My manniquin
by ForeverUlove
Summary: Steven Hay, and Brendan Brady meet during a modeling audition, and dislike each other right away, and fire ignites when they are chosen to be on the cover of the new edition, of a highend Men's Fashion Magazine, called "EE MENS."
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter is combined with the second chapter. So to read the first chapter, go to chapter 2. It got confusing since I wasn't able to post chapter 1 on chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1-1

Hey lovely people thank you so much for the rieviews! Since majority of you wanted it; here's the chapter 1 and 2 together Hope you enjoy!

**Title: **My mannequin

**Rating: **Rated M, language, and sexual content.

**Genre: **Drama/comedy/Romance.

**Main characters: **Brendan Brady, Steven Hay.

**Summary:** Cheryl Brady works at a High end Men's Fashion Magazine Company in London, called "_EE MENS_ CO." She's in charge of scouting new models, for the new magazine launch. She runs into an unexpected sassy Chef, Steven Hay, at a local restaurant called TONY'S, in the small village of Hollyoaks, during a visit to see her best friend. She immediately knows she wants him. Then one day she is surprised when she gets a call from her estranged half brother, Brendan Brady whom she has not seen over eight years, saying he's moving London all of a sudden. When she see's him, she tries to persuade him to audition for a modeling position in her company. After a lot of persuading, she eventually gets both men to agree, and when they meet for the first time, they automatically dislike each other; and fire ignites when they both compete to be on the cover of the magazine.

* * *

**Chapter** 1

It's a warm, beautiful morning in Knightsbridge. The district is bustling with life. A tall, busty, blonde woman, sporting a tight mini floral skirt, and white blouse, a sleek ponytail up do, runs up the steps of a massive high rise building. It's made of glass and steel, and in front of the entrance, above the grand double doors is a large sign, written in stainless steel, _EE MENS CO. _ The double doors open, revealing a open floor; grey stone tiles, and a large steel rectangular light fixture hanging high in the ceiling with Steel rods going across. On the wall are thin black trims frame large life scale posters of gorgeous men posing fashionable attire. There is receptionist desk in the middle with four five attractive women behind it.

"Good morning." One waves.

"Hiya love, nice morning ya!" Cheryl yells out as she hurries to an elevator and pushes the buttons. It opens up and she hurries in presses the 4th floor button. She looks at her wrist watch, and quickly looks at reflection in the elevator walls. She takes out a makeup compact and powders her nose quickly, just before the elevator door opens and a couple of people come in, all dressed fashionably. She smiles at them. Seconds later the door opens to the 4th floor. Its running busy with men and woman. There is a large photoshoot area in the back, and gorgeous male models wearing fashionable clothing, are posing as the photographer snap countless shots of them.

A petite, gorgeous woman with long brunette hair, wearing a tight mini skirt, and lace top says quickly, runs up to her. "Ay! Cherly, where ya been? Boss is about to have a fit, he's been asking for ya, everyone's in the meeting room already."

"Sorry Mitz, traffic was proper awful..c'mon lets go." Cherly hurriedly says, as they both walk down a long wide hall. They enter a room, with a long table with sleek grey chairs, and photos of fit men hung all over the wall.

"Cherly, Mitzee glad ya could join us." An man in his late 50's says, lifting a brow.

"Sorry John." Cherly says as they both join a table of ten others.

"Well, as you all know, we are getting ready to launch the new EE MENS magazine for the fall season. I hope you all read the memo's I sent to your emails. London Fashion Week 2015, is coming up in September, and we want to launch it before then, to advertise for internationally renowned designers, including Vivienne Westwood, Ralph Lauren, Dior, Jimmy Choo and Manolo Blahnik for their men's fall 2015 collections. More than 5,000 people usually attend the event, including buyers, television and radio crews, photographers and journalists. According to the BFC Value of Fashion Report, the direct value generated by the London Fashion Week event is estimated to be around £21 billion. So this is a very important event, I don't want any screw ups. Everyone else is working with retailers, and other magazine companies to figure out what our competitors are doing. I've thought of a new idea, and want to share it with you guys. For our fall launch, I want to host a live fashion show, before fashion week; which will feature all the clothing we will feature in the magazine, but for it we need new models. We have a lot already, however I want this magazine to be special and different; the models would also be the ones to run down the runway, so we don't really have much time to lose. To simply put it I want each of you to scout out five models each, the least two. Remember what we are about; when looking for models remember we need something new, fresh, but exotic. I am tired of the hiring ken doll models from agencies. Also I decided I want anyone between age of twenty-thirty five. I want a variety. I have paperwork for you to give to your models. They must sigh all the necessary documentations complying with our companies rules, and standards of expected work quality, if they chose to audition. We will be picking thirty five models to go down the run way, and we will pick one model to appear on the cover of the magazine. So remember that when scouting. You all have two weeks to find your models, report to me immediately once you have. I want pictures. I will let you know if I approve, if not you will keep looking. Well that about raps it all, do any of you have questions before I leave, and let you guys discuss your plans?" John ask clearly, standing tall.

A young blonde woman raises her hand.

"Yes Thersa?" John asks, hands on hip.

"Is it alright to scout someone who you know?" She says twirling his hair in her fingers.

"Depends; would rather not get personal business involved with work, however contrary to the belief, if that person fits accordingly to the proposal and agrees with our terms, then I see no problem to it." John explains, then looks around the table again.

"Yes Cheryl?"

"Do they have to be from here?" Cheryl asks.

"Not necessarly, I prefer London at most, however if you find a potential model, and they are willing to audition, then that's fine, I just don't want anyone running out on us the last minute. We do not have time to replace models." Johns explains.

"Alright." Cherly smiles.

"Well then, if that's it, I will be running along, got a lot of meetings to attend. I will be looking forward to your findings." John says and then walks out the room.

The group of ten women start talking amongst themselves.

"So where you planning to look first?" Mitzee asks Cheryl.

"I have no clue honestly, I mean we usually just pick scout models from agencies, this is pretty new to me...but I think it will be interesting." Cheryl smiles.

"You think two weeks are enough?" Mitzee asks.

"Not sure...but I mean how hard could it really be?" Cheryl says.

"Well c'mon then, lets go." Mitzee says smiling, as she grabs her hand bag.

"Now?" Cheryl asks.

"Didn't you hear John, he said to start now, and that's what I am going to do, so you coming or what?" Mitzee says as she walks out the door, Cheryl follows behind.

"Oh my god, I got the perfect idea... ya know I love going to the pubs right, and I mean what better place to search then there, they have load of fit blokes." Cheryl squeals excitingly.

"This is going to be exciting! We can start with walking the streets, its gorgeous out! " Mitzee smiles brightly, licking her teeth, as they head into the elevator.

They get out the building and head out into the warm summer air. They automatically start looking around. They laugh, because for the first time in their lives starring at men is part of their job. There are many men all over, young, old, fat, slim, dark, pale, geeky, smart; all kinds.

"How about that one?" Mitzee says pointing at a young man sitting down at a café outside, drinking something, and reading the papers. Cheryl looks at him for seconds.

"Na, he looks too stern."

They continue walking around, looking all directions. It's never been so fun doing their job.

"OH MY GOD! look at him." Cheryl squeels pointing at a man getting out of his car, tall, blonde, tan, and dark mysterious eyes.

"Oh my, he's gorgeous!, let me go talk to him." Mitzee says quickly, licking her lips and swaying her hair, preparing her self, but Cheryl pulls her back.

"Oi,what ya think you doing! I found him first!" Cheryl shouts.

"So, what? We helping each other out right, and plus I've got the looks, you will probably scare him away." Mitzee says.

"Oh no you didn't, this baby is more than you can ever be. Men fall down left and right for this body." Cheryl says pissed off.

Mitzee laughs.

"I am sure they do...just come on will ya we both can talk to him." Mitzee says as she turns. But the mans already gone.

"Bloody hell, Cheryl he's gone now." Mitzee says face in a frown.

Cheryl shrugs. "There are plenty more men."

"Ya but not all look like that." Mitzee says as she starts walking fast as if searching for the guy.

"Cheryl quickly, omg, look over there." Mitzee says pointing a man shopping inside a men's clothing shop. He's tall, very well dressed, and handsome. Cheryl hurries to check him out. Her mouth opens.

"C'mon lets go!" Cheryl says. They both enter the store.

"You talk to him." Mitzee says.

"What?..why? It's you who found him." Cheryl says as they both nudge each other.

"Fine." Mitzee says, and she sways her way to the man, whose looking through racks of shirts. He notices Mitzee and smiles at her.

"Hi..umm...I am Mitzee...me and my mate.." Mitzee says with bright smile, while pointing at Cheryl who comes to join her, and says hi.

"Cheryl, work at EE MENS, and well we are trying to scout potential models for an upcoming magazine launch and fashion show, and well we saw you from outside, and we think you would be perfect." Mitzee says in one long sentence it makes her breathless.

"I am honored really, but I apologize I am not interested." He says with a small smile.

"Would you just give it a thought love. It really pays well and you will be featured on our most exclusive men's fashion magazine, which will be distributed all over London, and rest of UK." Cheryl adds.

The man looks like he's thinking about it.

"Well I suppose I could give it a shot." The man says smiling.

"Thank you! You won't regret it we promise!" Cheryl and Mitzee grin widely.

"Here's our card, and here's some paperwork, which goes over what you would be doing and some rules that a model has to follow." Cheryl says as she hands a card and paper work to the man.

"Here's my card as well." Mitzee says.

"You know what, just call Mitzee, if you decide, she will fill you out on the rest." Cheryl smiles.

"Alright, thank you, I'll be sure to let you guys know soon." The man smiles.

Cheryl smiles and nudges Mitzee. They leave the store.

"Why did you say for him to call me?" Mitzee says as they head out.

"Well you found him first. I would feel like I am stealing." Cheryl says smiling. Mitzee smiles back.

"Thanks Cheryl...c'mon lets go find some more." Mitzee says pulling her hands.

For a couple hours they went around the city, searching stores, cafe's, dinners, and parks. It was harder than they had expected. Most of the good looking men, refused, and just ignored them, as if they were some sales women trying to get money out of them. They were getting tired. Its almost evening. They sit down at a table outside a café.

"I am dead tired...I can't believe we only found one person." Mitzee says, as she slurps on a smoothie, leaning against a metal chair.

"I know right...I didn't think it would be so hard." Cheryl sighs, then looks at her watch.

"Oh my god, its half past five...I gotta go!" Cheryl says quickly and stands up.

"Where you going?!" Mitzee says still sat down with her smootie in her hand.

"I totally forgot, I've gotta go to London tonight, I am visiting my best mate, Lynsy." Cheryl explains.

"Really? How long ya staying?" Mitzee asks.

"For four days...It's her birthday soon." Cheryl smiles.

"Oh that's nice...well you better get going. Keep out an eye for hot blokes!" Mitzee says smiling brightly.

"I will!..See ya Mitz, let me know if the guy calls you!" Cheryl says as she walks away.

* * *

**Next Day: **

Cheryl walks up the steps to Lynsy's apartment, located in small village of Hollyoaks. It's her second time visiting here. She knocks the door couple times. The door opens.

"OH MY GOD! Cheryl!" Lynsy shouts all excited and giggly. She throws her self at Cheryl.

"Come in, I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I was able to get out of work early, and well I thought I'de surprise you."

"Well tell me how's it going? Must be exciting being surrounded by so many hot men!"

"Actually not really, they are so tense, and it's like bloody looking at mannequins, gorgeous and appealing but no character and personality." Cheryl explains. Lynsy frowns, then smiles.

"Well at least they pay well."

"I suppose..."

That afternoon Lynsy takes her out to lunch at a local restaurant called _TONY'S. _They get seated near a open window, and a waitress comes to them.

"Hiya, I am Lyann, and I'll be serving you this afternoon, what can I get you lovely ladies today?" She asks smiling, and holding a notepad in her hands.

"I'll have a chicken pesto salad with yams please." Cheryl says.

"I'll have a beef steak, with stir-fried vegetables." Lynsy says.

"No problem, what would you like to drink with that?" Waitress asks.

"Just water for both of us."

"Alright, should take about 15 minutes, I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

The waitress walks off.

"This wasn't here when I visited last time." Cheryl says.

"It's pretty new, just opened couple months ago, but it's been doing proper well, the food is ace." Lynsy says. Suddenly there a loud crash, and both of them turn their head. They see a plate of food scattered all over the floor, young man standing in front of an older man.

"You can shove it right, I quit!" Shouts the young man with a strange Mancunian accent. He's wearing a dark navy blue apron, white button up, and tan trousers. His hair dirty blond, and his skin golden tan, bright blue eyes, pouty full lips, upturned nose. Cheryls eyes open wide, as the young man takes off his apron and throws it on the ground and walks out.

"Ste!" Shouts the older man, who wipes his hand over his face and walks back into the kitchen slamming the door shut.

"Whose was that?!" Chery asks.

"That's Tony, the owner." Lynsy says.

"No, I mean that young lad who just walked out?"

"You mean Ste...he's one of the chefs here, well he was...him and Tony been at it since Ste started, saying Ste's too rude to the costumers." Lysny explains.

"He's gorgeous...you think I can talk to him?" Cheryl says. Lynsy laughs.

"What?" Cheryl asks.

"Love he's like half your age." Lysny says.

"What?..Oi, I am not trying it on.. Yesterday we got a new assignment, and I mean it's not like what we usually do. My boss has given us two weeks to scout our own models around anywhere for our new magazine launch for this fall." Cheryl explains. The waitress comes with their drinks and apologizes for the earlier commotion and that their food will be ready soon.

"And ya think Ste would be a good model. I mean he's alright I suppose, but a model I dunno Cheryl." Lynsy says.

"Ya serious, did you not see him, he's gorgeous, I mean he doesn't seem too tall, but we can work with that...does he live around here?" Cheryl asks.

"Actually lives the flat across from the pub, near my flat." Lynsy says. Their food arrives soon after.

"Ya think I can go over and talk to him?" Cheryl asks.

"Doesn't hurt to try, but just watch it since he's not exactly in a good mood." Lysny grins.

"Well I think I know how to change his mood; I got an offer he can't refuse." Cheryl smiles brightly and takes a big bite of her salad.

They finish their meal and hang around the town. Go to some of the local shops. Lynsy shows Cheryl Ste's flat, and tells her shes got a emergency call at the hospital, even though it's her vacation.

"Don't worry about it love, I'll find a way to entertain my self till you come." Cheryl says as Lynsy gets in her car drives off waving.

Cheryl stands at Ste's flat, and breathes in, straightening her posture, and then knocks the blue door twice, painting a smile on her face. Seconds later the door opens. A young woman with straight blond hair, and sweet smile greets her.

"Hiya,..umm..does Ste live here?" Cheryl asks, hoping she doesn't sound like a fool. The young woman looks her up and down, she doesn't look happy.

"Ya, what do ya want?" The young woman says her voice dry.

"Well, ya see I am visiting from London, and I work for..." Cherly is intruppted before she can finish speaking.

"Right well sorry, not interest in buying anything." The young woman says, and then just when she's about to shut the door, Ste comes to the door.

"Hiya, what's going on?" Ste asks, his hair messy, wearing a White-T, and track suit bottoms.

"She's just trying to sell us products." The young woman says.

"NO...nooo..that's not what I am doing...My name is Cheryl Brady, and I work for a men's fashion magazine company in London, called EE MEN'S, and we are scouting for new models, for our new fall magazine edition, and I saw Ste at TONY'S restaurant couple hours ago..."

"So ya saw what happened, and thought ya could get me, since he I have job anymore...well you know what, I am not interest so go find someone else to coax." Ste says hands crossed and standing up tall, his face scrunched together in displeasure.

"What ya lost ya job?" The young woman looks at him with wild eyes.

"NO! I quit, I got sick of Tony and his complaining about my work." Ste explains.

"Well how we gonna pay for rent now! We barely got enough to pay the bills, and my school bills are also pilling!" The young woman screams.

"I'll find another job alright, so keep ya hair on." Ste .

"I can't believe you Ste.." The young woman shouts and stamps off away from the door.

"AMY!..." Ste yells. Ste forgot Cheryl is still standing outside by their door looking amused.

"Well ya heard me, I am not interest." Ste says as he grabs the door and gets ready to shut it. But Cheryl puts her feet by the door.

"Oi, what ya think ya doing?" Ste shouts.

"Just please give me five minutes, let me explain to you everything, and if your not interest still I promise I will leave you alone." Cheryl says quickly. Ste sighs heavily.

"Five minutes, no more." Ste says sternly.

"Thank you!..can I come in, or do you want to come out?" Cheryl asks.

"C'mon in." Ste says and Cheryl walks into his flat. It's small, and outdated, with floral wall paper and tan couches. She can tell their living situation isn't the best. She clears her throat as he goes and sits down on and couch and Ste sits on a arm chair opposite of the couch.

"C'mon then convince me." Ste says as he leans back against the arm chair and rocks him self, while his hands are crossed.

"Well ok, let me first tell you about our company. EE MEN'S is a new high end men's fashion magazine company just opened two years ago, and we advertise the finest men's fashion from famous designers all over UK. We have already launched our twentieth magazine, and, the reactions and outcome has been amazing. We are competing amongst the older and most known fashion magazine companies; however we differ from them. Unlike our competitors we only specialize in men's fashion and advertise the best designers; using our art of the state printing station, and the most experience and qualified photographers, many of which are from abroad. We are still young, but we have grown so much within this year, and we are planning to expand, and reach out more. This year we want to hold a fashion show during London Fashion Week, there will be famous people, celebrities, news castors, and so many other influential people attending. Our company wants to hold a fashion show the day before it. So we are scouting for new models. We usually just hire professional models from agencies, however we wanted to do something different and show a different side to us. So practically we are handpicking special people to model for the new magazine, and fashion show. I looked around London yesterday for hours and didn't find anyone I was really interested in. I am here visiting my best mate, and well that's when I saw you at Tony's and I automatically was interested. It wasn't because you quit, but I really think you have great potential, I think you are gorgeous, and have a very interesting personality, which would work well with what we are searching for...so yea...that's about it." Cheryl explains, breathless.

"Does it pay?" Ste ask, his face emotionless. Cheryl grins widely.

"I haven't said I am doing it, just want to know?" Ste says bitterly.

"Yes, it pays actually quiet handsomely. You get $3,000 pounds for modeling, but if you are chosen for the cover, you will be getting $10,000 pound, plus you would be attending lots of special events in which will get you noticed by many other companies and famous people." Cheryl explains.

Ste's face is in total disbelieve. His focus is now really stuck on Cheryl. He sits up straight and swallows.

"What do I have to do?" Ste asks quickly.

Cheryl smiles, and brings out the paperwork, and reads all the terms and conditions to Ste, and then finally has him sign all the papers after explain everything. Ste wanted to make sure this wasn't some type of scam, and since he doesn't have to pay for anything, he was happy.

"Thank you so much love! Promise you won't regret it." Cheryl says with a wide smile, as she puts the paperwork in a folder and back into her hand bag.

"I'll need a photo of you, my boss want's to see everyone we scout." Cheryl says.

"What?...So you mean it's not final?" Ste asks frowning, and knitting his eyes together.

"It's just part of the process love, and I am sure my boss will be happy when he see's you picture."

"What do you want me to do?" Ste asks.

"Just lay back against the chair and I will take a photo with my phone. Give me one of your serious faces, like your dead pissed, but also composed." Cheryl explains.

"Oi, how am I am suppose to do that?!" Ste complains.

"There, just stay like that, you look great!...don't move!" Cheryl shouts as she quickly gets her phone out and snaps a shot of Ste.

"Oh wow. Look..you look..wow...Ste seriously, your gorgeous!" Cheryl says as she looks at her phone in disbelief.

"If you look this good with just a bloody phone camera, then I could only imagine what you will look like when your all made up." She says all excitedly.

"Well lets just hope your boss approves." Ste says with a tiny smirk, threatening the corner of his lips.

"I am sending it now. Can I stay till he responds back?" Cheryl asks.

"Right...I am gonna go speak to my girlfriend, shes proper pissed." Ste says as he gets up.

"Definitely! I'll let you know soon." Cheryl says brightly.

Ste walks to the a room and see's Amy laying down. He crawls on the bed and kisses her on the head, turning her to face him.

"Amy look I am sorry, right, I was gonna tell you...and right, that woman Cheryl, explained to me everything about her proposal, and I told her I was interested." Ste says.

Amy sits right up.

"Ste are ya serious, you agreed without even speaking to me about it!" She shouts.

"I am telling ya now! It's not final, her boss has to agree first, but I am just saying, I thinks it's a good chance for me to do something different, and it pays real well. $3,000 pounds if I get picked, and $10,000 if I make it on the cover." Ste explains. Amy's eyes open wide in shock.

"Oh my god STE! $10,000 pounds, that's massive!...When will you hear from em?" Amy ask excitedly.

"So ya ok with it?" Ste asks.

"Of course! Ste this kind of opportunity never comes around, it must be fate. I mean why out of everyone did Cheryl come to you?" She asks wildly.

"Oi, what ya saying, look at me. She said I am good looking." Ste says pouting.

"That's not what I am saying, I know your handsome, just saying it's..it's unreal, didn't think something like this could happen to you...What if its a sham? Oh my god, Ste what if they screw you over." Amy says.

"I dunnoo, but it seems pretty professional, Cheryl showed me all the documentations and paperwork which fully explains everything, and if it is a sham, its proper bloody good one." Ste says.

"I guess..." Amy says looking up at Ste, and then leans in and kisses him on the lips gently, but Ste takes it further and starts kissing her more and laying her down on the bed.

"STEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Cheryl shouts out from the living room; causing Ste and Amy to break apart.

"I think that was Cheryl...hurry go." Amy pushes him off, he almost falls. He quickly walks out and goes into the living room. Cheryl has a large frown on her face. Ste freezes. He already knows. He frowns too.

"I knew it, why would he want me?" Ste asks.

"YOU GOT IT STE!" Cheryl suddenly screams, all happy and wide smiles. Ste's eyes open in shock and he grins the biggest grin ever.

"Ya serious?"

"Yes, he said I found a real good one." Cheryl says smiling her faceoff.

"So what happens now?" Ste asks all excited.

"Well you already signed the papers hahaha that's suppose to actually happened after the boss gives approval, but I already knew he would. So we just have to pack up and you will be coming with me to London in three days."

"What ya mean like this week?" Ste asks surprised.

"Well the audition is in a week and a half, but I want you to come so I could prepare you and show you around before the audition. You need training, since you never modeled before." Cheryl explains.

"What about Amy?" Ste asks.

"She could come to, I have an pretty big flat, and I have two empty rooms, you guys can crash there till everything is done." Cheryl says.

"Are ya sure, we don't wanna bother ya." Ste says.

"Love believe me ya won't be anybother. I live on my own anyways and I think you and Amy will love London. It's always bustling with life and they have the great food and pubs there." Cheryl explains.

"Let me go tell Amy, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Cheryl says smiling. Ste practically skips to their room and Amy is sat down, and smiling widely.

"Ya heard everything?" Ste asks. And she nods.

"So what do you say Amy, you wanna go to London?" Ste asks. She just gets up and runs in his arms.

"Yes Ste, YES!" Amy shouts happily, and kisses Ste hard on the mouth.

"What did I ever do to deserve ya?" Ste asks and kisses her back. They both head back to the living room, and tell Cheryl they are ready when she is. Cheryl hugs them both and tells them she will pick them up in two days, then heads off.

* * *

Cheryl call's Mitzee that night and tells her the good news. Mitzee also told her the man from earlier had called and agreed to it, and is waiting for another one. They talked for about an hour, then the door opened and Lynsy came in.

"Hey Mitz gotta go, Lyns is back, talk you later ok...bye!" Cheryl says and hangs up. She smiles when Lynsy notices her hang up the phone.

"Anyone special?" Lynsy asks smiling sheepishly.

"It was Mitzee, my co-worker, I was just telling her the good news!" Chery says excitingly.

"Good news?"

"So right I went to Ste's apartment and explained to him my proposal, he refused at first, but then after explaining more thoroughly I got him to accept, and my boss was happy when I showed him Ste's picture. And well Ste and his girlfriend Amy will being coming with me to London when I leave." Chery explains all excited.

"Oh, wow, well I am glad it all worked out. So like how many more you have to find?" Lynsy asks. Cheryl frowns.

"I was so stuck on Ste forgot I still need to find more...but boss did say at least two or more. I will do more searching tomorrow." Cheryl says.

"Oi, tomorrows my birthday party, if ya haven't forgotten." Lynsy pouts.

"Oh, of course not...I mean I could just keep an eye out." Cheryl says smiling.

* * *

Lynsy has her party at the local club in the village. She has a Hawaiian summer theme for her party, with cocktails, and girls dressed in hullo skirts and bikini tops. Shes showered with gifts by her friends. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Cheryls dancing with Lynsy, having a laugh. She's dressed in a hullo skirt, and tank top, and her hair is in a high bun with large pineapple shaped earrings.

The last day comes and Cheryl and Lynsy say goodbye. Cherly picks Ste and Amy up early that afternoon, and they ride back to London. Ste and Amy are dumbfounded as they drive into London. It's a another beautiful warm busy day. They stare at everything in awe like children who just seen an amusement park first in their lives. Cherly looks at them through the mirror and smiles. She tells them about certain sites and landmarks and little bit of the history of the city.

"Ya guys like it?" Cheryl asks.

"Ya, it's proper massive..I've seen London on telli, but it's nothing like seeing it in person. It's amazing." Amy says all excitedly.

"I can't believe just last week we were in HO wondering how we were gonna pay are bills, and now we are here in London. I never thought I would ever see it in my life." Ste explains as he looks out the windows, his hands on the edge of the window. Wind billowing in his face. Suddenly her phone rings.

"Sorry guys, I gotta get this, might be work." Cheryl says as she picks up the head phone and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ay Chez been a long time ay?." A husky Irish voice says on the other line.

"Brendan?...oh my god!" Cheryl yells, her eyes wide open.

"What happened?!" He asks.

"No...no.. nothing. Just I can't believe your calling, I haven't heard from you in ages, and what its been like eight years since I seen ya." Cheryl explains.

"I am full of surprises Chez." Brendan says.

"Is something wrong?" Cheryl asks her voice more quiet.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my baby sister?" He asks sounding offended.

"N..no course not, it's just you have barely called me these past months, and I been so worried about ya, especially after your row with Ellien." Chery explains. Ste and Amy start to become noisy, wondering who it is.

"Well...actually we divorced last month, I found out she was cheating behind my back with some scumbag named Mark." Brendan explains.

"You see Bren, I knew she was too good to be true. I never liked her in the beginning, I just put up with her bullshit because of you...but I am glad you got rid of her. So what you been doing all this time love? You must be so hurt, I mean you been married to her for ten years love, that's not something you can easily get over."

"I am fine Chez, something's are not meant to last, anyways enough bout me, last time I called you got a new job in London, how's it going?" Brendan asks.

"It's really great, I've met so many new people and the company is like massive, I wish you could come and see." Cherly says sounding almost upset.

"I will, next week." Brendan says. Cheryls eyes popout.

"WHAT?! Are you serious Bren?"

"Wouldn't lie to ya sis." He says.

"...how long ya staying?" Cherly asks.

"I am moving there, see how it works out." Brendan explains

"Oh my god! I don't even know what to say."

"Ya could say your happy." Brendan remarks.

"OFCOURSE I AM!...Where ya gonna stay?" Cherly asks all happy.

"Dunno yet, still gotta figure it out. Ellien got everything from the divorce so am fucking broke. A mate of mine has a flat there so I am crashing at his for the time being." Brendan explains.

"Babe you can stay at mine! It's proper massive, and I got two empty rooms, you could stay with me as like as you like!" Cheryl says.

Amy and Ste look at each other, confused, because Cheryl said they could stay at hers and now here she is inviting someone they have never met to say over either. It doesn't make them happy.

"Thanks Chez but I already arranged everything with Peter. If things go sour I'll be sure to reconsider ye offer." Brendan says.

"Well I gotta go Chez, just wanted to let ye know I am coming. Next week Tuesday at 2:00p.m. I'll be at London airport." Brendan says.

"I am so happy love! I can't wait, I'll be there hour early just incase. I can't wait to see how much you have grown up." Cheryl squeals.

"I am still ole me Chez." Brendan says.

"Ya voice sounds deeper." Cheryl says, smiling.

"Right, well I'll see ye soon."

"Ok love..See you." Cheryl says, and hangs up with the biggest grin on her face, she notices Amy and Ste starring at her.

"Oh my god, so sorry, I must look a proper fool." She says.

"No..no ya fine.." Amy says.

"It's just I was surprised. I hadn't heard from Brendan in long time, and he just told me he's moving here, and I am just so happy because he's really the only family I have." Cherly says. Amy and Ste smile warmly.

"He your cousin or something?" Amy asks.

"Oh..no love, he's my older brother, well half brother, but I love him so much. I can't wait till he comes." Cherly says excitedly.

"Ummm don't want ya to think we noisy, but me and Ste heard you telling him he can stay over at yours, if ya want we could find another place." Amy says.

"Oh nooo love!...Don't be daft. I was just offering him. He's staying with his mate till he finds his own place." Cheryl reassures.

"Oh...I am sorry...we didn't mean to listen." Amy says looking down at her fingers, while Ste just says quiet, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"No love, it's totally fine, I have a big gob, so ya would hear me even if you weren't listening." Cheryl says and then laugh. Ste and Amy laugh with her.

She finally gets to her apartment building located in a high-rise condo, about 15 minutes from her work. She parks in the underground parking. She takes them to the sixth floor where she lives, and when they enter her apartment, they look around in awe. They have never seen anything like it. It's massive, modern and sleek, with high ceiling, and large windows over looking the beautiful city skyline. Ste and Amy go to the window and stare out.

"Oh my god, Cheryl, this is so amazing." Amy says, her hands and face practically crushed against the window.

"We would've missed all this if I hadn't listen to your five minutes." Ste says as he too stares out. Cherly comes next to them and looks out.

"Night time is even more beautiful...I am really glad you guys came, honestly it makes me very happy, seeing you guys enjoying your time."

"Thank you Cheryl!" Amy says and hugs her.

"No thank you guys. You guys are doing me a massive favor. So you guys just enjoy your time and feel at home...I am gonna go put your stuff in your room, and I wanna take you guys out for dinner later." Cheryl says as she picks up two suitcases.

"No Cheryl, you already done so much for us. Me and Ste could cook for ya. Ste's a great cook." Amy says, she nudges Ste.

"Yes,..I am a great cook, me." Ste suddenly slurs.

"No way, you guys are my guests, I didn't bring you guys here as servants. So just relax, I'll be right back." Cheryl says as she carries the suitcases down the hall.

* * *

Cheryl takes them to a fancy restaurant that afternoon. After the dinner she takes them out for a walk around the city. Ste and Amy are having the time of their lives. Laughing, joking, and talking about their lives and how they met each other and fell in love.

"Awwww how cute you two are..do ya ever plan on getting married?" Cherly asks.

"One day, but right now we just trying to get our selves together." Amy says as she holds onto Ste's arms walking down the sidewalk, with lights and buildings bordering it.

"How about ya Cheryl, anyone making ya heart flutter lately?" Amy asks smiling. Cheryl laughs.

"Na, not at the moment, I've not the best taste in men. The last time I was dating a guy, my brother almost murdered him, because he kissed some girl when he was drunk."

Amy and Ste laugh.

"Your brother seems very protective of you." Ste says.

"Yup, that's our Bren, he's always been like that, does anything for his family." Cheryl says proudly.

"I heard you saying you haven't seen him in eight years...that's really long time for someone who you sound really close to." Amy says.

"It's complicated really. I used to live with my Da here and he lived with his Ma in Ireland. We would visited often, sometimes stayed for months. But when his Ma died, he went crazy, got involved into bad habits at a young age. My Da tried to bring him to live with us, but he just didn't get along with my Da, so he ended up staying in Ireland. He met Ellieen who kind of helped him out, they later got married...way to soon for my liking. He started having troubles with his wife, well ex-wife now, and ended up jail for four years, because he was caught sneaking drugs into a club. He said Ellien had kept putting them in dept because she would spend all the money without ever telling him, so he had no choice but to resort to it. I know its wrong, but at least he learned his lesson. When he got out last year, he straightened him self out. He would call me every month; but one day he didn't call back for months. I tried calling him but always went to answering machine. So when I received his call today, I was surprised, but I am so happy he's coming. I want him near, so I can watch over him too...Sorry, I been blabbing on about my brother nonstop." Cheryl finally says. "

"Oh no! Don't be, we are really happy ya felt comfortable sharing with us. We look forward to meeting him, right Ste." Amy asks nudging him.

"Ya...right." Ste says dead tone, he hasn't even met the guy, but already doesn't like him. He sounds like some kind of prick to Ste.

They head back to Cheryls and call it a day. Ste and Amy go into their guest room, take a shower and sleep. Cheryl stays up a little doing some work, then also heads to bed.

* * *

Next morning Cheryl prepares breakfast, and wakes Amy and Ste up. They are flabbergasted by everything. Just by being in London it self is amazing, but with Cheryl being so kind and loving towards them, it makes their heart expand. She takes them to the company and shows them around. They are in awe and Amy asks so many questions. Ste stays more quiet, while he just stares at everything and touches things.

"Cheryl wow, this is really amazing. I mean I really thought this was some kind of scam or something, but seeing it all now, I can't believe I almost kicked you out." Amy says as she takes in her surroundings. Cheryl takes them to the photo room, with all the previous publishing's they have done. Ste looks at the photos of hundreds of handsome men in expensive looking clothing. He can't help but feel out of place. He doesn't think he could look good like the men on these magazines do.

"I dunno if I can look this good." Ste says as he looks at a very handsome man, in a sleek modern looking suit with a white low V-neck line shirt, slicked back hair, with glasses, leaning against an expensive car, in a middle of some type of desert. Cheryl comes next to him and looks at the photo.

"Oh love, ya will look million times better. It's just the clothes, makeup, accessories, props, which is making him so appealing. But that's exactly our job. We advertise the clothing's by using models. And believe me Ste, I know you will make anything you wear you will look amazing." Cheryl smiles.

Cheryl introduces Ste to her boss when he comes in during the afternoon. Ste feels nervous, he's never been introduced to anyone of such high status.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ste. Cheryl here told me a lot about you, and that you are a chef." Johns says pleasantly.

"Actually I ..." Cheryl gives him the stare. "Yes I am...I love cooking, me." Ste says grinning awkwardly. John smiles.

"That's wonderful, I love a man who could cook, I believe it adds a special quality to ones character and Ste I believe I can see why Cheryl approached you. I am glad you accepted, and we look forward to working with you, and hope to help you achieve your future dreams." John says.

"Thank you sir, I am honored to be part of your achievement." Ste says, shocked with his own tone and word choice. Cheryl and Amy both look at him, smiling. They can see a bright future here.

* * *

The following days Cheryl shows Ste and Amy exactly what he will be doing. And the time it takes and effort to put a magazine shoot together. She takes them to a shoot outside of the company, near a busy street. Ste is amazed at how much work is put into the production of making good magazine photos. It makes him nervous but also excited. He's eager to get started.

"So what you think Ste?..You ready for training?" Cheryl asks as they head back from the shoot.

"Ummm ya...I think so, it seems like lots of fun actually. Do you think it will take long time for me to learn." Ste asks.

"I don't think it will, you seem like a natural love." Cheryl says.

"I used to tell him he should model on the side, but he told me I was being daft, and look where he's at now." Amy smiles.

"Oi, that was not the same as this." Ste bites back.

"Well c'mon love birds, we gotta get back. I'll drop you guys at home, and I'll head back to EE, I'll be back later tonight. I gotta prepare for your training tomorrow." Cheryl explains. She drops them off, and then heads to work.

For the next four days Cheryl trains Ste. First she tests his walking. She shows him videos of fashion shows and models and how they walk. Ste tries to mimic them and fails a couple times. Cheryl and Amy laugh at his attempts to be serious and walk. He tries couple more times but eventually there is progress. He starts too learn the walk, he almost looks a professional. Cheryl takes it to another step. She takes him to the rehearsal setup room in the company, which is set up like a runway stage. She turns on the lights and music. Cheryl and Amy sit down on the chairs down below as if they are the audience and Ste starts his walk. He laughs the first few times, then starts to really get in tune. The music pumps up his blood, making him feel so high, and he just walks the walk. Cheryl and Amy stand up and cheer him loud and clap. Ste jumps off the stage.

"How did I do?" Ste asks beaming.

"Love you were bloody ace." Cheryl squeals and gives him a tight squeeze.

"Ya you looked like a professional model Ste, my mouth was dropping to the floor." Amy says smiling.

"Ta, it's really all thanks to Cheryls training." Ste says smiling.

"No love it's all you, all I do is tell you what to do, set the mood and the rest is up to you...you did fabulous, I am this is only fourth day, and you already blew me away. If you make it through the audition then you will have another month of training." Cheryl explains.

"Wait what you mean make it through the audition?...I thought you said I am already in?" Ste sounds upset now.

"Babe you are in the line up for the audition. Every model has to make it through to the audition. Then the audition is when the judges decided if they want you as the model, remember I told you earlier in Hollyoaks." Cheryl explains. Ste frowns. "I guess I was so excited, I didn't realize the difference."

"Ste you will be great, I know you will make it through the audition, or else I would not have chosen you." Cheryl smiles reassuring him.

"She's right Ste, you will do great, even if you don't make it, you at least tried and that I think is enough." Amy says holding Ste's hands.

"Right." Ste says quietly.

"Do you guys know what time is it?..I think I left my phone in the car." Cheryl says as she pats her back pockets of her jeans. Ste looks at his phone.

"It's ten past one." Ste says.

"Oh my god, bloody hell, Brendan's coming today!..I am suppose to be at the airport at 2...love is it ok for you guys to stay here..I gotta run!...Ste you can keep training, Amy knows how to turn on the music, if anyone comes and says anything let them know your with me and your training...ok...I'll see you guys in an two hours." Cheryl yells as she practically runs out the training room. Ste and Amy look at each other and laugh.

"So you wanna?" Amy asks.

"Amy not, here what if someone walks in on us." Ste says quietly.

"Oi, get your head out the gutter, I mean do you wanna train?" Amy laughs.

"Oh..that...ya lets do it." Ste says blushing.

* * *

Cheryl rushes out of her car, and runs into the airport. It's 2:25 already. She looks around the waiting area. But she doesn't see anyone. She panics. What if he left already. She hurries and takes out her phone.

"Bren?...Where are you? I am so sorry I am late.." She says.

"Behind you Chez." Brendan says. Cheryl turns slowly. Her eyes open wide in shock when she see's Brendan standing right in front of her. Her mouth opens wide, and before Brendan can even say anything else. She jumps on him. Hugging him so tight, and he hugs her back.

"Woaaah Chez, calm down, your choking me." Brendan jokes. Cheryl lets go and looks up at him in Awe. He's tall, broad shoulders, just right amount of muscles, and toned. Long lean legs, gorgeous blue eyes, with dark lashes. Dark styled hair spiked up, and a trimmed handle bar stache. His milky skin looks radiant, and healthy. He's wearing a crisp dark blue button up, with couple buttons undone, revealing some of his dark chest hair and a silver cross chain. His sleeves are rolled up, and has a pair of semi shinny grey fitted trousers. He looks like a bloody movie star.

"Oh my god Bren, look at you. You've grown into such a handsome man. You look nothing like before." Cheryl says as she looks at Brendan's face.

"Ay what that suppose to mean?" Brendan asks pretending to sound offended.

"I mean you were cute, but you were a right scrawny bloke. But look at ya now, so tall, fit, and this..oh my god, I'de never be able to picture you with a stache but it really suits you. And your clothes, wow." Cheryl says her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Chez don't tell me your hitting on your own brother?" Brendan jokes.

"Oi, it's called seeing my brother for the first time in eight years. Even tho your my brother I am not gonna lie about you being handsome, alright." Cheryl pushes him lightly on the arm. Brendan smiles.

"So why were ye late? Thought ye were gonna be hour early." Brendan asks smirking.

"So sorry, I got caught up training a new model for the audition." Cheryl explains.

"Ye train models?" Brendan ask lifting a brow as they walk out the airport.

"Well it's first time actually because our boss wanted us to hand pick the models this time for the new magazine we working on for fall. So I like found Ste in Hollyoaks when I was visiting Lynsy, and he's bloody gorgeous. You will love him! He's such a sweet heart. I just have to now find another model. Boss said two is enough for now." Cheryl says while trying to think.

"Well I am sure you will find one soon, ya just gotta look harder." Brendan says. Suddenly Cheryl stops walking.

"What?" Brendan asks, looking at Cheryl who looks like she's seen a ghost.

"Oh my god, Brendan. Why didn't I think of it?...Your perfect." Cheryl says.

"I know." Brendan says as if its a fact.

"Oi, you git, no really Bren, I mean it, you would be perfect as a model." Cheryl says smiling. Brendan literally backs away.

"No way Chez, never...do not even think about it." Brendan says, his eyes wide. Cheryl runs to him and pulls at his hands.

"C'mon Bren, please! You will be amazing! I mean look at you, your tall, dark, well pale, hahaha but really handsome, and fit, and plus you would be helping me out a lot!"

"Noooo..Chez I am not gonna be your mannequin on display for the pleasure of others." Brendan tries to protest.

"PLEASE PLEASE BREN! I will never ask anything of you ever again! PLEASEEEE!? Seriously I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think your good for it. PLEASE!" Cheryl begs like a little girl asking for candy.

"I said no, so that's that." Brendan tries to reinforce his decision but Cheryls not having it.

"It will be amazing! You will be wearing the most expensive designers clothes, and gorgeous fit woman will be all over you, and if you get passed the audition, in which I know you will, you will $3,000 pounds for modeling." Cheryl tries to explain.

"$3,000 pounds, that's it. Cheryl I think I am worth more than that." Brendan bites back cockily.

"Well that's just a start, if you are chosen for the cover of the magazine you will get $10,000 pounds, along with invatations to amazing events with celebrities, designers, and so many other rich and famous people. Just imagine what you could be doing, and all the money you could be making. Please Bren, don't just say no, really think about it. And plus what job do you have anyways. This will be so much fun. All you have to do is look good and pose, and you get everything thrown at you." Cheryl persuades. Brendan stays quiet for a little bit, and puts his fingers to his eyebrows; thinking.

"If I don't make the cover I will kill ye." Brendan suddenly says.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH BREN! I LOVE YOU!" Cheryl screams and jumps on her brother hugging him so tight, people are looking at them strangely.

"Cheryl people are starring at like we are freaks of nature." Brendan says as he tries to push off his sisters whose attached to him like sticky glue. Cheryl finally back off, with the widest grin she has ever.

"I am sooo happy Bren! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! C'mon lets go." Cheryl excitedly says as she pulls Brendan's hands and his one suit case.

* * *

On the way to the company Cheryl tells him everything about what he has to do, and papers he has to sign. Brendan sighs, tired of hearing all of it. He hates being told what to do, but this is for his baby sister and he wants her happy, but in all honesty it's the money that really pulled him in. When they reach the company, Brendan looks around it like he's some a bloody spy. The ladies in the reception area, all stare at him, literally melting.

"Oh my god, who was that?...He's so bloody fit!" One of the woman quietly squeals but Cheryl and Brendan can hear them.

"Omg, is that her boy friend...she's soo lucky!" Another one sneaks.

"You see what I mean." Cheryl says smiling as they enter the elevator. Brendan just looks smug and all up it. He nods to himself as he looks at the very modern and posh looking elevator. When they reach the 4th floor she literally showcases her brother to everyone, and all her collogues. The women notice him like a sore eye.

"Hi, I am Thersa..nice to meet you.." Thersa says with an extra sweet voice as she blinks her fake lashes.

"I think she has something in her eyes." Brendan says as Cheryl pulls him to meet others.

Cheryl introduces him to almost everyone. Mitzee is last to show up. When she see's Cheryl standing next to Brendan, her jaws drops open, she quickly approaches them fixing her hair, and her tight mini pink dress.

"Cheryl you did not tell me about this one?" Mitzee says gritting her teeth but trying to smile at same time, while starring intensely at Brendan.

"Brendan this is Mitz my co-worker, Mitz this is my brother Brendan."

Mitzee's mouth opens. Brendan leans forward and takes her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mitz." Brendan says and he kisses her hands lightly. Mitzee blushes right away.

"It's Mitzeee' with 3 e's." Mitzee says smiling brightly. Brendan smirks and god he makes Mitzee almost faint. She quickly grabs Cheryl by the arms.

"We'll be back Brendan, just gotta give her some information regarding the shoot." Mitzee says quickly, and pulls Cheryl to a corner. Brendan laughs to himself. Women.

"Oh my god, Cheryl, you never told me ya had such a bloody gorgeous brother!" Mitzee hisses.

"I did, but you weren't really interested." Cheryl said.

"Well you told me he was some scrawny lad with drug problems." Mitzee says.

"He was like that before, but now he's changed." Cheryl says.

"I can see that!" Mitzee says and looks at Brendan whose looking at them. She waves and smile shyly.

"God he's sooo hot Cheryl." Mitzee says.

"Back off Mitz, my brother ain't looking for love yet, and if you want his your gonna have to work extra hard. Getting Brendan's attention has always been a challenge." Cheryl explains as she rolls her eyes and walks back to Brendan, and Mitzee follows.

"Well c'mon Bren I want to you to meet Ste, he's also the other model. Bye Mitz." Cheryl says as she drags Brendan away.

"Bye Brendan!" Mitzee shouts.

* * *

Chery takes him to the 6th floor, where the training room is. When they walk down the hall, they both can hear the loud music.

"What's that?" Brendan asks.

"Oh its the music, for training."

"Why do you need music?" Brendan asks totally oblivious. Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Bren, you scare me sometimes...C'mon lets go." She pulls his sleeve. The double doors open, and Cheryl and Brendan stare at Ste who is walking down the runway, music blasting. He looks hot and sweaty, but he's working it. He looks so much better than before Cheryl left. Cheryl squeals in happiness. But Brendan is not. He's starring into Ste like he's about to burn a hole through him. He looks like he want to kill him. Cheryl pulls him in, and that's when Amy notices them. She stands up right away, and signals for Ste. Ste quickly freezes when his gaze catches the man standing next to Cheryl. He already knows who it is. And his prediction was right. He already dislikes him. He looks smug, and a right prick.

"Love can you turn off the music." Cheryl tells Amy, and she quickly goes and shuts it off. Ste jumps off the stage and rakes his hands through his sweaty hair and is out of breath. Brendans still starring a hole into him. Amy comes back quickly and looks at Brendan.

"You must be Brendan, it's nice to meet you, I am Amy. Cheryl has said so much about you, but she never said how handsome you were." Amy blushes. Brendan takes her hands and kisses it lightly, while still looking at Ste.

"It's my pleasure Amy." Brendan says. Ste looks at him like he wants to kill him. He moves Amy out of the way a little. Cheryl looks at Ste and Brendan.

"Bren, this is Ste, the other..."

"Ye already told me million times Chez." Brendan interrupts with a deep hiss. Ste wants to punch the smug look off his face. Who the heck he think he is acting like he's better than him.

"Well nice to meet ya too Brendan!...I've heard about ya a million times as well...I practically can recite ya whole history." Ste says sarcastically with folded arms.

Cheryl and Amy look at them awkwardly

"Aahh am I missing something here?" Cheryl asks confused.

"Yea Chez, ye missing the screws in ya brain, for hiring this chav, with a fucking shit attitude." Brendan bites back, as he turns to leave. Ste's face beams with anger.

"Well, ya fuck you...80's porn station called and said they want their stache back!" Ste shouts. Cheryl and Amy's mouth drop. They can't believe what they are witnessing. Brendan suddenly stops and turns. He's furious, and surges up to Ste, but Cheryl jumps in the way.

"Yea! Ya wanna try and take it for them...eh? ...C'mon try it...take it off if ye dare?" Brendan hisses deeply as he cocks his head back and fourth like same insane person; his eyes wild and blue.

"Oi, boys! What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Cheryl shouts. Amy grabs Ste's arms trying to pull him back as he looks like he's about to attack Brendan.

"Ya lucky Cheryl and Amy are here or I would rip it right off ya!" Ste shouts, his voice laced with hatred. Brendan surges further.

"Ya wanna take it outside boy?" Brendan hisses. Cheryls pushes him back using all her strength.

"Brendan back off! This is enough! And Ste I want you to go with Amy." Cheryl shout at them both. Amy pulls Ste's hands and forces him out the other way. He stays glaring at Brendan, pissed off, and fuming.

"I'll be seeing ya soon!" Ste shouts as he is being pulled away.

"No what ye will be seeing is my fist up ye arse!" Brendan shouts viciously.

"Not before my feet is up yours!" Ste bites back.

"STE C'MON! What is ya dam problem?" Amy shouts at his as she pulls him through the back door. Cheryl pulls Brendan through the other.

Brendan releases him self from Cheryl grip and start walking out pissed off.

"Brendan Seamus Brady, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Cheryl shouts at him as she runs in front of him.

"Ya never told me what shit he was!" Brendan barks.

"Brendan! Ste is a very sweet kid, and if ya got a bloody problem with him that's your own dam fault. Everyone else in here loves him and have not had one problem with him. So don't go saying shit about him when you don't even know him!" Cheryl shouts, pissed off.

"REALLY CHEZ? Really? Ya taking that shits side over ya own brother?!...I am done, I am not doing this shit." Brendan says and quickly walks down the hall. Cheryl runs after him.

"Bren wait!...Look I am sorry, I am not taking his side! I just don't get what's wrong with both of you. You both are acting like you are enemies and you guys just met. I am sorry ok. Please don't leave cuz of Ste." Cheryl tries to explain grabbing his arms. He freezes when he realizes what Cheryl said. Him leaving because of Ste, what? Never. He will never be the one to back away. He will be the one making Ste leave, not other way around.

"I am not going anywhere Chez." Brendan hisses as he walks to the elevator. They get down to the first floor.

Brendan and Cheryl see Amy and Ste waiting on a bench. Automatically Ste and Brendan attack with their gaze, their faces filled with hate. Ste quickly gets up and walks out the double doors and Amy follows.

"Ste love where ya going?" Cheryl calls out.

"C'mon lets go. I better not hear word from you Bren, ya hear me." Cheryl hisses and walks out after Ste and Amy, Brendan walks behind, hands in his pockets. Steam coming out of his ears.

Cheryl catches up to Amy and Ste.

"Love wait up, where ya going?" Cheryl grabs Ste's arm and spins him. He see's Brendan behind her.

"I am not driving with that psycho." Ste hisses.

"Ste c'mon love, don't be like this..." Cheryl says.

"Well then why don't ye go roll ye self home, help clean ye, wait forgot ya can't clean dirt." Brendan bites behind Cheryl.

"You what!? I am gonna fucking kill you!" Ste shouts, face red like a tomato. He surges towards Brendan, and before Cheryl and Amy can react. Ste attacks Brendan like a cat attacking a snake. Cheryl and Amy stand in shock, not even realizing they are frozen, as they witness Brendan and Ste on the floor. They can't tell who is who, because they are practically rolling on the ground, hands grabbing hair. Ste's on top of Brendan, then Brendan on top of Ste. He has his legs over Brendans waist holding him down. He pushes Brendan's face up with his hands. Brendan shoves them away, and pins them above his head.

"GET OFFF ME YOU ARSE HOLE!" Ste shouts, trying to push Brendan off. Finally for what seems like an eternity, Chery and Amy realize the situation, they both grab Brendans arms.

"Brendan get off him!" Cheryl shouts, as she and Amy pull him off, he lands on his side. Amy quickly helps Ste up. He has a some scratches on his cheeks and forehead. Brendan gets up and wipes him self, and smoothes his hair and moustache down, but has no scratches. Ste tries to surge back at him. But Amy holds him by the waist.

"I am gonna kill you!" Ste shouts.

"Ye I saw that and ye failed. Ye lucky Cheryl and lovely Amy where here, or those scratches on ye ugly face wouldn't be the only thing ye had." Brendan hisses, as Cheryl holds him back.

"Who ya calling UGLY! That word was invented when you were born!" Ste shouts back. Pass byers, and cars going by are all starring at them yet they seem to think they are the only ones in the street.

"GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cheryl shouts.

"AMY TAKE STE TO THE CAR! I am gotta sort out BRENDAN!" Cheryl hisses. Amy drags Ste to the garage. And Cheryl pushes Brendan against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? You could have hurt him!" She shouts so loud.

"He's the one who fucking attacked me first!" Brendan shouts.

"Yea because you couldn't stop bloody insulting him, he's just a bloody kid for God sake Brendan!" Cheryl bites.

"My exact point!" Brendan bites back.

"Brendan go fucking sort yourself out right, I'll see ye tomorrow." Cheryl hisses and walks off.

"What about my stuff!" Brendan shouts.

"You can get them tomorrow, I'll text ya my address!" Cheryl yells as she disappears into the garage. Brendan groans and curses the bloody hell out of himself.

* * *

Next morning Amy and Cheryl wake up before Ste. They tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. He said he wanted to sleep more.

"Hey Amy, I am going to go get some clothes for Ste for our training photo shoot, do you wanna come?...It's not till 3:00 p.m. We'll just let Ste sleep." Cheryl asks.

"Oh my god, I would love that!" Amy responds excitedly. They quickly get ready and tell Ste they are going shopping. He just grunts in response.

Ste's under the blanket, and he's not really sleeping. He's more so widely awake, and hasn't been able to sleep with the sprawl he had with Cheryl's fucking brother he despised so much. He falls asleep for a while, then door bell rings. Ste ignores it at first but then it keeps ringing. He quickly gets up, pissed off. He only has a his boxers on. He looks a right mess. He quickly goes to the door and opens it. His eyes open wide, and his face crunches up together in pure anger. Ste quickly tries to shut the door, but Brendan shoves it hard causing Ste to fall back on the ground. Brendan walks in quickly.

Ste quickly gets back up, and walks after Brendan and grabs his arms.

"GET OUT!" Ste shouts. Brendan pulls his arms off.

"Cheryl where is my suitcase?!" Brendan shouts. Ste goes in front of him.

"It's not here so get out!" Ste shouts. Ste walks in front of him trying to stop him, suddenly he trips backward on something, he grabs Brendan's shirt out of instinct to keep himself from falling, but instead he ends up pulling Brendan down with him. He falls to the carpet floor hard, and Brendan falls right on top of him. There face literally a inch apart. His hand is still gript on Brendan's red button up shirt.

"Brendan!? What the fucking is going on?!" Brendan and Ste both automatically look at Cheryl and Amy starring at them with disbelief.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?! Tell me what you guys think so far? Is it a hit or a miss?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the lovel reviews!** I hope you guys keep enjoying. So here is Chapter 3. Very long. I am not too happy with this chapter, but I hope it's tolerable for you guys... ^_^ Please ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Brendan!? What the fucks going on?!" Brendan and Ste both automatically turn their heads, and see Cheryl and Amy starring at them with disbelief.

"Get off of him now!" Cheryl shouts. She grabs Brendan by the arm and pulls him off and he lands on his back.

"What the hell Chez!" Brendan shouts as he attempts to stand up. Amy heads over to Ste and helps him up.

"I can't believe you Brendan!" Cheryl yells, faced red.

"What did I do?..I just came here to get my dam suitcase...and this shit here kept trying to push me out!" Brendan yells, while wiping him self down.

"What?! Ya were the fucking one that pushed me!" Ste shouts back. Amy hold his arms.

"Ya fucking shitty lier!...ye.." Brendan shouts as he tries to barge toward Ste. Cheryl pulls him.

"BRENDAN BRADY! Get the bloody hell out!" Cheryl yells, as she pushes Brendan towards the door.

"Are ye serious! Ye kicking me out because of that fucking chav!" Brendan shouts.

"Who ya calling a chav? I am twice the man ya will ever be!" Ste bites.

Brendan laughs menacingly.

"A man? Have ye looked in the fucking mirror, ye look like a pack of fucking bones, with flesh. I bet Amy there can beat ye down with her pinky." Brendan snares.

Ste sees nothing but red, and runs towards Brendan, but Cheryl and Amy manage to stop him.

"Ohhhhh, did I hit a nerve?" Brendan bites with a fucking smirk. Ste breathes heavily, his so fucking angry.

"Get off me AMY!"

"Ste stop it!" Amy yells.

"No let me go! I am gonna smash his bloody face!" Ste shouts, while trying to get out of Amy's gript.

"C'mon then! I am waiting..c'mon...c'mon!" Brendan bites, throwing out his arms, challenging Ste.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPP!" Cheryl shouts bloody murder. They all freeze.

She looks at Ste and Brendan with wide furious eyes and points her finger at them.

"You both, fucking listen to me right this minute!" Cheryl shouts.

"I ain't having this shit anymore! I don't care whether you both tear each others face off later, but right now we only have two more bloody days for the audition, and I will not have you both ruining it! If I hear one more word from both of YOU! I will kill you both my self!" Cheryl shouts, breathing heavily.

"Now go get ready, we have two hours before training. Amy give Ste his clothes and help him get ready, I'll get Brendan set." Cheryl says more calmly, hands on hips. Ste and Brendan just stare at each other with their arms crossed, like two kids who have just fought over a toy.

"C'mon get going." Cheryl shouts. Amy takes Ste into the room. And Cheryl pulls Brendan into the living room.

"Get changed and wear something nice; we are doing a photo-shoot training. You have lots have lots to catch up on. So please just try to get along with Ste, or at least ignore him till then. Ok?" Cheryl says trying to get his attention.

"Ya." Brendan says quietly looking down at his feet, and arms crossed. Cheryl looks up at him. She doesn't like hurting his feelings ever, but she knows how he is. She lifts his chin.

"You do know that I love you, right?" She asks with a calm sweet voice.

"Yea." He quietly says, with a slight smirk. Cheryl smiles and grabs his cheeks and pinches.

"Your so cute you know that, but a bloody a pain in my arse." Cheryl smiles.

"C'mon get ready, I am gonna go check on Amy and Ste." Cheryl says.

"Where's my suitcase?" Brendan asks.

"On the floor." Cheryl shouts.

Brendan looks around and then see's his black suitcase.

* * *

Cheryl knocks on Amy's and Ste's room. Amy opens it.

"How's Ste?" Cheryl asks.

"He's taking a shower." Amy smiles.

"That's good, Brens getting ready too." Cheryl says leaning against the door.

"I really don't understand why they can't get along." Amy says.

"Your's guess is as good as mine." Cheryl says.

"Cheezzz?" Brendan calls out.

Cheryl sighs.

"We'll be in living room."

"Alright." Amy says. Cheryl walks to the living room. Brendan turns around.

"What ye think?" He says smiling and twirls on his heels and stands with his head high and arms out. Cheryls mouth opens. He's wearing a red button up, with a popped up collar and sleeves rolled up with black trim. He's paired it with a black trouser, black leather belt, and to add to the look, he's wearing aviator glasses.

"Ye don't like?" Brendan lifts his brow.

"Bren you look...Wow!... When did you learn how to dress so well?" Cheryl smiles, as she goes up to him and straightens his collar, then notices something.

"Bren, did you pierce your ear?" Cheryl asks looking at his ear, she notices a hole.

"..oh that...yea...got it before prison."

"Then why don't you have a earing on?" Cheryl asks.

Brendan shrugs.

"Can I buy you one?" Cheryl asks smiling.

"What?..No Chez. I stopped wearing it after I got out."

"Why? I think you would look dead sexy in it." Cheryl says.

"What I don't now?" Brendan ask smugly. Cheryl laughs.

"Of course ye do. Just saying, you know women love sucking on pierced ears." Cheryl lifts her brows and smiles filthily.

"Really Chez, I don't need sex tips from ye." Suddenly the door opens, and Ste steps out. He's wearing a white stripe T shirt with a V-neckline, and black fitted jeans, hung low on his waist with a red leather belt. His is hair styled up. Cheryl runs to him and spins him around.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous babe!" Cheryl says smiling like an idiot.

"Don't you think Bren?" Cheryl asks as she pulls Ste further into the living room. Brendan just snubs. Ste gives him a dirty look.

"So now that you boys are ready...where's Amy?" Cheryl asks.

"Oh..she's taking a quick shower, poor thing, been all over me these past days." Ste frowns looking at Cheryl.

"As if." Brendan mumbles underhis breath.

"What?..."Ste asks.

"Ay what I say!" Cheryl shouts.

"He's the one started it!" Ste points.

"Brendan what I tell you!" Cheryl shout.

"Ya ya...when we going anyways?" Brendan asks, looking bored, hands in pocket, standing straight and head held high, looking smug with his glasses, chewing gum.

"When Amy's done, so just sit down for now. If you guys want anything there's stuff in the fridge. I am gotta go make a quick call." Cheryl says. She heads into her room. Ste just stands awkwardly, while Brendan goes and sits on the couch with his legs wide open and throws an arm over it, and staring at Ste under his glasses. Ste wants to punch the glasses off him.

"What ye standing there like a idiot for?" Brendan quirks, he can't help it. Ste's brows knit together in anger.

"I can stand however I like." Ste hisses.

"Suits me." Brendan says smirking filthily.

"What?!" Ste asks. Before things get further Amy comes out.

"Ummmm...Where's Cheryl?" She asks.

"I am here." Cheryl says as she comes out of her room.

"C'mon lets go, we don't want to be late...Bren how did you get here?" Cheryl asks.

"Took the cab." Brendan says.

"Right, well c'mon we all going together, and you both, I better not hear a beep!" Cheryl yells.

* * *

Cheryl tells Brendan to get in the passenger seat. Amy and Ste sit in the back. It's silent in the car, so Cheryl turns on music. Some random pop music starts playing.

"I love this song!" Ste shouts suddenly all excited. Brendan turns off the radio.

"Oi, what you doing!" Cheryl says.

"The song's doing my head in." Brendan fusses arms crossed.

"No you turned it off because I said I liked it!" Ste shouts, and kicks Brendans seat.

"Don't fucking kick my seat." Brendan turns his head.

"GUYS! What did I say? We are almost there, so you better behave yourselves, got it!" Cheryl hisses. They both snub, and look out the window. They finally reach the company, and get out the car. Ste and Brendan stand far apart as possible, as they head to the entrance. When they get through the door, the women behind the reception desk, all stare at Brendan. He smiles, and raises a hand. They all squeal like school girls. Ste looks at Brendan annoyingly, and mumbles under his breath.

"Don't be jealous." Brendan says as he walks smugly past the reception desk to the elevators.

"As if. Those girls must be blind." Ste says, Amy nudges him on the side.

"Ye mean like ye." Brendan bites back.

"God help me, how am I gonna get through the day with these two." Cheryl sighs as she waits for the elevator door to open. Ste and Amy go in first followed By Cheryl and Brendan. Cheryl pushes the 4th floor and the lift goes up. They stand awkwardly in silence till they reach the 4th floor. Cheryl directs them to the photoshoot room. It's busy, with models. Ste and Brendan look around, taking in a semi-clip of a models job.

"C'mon you two. Gotta get your make up done." Cheryl says.

"What? Men don't wear makeup Chez." Brendan says.

"In the modeling and fashion industry they do, so shut up and come." They walk to the makeup station, where two women are sat, they notice them.

"Hiya, are these two gorgeous fellas here to get their makeup done?" One of the woman says cheerfully.

"Yes, they just need little touch up for the photoshoot." Cheryl explains.

"Definitely, just have em sit on these chairs, and we will get them done right away...do want us to send them to the hairstylist after?"

"Oh no, that's fine love, it's just a practice shoot...I'll go talk to the photographer, while you guys get them done." Cheryl smiles.

The makeup artist sit Ste and Brendan down on black leather stools; facing them. They powder their face with a big brush, and contour their jaw, nose, and cheek bone with bronzer. Then brush on just a little bit of natural lip stain. And brush their eye brows with tiny brow brushes. They turn Ste's and Brendan's chair facing towards the mirror.

"What you guys think?" The women ask smiling. Instead of them looking at them selves, they are starring at each other through the mirror. Ste breaks the contact, and smiles.

"Ya guys did a proper good job." Ste smiles. Brendan rolls his eyes.

"Thank you. I think you both look absolutely gorgeous, you didn't even need much makeup." One of the woman says.

"Ta...so...what do we do now?" Ste asks the woman.

"The photographer will take shots of you two over there." The woman points to the area, they see Cheryl and Amy there. They get off the stools, and walk over to the Photo shoot station, without out looking at each other the whole time. Cheryl see's them.

"Oh my god, look at you both, you look gorgeous! Don't they Amy?" Cheryl asks all excited.

"Wow, yea." Amy agrees, her eyes open wide.

"Ya saying I look bad without it Ames?" Ste asks.

"No! But the make up does enhances your looks babe." Amy winks. Brendan rolls his eyes.

"Brendan you really look great too." Amy says smiling at him.

"C'mon Jim wants to meet you guys!" Cheryl says as she pulls on their arms.

"Hey Jim, these are the two I was talking about." Cherly says smiling.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both, Cheryl has told me a lot about you two." Jim smiles kindly and shakes their hands.

"So which of you wants to go first?" Jim asks.

"Ste how about you go first. You don't mind Bren, do you?" Cheryl asks. Brendan shrugs.

Ste looks hesitant first, but Amy pushes him; encouraging him. Jim tells Ste to stand on the white back ground sheet. He fixes the lighting, and arranges his camera into a certain position and looks into the lens.

"Ok, I want you to give me a fierce look, and turn your head slightly to your right." Jim directs. Brendan stands back and stares at Ste who catches his glance and gives him a dirty look.

"There! Just do what you did!" Jim orders and he starts snapping shots left and right.

"Ok turn around now, look over your shoulder, and look straight. Pretend your staring at nothing, and part you legs a bit." Jim orders. Ste does as instructed.

"Perfect. Just hold like that." Jim says as he starts taking shot after shot, the light flashes from the camera lighting Ste's golden skin. Cheryl and Amy just stand smiling like buffoons, while Brendan doesn't seem pleased at all.

"Isn't he doing fabulous?" Cheryl asks.

"He looks like a supermodel!" Amy squeals.

Brendan rolls his eyes; hands crosses, standing with legs apart.

Jim stops taking photos and itches his chin, hand on hip, looking at Ste. He goes and grabs a steel chair and brings it to the middle of the area.

"I want you to sit down on there, legs apart. Turn your top half to the right, place one hand on the seat, lean forward and stick your head out to your left." Jim orders. Ste's little confused at first but tries his best.

"Like this?" He asks as he positions him self best he can.

"Turn your head just little bit more to the left." Jim orders. Ste turns it and his gaze lined straight with Brendan.

"Ok, that's good...just look at something and give me an intense look." Jim orders behind the camera, and looks into the lens. Ste looks straight at Brendan, it's not his fault Brendan is standing right in front of his sight. He wishes he was looking somewhere else than at Brendan.

"Ok..that's perfect...don't move." Jim starts snapping the last shots.

"Ok, I think we're done, I got lots of great shots." Jim smiles. Ste walks down Amy and Cheryl hug him all excited.

"Love you were amazing!" They say. Ste smiles brightly, but then notices Brendan and frowns right away, giving him a snobby look.

Cheryl turns to Brendan.

"It's your turn Bren." Cheryl pushes. Jim tells him to get on the white sheet. Brendan sighs and walks in the middle and just stands cockily, head held high, rolling his eyes.

"Now for you...you already have that look, so just stand how you are now and give me a serious look, and look straight into the camera." Jim says, and starts taking shots.

"Put your hands behind your head, and tilt your head back a little and stare into the camera." Jim directs. Brendan does as he's told.

"Perfect...you look like a natural." Jim says and starts snapping shots.

"Ok.. I want you to turn around and then quickly turn and look at me, as if I said something crazy." Jim takes several shots. Ste just stares at him, doesn't even know what to process while Cheryls just staring at him with the biggest grin on her face, and looks so dam bloody proud of her brother.

"Bren your doing great!" Cheryl shouts and Ste looks at her, noticing her admiration for her brother he hates so very much. Amy walks over to Ste.

"Ok, last one, I want you to lean your back against the wall, hold one foot up against it, and put one hand in your pocket, and with the other rake your hand through your hair and look up at me." Jim directs. Brendan goes against the wall and does exactly so, but it even looks better than what Jim was asking, because Brendan looks so natural doing it; like he's not trying.

"That's great...your doing great...just like that..." Jim comments as he takes the last shots.

"Wow Ste, Brendan looks amazing." Amy says, her eyes bulging out.

"Oi, I am standing right here." Ste says pissed.

"What?..I know..I am just saying...he's really fit...I still love you most tho." Amy smiles and grabs his hands.

Jim finishes the final shots and Brendan walks off.

Cheryl runs up to him and hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek.

"I never thought my brother was so talented." She comments excitedly.

"Chez there's nothing talented about standing on white paper and following orders." Brendan remarks dryly.

"Oi, just because it came naturally for you, doesn't mean its not a tough job." Cheryl frowns.

"You both really did great job, I usually take very long on new models, but I am impressed with how well you both did." Jim praises.

"Ta." Ste says. Brendan just pretends like he doesn't even care, like it's not big deal.

"Thank you Jim! You did fabulous, can't wait to see the photos!" Cheryl squeals.

"Well I gotta go take them to the training room now, I'll see ya soon Jim." Cheryl smiles. Jim waves good bye as they all head out the studio.

Cheryl takes them to the 6th floor to the training room where Brendan and Ste had first met. They try to stay far apart as possible, rolling their eyes at each other every chance they get.

"Ok, Ste since you already trained before, I want you to go up there and show Brendan what to do."

"What?...I ain't gonna follow this muppet." Brendan insults. Ste's nose flares.

"What!..Who ya calling a muppet?! Am surprised the camera lens didn't shatter when he started taking your photos!" Ste shout.

"Guys stop it! We are here to train, so if you don't wanna do this then just bloody leave!" Cheryl shouts.

"Amy love can you go turn on the music, I can't leave these idiots alone, I am afraid they will be limbless when I come back."

"C'mon Ste just go up, I wanna see if you have progressed." Cheryl says. Ste goes up and gives Brendan the evilest look he can muster and Brendan does the same. The music blasts and Ste starts walking down. Cheryl and Amy smile widely. Ste's gotten even better. At this rate he won't even need anymore training.

"You see what he's doing Bren, tha's what I want you to do, and don't you dare saying anything, just go up there and work it. Remember how much is at stake here. If you both don't take this seriously the other guys will beat you." Cheryl threatens. Ste comes down and Cheryl pushes Brendan. He walks up the stage and the music starts and Cheryl tells him to walk. But he just isn't into it. Cheryl tells him to walk little faster. Ste roles his eyes.

"C'mon Grandpa little faster, ya need me to get you a cane?" Ste shouts, can't help himself. Cheryl looks at him.

"Ste!" Chery warns.

"Ignore him love, your doing great just little faster next time." Cheryl calls out. Brendan glares at Ste, and then walks back to the top.

"Ok, again, just litter faster love." Cheryl yells. The music starts again, and this time Brendan walks like he means business. He looks fierce; his walk is perfect, not too slow or fast, he's walking with purpose and status. Cherly cheers him on. Ste just glares at him, like he wants to attack him right on the spot. When Brendan finishes he comes down and Ste goes again.

"Someone shit their pant?" Brendan shouts.

"BRENDAN!" Cheryl nudges him.

"What he was making fun of me too."

"Seriously it's like you both are bloody kids." Cheryl hisses.

They train for about two hours, and Ste and Brendan try hard to keep their mouths shut, but can't help but throw banters at each other.

"You both did great, but when we come tomorrow, I better seriously not hear your mouths. The day after is the audition."

They separate after Brendan convinces Cheryl that he'll take the cab to Peters. She takes Amy and Ste back to her.

* * *

The next day Brendan meets them at the training room in the afternoon. Cheryl and Amy are surprised they don't say anything even though they can feel the tension between them.

"You guys were amazing today. Just glad you managed without pulling each others hair." Cheryl smiles.

"We're not girls." Ste says. And Cheryl rolls her eyes. She jinxed it.

"From what I recall, you almost ripped my hair out the other day." Brendan quips smugly, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll next time I won't miss!" Ste barks back.

"Oh god here we go again, I should've kept my gob shut." Cheryl curses her self, Amy almost laughs.

"C'mon, go. John wants to meet you Bren, you better behave, I am not having you make me look like a fool." Cheryl pushes Brendan. Amy pulls Ste's arm.

When they get to Johns office Cheryl knocks oh his door. He turns in his seat.

"Cheryl come in." John says as he stands up.

"This must be Brendan Brady, your Cheryl's brother am I right?" John asks smiling.

"That I am sir." Brendan says with his deep voice.

"It's nice to meet you finally in person. Cheryl's told me a lot about you since you arrived in London, and from what I see, she made a great choice. Your handsome man. And that stache; it's very rare, and unique; makes you look very masculine as well as classy." John praises Brendan.

"Thank you John, It's my pleasure. I hope I exceed your expectations, for I am not accustomed to this profession." Brendan says; sounding overly professional and intelligent. Cheryl and Amy are looking at him in awe, but Ste looks unimpressed, rather annoyed and pissed. He rolls his eyes every time Brendan talks.

"I am sure you will. I look forward to seeing you both at the audition tomorrow. Remember it's a competition, so be on your best guard and give it your best. You will be judged based on your walk, looks, and how you present you self. I however will not be one of the judges, but I chose the final model to feature on the cover of the magazine for this fall. So I wish you both best of luck. Rest well tonight." John says.

"Thank you, we will do our best to not disappoint." Brendan finishes and shakes Johns hand. John smiles at both them.

"Cheryl I see both of them are the only models you have scouted, even though I expected more of you, I have to say I am very pleased, because I've seen all the other models, and Ste and Brendan thus far, have had the biggest impression on me. As I always say, quality always wins over quantity." John says.

"Thank you so much John, but honestly these two have had me on a loop, I barely had time to even look for others. I just hope they make it worth my effort." She says, smiling.

"I am sure they will...don't be late though, because all the models need to be lined up before the judges arrive at four." John says.

"We won't." Cheryl smiles.

* * *

It's the audition day, and everyone in the training room are busy getting their models together. Cheryl, Amy, Ste and Brendan get there an hour early. Mitzee notices them.

"Cheryl!" Mitzeee shouts out and walks over quickly in her high heal and a mini floral dress with her hair tied up to the side. She notices Brendan in his grey button up with black cuff and collar trim, and black trousers. She licks her lips, and smiles.

"Hi Brendan!...I haven't seen you these days, I almost thought Cheryl was trying to hide you from me...you look dashing by the way." Mitzee flirts while twirling the end of her low ponytail. Cheryl, Amy and Ste are rolling there eyes at her.

"And you look gorgeous as always Ms. Anne." Brendan drawls in a smooth sexy deep voice.

Mitzeee looks surprised. "How do you know my name."

Brendan touches the name tag above Mitzeee's chest. She blushes.

"Oh hahaha..yea that's my real name, people I only like call me that." Mitzeee smiles.

"Then I hope you I am one." Brendan says low and deep, making Mitzee weak at the knees. She leans and touches his jaw lighty.

"Ya sure are." She says in a sweet seductive voice. Cheryl can't take all this flirting.

"Oi, you two, this is not the time to flirt, and you Mitzee should be ashamed, you already know the rule about workers and models." Cheryl says sterny. Mitzeee snubs her.

"Just having a little fun, ain't no harm...I'll see you later gorgeous." Mitzee winks at Brendan and walks off like she owns the place. Cheryl turns and looks at Brendan.

"And you, how could you be leading her on like that! What if she gets the wrong signal."

"I ain't giving her wrong signal. After this I think I'll get her number." Brendan licks his lips and loosens his collar. Ste stares at him.

"I don't even know what she see's in ya...I'de run a miles away if I were her." Ste says with a bitter tone.

"Don't be jealous she wasn't all over ye, and plus you gotta lovely one right on ye boney arm, so do her right, ye?" Brendan remarks.

"Thank you Brendan, your a sweet heart." Amy smiles, and blushes.

"I know good women when I see them." Brendan smirks.

"Oh like ya wife!" Ste bites. Brendan suddenly tenses up, and grabs Ste by the collar.

"What ya say?" Brendan hisses. Cheryl pulls him off.

"Brendan let go!..what is wrong with you?!" Cheryl shouts.

"Ye told him my business?" Brendan hisses.

"No, I was just telling Amy and Ste a little about you before you came here. Nothing to be ashamed of." Cheryl bites back.

"Well I don't want no fucking person knowing my business right, especially this shit over here!" Brendan shouts, vein popping out. Ste's never seen him so angry, but he's too pissed too care.

"Well, fuck you! right. Who ya think ya are? Ya think your so important that everyone wants to know your business, well ya know what? No body gives a fuck, so why don't ya just shove your business where the sun don't shine!" Ste shouts.

"Hey what's going on here?" Suddenly a voice asks. They all turn and see John.

"JOHN!" Cheryl shouts accidently. She swallows. He looks at Ste and Brendan.

"Is something wrong?" John asks. Ste and Brendan don't say anything, but he can feel the tension.

"Oh no, don't worry, they just had a little disagreement that's all." Cheryl says.

"Well head to the back, the judges will be here shortly. Cheryl I want to speak to you for a minute." John says.

Amy, Brendan and Ste head to the back room through the curtains.

"Cheryl I would like to know what's going on, I can't have this kind of situation ever happening in the company, I am letting it go because I really think they have potential." John says straight forward. Cheryl sighs, there's no point in lying since she's sure it's not gonna be the last uproar.

"I am sorry you had to witness that...honestly Ste and Brendan just haven't gotten along since they first met, I don't even know why, but they can't stand each other." Cheryl tries to explain.

"They looked fine yesterday." John says.

"That's because I had been on their heads the whole day, and warned them to behave, and they wanted to leave you a good impression." Cheryl quietly says.

"Did something happen that caused it?" John asks.

"NO, nothing, I mean they just met three days ago, and the moment they saw each other they were at it." Cheryl says. John smirks.

"Aahh I see, I understand now."

"What you mean?" Cheryl asks confused.

"They feel threatened by each other. Both of them are very handsome, have strong characters, and seem determined, thus making them a threat to one another. Remember the audition is a competition, the best ones are chosen, so I do understand why they are not getting along." John explains.

"I know, I just wish they were less insulting to one another...but don't worry I'll keep em on a straight line." Cherly smiles.

"Well get on back before they rips each others clothes off." John jokes.

"You finding this amusing?" Cheryl asks smirking.

"A bit, ya." John laughs.

* * *

Cheryl goes to the back. The models are with their scouters, getting ready, talking and laughing. Water is being passed on to the models, who all seem to be getting along. She looks around, finally she spots them, as well as Mitzee.

"Mitzee love go bother your own models yea?...Brendan get over there with Amy and Ste...we gotta get you guys ready."

"Bye Brendan." Mitzee winks at him, then walks away. Cheryl looks at Brendan.

Brendan holds up a piece between his fingers.

"No...seriously? You really fancy her?" Cheryl asks.

"I wouldn't have this otherwise." Brendan quips and puts the paper in his pocket. She shakes her head and notices Ste and Amy are looking at them.

"C'mon love, we gotta get you guys ready...Amy where's the bag I gave you earlier?" Cheryl asks.

"Here it is." Amy says holding up the bag.

"Thanks love." She takes the bag from Amy and brings out some clothes.

"Bren these are yours, and Ste love, these are yours. Go change behind this curtain. Brendan and Ste look at each other then back at Cheryl.

"I am not changing with him!" They both say in unison. Amy and Cheryl laugh.

"I am serious." Ste says.

"Look we don't have time too waste. There is half an hour before the audition starts, so go in there and change. Just ignore each other." Cheryl says.

Ste and Brendan sigh. Brendan walks behind the curtain and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Ste comes in right then, and he freezes.

"Haven't seen a manly man have ye?" Brendan smirks as he unbuttons slowly.

"Fuck off." Ste says and turns around the other way and starts taking off his shirt. He feels exposed, he notices Brendan still facing him.

"Oi, if ya don't mind stop starring at me!" Ste shouts.

"Brendan stop messing with Ste!" Cheryl shouts on the other side of the curtain.

"I am just changing here Chez." Brendan responds.

"And don't worry there's nothing to see, I rather look at a cold turkey than you." Brendan says in a deep calm voice, making Ste even more angry. Ste turns to bite back, but then notices Brendan taking off his trousers so he automatically turns his head back and doesn't say anything.

"Cat got ye tongue..eh?" Brendan smirks, as he puts on the pair of white trousers.

"I am about to get your's if you don't shut it!" Ste bites.

"Ye want my tongue?" Brendan asks low and deep. Ste curses himself, didn't realize what he sounded like.

"I want it so I cut it off with a dam scissor and not have to hear your bloody gob!" Ste hisses back.

"Guys stop it! Everyone can bloody hear you. Hurry the up, everyone is lining up already." Cheryl hisses through the curtain.

Ste and Brendan don't say anything and quickly finish dressing and come out.

"You guys are bloody embarrassing you know that. Now hurry and go line up." She orders. Amy grabs Ste's face and kisses him.

"Good luck Ste!" Amy sweetly says. Brendan rolls his eyes and starts walking to the line, and Ste follows.

Suddenly an announcement comes on.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am John Donnivan, Director of EE MEN'S Models. I am honored to be hosting tonights modeling audition. I would like to welcome our fine selection of twelve judges who have come from top modeling agencies in UK. They will be deciding which thirty models will make it through the audition. We have sixty models in which my team of ten talented workers have individually scouted throughout Knightsbridge and as far as London to compete in the 2015 model audition for our new fall EE MEN'S Fashion magazine. Out of the thirty models chosen by our fine judges, one will be chosen by me, to feature on the cover of EE MENS' magazine, in will be launched before London Fashion Week in September. Thank you for your patience, we shall begin the show. We will begin with our first model, Darren Ozborn, 25, from Manchester." John announces with the mike and steps off the stage. The lights dim, and music starts to pound in the large overhead speakers.

* * *

Behind the stage all the models are ready, each one has a number so they can be identified easily. Ste is number 42 and Brendan is 43. They all look nervous besides Brendan who looks like he's just bored. The models are going out one by one.

"Try and not trip." Brendan whispers near Ste's head.

"I hope you fall on your stupid face." Ste hisses back.

"Guys quiet!..Ste hurry your next." Cheryl says as she pushes Ste forward.

Ste feels his heart beat, and then walks up the steps, and someone is by the curtain, guiding him. She counts to three then tell him to go. Brendan walks up the steps, and waits for a minute. Then the woman counts to 3, and tells him to go. Ste comes out the other end, and Amy and Cheryl run to him.

"How did it go?" Cheryl asks and Amy stares waiting.

"I dunno, but I just walked like ya told me too...there were so many people. I am scared, the judges weren't smiling." Ste says nervously.

"Babe judges are not suppose to smile." There is loud cheering and suddenly Brendan pops out and kisses Cheryl on the cheeks, shocking her. She turns and smiles.

"Bren!...how was it?"

"It was like I was on the clouds. The judges fancied the pants of me...really look my pants are undone." Brendan says. Ste hates him so much right now, more so than before.

Cheryl hits Brendan on the arm.

"Bren your such a tease!"

"You want the truth?...My pants actually fell down half way walking, and I almost tripped, but I quickly grabbed them back up and started walking, one of the female judges winked at me." Brendan says smugly.

"How did your pants fall down, I thought I got the right size." Cheryl says in disbelief.

"You did, I just forgot to zip my fly." Brendan says pointing to his still undone zip. Cheryl laughs.

"Oh Bren, only you would do something like that." Cheryl laughs in disbelief.

"Ye know me sis." Brendan winks. Ste just stares at Brendan, his eyes not moving. Amy laughing with Cheryl. Suddenly the music stops.

"Well that was the last of our model. Thank you all very much, I am glad you enjoyed our audition, however it's not just over yet. We decided that the judges would reveal the thirty models live this evening. We usually do not disclose the models due to privacy issues, however since these model are our own, and they have agreed to the terms provided to them before they even auditioned; we are given permission to do so. The judges have an hour to make their decision. Till then please help your selves to the refreshments in the back." John ends and the audience cheer and clap.

* * *

" I didn't know they were choosing right now." Ste says nervously.

"Yea we decided it long before the audition, we felt it will speed up the process and plus it helps if they audience see the model, it makes it a source of advertisement, seeing the models before hand." Cheryl says.

"There you are." A voice says. They all turn and see John, whose smiling brightly.

"Hey, you were great out there." Cheryl says.

"Thank you, but these two were the ones that really blew me away." John says looking at Ste and Brendan, who both staring at him.

"Did we do ok?" Ste asks.

"To be honest I am not suppose to say this, but you both were one of the best if not the best, I was impressed, especially with you Brendan, you really handled your situation impressively. When you left, all they judges and audience started talking. Regardless of the out come, you left a big impression." John says proudly.

"Thank you sir, I hope you do know that I did not plan it." Brendan says kindly.

"Even if you did I wouldn't have minded, it gave the audience something to talk about, I think it was the highlight of the show." John laughs.

"That's our Bren, always leaving a big impression." Cheryl says. Ste and Amy just stay quiet.

"Steven here, am sure left A MUCH BIGGER IMPRESSION." Brendan smirks and Ste gives him the evil stare, but can't help realize it's the first time ever Brendans said his name.

"It's Ste!" Ste corrects him.

"Ste, Steven, whatever don't matter to me." Brendan says smugly.

"You both are really something, it's gonna be a big joy working with you two." John laughs.

"We don't even know if we're picked though." Ste says pouting.

"We will find out shortly, in the mean time why don't we all go grab something to eat. I am starving." John says smiling.

"Yea me too, I haven't eaten all day." Brendan adds rubbing his stomach. Ste looks at him displeasingly.

* * *

John walks them to the refreshment area. There is small gormet sandwiches, drinks, snacks, fruits, sweets, salads, cheeses and crackers.

"Wow this is so much food." Amy says.

"There's lots of people to feed at these kind of events." John says as he grabs a sandwich. Brendan is long gone down the line as he literally take almost one of everything and starts stuffing it down his face. Ste looks at him with disgust. "Pig." Ste says under his breath. Brendan doesn't catch it though, he's too busy leaning against the wall and enjoying his refreshments. Cheryl settles with some salad and a macaroon. Amy takes some crackers and cheese, with some fruit. Ste doesn't even know what to pick. Brendan comes back for more, while Ste is still looking.

"You want me to pick for ye, don't worry there is a bathroom in the back, ye can throw up once ye eat." Brendan says as he grabs more food and piles it on his plate.

"Fuck off yea...jus cuz I ain't a bloody pig like you doesn't mean I don't eat." Ste bites as he finally settles for tuna sandwich and some cracker/cheese and grapes.

"Ye just jealous I can eat, without getting a belly." Brendan quips as he rubs his tummy and stuffs a whole mini sandwich in his mouth and starts chewing obscenely in front of Ste.

"Your bloody gross!" Ste says in disgust and walks away from him. Brendan tries to laugh but his mouth is too full. Cheryl comes up to him.

"Bren really...ugh can you just leave Ste alone."

"What? I didn't do anything, I just told him to eat." Brendan says throwing grapes into his mouth one by one, while trying to catch them. Ste and Amy are sat on a tall round table eating, and Ste keeps looking at Brendan.

"He's so fucking gross!" Ste says to Amy.

"Ste, I don't know why you hate him so much, honestly I think he's lovely, if you actually talk nicely to him." Amy says.

"Ya defending him?..Have ya not seen what he done and said to me!" Ste shouts.

"Ste calm down...you aren't exactly blameless, but both of you don't let down. Brendan seems like a nice guy once you know him."

"I can't believe what I am hearing. Ya call that twat over there a nice... Oh my god...Amy don't tell me ya fancy him?" Ste asks his mouth open and brows knitted together.

"What...nooo..I just said he's nice, and well he is very fit." Amy says and looks at Brendan whose talking away to Cheryl and eating still.

"You woulf be probably be all over him if I wasn't with ya wouldn't ya?" Ste asks.

"Ste what's ya problem?...Just because I said he's nice and fit don't mean I fancy him, right, so don't turn this into something it's not." Amy says angrily.

"Everyone please be seated our judges have finished their votes and we will soon reveal their selection." John says on the microphone.

"C'mon, lets go." Amy says and pulls on Ste's hand. Soon Cheryl and Brendan follow. They all go to the back again.

"Guys go line up, they will be calling shortly. Ste and Brendan join the line. Cheryl and Amy stand together waiting nervously.

"Everyone welcome back. We are now ready to reveal the selection of our models, and once we call their number they will walk out for you to see them again. In my hand here is the list of models chosen by the judges. First model selected is number 1...number 5... 7... 9... 10... 13...15...17...18...21...23...26...30..31...33...34...35...38...40...41...42...43...45...46...48...51..52..55...56..and last but not least 59...Please applaud these great gentlemen who will be the next faces of our 2015 Fall EE MEN'S magazine." John says loudly, and everyone cheers and claps. All the models walk around in a line and back to the back. Ste and Brendan come through the curtains and Amy and Cheryl jump at them.

"Oh my god! You guys made it! So proud of you!" Cheryl screams happily, jumping up and down. Ste's smiling widely and Amy's over ecstatic for him. Brendan just seems normal.

"When do we know whose chosen for the cover." Brendan suddenly asks?

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that?" Cheryl says.

"Only one is gonna be chosen right?" Ste asks.

"Ya sadly. But remember Johns the one picking. He's going to let us know tonight." Cheryl says.

"Oh Amy I forgot I wanted to show you something. You both get changed and meet us outside. Behave." Cheryl says and Amy and her walks out through the curtains. Ste quickly turns and goes to the changing area, Brendan follows.

"I really want that $10,000 pound." Ste says to himself.

"Who said ye flabby arse is gonna get it." Brendan bites as he walks in.

"What and ya think your stupid face and that hideous stache is gonna be on the cover, it's not a porn magazine if ya haven't forgotten!" Ste hisses.

"Bet ye would like that wouldn't ye?"

"Fuck you!" Ste shouts.

"Wouldn't even if ye gave me millions, I don't know how Amy even lets ye near her, she needs a man to please her, not a twink." Brendan says as he takes off his shirt. Ste see's red, and surges at Brendan and punches him hard in the face, making him fall over. Brendan is caught by surprise. He touches his nose and notices it bleeding. Ste's face is red and starring down at Brendan. Brendan gets up, and grabs Ste hard by the arms and throws him against the wall. Brendan grabs his face, digging his nails into Ste's face.

"Ye fucking touch me again, and I will smash your head against this wall till it's all red." Brendan hisses into his face.

"Ay! Get off him!" Brendan turns and notices Mitzee.

"What ya think ya doing Brendan?" Mitzee asks as she pulls Brendan off of Ste.

"He punched me first." Brendan shouts pointing at his bloody nose.

"Ste is it true?" Mitzee asks.

"He deserved it!..Bastard insulted Amy." Ste hisses.

"Brendan...I really thought you were a decent man. I guess it's true the good looking one's are always scums...don't bother ringing." Mitzee says and barges out through the curtains.

"ANNEE!" Brendan yells back, and sighs heavily, runs his hands through his hair. Ste is quickly startsnwearing his clothes. Brendan grabs his arm and pull him forward.

"If she doesn't talk to me again, ye gonna pay for it!" Brendan hisses, then barges out with his clothes. Ste freezes for a moment. He's really pissed Brendan off, how is he suppose to work with him for a whole three months. He sighs heavily and finishes changing, grabs his clothes and walks out.

* * *

Cheryl and Amy are outside waiting for both of them. Couple minutes later they see Ste coming out, but no Brendan.

"Babe, where's Brendan?" Cheryl asks.

"Don't ask me, I don't give a fuck." Ste hisses.

"Don't tell me you to were at it again?" Cheryl asks.

"I fucking hate his guts!" Ste shouts, almost looks like he's gonna cry.

"Babe what he do?" Cheryl says concerned.

"Lets just go ye?" Ste asks and takes Amy's hand and walks to the garage.

"I'll catch up with you guys soon." Cheryl says as she turns to go back in, then she see's Brendan walking out.

"Brendan Seamus Brady ..oh my god what happened?!" Cheryl asks all concerned now.

"Just leave it ye." Brendan says and walks past her.

"Did Ste do that?" Cheryl asks, almost in disbelief.

"No, just fucking leave it Chez." Brendan shouts and walks off.

"Where you going?" Chez calls out.

"Home."

Cheryl stops and watches as Brendan disappears around the corner. She sighs heavily and walks towards the garage. When she gets there Ste and Amy are waiting by the car.

"Where's Brendan?" Amy asks.

"He left already...c'mon, taking you guys home." Cheryl says as she opens unlocks the doors and gets in. The whole they stay silent.

She takes them back to her apartment, then heads back to work. He team and other helpers are cleaning up the training room. Mitzee walks over to Cheryl.

"Ay, Cheryl can I ask you something?"

"Ummm sure." Cheryl asks looking unsure.

"Is Brendan violent?" Mitzee asks sounding serious.

"Ummmm what?..Why you asking that?" Cheryl asks confused. Mitzee swallows.

"Well..umm I walked in on Brendan and Ste. Brendan had Ste against the wall...I am saying this because even though you probably think I am just messing about, but I really like Brendan." Mitzee tries to explain. Cheryl sighs heavily.

"Sorry you had to see that. They have been at it the day they met, but I know my brother; I know he has anger issues, however he would never lay a hand on anyone, especially women. One thing I know is Bren despises men who abuse women. He landed a man in the hospital for insulting me." Cheryl explain. Mitzee smirks alittle.

"It's just I was surprised when I saw him like that." Mitzee admits quietly.

"Brendan's unpredictable...C'mon get going, we got lots to clean up." Cheryl pushes.

Couple hours later finally the whole place it spotless. Cheryl checks her phone, she has a text message.

Text message: _From John_

_Meet me in my office once your done.**  
**_

Cheryl walks to Johns office and knocks the door.

"Come in." He says.

"You wanted to see me?" Cheryl asks.

"Yes, please take a seat." John directs and sits up straight.

"So tell me, What did you think of this evenings event?" John asks smiling.

"It was wonderful, better than I had expected...I was nervous for Ste and Brendan, but glad they made it through." Cheryl says happily.

"Am not surprised. The judges were really fond of them. The reason why I told you to come here is because I have decided who I want on the cover of EE." John says. Cheryl eyes widen.

"Already?..I thought you were emailing us tonight." Cheryl says.

"I already made up my mind during the audition." John explain.

"That quickly." Cheryl says somewhat disappointed.

"While back stage I got to talk to all the models, and got know them a little."

"So why you only telling me this?" Chery asks.

"Because it's your boys." John says.

"You mean you chose one of them?" Cheryl asks.

"No..I chose both of them." John says.

"Wait, your saying you want both, Ste and Brendan to be on the cover?" Cheryl asks.

"Yes that's what I said."

"But we have always only had one model on the cover, why two now?"

"I was going to chose between them, but it was really hard, and then I thought of an idea. Why not use both of them? Seeing them together sparked my interest. I've thought of a plan I am going to write tonight, and send to the creative directors team, who will come up with a theme for the photo-shoot. In the mean time I want you to prepare Ste and Brendan, as the team is responsible for the rest of the models. I want everything; training, a healthy diet, exercise, both physical and mental, and lots of practice. I want this cover to be the best we've done so far, I want it to be, unique and creative. And I believe Ste and Brendan have the potential to make it so. Our design team will chose two designers, whose clothing they will wear to feature on the cover. Do you have any questions regarding all this?" John asks.

"No, I think it's a great idea, and am very pleased. I am just worried how Ste and Brendan will react knowing how much they hate one another." Cheryl says frowning.

"Hate brings out the passion in people, whether it good or bad, I have a feeling this cover will blow us all away." John grins.

"Or blow us up...But I guess I have no choice, I'll tell them the good news." Cheryl says lifting a brow.

"Give them my greetings." John says.

"Will do." Cheryl says and walks out.

* * *

Cheryl opens the door to her apartment.

"Amy, Ste?" She calls out.

"Hiya, we're in the kitchen." Ste calls. Cheryl walks down the hall to the kitchen. She smiles brightly, as she see's Ste and Amy wearing aprons.

"What you guys doing love?" Cheryl asks, while she puts her bag down.

"We decided to make dinner since you've been proper busy today, and wanted to treat you to some good homemade food." Ste says smiling while chopping up some greens and Amy's stirring something in a pot.

"What you guys making?" Cheryl asks.

"Chicken pesto lasagna and balsamic Mediterranean salad." Ste says with a wide grin.

"Sounds amazing." Cheryl says as she walks over to the kitchen.

"What put you too in such a good mood this late evening?" Cheryl winks at them.

"Oi, get ya head out the gutter." Ste says blushing. Suddenly the door bell rings.

"I'll get that." Cheryl says quickly, as Amy and Ste look on curiously.

Cheryl and Brendan walk over to the living room, Brendan doesn't look happy, nor does Ste who looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"Chez ya bloody lied to me." Brendan says angrily. Cheryl grabs his hand.

"Love I am sorry, I had no choice, you wouldn't come otherwise...please just sit down. I have something I need to share with both you and Ste." Cheryl says.

Brendan groans, then goes to sit down on the couch which faces the chicken.

"Amy and Ste, can you leave the food for a minute and come sit down, please." Cheryl asks. They don't protest, and come sit down on the two chairs facing the couch. Ste and Brendan don't look at each other.

"Ok, So today when I went back to work John called me in to his office...and told me he's already has chosen the model for the cover." Cheryl says.

"Fuck I knew it..." Ste hisses. Brendan gives him a quick glare, before looking back at Cheryl.

"Love I haven't finished...the thing is he didn't just chose one, he chose two...and that's you and Brendan." Cheryl says finally. All their eyes open wide in shock.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Amy screams, with biggest smile ever.

"There is no way I am working with him." Brendan says.

"Like I wanna work with you!" Ste shouts back. Cheryl puts her hands in her face.

"Oh god, I knew it was gonna be like this...well you know what guys, either suck it up or leave it, right, because there are plenty of other men who would die to be in your positions, so if you wanna fight about it, do it somewhere else, because I've had it up here. John told me to let you both know he's very excited about it all, so if you guys wanna back out be my guest. But if you guys want the money then I suggest you both stop acting like girls on our periods." Cheryl rants.

"Are the splitting $10,000 between us?" Ste asks.

"No, each of you will receive $10,000." Cheryl answers.

"Just seriously guys, what do you have to lose, just think about it, one month left for the shoot and you will be $10,000 pounds richer, all you have to do is prepare for the shoot and get along till then. I am not asking you to kiss and makeup, but just try to handle each other, Please. I don't want all the hard work we have done to be for nothing nothing." Cheryl says.

"Fine." Brendan says quietly.

"What about you Ste?" Cheryl asks. Amy nudges him.

"Ya ok." Ste says hands crossed looking down. Amy kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you both, I promise you both won't regret this; I bet it will change your lives forever." Cheryl smiles.

"Chez 10,000 pounds is a lot, but not that much, to change my life." Brendan says, lifting a brow.

"Your such a Grinch, regardless it's going to be amazing, you guys will be famous!" Cheryl squeals.

"I am gonna go finish dinner, you coming Ste." Amy says. Ste looks at Brendan quickly then gets up.

"Brendan you staying for dinner?" Amy asks.

"Thanks love, but I think I am gonna head out, it's getting late." Brendan says as he stands up, but Cheryl grabs his hand.

"C'mon Bren, just stay and have dinner, I would like us all to properly do something right together for once, plus you and Ste need to start somewhere, and babe Ste's an amazing cook, you will love the food. I know how much you love food...c'mon Bren." Cheryl tries to persuade.

"We would really like if you stayed." Amy says smiling. Ste doesn't look up or say anything, just keeps chopping.

"Fine." Brendan says quietly and sits back down. Cheryl sits with him.

"Thank you." Cheryl says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Brendan can I ask you something?" Cheryl says quietly and Ste notices, he looks at them under his long lashes as he continues to cut.

"What sis?" Brendan asks casually.

"I know it hasn't been long since your divorce from Ellien, but I saw how you been looking at Mitzee..." Cheryl says quietly.

"What you on about Chez, just spill it, ya?"

"Do you fancy Mitzee?..I mean more than just some eye candy?" Cheryl asks. Brendan looks at Cheryl and sighs.

"Ye I do, but it don't matter she hates me." Brendan says.

"Look I know why you think that, we already talked about it, She's serious about you Bren, and if you are too, then I just want you to know you have my blessing. Even though Mitz can be a pain in my arse, she my mate, and she's an amazing woman and I don't say that often." Cheryl smiles.

Brendan blushes, and Cheryl nudges him.

"Aww look at my big brother, how sweet, he has a crush on Mitzeee guys!" Cheryl shouts.

"Owww.." Ste cries out. Brendan looks up.

"Babe what happened?" Cheryl shouts and runs over to him, but Amy is already aiding him.

"It's nothing, knife just slipped." Ste says as Amy runs raps his finger with paper towel.

"Ste you go sit down, I'll help Amy with the rest." Cheryl pushes him.

"No, It's alright I can do it." Ste protests.

"Ste, it's ok, just go sit down, let us handle the rest." Amy adds. Ste frowns, then turns and see's Brendans eyes on him. He quickly walks around the corner, and Brendan's eyes follow.

"Chez where the loo?.." Brendan asks.

"Near the hall by the door." Cheryl answers.

* * *

Ste's in the bathroom washing his hands. Then he notices Brendan standing by the door his eyes widen.

Brendan walks into the bathroom all the way and shuts the door quickly, locking it.

"What you doing here. Get out." Ste says, but not loudly, doesn't wanna get Cheryl and Amy's attention.

Brendan quickly grabs his arms and pins him against the wall. Ste's heart starts beating fast.

"I just wanna make couple things clear. Don't think just because I've agreed to this, that it changes anything between us. I am doing this for the money, so if you do or say anything to screw this up for me, ye will regret it...got that?" Brendan hisses thickly. Ste looks at him, angry.

"So am I! As long as you don't screw me, I won't screw you." Ste hisses back.

"Oh, don't worry I will never screw you." Brendan says in a deep voice.

"BRENDAN, STE! Dinners ready!" Cheryl calls out. Brendan lets go of Ste, smoothes his stache in the mirror, opens the door and leaves. Ste leans his head against the wall and breathes heavily.

"Smells delicious." Brendan says as he sits down on the dinning chair. Soon after Ste comes and joins them. Brendan looks up at Ste, and then takes large bite of his lasagna, and slurps its up loud, tomatoes sauce goes all over his mouth, and then he licks the sauce with his tongue.

"This..this..is amazing." Brendan says as he licks the sauce off his fingers. Amy and Cheryl smile, but Ste's looking at him in total disgust.

"Eat up Steven, ye foods gonna get stolen otherwise." Brendan says as he takes a large bite of salad next to him, and starts chewing fast.

"I am glad you like the food Brendan." Amy says smiling.

"Well it's thanks to lovely Ste." Cheryl says smiling at Ste. Ste ignores and takes a small bite of his lasagna.

"Amy, so how long have ye two you been playing house?" Brendan asks as he takes another large bite of his lasagna, Amy's caught by surprise.

"Oh..umm..it's gonna be five years in December." Amy blushes. Ste looks at Brendan angry.

"Awww...that's sweet." Brendan says in dry tone, then takes another bite of his lasaga, this time slurping it slower, while watching Ste the whole time.

"How about you Brendan, got anyone special on your arms?" Amy smiles.

"Not at the moment, but I got my eye on one." Brendan says and smiles.

"Well whoever she is, is a lucky lady." Amy smiles.

"Well thank ye sweetheart, Steven here is lucky to have such a beautiful woman like you by his side." Brendan drawls in a deep smooth voice.

"Oh Brendan, your so sweet, as well as handsome." Amy blushes and smiles.

"Oi, I am right here, ya know!" Ste shouts.

"What's your problem Ste?!" Amy yells back.

"My problem is you flirting with him right in front of me face!" Ste shouts.

"WHAT?! Are you serious? I can't believe your going on with this again!" Amy says and slams her fork on the table, causing Brendan and Cheryl to jump. Amy walks off to her room and slams the door. Ste gives Brendan a dirty look and then follows Amy into the room. Cheryl and Brendan look at each other.

"What was that all about?" Cheryl asks. Brendan shrugs, and starts keeps eating.

"Brendan tell me it's not true?" Cheryl says with carious eyes.

"What?" Brendan asks.

"Are you trying it on with Amy?" Cheryl asks. Brendan spits out his food.

"Are ye serious Chez?.. have ye forgotten my taste?" Brendan asks.

"Just making sure, those two are lovely together wouldn't want you ruining that." Cheryl says quietly.

"Well don't worry, I am not here to mess the love birds nest." Brendan says.

"Eat up, so I can wash." Cheryl says.

"I am not eating after spitting all over my food Chez. I am gonna head out now..it's getting late." Brendan says pushing out of his chair.

"Why don't you just stay, it's late already, and plus, tomorrow we have to go to training early, that way you don't have to keep taking the cab."

"All my close are at Peters."

"That's alright, I have a couple pair of things for you, I bought them the other day with Amy...you can crash in my room." Cheryl says.

"Na...I'll take the couch."

Brendan helps Cheryl clean up the table. While Cheryl washes, Brendan goes into the living room, lays on the couch and watches he favorite show, _The Walking Dead._

"Bren I can't believe you like that show, it's gross." Cheryl says as she puts away the dishes.

"No it's not, ye just have a weak stomach sis." Brendan says as he puts his hands under his head and watches bodies being chopped and eaten.

It's late in the night and Brendan wakes up, hadn't realize he had fallen asleep, a blanket is covering him. The lights are all out. He goes to the kitchen and drinks some water. He looks at the time on the wall. It's 12:54 a.m. Cheryl is probably still awake. He see's a dim light under the door. Then goes and opens it. He freezes, and his eyes widen open, and mouth part.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy shouts and Ste turns his head, his face sweaty and flushed. Brendan quickly shuts the door shut, and runs into the bathroom and locks the door. He leans against the door, and breathes heavily. He can't believe he just walked in on Ste and Amy having sex, fully naked with no covers, the light casted on Ste's sweaty body, who was pounding into Amy underneath.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the late updates! Been in hospital with my dad for six days because of a surgery, but I am back now! ^_^ Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments, you all are ace! Anyways here's the next chapter of My Mannequin, please enjoy! **THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter** 4

The sun peers through the large windows, brightening the whole place. Cheryl comes out of her room in her pink polka dot PJ's, yawning. She looks at Brendan, and smiles. She leaves him to his peaceful slumber, and washes her face and teeth in the bathroom and decides to make breakfast before everyone wakes up. She makes simple, eggs, toast, with seedless jam, that she knows her brother loves, and some fresh cut up fruit; places everything neatly on the dining table, and tops it off with a glass of orange juice, and water for everyone. She walks over to Brendan, and he's still sleeping away; always been a heavy sleeper. She taps him lightly on his shoulder. He turns a little, mumbling.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." She says brightly. Brendan brushes her hand away.

"Five more minutes." He says with a deep sleepy voice.

"You been sleeping like a bear Bren. It's eight past already. Come-on get up, break fast is ready. I made your favorite, jam toast." Cheryl says, slapping his bum.

"Alright, geeze." Brendan yawns loudly; stretches his hands, and body out, relaxing all the muscles. He sits up slowly, and rubs his eyes. He looks around, noticing its only him and Cheryl.

"Where's the love birds?" He asks, as he stand up slowly.

"Still sleeping. Poor things been exhausted." Cheryl says as she goes into the kitchen to grab something.

"Yea, I hope they didn't break a bone yesterday." Brendan remarks quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing Chez, just gotta go wash my face." Brendan says pointing to himself, and lets him self to the bathroom. After he finishes up, clean and fresh. He checks himself in the mirror. Hair check, stache, check, face, check, swagger, check. He turns on his heels and walks out the bathroom, but suddenly bumps into tiny Amy who he didn't notice had just walked out the room. Her hair is a mess, and from the looks of it hasn't gotten much sleep.

"Oh, sorry didn't see ya there, sweet heart." Brendan says, with a smile. Amy bends her head down; her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"It's okay." She quickly remarks with a slight smile, and heads into the bathroom quickly. Brendan almost laughs, but he doesn't want to hurt the poor thing. He left her in a shock last night. He heads towards the dining room, then suddenly Ste pops out, itching the back of his head, and yawning. He stops in his tracks when he notices Brendan. His face tenses up. Brendan quickly looks up and down at him.

"Morning Mr. bones, had a good sleep ay? Hope ya didn't break any them bones?" Brendan quips and raises an eye brow.

"Do one ya!" Ste bites and walks to the bathroom.

"Careful don't get too carried away in there, the missus can only handle so much." Brendan laughs.

"Screw you, right." Ste says and opens the bathroom door and walks in. Shuts the door.

"Sorry, it's a bit hard to screw me." Brendan yells back.

Cheryl looks at him with raised brows, and arms folded.

"Seriously Bren, this early in the morning?" Cheryl says, and shakes her head.

"Just said good morning." Brendans says and takes big steps to the dinning table. Cheryl rolls her eyes. He quickly sits down in his seat and Cheryl sits on the other side. He takes a piece of toast and shoves it in his mouth and sips down a large gulp of orange juice. Cheryl just looks at him.

"Oh god, Bren. I've never seen anyone with a big appetite like yours. Surprised your not on the genius world record for the fattest man, with the way you eat." Cheryl laughs.

"Ya know me Chez, I love my food!" Brendan says as he takes another toast, spreads a big scoop of jam on it and shoves it in his mouth, and chews with his mouth open, right at that moment Ste and Amy walk to the table. Ste automatically frowns, and knits his brows noticing Brendan and his obscene display of eating. Ste groans and takes a seat, Amy follows.

"Ay, good morning." Cheryl says cheerfully looking up at the two love birds.

"Good morning Cheryl." They both say in unison, and smile.

"Aww look at that, twin birds." Brendan quips and shoves another toast in his mouth.

Amy doesn't look at Brendan, just quickly takes some eggs and toast in her plate. Brendan looks at Ste as he chews.

Ste gives him an evil stare. Then grabs some toast and egg for himself too. Brendan grabs another and shoves it in his mouth, and attempts to talk.

"It's proper ace isn't this." He tries to talk with the toast till in his mouth, his voice muffled. Ste looks at him in disgust.

"Are ya fucking serious, can ya just shut your gob at least when ya eating. Ya making me loose my appetite." Ste barks. Cheryl and Amy look at him then at Brendan.

"Oh didn't realize ye had one." Brendan quips and takes another big gulp of his orange juice, and licks his lips, and smoothes his stache.

"Just ignore him love." Cheryl says as she takes a bite of her egg, and toast. They eat for a few seconds in silence, which was odd within it self.

"Oh Amy, almost forgot to tell ya, I got a email last night from John, ya know my boss, well he asked me if ya wanted to help out with the preparations for the photoshoot?" Cheryl asks with a bright smile. Amy's face lights up.

"Oh my god, I would love to! I've been feeling useless since lately. What do I have to do?" Amy asks excitedly.

"Well there is a meeting today in the afternoon, so I want ya to come. John will explain the rest." Cheryl smiles.

"I can't wait!" Amy says and looks at Ste.

"What you think Ste?" She asks.

"If ya want to do it, that's all that matters." Ste smiles at her warmly and gives her a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you!" She Squeals and hugs Ste tightly. Brendan rolls his eyes.

"And you two." Cheryl points. "Ya going to the gym, while me and Amy go to the meeting." Ste and Brendan looks at Cheryl.

"Why we going to the gym for?" Ste asks, his mouth open, while he's about to take a bite of his toast.

"Well ya guys gotta stay fit for the photo shoots. No one wants a chub chub on the cover." Cheryl jokes.

"That's ya brother you should be worried about. Not me, just look at how he eats." Ste says.

"Don't be jealous, ye can't be this." Brendan says rubbing his stomach, as he gets up.

"As if!" Ste bites.

"Oh you two just shut up, and go get changed." Cheryl barks as she stands up, and picks up some dishes. Amy helps her out.

* * *

Cheryl and Amy get ready first, and sit in the living room and talk. While Ste is pissed beyond hell, waiting for Brendan to get out the bloody bathroom, in which he has been occupying for god knows how long. He bangs the back of his head lightly against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"He's been in there for ages! I hope he drowned or somefin, or else I am gonna kick his arse when he gets out." Ste shouts, unable to keep his anger in.

"That's Bren for ya, love. He likes to take care of his image." Cheryl laughs in the living room.

"Well he's wasting his time, because there's nothing special..." Ste isn't able to complete his sentence, as the door opens and Brendan walks out with just a towel hanging low on his waste, hair wet and brushed up. His hard body glistening. He gives Ste the brow.

"Ye been waiting for me, how sweet." Brendan drawls. Ste peels himself from the wall.

"Fuck off!" Ste bites as he pushes past Brendan, hitting his shoulder on his way.

"Ay I just washed my self." Brendan barks back, and wipes his shoulder with his hands. Ste go into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

Brendan walks to the living room. Cheryl and Amy look up. Amy's eyes bulge out of her sockets when she see's the sight of Brendan.

"Bren, seriously." Cheryl gives him the glare.

"What?" Brendan says clueless. Cheryl points at his half naked body. He smirks.

"Oh, forgot about that; anyways was wondering where are my extra clothes ye said ye got for me?"

"In my room. They are in a bag. I put a pair of gym clothes for ya in there too."

"Isn't my sis just so lovely?" Brendan asks Amy, who just nods. He nods back and walks to Cheryls room, closing the door behind him. Cheryl shakes her head, and palms her forehead.

"God, only my brother...Sorry love, he apparently is not ashamed of flaunting himself." Cheryl says to Amy.

"It's alright." Amy says calmy. Cheryl gives her a suspicious look.

"Amy, do you fancy our Bren?" Cheryl asks.

"What?..No!...Right, I am not gonna lie, he's well fit, but I've only got eyes for Ste." Amy says firmly. Cheryl smiles.

"Oh...well I guess I can't blame ya, Bren makes heads turn." Cheryl smiles.

"I love how close ya both are. I mean I know how much Brendan adores you, and you him. You both are lovely." Amy smiles sweetly.

"Awwww, sweetheart, you and Ste are the sweetest people I've met honestly. When all this is over, I hope we still stay in touch. I see you both as my mates now." Cheryl says fondly.

"Of course! Same here. You've done so much for us, and we wont ever forget it." Amy says.

Moments later both Ste and Brendan are ready, and dressed in their gym clothes. Brendan has on a black fitted T-shirt, with gray shorts, and sneakers. Ste's wearing a white polo shirt, with long black jogging pants. Both of them are holding their bags in their hands. Cheryl and Amy come up to them.

"God, I thought we were gonna be here all night." Cheryl says.

"Well this, your highness, here wanted to sleep in the bathroom." Ste bites, and gives Brendan a glare.

"Perfection takes time." Brendan says and tosses his bag over his shoulder.

"Perfection my arse." Ste bites.

"Ye arse ain't perfect." Brendan quips, lifting a brow.

"Ya are bloody..." Ste

"Oh, god would guys shut up, we don't have all day." Cheryl shouts as she and Amy head towards the door. Ste snares at Brendan and walks after them. Brendan follows. They drive to the company in silence. Cheryl takes Brendan and Ste to the seventh floor, where the company gym is. It's for employees and models only. She tells them they will meet them outside later in the evening. Amy gives Ste a sweet kiss before leaving with Cheryl. Brendan walks into the gym before Ste. It's pretty big. Large wall mirrors are placed on one side of the wall. There is all type of equipment's. Brendan looks at it in awe.

"This is bloody ace." Brendan says with a wide grin. Ste comes in, and looks around, but doesn't seem to be impressed. He throws his bag on the ground.

"Ugghhh do we really have to do this?" Ste sighs, dragging his bag along with him.

"Ye can just watch while I pump my guns." Brendan says and flexes his muscles. Ste rolls his eyes.

"I am gonna just do some stretches." Ste sighs and goes into the middle of a large blue matted floor.

"Careful ye already stretched out. Anymore and you with be limbless." Brendan laughs.

"Fuck off, go get stuck under some weights or somefin." Ste bites as he bends down and touches his toes, counting to ten.

"Nah I need to stretch out a little too, before I work with the big boys." Brendan drawls.

Ste stands up straight and then bends to one side, and throws a hand over his head. Brendan starts stretching his arms, legs, bending down, to the side and every possible stretching technique you could think of. Ste gets lost with his own stretching, because he's so consumed by what Brendan's doing he starts to try to mimic his moves subconsciously. Brendan notices when he turns his body to the side.

"What ye doing?" Brendan asks. Ste looks up, in a awkward position.

"Stretching, what does it look like!" Ste says with attitude.

"Looks like ye trying to copy me, but totally failing." Brendan says with a slight smirk at the corner of his lips.

"I ain't copying ya! I have my own moves, me!" Ste shouts.

"If ye want all ye have to do is ask, I can help ye out ye know." Brendan says, his back facing Ste, as he does some other move. Ste looks at him annoyingly, as he stretches to his other side.

"I don't need ya help!" Ste shouts, and puts both his hands together in the air, and lifts him self onto his tip toes. Brendan looks back at him and laughs.

"Ye practicing apple picking?"

"You know what Brendan just screw off." Ste says still maintaining his position.

"Suit ye self, I am gonna go get these bad boys working." Brendan says flexing one arm and goes to one of the chair, weight lifters. He grabs the ends of the handles and starts pumping. His muscles flex beautifully, and his tight chest move with it. Ste looks up at him, he sighs and moves out from the patted area. Looks around at all the machines, wondering which one is suitable for him. Brendan's gaze follows him.

"Ay check that out over there. Those will help ye." Brendan says in a serious tone. Ste looks at him.

"What?"

"Those on ye left." Brendan gestures with his head. Ste looks to his left and notices a rack of little dumb bells; all type of colors, blue, pink, green, yellow, white, orange, etc. Weights ranging from one to five pounds. His brows knit together, nose flares, and lips tighten. He turns around. Brendan starts laughing hard. He gets so pissed, without thinking he grabs one of the dumb bells and flings it right at Brendan, missing him literally by couple inches. Brendan stops.

"Ay, what the fuck is ye problem? It fucking almost hit me." Brendan shouts, angrily.

"I wish it had! Maybe I should try another one." Ste bites back with a bitter tone.

"I dare ye." Brendan growls deeply, starring at Ste with an intense gaze. Ste actually goes to grab another one, but suddenly the door opens and both of them turn their head. Mitzee and a shirtless, fit guy walk it. Mitzee is wearing a tight pink sport bra, and skin tight black workout leggings, her hair is tied up in a pony tail. She notices Brendan, and Ste, and smiles brightly. Brendan eyes grow dark at the sight of her.

"Brendan, Ste! Oh my god! I never thought I'de see ya guys here. Working out I see. I brought one of my models, to work out with me, this is Darren, remember the first model chosen, and Darren this is Ste and Brendan, the ones chosen for the cover." Mitzee says proudly. Ste and Brendan greet him. Mitzee gives Ste a kiss on the cheek, and then walks up to Brendan. She places her hands on his chest.

"Hey sexy. I missed ya yesterday." Mitzee says licking her lips. She looks at Darren whose still standing there.

"Go on, go work your hot body." She orders, then turns back to look at Brendan, his brows are raised in question. She looks into his pale blue eyes.

"Not hot as yours though." She says seductively, as she trails her hands down his chest to his abs.

"Ain't ya suppose to be in a meeting gorgeous?" Brendan says smoothly, and grabs her waist.

"It's not till later, they postponed it." Mitzee says with gorgeous smile.

They don't notice Ste looking at them distastefully. He walks over to one of the bicycles, and starts to peddle; doesn't know how long he's been peddling, but when he looks to his right, he see's Brendan helping Mitzee on one of those leg machines, where you lay down on your stomach and try to lift the machine with your feet by lifting your leg up. Brendan is practically on top of her, helping her move her legs, because the machine is supposedly heavy. He tries to not stare, but he can't help it. He watches Brendan's every move as he practically tries to seduce her on the machine, by the way he's touching her legs, and touching her back, as he helps her bend. He leans into the side of Mitzee's face and whispers something; Mitzee laughs and blushes. He fucking hates Brendan, thinks he's bloody all that, but he's just a sleaze. He mumbles swear words under his breath as he peddles faster and faster; tires him self out, sweat gathers at his forehead. He wipes it off with the small towel around his neck. He gets off the bike, his legs are sore from peddling so fast. He looks around to see if there is anything else that doesn't require much strength. He's spots Darren, running on a tread mill. He walks the on the other side to avoid Brendan and Mitzee. He looks at him running on the machine. His face curious, not sure how the machine works.

"Ay, sorry to bother ya, but how do you run on this thing?" He asks Darren.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering how ya run on this?" Ste points to the tread mill.

"Ya never ran on one before?" He asks.

"No...I mean I have ran before, but not on this machine." Ste admits shamefully.

"Oh, I see. Well it proper easy actually. Just look at the setting. You could either use a program, or push the speed you want to run at." The model says, as points to each button and showing Ste the different setting. Ste nods.

"That's it, that's pretty easy. Thank Ya!" Ste says with a smile.

"No problem mate." The model says smiling.

Ste looks at the machine, he steps onto it, and looks at every button. There are so many. He scratches his head. Doesn't know which he should start with. There is a start button, so he decides to press it. It starts to move, he almost falls, but holds onto the handle. It moves slowly, so he's able to keep up with the pace. He walks on it holding onto the handle bar, but little by little he lets go, and smiles at himself when he's able to walk without holding on. He decides he can take a step further. So he presses the 2 miles per hour button. It goes little faster but he manages to catch up with it. It's quiet fun and a genius invention he thinks. Couple minutes into it, he presses 3 miles per hour. It's almost a jog, he gets it though. Darren looks at him and smiles.

"Good job, ya doing great." He calls out to Ste.

"Ta! It's proper ace, this." Ste says out of breath as he tries to keep up with the pace. He starts sweating and his breath becomes more labored, so he slows down the speed and holds onto the handle bar. It's not as easy as he thinks. Tires you out quickly. He turns his head just for the heck of it, and notices Brendan and Mitzee walking his way. He quickly lets go of the handle bar and accidently presses the 5 mile per hour bar instead of the 3 mile per hour. It goes so fast, he loses his balance and he flies off the belt backwards, landing his on his stomach. He groans. Mitzee runs to him quickly.

"Ste! You ok?" Mitzee asks, as she helps him up. He looks so pissed and embarrassed at the same time. Brendan laughs so hard.

"Ya I am fine." He says quietly, and looks up at Brendan with furious eyes. The bastard is laughing at his mishap.

"That...God, wish they had the photo crew here, that would make a perfect front cover." Brendan laughs, almost out of Breath. Ste clenches his teeth together.

"Brendan, that's not nice, Ste could have gotten hurt." Mitzee says with a frown.

"It's alright, it would make him bit stronger." Brendan quips.

"Then maybe I should help ya get stronger to if that's the case." Ste bites back.

"Love, ignore him, he's just messing with ya, come-on let me show you some fun work outs." Mitzee says, and rubs Ste's back.

"Ay ye ditching me for him?" Brendan asks disappointed.

"You run on the treadmill for a bit, I wanna show Ste some good moves. I'll be back promise, and we can continue what we didn't finish." Mitzee says and winks at Brendan. Brendan smiles seductively and goes onto the tread mill. He watches as Mitzee take Ste to the wall where all the mirrors are at. She turns on music, which was barely audible at first. Fast beat techno music starts. And Mitzee starts showing Ste some fun, energetic moves. He messes up a lot, and Brendan just laughs watching him do it. He can tell Ste's getting frustrated. He can't help but smile at how cute he looks sulking and pouting, like five year old. Brendan starts running on the tread mill, and after a while he looks back, at Mitzee and Ste. Ste is starting to follow Mitzee's steps perfectly, and both look like they are enjoying them selves. Ste's sweating and moving to the beat of the music. He tosses his hair back with his hand and smiles brightly as Mitzee keeps showing him new moves. Brendan slows down his treadmill and walks, and just stares at both of them, he's also all sweaty and breathing heavily. He looks at the time. It's almost one hour. They still have another hour or so to go. But Brendan doesn't mind, he loves a good workout, especially with a hot babe in his sight. The music stops suddenly, and Brendan notices Mitzee walking towards him. Stes laid down on the floor, breathing heavily, not paying attention to them. He gets off the treadmill.

"Ay, babe, sorry I gotta go, Cheryl called me, they are starting the meeting littler earlier. I'll see you tonight?" Mitzee says with a big smile.

"Of course." Brendan says with a low smooth voice and leans his head down and kisses Mitzee sensually on the lips.

"Never mind, I think I have five minutes to spare." Mitzee says with a seductively. She takes his hands.

Ste gets up after a couple minutes. He looks around and doesn't see Brendan or Mitzee. He knows Mitzee was leaving, but he doesn't see Brendan. Was it time to go already he thought. He looks around. Darren is not there anymore either, he must have left already with Mitzee. He see's Brendans bag on the ground still. He goes near the changing room, he hears some noises. He walks slowly against the wall, and peeks his head in. His eyes widen, and mouth slacks, he can't believe his eyes. He see's Brendan's half naked body fucking Mitzee against the wall, and kissing her. They both are groaning and moaning. Mitzee is calling out Brendans name, and is saying; harder, faster, harder. And Brendan is relentless with it, like an animal. Ste pulls back his head, and leans in against the wall. His heart beats so fast; he clenches his chest, and swallows. He's feeling something, but doesn't know what. All he knows he doesn't like it at all. He hears them both come. Ste quickly moves away from and wall and walks over to one of the bicycles and quickly gets on, pretending like he didn't just witness Brendan having sex with Mitzee in the changing room. About ten minutes later, Mitzee walks out, all dressed up, she brushes away the hair in her face, with her bag in her hand. She smiles at Ste.

"Ay love, I gotta get going now, it was so much fun working out with you, let's do it again next time." She says with the widest smile he's ever seen on her face.

"Definitely." Only thing Ste can say. He smiles at her. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon love!" She says as she heads out the door. Ste hasn't even been peddling. Suddenly he see's Brendan come out, still in his gym clothes. Ste starts to peddle and looks away from him pretending he knows nothing. Brendan stops in front of him, arms crossed, looking flushed and fucking hot as hell.

"Ye done with that yet?" Brendan asks smirking.

"No, there are plenty of other ones over there ya know!" Ste says bitterly.

"I don't want to get on one. We have less than an hour, so I thought we could do something fun before we have to leave." Brendan says looking at Ste.

"I ain't doing anything with ya." Ste bites.

"Ye scared?" Brendan asks cockily.

"NO! I ain't scared of nothing."

"Then come-on, show me what ye got." Brendan says and throws out some mid air boxing punches.

"Ya wanna fight me?" Ste asks in disbelief.

"Ye sorta, well it's called boxing." Brendan says smirking.

"Well then ya can go beat ya own self right."

"Why ye being a wuss."

"I ain't a wuss! I'll show ya! " Ste bites. He gets off the bike.

"Lets see what ye got." Brendan growls, then walks over the empty red matted area near the other side of the mirror wall. He grabs two sets of boxing gloves and throws a pair to Ste. They both put them on. They face each other. Brendan smirks.

"Ye ready?" He asks.

"As ever." Ste answer, as he gets into position. He's watched lots of boxing matches in his lifetime, but never really actually did it. Brendan cracks his neck both ways, and twitches his stash, and licks his lips and gets into position, starts bouncing up and down, left and right like a boxer.

"Come-on, I'll let ye take the first shot." He says with full energy. Ste gets ready, mimicking Brendan's moves. He gets closer, and then throws a punch, but he misses, Brendan's ducks away too fast.

"Oh, yeah..!" Brendan says deeply, voice full of excitement. Ste wants to wipe the smile off his face. He lunges at him again, and misses again.

"Oops...Missed me." Brendan laughs. Ste tries again but misses again. He's getting fed up.

"Come-on ye can do it, give it another go."

Ste tries again, almost gets him, but Brendan moves fast.

"Ye making this too easy." Brendan says with a smirk, jumping up and down. Ste straightens his back and rolls his shoulders and give it another shot. Once again misses; Brendan ducked his head to the side too fast.

"Why am I the only one doing the hitting?!" Ste shouts breathlessly.

"Thought I'de give ye a head start. But now I am ready." Brendan says excitedly, jumps up and down. Ste gets ready, he tries to lunge at Brendan but Brendan moves so fast, he doesn't even realize when he gets punched in the side. He groans. It wasn't so hard, but it was a surprise attack. Brendan laughs.

"0-1...get on with it, ye losing here boy."

Ste gets him self prepared again, but this time he doesn't just throw a punch, he runs over to Brendan and tries to tackle him. But Brendan gets a grip on his waist. Ste tries to grab a hold of Brendan's neck which he manages to do. The both groan, huff and puff, trying to figure out what the hell they are doing. Ste has Brendan in a head lock, Brendan has Ste's waist. Both are struggling and fighting to keep their balance. Brendan then finds an opening, he grabs Ste calf and flips him on the ground. He gets his head out of Ste's arms. Ste tries to fight him off. His legs are intertwined with Brendan's, trying to keep him from moving. Ste tries to move his body from underneath. He gets the advantage, and punches Brendan in the face. He looks at Brendan, and see's blood on his nose. A drip of blood falls on Ste's white T-shirt. Brendan sniffs and wipes his nose on his arm. His eyes widen.

"Ye fucking made me bleed!" Brendan hisses. Ste just stares at him. Didn't realize how hard he hit him.

"Well ya said give it me best, so I did." Ste hisses back.

"Well then now it's my turn." Brendan snarls at him. Ste tries to turn on his side, but Brendan grabs around his neck and brings Ste's back close to him, and locking Ste's legs in between him. Ste struggles to get loose. But Brendans got a tight grip on him. Ste groans as he gives it his all to move Brendan. Brendan then quickly turns him on his back, and pins his hands above his head. Ste holds him down with his legs crossed over waist. Both are breathless. Ste's panting, his mouth is parted, and eyes glossed over, hair sweat slicked. Brendan looks down at him and smirks evilly.

"I got ye." Brendan drawls.

"And I got you." Ste bites back. Ste has his hold on Brendan and Brendan has his hold on him

"I ain't letting go." Brendan says deeply.

"Neither am I." Ste says breathlessly.

"One of us has to, or else we will be here all night." Brendan drawls deeply.

"Then I guess we gonna be sleeping here, because I ain't gonna be me." Ste states firmly. There is no way he's letting Brendan win this. But neither is Brendan.

"Yea, ye think so?" Brendan drawls. He leans his face close to Ste. Ste's eyes widen. He doesn't know what's happening, but all he can feel is his heart beating faster. He swallows, he can feel his hot breath.

"I know ye saw." Brendan drawls deeply, in a smooth voice.

"What?" Ste asks quietly.

"Don't play dum Steven, I saw ye peeking, when I fucked Mitzee against the wall. That's right, that's how ye suppose to pleasure a woman, not the way ye do. Maybe ye should learn from me, and so ye can pleasure Amy in many ways, not just flat on a boring bed, so old school." Brendan says deep and low.

"I am not fucking talking to ya about this!...you fuck however ya want, and who ever ya want, don't care, right." Ste bites back.

"So if I fuck ye right now, ye wouldn't care?" Brendan asks thickly. Ste's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that.

"What? Fuck you! Ya are disgusting! Get off me!" Ste shouts, he takes his legs away from Brendan's waist and tries to get free from Brendan. Brendan lets go of his arms and stands on his knees, and starts laughing hard. Ste leans up on his elbow, and can't believe Brendan.

"What I say, ye can't beat me." Brendan laughs then leans down back, his arms on either side of Ste's face, while Ste is still hoisted up by his elbows. Their face is practically inches a part.

"Ye really think I would fuck ye? Well don't worry, I wouldn't even if ye life depended on it boy." Brendan drawls thickly. He gets off of Ste, and wipes the sweat of his face, and walks into the changing room. Ste's frozen. He lays back down on the mat and closes his eyes. A couple minutes later he gets up and goes into the changing room. He hears Brendan takes a shower, and he goes into another one. Washes down in cold water, lets it cascade over his face and body. He lathers himself with body wash and shampoo and rubs his body all over. Brendan finishes his shower and comes out with a towel around his waist. He goes to his bag and brings out a pair of jeans, and a navy T-shirt, and wears them. He notices Ste's bag on the side of the wall and smirks. He walks to it and takes out his clothes, and replaces it with his sweaty work out ones, then zips it back up. Ste's still taking a shower. Brendan takes his own bag and walks out of the changing room, and out of the gym. Minutes later Ste is finished. He wraps himself in a towel, and slowly peeks out the curtain. He's glad Brendan's not there, and walks out, dries himself, and then grabs his bag, and opens it. He grabs the clothes; and lifts them up.

"What the fuck." He says to himself. Then he notices. They stick of sweat; they are Brendan's workout clothes. He throws them on the floor, and looks in his bag, there is nothing in it. Besides, deodorant, a face towel, and a brush. His face turns red from anger. He looks around to see if his other clothes are there, but they are also gone.

"BRENDAN! I am gonna fucking kill you!" Ste yells so loud; throws the bag on the floor and charges out of the changing room. He looks around everywhere. But Brendan's long gone. He grabs his hair out of frustration, and rushes back into the changing room, and looks around to see if there is anything he can wear, but there is nothing. He breathes heavily and his nostrils flare. The only clothes he has is Brendan's fucking sweaty ones. He picks them off the floor and runs them under the sink and puts soap on them and washes them quickly, then squeezes the water out as hard as he possibly can, then shakes it hard. Then takes them under the automatic hand dryer and tries to dry them up. He holds the shirt and shorts for at least ten minutes. They are just a bit dryer. He wears the shorts, they are big on him. He has to pull the drawl string tight to keep them from falling, then wear the black T-shirt which is also big on him. They are still wet, but they will do. He grabs his bag and stampedes out of the gym.

* * *

Cheryl and Amy just finished the meeting. Both of them are talking and laughing, and looking at photos. They are Brendan's and Ste's photos from the practice photo shoot.

"Don't they look bloody amazing." Cheryl squeals.

"I know. Everyone was do happy they were chosen for the cover." Amy says happily.

"So which one of us should tell em?...I don't know how they are going to handle it." Cheryl says.

"They have no choice, I can't believe they actually came up with that concept, I think it's brilliant. It's gonna be a blast watching them." Amy laughs.

"Did you see everyone's face when John said it. Especially Mitzee. She almost fainted. She looked bloody too excited." Cheryl says laughing.

"I mean, C'mon Cheryl who doesn't like two hot guys together?"

"Hell, I do, but Bren's my brother so it might be a little awkward." Cheryl says.

"Oh yea, true."

"But it doesn't matter, because I think it's gonna be the most exciting thing to watch. I can't wait to see their faces!" Cheryl says loudly.

"You think they done by now, it's been almost three hours already." Amy says.

"I'll call Bren." Cheryl waits for Brendan to answer.

"Hey love, where are you guys, me and Amy are done with the meeting...Oh alright we will meet you there." Cheryl says and hangs up the phone.

"He's waiting by the car."

Cheryl and Amy go to the garage and find Brendan leaning against the car chewing gum, with a big smile on his face.

"Ay gorgeous ladies." Brendan says cheerfully, while blowing bubbles.

"What made you so happy?" Cheryl asks smiling.

"Nothing, it's just been an ace day, the gym was wonderful, full of surprises."

Cheryl looks at him suspiciously for a second, but then dismisses whatever she has in her thoughts.

"Is Ste here yet?" Amy asks.

"He should be on his way." Brendan says. Suddenly a couple seconds later, they see Ste coming. And he looks pissed as hell. Makes Brendan just smile even wider, tongue between his teeth. Ste rushes over, and Cheryl and Amy are clueless as to what's wrong with him. They watch him as he drops his bags."

"Ya fucking arse hole! I am gonna kill you!" Ste shouts. They don't have time to register anything. Ste lunges himself at Brendan pushing him against the car. Ste bares his teeth at Brendan, and Brendan can't help but laugh.

Amy and Cheryl grab Ste, and pull him off Brendan, and Brendan practically falls to the floor laughing so hard he can't breath. Ste tries to go back at him.

"Ya fucking prick!" Ste shouts. Cheryl and Amy hold him back.

"What the fucks going on?" Cheryl shouts, looking at Brendan who laughing like he has laughing gas, and Ste who looks like is ready to murder him.

"Ste babe what happened?" Amy asks, looking shocked.

"That fucker took my clothes, while I was showering, and left his fucking sweaty ones in my bag." Ste shouts as he pulls at the clothes he's wearing. Cheryl and Amy look at him. Then they finally notice, they are Brendans clothes. Cheryl looks at Brendan and gives him her meanest look.

"Brendan you are a fucking idiot, ya know that." Cheryl shouts. Brendan finally is able to get himself up. Amy starts to laugh. Ste and Cheryl look at her in disbelief.

"Ya think this is funny Amy?" Ste shouts.

"Sorry Ste, but it kinda is." Amy laughs.

"At least someone gets the joke." Brendan quips.

"Brendan its not funny, you don't go around doing things like that." Cheryl warns.

"There was no harm done, plus I think he looks good in them." Brendan looks up and down at Ste, with his clothes on, looking extra baggy on him. Ste's nose flares.

"Babe, it was just a joke. I've done it many times to my mates in school, and they did the same to me." Amy says as she tugs on his arms; and gives him a kiss.

"It's not a fucking joke to me, right, so just leave it." Ste shouts.

"Bren, I am gonna kill you myself next time you do shit like this...Get in the car." Cheryl demands. Brendan rolls his eyes, and gets into the passenger seat.

"Sorry Ste, I didn't mean to laugh, I just thought it was funny." Amy says, as she holds onto his hands and pulls him to the car.

Ste's still mad and Brendan's just still chewing his gum and popping loud bubbles. It's annoying Ste, and he wants to smother Brendan right now. He closes his eyes and flares his nose.

"STOP FUCKING BLOWING BUBBLES!" Ste shouts, making everyone jolt.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Keep ye fucking hair on boy, ye almost made my manhood fall off with that voice of ye's." Brendan yells back.

"You two are gonna be the death of me." Cheryl sighs. Amy just shakes her head and lets it fall back against the seat.

"Well tell him to stop fucking blowing bubbles, it's doing my head in." Ste shouts.

"You both are doing my head in!" Cheryl shouts. "God, I am gonna need therapy once everything is done."

"This fucker here needs therapy" Ste yells and kicks Brendan's chair, making him jolt forward.

"Ay, what the fuck I say about kicking my chair! I will wring ye neck next time ye do it!" Brendan shouts as he looks back at Ste.

"Ya can't do bloody shit!" Ste says and kicks the chair again. Brendan opens his seat belt and literally dives half way back into the back seat. Ste tries to push him back with his feet. Cheryl is going crazy, yelling and trying to keep an eye on the road, as well as trying to pull Brendan back, who is trying to get into the back, but Ste's pushing him, while Amy is trying to stop both of them.

"BLOODY HELL! BRENDAN, FUCKING STOP IT!" Cheryl shouts. Suddenly there is a siren noise behind them. Cheryl looks in her rear view mirror. Fuck, it's a police car.

"GUYS FUCKING STOP IT! IT'S THE POLICE!" Cheryl shouts, as she pulls over and steps on the break hard, causing Brendan to fall between the seats in the back, his arse in he air. Ste puts his hand on his head keeping him down, while he's muffling swear words, and trying to get back up. Suddenly there's a knock on the window. Cheryl opens it up.

"Can we help you sir?" Cheryl asks with a sweet smile. The police officer looks in the car, and notices Ste and Amy both smiling and Brendan still bent, head hidden down the seats.

"What's wrong with him?" The police asks. And suddenly Brendan pops his head back up and looks at the officer. He smiles, and gets himself back in his seat.

"Sorry officer, I dropped my phone in the back. I was just trying to get it. Here it is!" Brendan says with a smile, chewing gum and holding up his phone. Cheryl, Ste and Amy stay smiling like idiots. The officer smiles back, to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, well I am glad you found it. It was a nice view tho." The officer says with a cheeky smile. Everyone looks confused.

"A nice view?" Cheryl asks. Brendan looks at him, raises his brow. The officer winks at him. Brendan puts his head down a little and looks back up and smiles gorgeously at the cop. He gets it. The rest are still slow.

"Am glad ye liked it." Brendan smiles.

"Well next time just be careful, if ya need anything just call me, Names Simon Walker, I do street patrolling." The officer says smoothly looking right at Brendan.

"Well you guys are free to go. But next time I catch you, you aren't getting away." Walker says in a smooth deep voice and winks at Brendan. Everyones eyes widen; they just realize the situation.

"Won't happen again officer." Brendan winks back. Cheryl looks at him in disbelief.

"Well then, off you go." The officer taps the car, and Cheryl smiles and him. They all say bye. Cheryl drives off.

"Oh my god Bren, were you just flirting with the officer?" Cheryl asks.

"He was flirting with me; but hey what ye expect me to do. Ye lucky he believed me or else we would have been arrested for driving under the influence of stupidity." Brendan says and looks at Ste. Ste kicks his seat again.

"What the fuck...ooooh ye getting it later." Brendan threatens. Ste mimics him. Brendan tells Cheryl to drop him off at Pete's flat. She agrees, saying it's better Ste and him don't see each other for the rest of the day. Brendan gets out of the car and closes the door.

They finally reach the flat. Cheryl slams the door shut. Amy and Ste go into the room and Brendan jumps on the couch in the living room.

* * *

The doorbell rings in the late morning. Amy gets up from the breakfast table and opens the door.

"Morning Brendan." Amy says with a sweet smile.

"Ay sweet heart, where's the rest of the crew, not dead I hope." Brendan quips as he walks into the apartment.

"Bren, I heard that. Get ye arse over here and eat." Cheryl shouts from the dining room.

"Thanks Chez, but I stuffed my face already."

"Well then sit down on the couch we will shortly come join you. We got lots to discuss. Me and Amy gotta leave in an hour." Cheryl explains. Brendan walks in with two suitcases. Cheryl looks at them, and raises a brow.

"Surprise, ye got a new flat mate."

Ste's mouth falls open, his toast falls out, Cheryl's looks like she saw a ghost, and Amy just stares with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all very much! Here's the next Chapter! ^_^ **THANK YOU!**

**Also there will be mentioning of ME ^_^ lol I am a fashion designer, and it's my dream to have my own line one day and have fashion shows around the world. I love designing men's and women's wear. I would die if I could actually have Emmett and Kieron wear my clothes! XD so I had to do it in here. Hhehehe**

**The chapter is long, like most of the chapters for this story, I feel it needs to be as its not a action/thriller packed story. Hope you guys don't mind ^_^**

* * *

Brendan explains to Cheryl his sudden change of heart. Peters parents are coming to live with him for a while, so he decided he didn't want to intrude on their family affair. Cheryl was more than happy since it's what she has wanted for a long time. Amy was supportive, but Ste just couldn't accept it, even though he knew he really had no say. He went straight into his room and slammed the door.

"Ste?" Cheryl calls out after him.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Amy says.

Brendan shrugs and takes his luggage to the spare empty room.

"The rooms empty, but we could go shopping this week, get you a bed, and couple of things."

"It's alright Chez, I'll take the couch for now. Don't want ye wasting ye money on me."

"Helping my brother is not wasting my money. If ye don't want to go, that's fine, I'll get one my self."

Brendan sighs.

"Alright, but I am paying ye back once I get money."

Cheryl smiles. "Okay."

Amy manages to get Ste out of the room, and brings him into the living room. Cheryl joins them.

"Hey love, I know you don't get along with Bren, but he's my brother, I can't tell him to go." Cheryl reason calmly.

"I know, I don't expect ya to kick him out because of me." Ste says with a bitter tone; arms crossed. Brendan comes out the room. Has changed into a white button up, with navy blue collar and cuffs, and fitted light gray trousers. Ste looks at him, but looks away quickly.

"Bren, C'mon sit down." Cheryl calls him. He saunters to the couch with his hands in his pockets, lifts a brow at Ste, and sits down; leans against the couch.

"Get on with it." He says.

"Right, well you both already know me and Amy went to the meeting yesterday. Everything is going smoother than we expected, and well, the creative direction team, already came up with a theme for the cover, and John was very pleased, that he decided there would be a whole section in the magazine itself for it. Everyone else agrees to it, and the designs, locations and props are already picked. We are gonna be shooting next week; we all decided if we get the photo shoot done, then we can focus on the fashion show." Cheryl explains in a long quick sentence. Brendan and Ste look uninterested.

"Right, so what do we have to do?" Ste asks bleakly.

Cheryl looks at Amy, who give a forced smile. Brendan and Ste look at them. Cheryl clears her throat.

"You wanna tell em, or should I?" She asks Amy.

"Does it matter?" Amy asks.

"What's going on?" Brendan asks, looking at Amy and Cheryl suspiciously.

"Don't freak out right, it's already decided, so you can't back out now." Cheryl says nervously.

"Spill it out Cheryl. I don't like all this suspense." Ste says.

"Agreed." Brendan says. Amy and Cheryl look at each other is shock.

"What?" Brendan asks.

"I guess we're getting somewhere." Cheryl laughs.

"Would ya both just say it already!" Ste shouts.

"Okay, okay...Well for the theme of the photo-shoot you both are going to be...ye know.." Cheryl tries to explain.

"No we don't know." Brendan says impatiently.

"Lovers." Cheryl finally says, attempting a smile, but is overly anxious. Ste and Brendans face, tense up, and their eyes widen.

"Wasn't it forbidden lovers?" Amy asks.

"Oh yea." Cheryl smiles anxiously.

"WHAT?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ste shouts.

"Ste, are you saying two men in love is sick? Cheryl asks disappointed.

"No...But why they heck are they making us do that?" Ste asks furious.

"No way, Chez, I am not doing it." Brendan adds.

"Neither am I." Ste says angrily.

"GUYS C'MON! You can't be serious! I understand you both dislike each other but.." Cheryl tries to explain.

"Dislike is an understatement." Brendan points.

"I can't stand him; and you expect me to act like his...No never." Ste pouts angrily.

"Ste, its just for the photo-shoot, C'mon. Cheryl brought us this far, you can't just back out now because you and Brendan don't get along." Amy says firmly, with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Why that theme?" Ste asks.

"Our creative direction team which came up with it, and they gave a very convincing presentation. It's a new marketing strategy. Our magazine is the only magazine that caters to men's fashion, so we are trying to do something new, and creative, which will want people to buy our magazine, and that helps the sales for the designer clothing as well; which is a win, win situation. Not only will people want to buy the magazine for the clothes and hot men, but women would just want to buy it to drool over two hot men together." Cheryl explains with a smirk.

"Seriously, so ye want us to do this, just to satisfy horny middle aged women?" Brendan asks.

"No, Bren, not only middle aged women; but all kinds. Your Mitzee was the first one to raise her hand in approval. She was most excited out of all of us." Cheryl says.

"I am excited for it myself." Amy says smiling.

"Oh, god, ye women are crazy." Brendan says, rolling his eyes.

"Bren, don't act like ye don't like hot women getting it on."

"What? So, this gonna be like gay porn or something?" Ste asks, eyes wide.

"No Ste. It's a men's fashion magazine. It's just a theme, to give it a creative and different look. You both will be fully clothed in expensive designer clothing. It's suppose to provide some artistic quality to it." Cheryl explains.

"Please, Bren, Ste. Everything is already planned, and if you both back out now, it just ruins the whole thing. John already has the advertisement team working on the marketing for the magazine. It's just like acting. There will be props and you both just have to follow what the photographer says, just like you guys did for the practice photo-shoot. It's gonna be only a three days of shooting, John said he will give you both extra 3,000 pounds, since it's putting you both in an uncomfortable position. Seriously what's there to lose?" Cheryl tries to convince.

"Ye better not be lying to us." Brendan warns.

"So you gonna do it?!" Cheryl asks excitedly.

Cheryl smiles, and looks at Ste, whose sulking badly.

"C'mon love, please, if Bren can do this, so can you. Don't back down, because of him." Cheryl says.

"Ste please?" Amy asks pouting, holding on Ste's arm.

"Better not be some kinky shit, or I am dropping." He says. Amy hugs him tightly.

"Thank you!" She squeals.

"Phew, finally. Seriously convincing you two to do something is like trying to convince a turtle to run a twenty mile marathon." Cheryl says.

"Really chez, that's the worst analogy I've heard." Brendan quips.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Oh, almost forgot to tell you guys, our company is invited to a fashion show tonight, we have VIP tickets and all the models are included. John wants everyone to be there. Will help you guys see what it's like to be in a fashion show." Cheryl explains excitedly.

"I've never been to a fashion show before, what do we wear?." Amy asks.

"We gotta dress to impress." Cheryl says.

"That's easy." Brendan adds.

"Ya ain't impressive one bit." Ste bites, rolling his eyes.

"That's what ye think now, but watch tonight, ladies will be sticking to me like glue." Brendan says cockily.

"Bren, you gonna have to watch it, Mitzee will chop ya balls off. She's dead possessive of her men." Cheryl warns.

"Oh no worries; I know how to handle her." Brendan drawls smoothly licking his lips.

"God, Bren, seriously."

"What not my fault, she loves this." Brendan says pointing to his body. Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Right, well C'mon we have work to get done. Today you both are gonna be doing some more runway training for at least a half hour, then me and you are gonna go buy a bed for you. We have the day off, since it's the fashion show tonight. We can train here, or at the company." Cheryl explains.

"There's no stage here?" Ste says.

"You don't really need a stage to practice walking, I got a CD player, plus we won't have to drive there."

"Do we have enough space?" Brendan asks.

"Yup plenty, we can just move this couch out the way, and you guys have space to walk from the door all to this window. It's pretty long." Cheryl says.

"I guess." Brendan says

"Right then! C'mon help me move the couch. Amy, Ste, can you get the CD player in the closest by the door. Also there is a stack of CD's in a case too."

Brendan helps Cheryl move the couch by the wall, and Ste helps Amy set up the CD player. Loud upbeat music starts to play. Ste dances to it, subconsciously. Amy, Cheryl and Brendan laugh.

"I hope ye never do that in public, Steven, it's embarrassing."

"Shut up, it's better than what you can do." Ste bites.

"Ye never seen my moves." Brendan drawls.

"Well how about you both show your moves at the after party, after the fashion show." Cheryl suggests.

"There's an after party?" Amy asks excitedly.

"There always is usually after a fashion show, it's a way to interact with everyone."

"I can't wait, Ste we haven't danced in a long time." Amy says as she takes Ste's hand and twirls herself.

"C'mon time to practice. Ste you go first." Cheryl orders.

Cheryl turns the volume up and Ste starts his walk.

"Yea baby, looking good!" Cheryl shouts.

"Stop lying to him." Brendan says.

"Ay, Ste always looks good." Amy nudges Brendan. He raises a brow at her.

"Again, Ste."

"Give it more attitude." Cheryl orders.

Ste walks, trying to give more attitude, his face looks dead serious, and body straight. He looks at Brendan when he passes. Brendan gives him an intense look with his arms folded. He goes again couple more times, doing it better each time. Cheryl turns off the music.

"Babe, you did fabulous, I really think you don't have to practice anymore."

"My baby is always fabulous." Amy says draping her arms around Ste and gives him a kiss.

"Bren, your turn." Cheryl laughs. Brendan sighs and walks to the door. Cheryl turns on the music, and joins Amy and Ste on the couch. They watch Brendan walk down. His posture is straight, strong, purposeful, and his expression serious. His body looks amazing as he walks in his fitted top and trousers. Ste just stares at him, and licks his lips unconsciously.

"Wow, he's really good." Amy says.

"Brens always good at anything he puts his mind to." Cheryl says proudly.

"Should I go again?" Brendan asks.

"Couple more times and should be enough." Cheryl says.

Brendan goes again, couple more times, and they just stare at him. Brendan turns off the music and stands in front of them.

"Comments would be appreciated." Brendan says with a raised brow.

"You were amazing Bren, left us speechless." Cheryl says with a smile.

"Right, now what are we gonna do since this went pretty fast." Brendan asks, leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket.

"Well me and you can go shopping for your bed, do you guys want to come too?" Cheryl asks Amy and Ste.

"No, I rather stay here." Ste says leaning his head back against the couch.

"I think I will too. You both go ahead. We will clean up, oh and Cheryl can you help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I don't know what to wear." Amy says.

"Of course, sweetheart. You both just do whatever you like, relax. We will be back in a couple hours." Cheryl says.

* * *

Cheryl and Brendan head out. Ste and Amy start cleaning up the dining room and reorganize the living room. The turn on music and dance around, laugh, while cleaning. She drapes herself around Ste, and presses him against the kitchen counter and they start kissing. Amy breaks the kiss and looks into Ste's eyes.

"We haven't been alone in a very long time." She says in a sweet voice, and licks her lips. Ste stares back and her, and wipes her hair back behind her ear.

"What?" She asks lovingly.

"I love you, I don't know what I would do without you." Ste says in a low sweet voice.

"I love you too." Amy says and kisses him again. Ste turns Amy around and deepens the kiss. Amy grabs his hair and claws at his back. Ste lifts her tank top off, leaving on only her pink bra.

"Ste, in the kitchen?" Amy asks, breathless.

"Why not, no ones here." Ste says seductively. Amy smiles. She helps Ste out of his shirt, and pulls down his pants, then pulls hers down. Ste picks her up and puts her onto the kitchen counter, and she puts her legs around his waist, and they start kissing. Ste pulls her back down, and turns her front against the kitchen counter. He moves her hair and kisses her neck and runs his hand down her back and opens her bra, and kisses her back. She moans against his touch. He then pulls down her underwear; Amy kicks out of them. He tells her to lean down on the counter. She does it. He opens her legs, and then parts her cheeks. She turns her head right away.

"Ste what you doing?" She asks nervously.

"I thought we could try something new." Ste says seductively.

"But we've never done it before. Won't it hurt?" She asks.

"Don't worry. I'll prepare you, and if it hurts too much, you can stop me." Ste says and kisses her shoulder. Amy breathes heavily.

"Ok, just go slow." She says and leans her head back down.

Ste prepares her his spit slicked finger.

"Fuck, that hurts Ste..." She cries.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful." Ste says. He slowly prepares her, soon the pain numbs and turns into pleasure.

"Oh...God..Ste...aahhh..Yes..." She moans, as Ste thrusts his finger in and out, and then adds another and opens her up more.

"You like it?" He asks.

"It hurt at first..but now it feels so good...use your cock now." She orders. Ste grabs his cock, it's still soft, fuck. He closes his eyes and starts fisting his cock. It starts hardening. He fists it little more, then presses the tip against her. He pushes in slowly and then hits home. He groans at the sensation of it. Amy winces at the pain, but then soon becomes pleasure. He starts slowly thrusting into her. It feels so good. He closes his eyes as he pounds into her. His mouth slacks open. She pants under him in pleasure. Soon he comes. He pulls out and puts on his pants. She stands up straight little sore, and puts on her underwear.

"Did I hurt you?" Ste asks.

"Yea at first, but when you went all the way, god it felt amazing. It's another whole level of pleasure." Amy explains licking her lips, and kisses Ste.

"Can we do it more often?" She asks, holding on his neck.

"If you're ok with it."

"Of course."

"Did you like it?" She asks.

"Felt real good and tight."

They both smile and kiss one last time. They take a quick shower, and cook lunch. Amy calls Cheryl and asks if they will come in time to eat with them. Cheryl says to just eat without them, because they are still shopping.

"What she say?" Ste asks.

"They are still shopping, I could hear Brendan in the back complaining about the furniture." Amy laughs.

"I don't know how Cheryl handles him. If I had a brother like that id have killed him by now." Ste says.

"Ste, even though you don't like Brendan, he's a lovely brother to Cheryl, they both love each other. Everyone has their ups and downs you know." Amy says.

"Well he just more downs than ups."

"I'll never get why you both hate each other. Anyways let's eat before the food gets cold."

They finish lunch, and wash dishes, and then crash on the couch and watch some random TV shows for about two hours. After a while, the door opens. Cheryl and Brendan walk in. Both got bags in their hands. Amy and Ste turn to see them.

"Ay, welcome back. Did you find the bed you want Brendan?" Amy asks.

"Yup, it will be shipped here sometime next week." He says.

"It was a bloody pain till he finally chose one. The salesman was getting fed up." Cheryl says.

"He was a dumbass. Didn't know shit about quality." Brendan remarks. Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"We got something for you guys too. I picked out an outfit for you Amy, and Bren picked one out for you Ste." Cheryl explains.

"Oh, right; another stinky shirt, or one with holes, and shit all over it or one that looks like a rainbow puked over it." Ste bites bitterly. Brendan looks at him intensely. He throws one of the bags in his hands across the floor.

"Fuck this shit; I told ye I shouldn't have gotten it, but ye think sun rises up his arse." Brendan hisses loudly; goes into this room and slams the door shut. They all jolt. Amy and Cheryl look at Ste disappointedly.

"Ste, he was trying to be nice for once." Amy says, frowning.

"Oh sure, he gets me a fucking shirt, which is not even bought with his money and you guys want me to bow to him. He can fuck off." Ste says and goes into his room and slams the door shut too. Amy and Cheryl look at each other in disbelief. They decided to let them stay in their rooms; while they try on their new clothes. Cheryl got Amy a red fitted off the shoulder dress, and Cheryl got herself a dark emerald, long sleeve fitted dress, that's past her knees. They both look gorgeous in them.

"Can't wait till Ste see's me in this." Amy says as she twirls herself around the mirror in Cheryls room.

"He won't let go of you tonight." Cheryl laughs.

"It's almost six past. We got to be there before eight. You should go check on Ste, and I go check Bren. They are so stubborn." Cheryl says.

Amy takes the bag of clothes, Brendan got for Ste and goes into his room. Ste's laid on his bed. She sits on the side and runs her fingers in his hair.

"C'mon Ste, get ready. We have to be at the show by eight."

"I don't want to go." He pouts.

"Ste, seriously, just because Brendan got you an outfit, you don't want to go, that's ridiculous. I've been way too patient with you. Get up your arse and change. Your coming whether you like it or not." She takes his hands and pulls him up. His eyes widen when he see's her.

"You like what you see?" She smiles seductively.

"Wow, ya look amazing Ames." Ste says looking her up and down.

"You should thank Cheryl she picked it out for me."

"Now you try on yours. I wanna see." She pulls him up, and gives him a kiss before handing him the bag. He takes out the clothes. It's a navy blue button up with a thin color, and a pair of light gray slim trousers, and a leather black belt.

"C'mon wear them." Amy says. Ste takes off his clothes and puts them on. They fit him perfectly. He looks at himself in the mirror. He looks so good.

"WOW! Ste you look gorgeous! Brendan really has good taste. I should have him buy you all your clothes." Amy says as she looks at Ste all over, and touches the shirt and trousers. She grabs his ass.

"And your ass looks so good in them." Ste smiles slightly as he adjusts his collar.

"They're alright I guess." Ste says.

"They are more than alright, come-on lets go, they must be waiting for us." Amy says.

Ste brushes his hair back, leaving it in a stylish up due, modern and sexy. They come out of the room. Cheryls standing in the living room all dressed and looking gorgeous as ever. She beams when she sees Ste.

"WOW! Ste you look gorgeous! Bren sure did a good job." Cheryl says as she observes Ste all over.

"Where's he?" Amy asks.

"Still getting ready. He was really upset, so took me a while to convince him." Cheryl says.

"I am sorry, I just thought he really was playing another joke on me." Ste says frowning.

"It's alright love, he'll be fine." Cheryl reassures. The door opens, and Brendan walks out. They all stare at him. Ste's heart races at the sight of him. He's wearing a dark red button up; cuffs rolled up, paired with a black fitted vest, and black slim trousers, with pointy leather dress shoes. His hair done to perfection and face glowing, blue eyes piercing.

"Bren, you better be careful all the women will be all over you tonight." Cheryl says.

"Isn't that the point." He smirks. He glances at Ste, then quickly looks away arrogantly.

* * *

People are already seated in their seat at the show, which is in a big arena, at a Hilton hotel. There is the generals admission seating's and VIP seating. Since Cheryl's company got VIP tickets, they got front row seats. Brendan sits down next to Cheryl and Amy sits next to Ste. More people from the company come and greet each other. Later John arrives and greets them. He sits a couple seats away from them. Mitzee comes soon after. She's wearing a mini tight royal blue dress with a thin strap, and a gold necklace and hair is put to the side. She looks gorgeous. Brendan smiles when he see's her and stands up. Ste watches him as he goes up to Mitzee.

"Brendan, you look so fucking hot." Mitzee drawls, as she claws his chest, and looks into his eyes.

"So do you darling." Brendan says and licks his lips. He pulls her into a kiss. Cheryl clears her throat and they look at her.

"Don't you see all these people." Cheryl says.

"Oh...hehehe..Sorry, we get carried away when we see each other." Mitzee giggles, and pulls Brendan back to his seat and sits by him.

"They make a cute couple don't they." Amy says to Cheryl.

"Yea, but they can be a right pain." Cheryl responds back. Ste huffs, and looks the other way. Soon later the whole arena is filled with people. There is an announcement about the fashion show; which is featuring the designs of a new designer brand called Haji, featuring men's and women's wear. Soon the lights go out, and the stage lights up with bright glowing lights, and music starts to play. Everyone's eyes are focused on the white runway. The first model walks on the stage, followed by more. The clothes look expensive, sleek, sophisticated, but very unique, well fitted, and classy. There are many photographers in the front taking shots of the clothes as the models walk down. After the last model comes, they all come back out together, so everyone can see the whole collection, and the designer comes out last and bows to everyone then goes backstage. Everyone stands up and applauses loud.

"Wow that was amazing." Amy says.

"Haji is really fantastic." Cheryl says.

"I really liked the men's wear, whose the designer?" Brendan says.

"Kassie Haji, she's pretty young, started in the States, and has had many successful fashion shows around the world now." Cheryl explains.

"Well I'll be buying her clothes pretty soon." Brendan says.

"Babe you will look gorgeous in them." Mitzee says hanging on his arm.

"What did you think Ste?" Mitzee asks.

"They were nice." Ste says.

"Come-on guys lets go up to the party." Cheryl says with a wide smile. Amy takes Ste's hands and Mitzee holds onto Brendan as they all walk up the stairs to the next level. They enter through a large double door. The place is huge. Lights all over the place. There is an area, where people can get their photos taken by photographers, like celebs do at a red carpet event. There is a bar area, serving people drinks and snacks. Everyone is dressed up, looking their best, laughing and talking. Some people are dancing in the middle of the hall to the music filling the hall. Amy and Ste look at everything in awe. They have never been to such a big event, or party.

"C'mon guys, enjoy yourselves. Go have drinks, eat, dance." Cheryl says cheerfully. She see's many people she knows so walks off to talk to them. Mitzee takes Brendan to the bar and they order themselves couple drinks, and go off somewhere in the hall. Ste and Amy seem a bit overwhelmed.

"What should we do?" Ste asks. Amy suggests they get something to drink at the bar.

"It's proper nice isn't it?" Amy says while sipping on cold red wine.

"Yea." Ste says as he looks around. He notices Brendan and Mitzee talking, drinking and laughing. Brendans eyes fall on him. Ste quickly looks away, and takes a sip of his drink. There's a tap on his shoulder. He turns around.

"Hiya, John." Ste says with a smile.

"Ay, how's it going? You enjoy the show?" John asks with a big smile.

"Yea, it was ace." Ste says with a smile.

"I loved it. This was the first show I have been to." She smiles brightly.

"Well we got another one, and this time you and Brendan will be modeling in it..Oh by the way, where's he? Wanted to talk to him too." John says. Ste points to the area Brendan and Mitzee are at.

"Oh, I see, those two have gotten on pretty quick, they make a good couple, would look great in a magazine together don't you think Ste?." John asks quickly, with a smirk.

"Dunno." Ste says with distaste and grabs his drink and takes another gulp.

"Why don't you two go dance, relax, have some fun. I'll see you both later." John winks and walks off to see Brendan and Mitzee. He talks to them for a while and minutes later Mitzee is pulling Brendan to the dance floor. Brendan grabs her waist and they start dancing. Both swaying their hips to the sound of the music; both look so sexy, everyone's starting to look at them, some people even cheer them on.

"Wow look at them." Amy says. Ste licks his lips, they feel dry.

"What? ..We can do better than that." Ste says, and takes Amy's hands and pulls her into the dance area. He starts dancing with her. Brendan and Mitzee notice them. Ste and Brendan gaze at each other intensely. Another song comes on, and this time all four of them dance. It soon becomes a competition and everyone is now looking at them. It's like a mix between salsa, and tango. People are gathering around them in a circle. Cheryls mouth is opened. She can't believe her eyes. They all dance to the beat so well, and their bodies shake to the rhythm, filled with adrenaline. The whole time Ste and Brendan are starring at each other intensely, trying to be the best dancer. The song becomes more intimate so they start to dance more slow, close and sexy. Everyone cheers them on. When the song stops, they do too, and everyone applauds. Cheryl walks up to them.

"Wow, guys, what was that?...You guys should enter a dancing competition seriously. I never knew you could dance so well." Cheryl says to them.

"Me and Brendan are a natural." Mitzee says, while Brendan is behind her, holding her waist.

"Well me and Ste, used to take dance lessons for fun. We won our school dance competition." Amy says proudly.

"Ste you never told me before." Cheryl says.

"Ya never asked." He says, and stares at Brendan, who stares back at him with his pale blue eyes. Ste swallows. He feels super hot, so he loosens his collar around his neck. A couple of people come and talk to them, telling them how amazing they were on the dance floor, and said it was the highlight of the evening. John toasts to it. Says they should have dance competitions every party. They all laugh, and agree. The night grows darker, and people start leaving. Mitzee asks Brendan to stay at her house for the night, he says ok and lets Cheryl know. Amy looks dead happy, and somewhat tipsy, but Ste doesn't look happy at all. Brendan leaves with Mitzee, and Cheryl, Amy, and Ste head back to hers. When they get home, they go to bed right away. Amy coaxes Ste into having sex, and Ste throws her on the bed and fucks her from behind, punishingly.

* * *

Next day, Brendan calls Cheryl and tells her he's going to be staying at Mitzee's for the whole week, and that he'll pick up some clothes later. She's fine with it, but tells him that he better train and work out while there. She lets Amy and Ste know Brendan won't be around for a week.

"Thank god, now I can finally have some peace, and not have to see his slimy face." Ste says.

"I knew you would be happy, that's why I didn't mind him staying at Mitzee's. Thought some time away from each other was a good thing. Don't want you to go at it before the shoot. It's one week from now. Ste, I'll drop you off at the gym, and me and Amy gotta go work with the photo production team. We will see you later. Just call us when you're done, gonna go out for dinner after." Cheryl explains with a smile.

"Alright, sounds ace." Ste smiles. They have lunch peacefully, and head to the company. Ste goes to the gym, it's filled with more people this time. He looks around, wondering if Brendan is there. But he's not. Good he thinks to himself, doesn't need a stupid distraction. He stretches out, then goes on the bicycle, treadmill, and then does some aerobics. He see's the boxing gloves on the wall, and remembers his little boxing fight with Brendan. He smiles slightly at the thought, but then slaps himself for thinking fondly of it. He's glad Brendan out of his way, even if it's only for a week. The following days become a routine. Wake up, eat, go to work; either train or go to the gym, then go back home and eat peacefully again, then sleep. One morning while eating lunch, all of them just stay quiet, and look at each other.

"Ummm...Is it me, or has it been a bit too quiet, now that Brendan's not here." Amy asks suddenly.

"Yea...I noticed too." Cheryl laughs awkwardly. Ste looks at them like they are nuts.

"Well, I am perfectly happy without him. Got tired of hearing his big gob everyday, and seeing his stupid face all the time was a nightmare." Ste says, and shoves a toast in his mouth.

"Why you eating like Bren?" Cheryl asks.

"What?" Ste tries to say, his mouth stuffed, as he tries to chew.

"You have never stuffed a whole toast in your mouth." Cheryl says. Amy laughs.

"I think because he's seen Brendan doing it so much, he's subconsciously starting to learn from him." Amy says. Ste chokes on his toast, he grabs some water and tries to swallow it, but ends up choking more. Cheryl slaps his back.

"You okay love?...It's not easy if you don't have a big mouth like he does." Cheryl says.

The weekend goes by slowly, and uneventful, at least for Ste. It's so peaceful and quiet. Amy and Cheryl are busy preparing for the first day of the photo shoot tomorrow. They are pretty excited about it. Ste doesn't bother asking them what they are doing, instead sits in the living room and watches TV for a couple of hours. He hasn't seen Brendan for a whole week now.

* * *

It's the first day of the photo-shoot. Cheryl, Amy and Ste arrive at the set by nine. The first shooting location is in a business building, in an elevator. It's closed off for the afternoon, so they can get the work done. The make up artists, hair stylists are all ready. The clothes are in bags, already hung on racks. Mitzee drops Brendan off at the place, gives him a kiss and then leaves; she has her own work to do with her models back at the company. Ste is getting his hair done, when he notices Brendan walking in. He freezes for a moment. His heart races, when Brendan catches his gaze, and smirks at him. He's wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt, and dark blue jeans hung low on his waist; looks so hot. Cheryl see's him and runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

"Bren! Oh my god! I missed you so much! I am never letting you leave for that long again!" Cheryl says as she kisses him on the cheeks.

"Geez Chez, I was only gone for a week." Brendan says and pushes her off. She giggles and pulls him to the makeup station.

"Ste, Brens here!" She says all excited, as if it's her first time introducing Brendan to him.

"Yea I can see that, whip-dido." Ste says mundanely.

"Didn't miss me? Not even a little?" Brendan asks.

"As if. It was the best week I've had since I came here." Ste says.

"Same here...I think I might move in with Mitzee. I don't think I can handle not being with her at night." Brendan says, and licks his lips.

"Oh god, Bren, bet you both we at it like bunnies this whole week, I am sure ye can handle not seeing her for a while...Sit down; Jane here is gonna do your hair while, Ste's getting his done too." Cheryl says and directs him to his seat, which is across from Ste's. Jane starts working on Brendan. Ste is done before him. His hair is turfed up in a sleek sexy-updo.

"Wow, this is mint, in'it?" Ste says as he looks in the mirror. The hairdresser smiles at him.

"You got lovely smooth hair, so it was easy to work with." She says. Ste blushes.

"Ta, ya are amazing." He comments back. He catches Brendan looking at him through his mirror. He gives him an annoyed look. Brendan raises his brow at him.

Cheryl then takes Ste to the makeup artist. Later Brendan is done with his hair. It looks some what same as his usual hair style, just a bit more volume, and slicked back. He joins Ste at the makeup area. Two make up artist work on them. When they are done, they look in the mirror. They see each other through the mirror.

"I think ye need more makeup, ye face looks hideous." Brendan quips.

"You need a whole face operation, because with that face of yours, the camera is gonna break." Ste barks back.

Amy is busy helping set up the lights for the shoot. Cheryl takes them to the stylists, who have already picked out their clothes. They send Ste and Brendan into their own dressing rooms, and a dresser helps them get changed. When they come out, Cheryl's mouth drops to the floor. "Oh my God! Look at you two! You look like mannequins; bloody drop dead gorgeous! I am glad I put up with you both." Cheryl squeals, looking at them up and down. Brendan's dressed in a sleek, gray, slim body hugging blazer, with a thin, lapel and collar. Underneath is a fine threaded, black turtle neck knit top, paired with dark jeans; a brown leather belt, and expensive leather dress shoes. Ste's dressed gray V-neck line knit top, with a black vest, and gray slim trousers, and black dress shoes. They look like they walked out of a magazine. One of the stylists checks out Brendan's clothes, fixes few things. Ste just stares at him. He hates it, why is he staring at him so much. He notices how the blazer hugs the curve of his back perfectly. His ass looks so good, and legs look long and lean in the jeans. He swallows at the sight of him. He shakes his head. This isn't how he should be looking at Brendan, it's wrong, he thinks. It's just his mind playing tricks on him. Brendan's ugly, and mean. Ugly, and mean, he keeps repeating to himself. Brendan turns his head and notices Ste. Fuck, Ste thinks, he looks fucking gorgeous.

"Ye okay there? Look like ye saw a ghost." Brendan says, as the stylist finishes her final touch.

"Ya, it's because you look so scary." Ste manages to say without choking. Brendan raises his brow.

"If this is scary, everyone will want me in their nightmares." Brendan says, while pointing at his face and body. God he's so cocky, and fucking full of himself, Ste thinks. Yes, think negative, negative. That will work. Ste rolls his eyes. Cheryl calls them over. They are introduced to Tommy, a man in his mid forties, one of the top UK fashion photographers, who was hired just for this week's photo-shoot. Everything is ready to go. The camera settings, lights, and props.

"Ok, I want you both to listen carefully when I direct you guys. The theme is forbidden lovers. I will be taking photos of you both in the elevator. Don't worry I will direct you guys." He explains.

Brendan and Ste go into the elevator. It is all steel, you can see yourself through it like a mirror. It has handle bar going all around it. The floor is made of black marble. They stand there awkwardly, not looking at each other, waiting for Tommy to direct them.

"Ok, ready. You're in an elevator, and things are getting steamy. You only have a couple of seconds to do something. Do not take off your clothes; this is a fashion photo-shoot so, just hint it, rather than actually doing it. Does that makes sense." He says. They nod. "Ok Brendan I want you to push Ste against the elevator wall, like you are about to kiss him." Brendan turns to Ste and without thinking pushes Ste against the elevator and Ste groans, Brendan grabs his head, and leans his face down.

"Yea, that's good, now Ste look at the camera and hold onto the rails, and shift out one of your legs just a little in-between his legs. Brendan you stay how you are. Stare at Ste like you staring into his soul, like you want him badly, press your body into his little bit more, but don't cover him all the way, we need to see the clothes." He directs. Brendan does as he's told. He grabs Ste by the waist and pulls him a little. Ste looks at the camera, intensely. Brendans profile looks amazing as he stares at Ste.

"Perfect, hold, it!" The photographer says and starts snapping shot after shot. Ste's heart is beating fast. He can feel Brendan got breath on him. Both their bodies are still and unmoving. Ste feels the heat of Brendans hands through his blazer.

"Ok, that was great, now Brendan I want you to walk out as if you're angry, and Ste, you grab him by the arm, like you want him back... You guys are doing fabulous...Ready?."

Brendan pulls away from Ste and walks out, and Ste grabs his arm and pulls. The photographer starts taking shot after shot, capturing every little movement.

"Once again, Brendan walks out further this time, and Ste I want you to almost yank him, I want to capture the way the clothes move on your bodies, and want to capture your expressions." He says with passion.

"Ok, go." This time Brendan walks out faster with a serious look, Ste grabs him and yanks him in, second after second the camera captures their movements.

"Great, we got some amazing shots. Now for the last pose, Ste I want you to take off Brendans jacket; like you're in the midst of all the heat and can't take it any longer. Brendan you grab his face in one hand bring your face close, put your hand under Ste's vest." He directs. They do exactly so, and it looks so natural. The photographer takes shot after shot after shot. Getting as many as he can.

"Ok! Thank you. You guys were fabulous." Tommy compliments. Ste and Brendan get out the elevator. Ste looks flushed. Brendan looks normal, and cocky.

"Wow! Guys, you did amazing. Seriously for a second I thought it was real. I can't believe how professional you both were. The women here were fanning themselves." Cheryl says with pure excitement.

"Glad we could help with your orgasms." Brendan says sarcastically.

"We have other things to help us with that." Amy says, and grabs Ste's hands and kisses him.

"Ay, not suppose to kiss my lover." Brendan quips and winks at Ste, making him feel hot all over.

"Only for the shoot, but he's all mine now, but Cheryl's dead right, you both did amazing." Amy compliments.

"Is that all for today?" Brendan asks.

"Yea, tomorrow and the next day we will do three more different sets, and then the last one is for the cover, and a last page spread. Today was only one so you guys can get the idea of it, and get more comfortable, which I don't think is no longer necessary since you both looked perfect." Cheryl smiles.

"It's because I am perfect." Brendan quips.

"God, your head is so big, I am surprised it hasn't exploded." Ste says, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the only thing that's big." Brendan says.

"OH GOD! Bren, seriously, none of us need to know that." Cheryl shrieks. Brendan looks ahead.

"But she does." Brendan says as he walks past them. They all turn and see Mitzee walking towards him, in her high heels, and tight mini dress. Brendan grabs her waist and kisses her hard. Cheryl shakes her head.

"I guess we're not seeing Brendan tonight." Amy says and laughs. Ste just stares at them, he quickly goes to the back and gets undressed. The dressers take the clothes.

Cheryl, Amy and Ste head home, while Mitzee stays behind with Brendan, snogging each others face off somewhere. Eventually Brendan gets undressed with the help of Mitzee and they head off to somewhere. His bed came that evening, it was placed against the door. Cheryl, Amy and Ste set it up for him. Cheryl went back to work to get some stuff done, said she would be back little late. Brendan's bed is black, sleek, modern, looking king size bed. He had ordered gray bed sheets and two large pillows. The mattress is so comfy. Ste sits, and bounces up and down on it. Amy comes in and smiling at him.

"We should get ourselves a bed like this too." She says and sits down next to him.

"We will one day." He responds and kisses her. She deepens the kiss, and Amy lays back on the bed. But then stops.

"Ste we can't do it on Brendan's bed."

"He won't have to know." He says and kisses Amy again.

They end up having sex on Brendan's large bed. When they finish they make it neat again and make sure nothings on it.

"God, that was amazing. Seriously, didn't realize a bed can make such a difference. I hope Brendan doesn't come back for a few more nights, we can steal his bed for a while." Amy says and licks her lips.

"Come-on lets go to our room before Cheryl comes." Ste says.

* * *

The photo-shoot next day, is at an old looking club, with a bar, which is reserved for the afternoon.

"Really. Who chose this place?" Ste asks as he looks around.

"The production and the creative direction team." Cheryl explains.

"I think it's brilliant." Amys adds.

Brendan walks in a little later. He see's Ste looking at him, sat on a stool getting his hair done.

They know the routine now. They get their hair and make up done and the stylist gets their clothes and the dressers help them get dressed. For this look, Ste is wearing a black fitted shirt with a designer logo on it, and black jeans, with a brown leather belt. Brendan is wearing a red button up, black fitted suit jacket, and black trousers. The camera, and lighting are ready. Tommy tells them in this forbidden love theme, they are going to play club owner, and bartender. He takes a shot with Ste behind the bar, and Brendan behind him, with his hands on either side of his waist, looking intensely at the camera and Ste tilts his head back against Brendan's shoulder and holding a bottle in his hand, with his mouth parted open; looking seductive.

"Perfect, that's it, just like that, don't move you both are doing great." Tommy says as he takes multiple shots.

Next they pose in front of the bar. Ste's back is against the bar, and Brandan is standing close to him, leaning in, as if whispering something. It's intimate, and shows off the clothes well.

"Ok, that was great, I don't think we need anymore shots here...However you both are gonna change and we will take some photos outside of the bar." Tommy explains. The stylists get their next set of clothes ready, and the dresses help them get ready. Amy, Cheryl and other workers help Tommy set up his equipment outside of the bar, overlooking a large river. It's not sunny, which makes it perfect for the camera, and scene, since it's supposed to be a fall shoot. After a while, Brendan and Ste are ready. They look beyond amazing. Brendan's wearing a fitted, dark red wool coat, with a high collar, underneath is a black cashmere knit top, paired with stressed jeans, with a black leather belt, and black leather shoes. He has on aviator glasses to complete the look. Ste's wearing a darker shade of jeans, paired with a long sleeve, fitted, black wool sweater, with a black and white, checkered print scarf around his neck. Cheryl and Amy look at them in awe.

"Bloody hell! Look at you guys!" Cheryl squeals and runs over to them like a loony.

"Cheryl I guess you really knew what you were doing when you chose them." Amy grins widely, and keeps looking at Ste and Brendan like they are candy ready to be eaten.

"Stop drooling ladies, we don't want to drown before the shoot." Brendan says cockily, leaning against the mettle rail on the red brick pavement, with the river as a background. Ste looks at him and rolls his eyes.

"They ain't drooling over ya, it's me they drooling over, yea.." Ste says and grabs Amy by the waist and gives her a sweet kiss.

"And I thought Mitzee and Brendan are insatiable." Cheryl cracks.

Brendan laughs.

"These two have no idea what insatiable is Chez; they just lick each other here and there." Brendan quips with a smirk. Ste gives him a dirty look.

"Screw off, what me and Amy have is true love, something ya know nothing about." Ste bites back in defense.

"I don't do love, Steven."

"But you do women." Cheryl adds. Brendan smirks. They are soon interrupted by Tommy's voice.

"Are you guys ready?" He calls out.

"C'mon get going girls." Cheryl slaps their butts. Brendan and Ste walk over to Tommy and his crew.

"So where ye want us now?" Brendan asks, rubbing his hands together.

"I want you guys by the pole, near the rail." Tommy points.

"Oh...so ye want us to do some pole dancing ay?" Brendan jokes.

"Maybe another time." Tommy laughs. Amy and Cheryl sit down on a bench, talking, and laughing; while watching Ste and Brendan.

The make up artists, hair stylists, and stylists, do little touch ups on them. Ste and Brendan stand by the poll, and Tommy starts to instruct them.

"Alright, I want you to lean against the pole, and Brendan, stand next to him, with one hand above his head, against the pole and lean into him a bit, and with the other grab his scarf and pull him to you...Just like that...Keep that pose." Tommy says while looking through his camera and starts snapping.

"Now look at me Ste, and Brendan lean your head closer to his...Yea..Great...Little bit closer." Shot after shot is taken.

"Ok now, Brendan lean against the rail, and Ste lean against him, and Brendan hold onto his waist, and make it seem like your about to kiss." Tommy directs. Ste's heart pounds as Brendan grabs his waist, and pulls him against his chest. He feels so hot. Ste looks up at him and leans in for the pretend kiss, and hears Tommy taking shot after shot. Tommy instructs the next pose. Ste walks away from Brendan, and Brendan quickly grabs onto his arm and pulls him by the scarf, bringing his face close to his, while shots are being taken relentlessly.

"Alright, I think we are done for today; got lots of great shots, tomorrows our last photo shoot." Tommy says as he puts away his camera. Cheryl and Amy walk off to Ste and Brendan.

"Once, again you guys were AMAZING!" Cheryl squeals, and gives them both a hug.

"I told you, Ste, you should have become a model long ago." Amy says with a bright smile, and hanging onto Ste.

"Well, if I knew it would pay this well, and be fun, I would have." Ste smiles.

"So ye think it's fun posing with me?" Brendan asks with a cocky smirk.

"What? No, as if." Ste bites back.

"Right..." Brendan drawls, then turns on his heel and walks back into the bar. Ste follows later. They both get changed. Cheryl and Amy help the crew get the equipment back into the truck. Ste and Brendan gets changed into his clothes, in their separate dressing room. Brendan walks out first, he's on the phone. Cheryl and Amy are outside waiting for them, when she see's Brendan she walks up to him

"Bren, we are going out for dinner, you joining us?" Cheryl asks.

"Sorry Chez, next time, Mitzee wants to go out tonight, she just called." Brendan says holding up his phone. Cheryl frowns in annoyance.

"Right, well then, see you tomorrow, love." Cheryl says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Ste?" Amy asks.

"Probably lost in the changing room." Brendan laughs.

"I'll go get him." Amy says.

Minutes later Mitzee comes. She just also finished with her models photo-shoots back at the company's studio. Ste and Brendan are the only ones doing the special shoots with the different places and props, since they were chosen to be on the cover. By the time Amy and Ste come out, Brendan leaves with Mitzee.

"Ay, babe, you were so great, I am surprised you and Bren been getting on so well during the shoot." Cheryl says with a wide smile.

"It's because there's loads of money involved." Ste remarks.

"Well, it's better than nothing, C'mon we gonna go out for dinner." Cheryl says with a smile. Ste notices Brendan's gone, but decides not to notice and follows Cheryl and Amy to the car.

* * *

After dinner, they come home and relax on the couch. It's past nine, so they decide to watch a movie, they debate for a while on what to watch, eventually they decided on a horror film. They turn off the lights and all three of them huddle on the couch, and eat popcorn. Minutes into the film the door opens, they know it's Brendan, are a bit surprised he came.

"Love, you back early..." Cheryl says, but then notices Mitzee walking in the door too. Her eyes open wide.

"Mitzeee, what you doing here?" Cheryl asks.

"She's staying over tonight, why are the lights out?." Brendan asks, as he walks into the living room then see's Amy and Ste watching the TV. Ste looks up at Brendan in the dark.

"Ahhh movie night, that's..Nice." He says. Cheryl and Mitzee walk to the living room.

"You guys can watch with us if you like, it just started." Cheryl says as she sits on the couch. Brendan looks at Mitzee.

"You wanna?"

"Of course, I love scary movies?" Mitzee says excitedly and pulls Brendan's hand. Brendan leans back, legs wide open, puts a hand on the hand of the couch, and Mitzee lays against his chest as they watch the movie. Ste looks at Brendan from the corner of his eyes. The blue TV light is cast on Brendan's face. Ste studies his face; his dark styled hair, fine shaped brows, dark lashes, and pale blue eyes, down to his sharp small nose, and his groomed handlebar mustache, and his perfectly shaped pink lips. Brendan bites his lips unconsciously. Ste feels hot suddenly, he licks his lips. Suddenly Brendan eyes turn, and catches his gaze. Ste quickly looks away, and tries to grab some popcorn, but misses, instead causes it to fall over the ground.

"STE!" Amy yells.

"Sorry, I didn't see it." Ste says as he attempts to pick the popcorn up. Brendan laughs.

"It's okay, I'll get some more." Cheryl says.

"Ye need glasses Steven." Brendan says deeply.

"Shut up!" Ste barks.

"Oh my god, oh my god, he's gonna cut her feet off, I can't watch!" Mitzee cries, as she covers her face with her hand. Brendan pulls her closer to himself.

"It's the whole point of watching a horror film gorgeous." Brendan says with a smirk.

"I don't like the gory parts though, make me wanna throw up." She says.

"You wanna go to my room then?" Brendan asks. Mitzee's face lits right up.

"Alright." She says in smooth voice and licks her lips. Cheryl comes back with the popcorn, as Brendan and Mitzee get up.

"Where you going?" She asks.

"Mitzee's tired, so am taking her to bed." Brendan says. Chery rolls her eyes.

"I am sure she is." She says and sits back on the couch.

"Enjoy the rest." Mitzee says to them as they pass behind the coffee table. Ste looks at Brendan as he leaves to his room with Mitzee. He hears the door shut. Amy and Cheryl are engaged in the movie, their faces in shock as the situations in the film become worse for the poor characters. Ste sighs heavily, and rakes his hands in his hair.

"You alright Ste?" Amy asks.

"Yea, just a bit tired, I think I am gonna go lay down." Ste says.

"I'll come with if you want." She says.

"No, you stay and enjoy the movie with Cheryl. I'll see ya later yea?" Ste says and kisses Amy on the cheeks, then heads to his room and closes the door, then walks over to the bed against the wall, and drops on it. He sighs and closes his eyes. He tries to sleep, but he can't, his eyes are wide open, in the dark. There are suddenly some noises. He stays still, and tries to listen. But then regrets it. When he realizes it's coming from Brendan's room which is right by his and Amy's. The thin wall is the only thing diving their beds. He can hear Brendan's carnal and deep moaning and groaning sounds, which shoot down straight to Ste's groin. He closes his eyes trying to not focus on the sounds; but it's hard with the head board pounding against the wall.

* * *

Ste had fallen asleep somehow, and when he woke up it was morning already, he turns his head, and Amy is sleeping peacefully next to him, with her hands draped over his waist. He smiles slightly, and wipes away the pieces of hair on her face. She's beautiful, really is, he says to himself. There's a knock the door.

"Ay, sleepy heads, wake up, we are running late. We gotta be at be at the studio by ten." Cheryl calls out.

Mitzee and Brendan left already, he sent a text to Cheryl saying they would meet them at the shoot.

Cheryl, Amy and Ste have a quick breakfast and head out. The last two photo-shoots are at the company studio; one of the photo's taken here will be used for the cover. Everything is already set, and ready. Mitzee and Brendan are at the studio before them. Mitzee decided she would stay for the last shoot as she was the most excited for it since the beginning.

They get their hair done, makeup done, and the stylist helps them get dressed. This time Brendan's dresses in an all black; very fitted sleek suit jacket, button up, tie, trouser, belt, shoes. And has on silver shades, and Ste's dressed in an all white suit, with black shades. Cheryl, Amy and Mitzee rush over to them.

"Oh my god! You guys look bloody sexy!" Mitzee squeals.

"I see where they are doing with this one, it's obvious." Cheryl says with a wide grin.

"It's like yin and yang, white and black, good and evil." Amy clarifies with a smirk. Ste and Brendan look at each other, and then back at them.

"Black suits me." Brendan says with a smirk. Ste curls his upper lip.

"No, it's because you are the bloody devil." Ste says.

"The devil is tempting." Brendan bites, with a smirk. Ste hates him so much, he fucking hates how fucking dam gorgeous Brendan looks in all black suit. Makes him look even way taller than he already is, and his body looks so amazing in it, it should be illegal for a man to look this good, and fuck yes he's so tempting. He also hates how Mitzee is staring at Brendan, like she's about to tear his clothes off.

Tommy soon appears, and tells them to stand on the gray backdrop. Same place where they first took their practice photo-shoot.

"Ok since this is for the cover, it's simpler than the rest. I want you both standing, facing each other. Ste I want you to pull Brendan's jacket, and Brendan you pull his tie, and look intensely at the camera." He directs, and takes shot after shot.

"Ok, now turn. Brendan hug Ste from the back, bend your head down but look up, Ste lean your head back against Brendans shoulder, stare at the camera...Yes that's..That's perfect. Don't move!" Tommy instructs with passion, and starts taking photos.

"Oh my god! You guys look so bloody sexy!" Mitzee squeals out loud.

"Mitz, calm down, before your ovaries pop." Cheryl laughs.

"Now for last one, grab each others head, and tilt your heads back, and part your mouths open just a little, and hold...Yea..Just like that...Amazing." Tommy says and starts taking final shots. When he finishes, the dressers take them to the back and get them changed into the last set of clothes. Mitzee, Cheryl and Amy help set up the props for the final shoot. They set a motorcycle in the middle of the brown backdrop, and splash dirt and mud on the background and on the motorcycle. Ste and Brendan come out. Brendan's wearing a black leather jacket, and a white button up, which is almost unbuttoned all the way, half tucked under a pair of light blue jeans, with light brown leather belt, that's open. He also has a silver earring on, that Ste can't stop starring at. Ste's wearing a white fitted T-shirt, and also wearing a light blue pair of jeans, that are stressed and ripped, his zip is undone, and part of his underwear popping out under the jean waist band.

"Wow, now this is my kind of thing." Mitzee says as she walks over to Brendan and grabs onto his leather jacket and kisses him sensually. Amy and Cheryl roll their eyes at her. Mitzee touches Brendan's ear.

"Hey when did you get your ear pierced?" She asks.

"Long ago, just never wore an earring. The stylist had me wear it, for the look."

"I want you to keep it, you look so hot with it." Mitzee drawls seductively, and licks her teeth. "C'mon, get your sexy asses up there."

"This is interesting." Brendan remarks, looking at the backdrop and motorcycle.

"This is a fun, and lose one, it's for the last two spreads in the magazine." Tommy explains.

"So, we gonna ride this thing or something?" Ste asks. Brendan raises his brow at him.

"It's just for the prop...But you will be using it. I want you both to wipe some of the mud on the motorcycle on your clothes, and hands." Tommy says. Ste looks hesitant.

"Won't the clothes get dirty." Ste asks.

"It's okay; it's part of the set." He explains.

"Ye are real idiot." Brendan remarks.

"Fuck you!" Ste shouts. Tommy freezes.

"Ay, you guys ok?" He asks.

"Yea, we fine." Brendan answers. Ste gives him an evil glare.

"Well, right then, get the mud on." Tommy says. Ste and Brendan take some of the mud and apply it without care. Tommy then starts to direct them to their final pose.

"Ste sit far down on the seat backwards, with your legs on each side, then lay down against it, and you go sit on the seat, lean over Ste, and grab his hair, get some of the mud on his cheeks. Ste, you grab Brendan shirt and pull him down, and look up at him." Tommy directs in detail.

"Yea..that's it, Brendan lean in just little more." Tommy says, as he starts taking shots of them. Ste's heart is beating so fast. Brendan's body is on top of him. His hand is almost touching Brendan's exposed chest. A silver cross chain is hanging down, as he's pulling onto Brendan's white shirt which is now stained with mud. Ste can't handle it. It's too much. Brendan gaze is piercing through his soul, and he looks so fucking hot. It hurts to look at him. He feels himself growing hard, and prays that's Brendan doesn't notice.

Amy, Cheryl, and Mitzee are speechless, their faces flushed. Mitzee is practically fanning herself.

"This is bloody better than porn." Mitzee squeals.

Tommy takes some more shots and then tells them to get up. Ste is thankful, because if they stayed any longer in that position, his cock would probably spring out of his unzipped jean.

"That was amazing, very hot. It's gonna be a big sale. Thank you both for cooperating, I know the settings were a bit uncomfortable for you guys, but you were both so professional, and listened so well, it made it easy for me." Tommy says fondly.

"It's no problem, it's thanks to your instructions we knew what to do." Ste says.

"I am just glad it's fucking over." Brendan says thickly. Tommy gives them a look like what's going on. Then nods at them and starts collecting his equipment.

"So am I, got tired of seeing ya fucking face." Ste bites, feeling offended.

"Babe you guys were bloody fantastic, actually beyond fantastic, I can't wait to see all the photo's, and I know Johns dying to see the final shots." Cheryl squeals, as she runs to them, excitedly and gives them both a big hug. Mitzee pulls her away, and jumps at Brendan and gives him a big kiss. Amy hugs Ste and kisses him too.

"Amy, Mitz, can you help me clean the set." Cheryl asks.

"Sorry I gotta get going, got an dentist appointment." Mitzee says.

Amy leaves Ste and goes to help Cheryl. Ste turns to leave, but Mitzee grabs his hands.

"Ste, love you were so hot! Seriously I would pay to see you both do it." She says all excited and looks at Brendan, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I wouldn't touch that, even if ye gave me millions." Brendan bites bitterly, and kisses Mitzee. Ste swallows hard, and it hurts, his chest feels like it's on fire.

"Well fuck you right, no one want's ya fucking dirty hands on them." Ste shouts back and barges off to the back.

"Brendan, that was really mean. You better go and apologize to him right now, I gotta leave, I'll talk to you later." Mitzee says angrily and walks out. Amy and Cheryl are busy cleaning, not noticing what happened. Brendan sighs heavily, and walks to the back. He looks around and Ste's not there. So he checks the bathroom, and see's Ste by the sink washing his face. Ste see's him in the mirror and his face grows angry. He turns and pushes Brendan hard, his back hits the wall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He shouts, his eyes are red, face wet. He turns to leave but Brendan grabs his arm and pulls him close..

"Were ye crying?" Brendan asks, trying to look at Ste. Ste struggles to get himself loose.

"Fuck you! Get off me!" Ste shouts, his voice is cracked, obviously he had been crying.

Brendan pulls his arm and throws him in one of the bathroom cubical, and slams the door shut.

"Why did ye cry?" Brendan asks deeply.

"I didnt! Now get off me, arse hole." Ste tries to push him away, but Brendan pins his hands above his head.

"I am not stupid; ye that pissed because I said I wouldn't fuck ye?" Brendan taunts him. Ste's pissed as fuck. Brendan's playing with him, and he knows it. He would kill him if he could right now.

"FUCK YOU! Who ya think you are..I..." Before Ste can finish, Brendan's mouth is on his, his tongue jabbing into his warm mouth. His eyes open wide in shock, his body tenses, and heart beats millions beat a minute. He tries to deepen the kiss, but Brendan pulls back and looks into Ste's eyes. Ste's flushed and shaken. He just stares into Brendan's eyes, that are so dark, and unpredictable.

"I fucking knew it, ye facy me don't ye." Brendan says, in a deep seductive voice. It's not even a question. Ste swallows.

"N...No...I don't." Ste says. Brendan presses his body down on his and touches Ste's groin. It's hard as fuck. Brendan leans his head by his ear.

"Fucking liar, ye were hard already when I was on ye on that motorcycle. Bet I could have fucked ye then and there." Brendan drawls into his ears, then looks at him intensely.

"Fuck you, you're disgusting...Get off me." Ste cries, lips quivering.

"But don't worry, it ain't ever happening, not even in ye dreams." Brendan hisses, and then backs away from Ste, opens the door and walks out the bathroom. Ste falls to the floor breathless, a tear falls down his cheeks.

* * *

**PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!** It motivates me to write more. ^_^ Thank you all very much! love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again so much for the amazing reviews! Just makes me more excited to write more! ^_^ Here's the next chapter!

And sorry if you guys are getting frustrated with Brendan and Ste but its how it is at the moment; they are different in terms of dealing with their feelings and how they show it. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ste wipes his last tear. His quivering lips, tighten, brows knit together in anger, as he breathes heavily through his nostrils, and fists his hands tightly; knuckles turn white. He stands on his feet, pushes the stall door open and barges out of the bathroom.

Brendan's heart beats fast, as he pulls his shirt down over his head, grabs his silver watch on a corner table and puts it on. Grabs his wallet, phone and turns to leave; but is stunned by a fist crashing into his jaw. He groans in pain, as he stumble's backward against the wall. He cups his jaw, and eyes open wide at the sight in front of him.

"What the fuck!" Brendan shouts in anger, shocked at the surprise attack. Wipes his mouth; notices the blood on his hand. Ste barges forwards and pushes him hard against the wall, his face and neck redden in anger, a thick vain bulges out through his neck.

"Who the fuck ya think you are to treat me like that?" Ste shouts in rage. Brendan pushes himself off from the wall and rounds up on Ste.

"What the fuck ye doing?" Brendan hisses through gritted teeth only couple inches away from Ste's face. Ste pushes him again.

"Ya think ya are so fucking great, and fit, well ya wrong! I was bloody stupid for thinking about ya, but that was just for a second, because ya nothing to me, just a fucking disgusting sick bastard, don't fucking come near me again!" Ste shouts in rage, spit flies out his mouth. Suddenly Cheryl and Amy rush into the room, their face sporting a shocked and confused expression.

"Ay, what's going on!?" Cheryl asks loudly in utter disbelief. Ste doesn't even look at her, he just quickly turns and barges out of the changing room. Amy runs after him. Cheryl turns and glares at Brendan.

"What the fuck did you do Brendan?" She asks angrily, her nostrils flare.

"Ye worried about him but don't ask about why my face is like this?!" He shouts as he points to his bloody lip, and barges out of the room.

"Brendan?" She yells after him, throws up her hands in utter disbelief.

Amy runs after Ste as they head towards the elevator. She grabs his arm, and stops him.

"Ste, what's the matter?" She asks, concerned.

"Just leave it Ames." He attempts calmly, however the bitterness is evident in his tone.

"No, I want to know what happened." She demands loudly.

"Nothing happened." Ste says as he takes Amy's hand off his arm and presses the elevator button hard repeatedly.

"You weren't just shouting for nothing Ste. I know when something wrong."

"Well it's Brendan what do ya expect, always has shit to say." Ste says and walks into the elevator, and presses the first floor button, Amy follows.

"Was it another one of his banters?" She asks, looking up at him sympathetically.

"Yea..." He sighs heavily and leans again the elevator. "Sorry, I just got carried away; he does my head in."

"Sorry, I know he can be a bit much." She says and takes his hands into hers and kisses him on the cheek.

Amy later texts Cheryl let her know they are outside, sitting out by the park.

* * *

Brendan calls Mitzeee but she doesn't answer. He sighs heavily, and runs his fingers through his hair; leans his head back against the gray brick wall. He backs off the wall when he sees a cab approaching; he waves his hands at it to stop. It drives up to the sidewalk, and he gets in.

After cleaning the studio along with the other workers, Cheryl heads to the garage, where Ste and Amy are waiting.

"Hey, sorry, hope you didn't wait too long, had to clean up the studio." She says as she opens up the car door. Cheryl decides not to say anything about what happened earlier; better left as. They get into the car and drive back to the flat in silence.

When they arrive at the flat, Ste heads straight to his room and closes the door. Amy and Cheryl give each other a knowing look, and sigh heavily. Cheryl goes to the kitchen and brings out a drink, and hands one to Amy, and both lean against the kitchen counter.

"The photo-shoots were amazing." Amy says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, they were.." Cheryl says quietly looking down at the floor.

"You worried about what happened right?" Amy assumes. Cheryl looks up and sighs.

"I, I just don't bloody get it. It's like one moment things are fine and out of nowhere they are at each others necks." Cheryl says frustratingly.

"That's men for you, always unpredictable. But don't worry, I talked to Ste, it's just another one of their non-stop banters they keep throwing at each other."Amy tries to explain. Cheryl looks up at her with a raised brow.

"You believe that?" Cheryl asks. Amy shrugs.

"Well whatever it is I am sure they will be fine...Thanks for this though, I am gonna go check on Ste."

"I am ordering out tonight, what do ya fancy?" Cheryl asks.

"Anythings fine by me, but I'll ask Ste what he wants, and let you know." Amy says, and takes one last sip of her drink.

"Alright." Cheryl says with a grin.

* * *

Brendan's sitting down on a wooden stool, at some a local pub with loud club music is pounding overhead. All sorts of people are drowning in the music and losing themselves as they dance to the beat. He takes a sip of his glass of whisky; wipes his stache, and looks down at the bar. Stares intensely at the tiny grains of the stained wood, as he tries to get his mind off of what happened back at the studio.

Why the fuck did he kiss him? It was to prove a point, he says to himself. He had noticed Ste staring intensely at him during every shoot, and saw how flushed he fucking was. But he honestly didn't understand, why Ste was reacting this way to him? He knows Ste hates him, so why was he fucking turned on. Brendan's not bloody stupid, he knows he looks good, fucking real good, but still, Ste's straight, and has a lovely, beautiful girlfriend; it just didn't make sense. It's not like he's ever lead him on, right, but still even if he did Ste's straight, so no matter what he shouldn't waver. He thought he was probably making up all this shit in his head. It was just probably very good acting on Ste's part, he convinces himself. They were pretending to be lovers after all, yea it was just an act. But then it became a reality, when he started to feel Ste harden under him during the motorcycle shoot. He wanted to say something, but held it inside; wanted to get it over with, couldn't bare laying on him any longer. It was doing things to him he wasn't used to, or happy about; so he ended up spitting out his frustration when Mitzee opened her fucking mouth and said she would pay anything to see them go at it, bloody have sex, as if it was just that easy. It made him boil inside for some reason, especially when he noticed Ste was fucking blushing, so he had to put him in his place.

But then Ste attacked back. He was fucking confusing him. So he had to follow him, see what the fuck was up. So when he saw Ste's red eyes, fuck, he knew he had been crying. That was it, bloody obvious. The boy fancied him and he kept denying it. It just made Brendan frustrated, so he had to show it to him, prove it was him, doing all this to Ste. It was unexpected though, when he kissed him, automatically electric charges of pleasure went through his whole body, as he felt Ste's warm tongue against his, he backed away. It was wrong, he's never even thought of any men before, or looked at them with slight interest, no matter how attractive. So why was Ste doing this to him ? It's a mistake, just confusion he convinces himself. He's been too stuck with this boy these past weeks; he's never been close to any man for so long, so it's doing weird things to him, but he couldn't let this him do this to him, had to put him in his place. But then out of nowhere the fucker punches him fucking hard. That git has hidden strength under that scrawny frame. He's been punched countless times; so many times in prison; workplace, and just all over the place. He laughed at it, or ended up giving the person four times the damage. Yet he was unable to raise one fist at him. He didn't want to hurt him, that's all; boys too tiny, he would knock him cold. He sighs heavily and kneads his brows in frustration. He turns around slowly and looks at the dance floor, the strobe lights casting on the pool of bodies dancing. He soon notices few eyes on him. He focuses on one, a dirty blond; gorgeous as fuck and with a body that could kill. She moves her body sexily as she notices his gaze. He licks his lips. Exactly this is what he likes. What he's always liked. He stands up, slowly when he see's the girl approaching him. He can tell she's probably a college student, but looks older than her years. But at the moment he doesn't give a fuck. The girl comes up to him, and looks him in the eyes.

"Ay, never seen ya around here, you're proper fit." She says with a seductive smile. He smiles back at het forcefully.

"Wanna dance?" She asks. She takes his silence as a yes and takes his hands and leads him to the dance floor. She starts dancing sensually around him, grabbing his waist, and licking her lips as she looks into his blue eyes. He takes her hips into his hands and pulls her close, and starts moving his body against hers. She puts her arms around his neck.

"You're so fucking hot." She says in a hazy voice. He just looks at her intensely, making her melt in his gaze.

"What's ya name?" She asks.

"Brendan." He says in a low deep voice.

"That's a dead sexy name, Brendan." She rolls his name on her tongue, leans up on her tip toes, and pulls his head down for a kiss, their lips touch for about one second, and Brendan pulls her away.

"What's wrong?" She asks, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I can't...I have a girlfriend." He says quickly, and then pulls himself away from her and walks out the club. Punches the wall outside in frustration. Fuck it hurt, but that's what he wanted. He leans his forehead on the brick wall of the club, and sighs heavily. She was too pushy and forward, he thinks, never liked women like that. He brings out his cell and dials Mitzee's number. Still she's not answering. He curses under his breath. It's dark now, and he feels a bit tipsy, not drunk though. He checks his pockets, fuck only a couple of bills, not enough for a cab. He sighs has no choice but to call Chez, she picks up right away.

"Brendan! Where have you been? Been ringing you for ages." Cheryl asks loudly.

"I am fine Chez, just wanted to check out the night life around here." Brendan bullshits.

"When you coming home?" She asks.

"Well, I am kinda stuck; can ye pick me up?"

"What? Course, where you at?" She asks.

"Outside some pub called, Knights bar."

About a half hour later, Cheryl picks him up outside of the bar. He looks flushed and tipsy, she decides not to ask anything.

"Sorry." He suddenly says as he leans his head back against the car seat.

"What for?"

"Ye know, for being an arse to ye earlier."

"Love, it's fine; I was just worried, but I know we all have our moments, you just have a bit more than the rest." Cheryl jokes. Brendan laughs.

"Yea..I guess I do."

They drive in silence rest of the wall. Brendan's fallen asleep. She smiles; he's so lovely she thinks, this big idiot brother of hers. She pushes his shoulders lightly to wake him up. He groans a little before peeling his eyes open.

"Common sleepy head, we're home." Cheryl says. He yawns and opens his seatbelt and gets out the car.

* * *

The lights are dim, when they walk in. Ste and Amy are in bed already. Cheryl gets Brendan some water and tells him to take a shower and head to bed, but he's too bloody tired and just heads to his room and falls on his bed and sleeps.

The sudden rumble of lighting and thunder, jolts Brendan in the middle of the night. He feels hot and sweaty. He groans, and kicks the bed sheets off himself. He's topless, but has on PJ bottoms. He turns his head and looks at the time on his lamp table. Fuck, it's only two in the morning. Lays back down, but for some reason can't sleep; the sound of rain drops pouring down the window, is somewhat relaxing, but the thunder and lightening, fucking shake him in fear. He's always hated thunder and lightening since a child and still hasn't grown out of it. He sits up and sighs. Decides a quick cold shower will help him cool down. He gets off the bed, and opens his door. All the lights are off, and only light from lightening emits, through the window. He scratches his head and yawns as he walks slowly towards the bathroom, suddenly the door to Amy's and Ste's room open and Ste walks out, shutting the door behind him. They both freeze when they see each other. It's dark but they can make out each others features. Ste's hair is all tousled and messed up, his lips look so soft and full, his skin smooth and glowing, he only in his boxers. Brendan tries to move towards the bathroom, but Ste tries to go too, so he bumps his arms against Ste's warm shoulders.

"Do ye mind?" Brendan hisses quietly in a sleepy voice. Ste turns and gives him a glare and walks into the bathroom first and shuts the door. Fuck. Brendan growls under his breath. He sighs and leans against the wall, waiting for Ste to finish. He hears Ste taking a leak in the bathroom; he licks his lips unconsciously and tilts his head back and closes his eyes. He's taking forever. Couple minutes later the door opens and Brendan turns his head, it's dark in the bathroom.

"Ye took a leak without the light on?" He asks quietly. Ste gives him the fuck off look, and bumps into him as he passes to go back into his room. Brendan chuckles to himself in disbelief. The boys got fucking nerves.

Ste lays down in bed. Amy's sound asleep. He closes his eyes, but opens them right back up. Hasn't been able to sleep much. He tosses and turns in his bed, while trying not to wake her. But eventually he succumbs to sleep out of exhaustion.

Next morning Cheryl and Amy wake up, while Ste and Brendan are still asleep. Cheryl gets a call from Mitzee asking how Brendan is? Says she was a bit upset with him yesterday so didn't pick up on him, but tells her, she will come over later to see him. Cheryl thinks it's a good idea.

They cook up some breakfast, and leave some for Ste and Brendan. She gets a call from work. She tells Amy, she should be back before lunch hopefully.

When Cheryl comes back. Amy and Ste are sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Hiya." Ste says when he see's Cheryl, notices the biggest grin on her face.

"Ya alright Cheryl?" He asks.

"You look dead happy." Amy adds.

"Because I am!" She squeals excitedly like a teenage girl whose just won tickets to a favorite band of hers. She quickly sits on the couch joining them.

"John just spoke to us, and told us how amazing everything is going and he's just seen some of the shots from the photo-shoot and was dead excited and happy about them. He really was shocked at how well it all turned out. You see, I knew I knew what I was doing." She says excitedly.

"That's fabulous, Cheryl." Ste says.

"But, that's not all! John has booked us a trip for all a week on a cruise to Italy, he said we deserved it for working so hard!" She squeals.

"Oh my GOD! Cheryl that's bloody amazing!" Amy squeals happily for her.

"Right proper ace that." Ste agrees.

"You deserve it, you've done so much for us." Amy says brightly.

"So when you going?" Ste asks.

"After tomorrow!" She squeals.

"Dead happy for you, you will hope you have loads of fun!" Amy says with wide grin.

"Amy you're coming with us!" She says. Ste's and Amy's eyes open wide as possible.

"What?" They both say in unison.

"Love, you've helped us out so much, and John really appreciated all that you did, so he booked you in for the trip too."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Of course, only us women from our team and you." She says brightly. Amy then looks at Ste.

"Ste, is it ok?" She asks, with a worried look. He smiles.

"Of course, who am I to stop you Ames, you've always wanted to travel and I could never afford it. I want ya to go and enjoy yourself."

Amy squeals and grabs his head, and kisses him.

"I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" She shouts and hugs him hard. He laughs.

"Okay, Okay! I love you too, now go get packing with Cheryl." He says and pushes her off. Amy and Cheryl both look at each other and then grab each others hand and jump up and down squealing, like teenage girls, chanting. "We're going to ITALY!." Over and over again. Ste smiles at them and rolls his eyes. Girls.

"Where's Brendan?...I haven't told him yet." Cheryl says.

"Oh, he left with Mitzee earlier." Amy says. Ste just stays quiet.

"Oh, well then I am sure she'll tell him." Cheryl squeaks.

* * *

"Italy?" Brendan asks in shock. Mitzee holds onto his waist and sways herself.

"Yup! But don't worry it's only all girls...But I won't lie; Italian men are fit." She says sheepishly licking her teeth.

"But ye got an Irish one, with a moustache, ain't that enough?" He asks with a smirk. She leans up to him and gives him a kiss on the lips, and puts her finger on his soft lips.

"Of course, but you never know, I am irresistible, I can only do so much to kick men off me." She says. God, she's just like him. So full of it.

"Well try and behave ye self yea? Just think of me, when ye feeling lonely." He gives her a sensual kiss.

"Ughh, wish you could come with me. It would be amazing. Can you imagine you and me on the cruise; sun bathing, and swimming in the pool, eating." She daydreams.

"Maybe next time, but ye go and have fun with the ladies."

"What you gonna do without me for a week?" She asks.

"I can manage, I am a tough boy."

She reaches for his groin. "But this big boy ain't." She licks her lips seductively. He laughs.

"Your filthy Mitz; I can pleasure myself if I can't hold it in." He says. She laughs and gives him another kiss. Then looks at him with a wide smile.

"Oh...you wanna go shopping with me!..I need to buy new outfits for the trip."

Brendan pushes her away. "No way! I hate shopping, the last time Chez made me go, I almost killed the salesman. Take Chez or someone else with ye." He says as he tries to walk away, but she pulls his arms.

"Please Brendan! I want you to help me pick the outfits, and tell me what looks good, only you know my body." She says seductively.

"NO...sorry, as much as I love ye body, I can't go shopping for it. Just go naked, yea?"

"Common, please, just this once." She pouts. God he hates her at this moment. Eventually she wins. She pulls him like a kid whose about to get his teeth pulled out at the dentist. For about almost three hours she takes him from shop to shop, trying on everything she thinks is sexy and flattering, and asks Brendan what he thinks and he just answers with. "That's nice." "No." "Ya that's fine." Or just nods. She doesn't care too notice his displeasure, because she's just bloody too happy he's with her shopping. No man has gone shopping with her, and Brendan swears he's gonna be the last. Finally after fucking four hours of torture Brendan helps her carry five bloody bags full of clothes and accessories, he has no idea why she needs it all, but doesn't complain. There's no point to it. He was going to go home after helping her carry all the stuff, however she asks him stay since it's their last day together, till, after the trip. He calls Cheryl and lets her know he's staying over at Mitzee's.

* * *

Brendan helps Mitzee load her suitcases in her car. She drops him off at the flat and waits for Cheryl and Amy. They decided to take one car. So that way Brendan or Ste need the car, they can use it.

"Be safe, and enjoy, love you!" Ste says as he kisses Amy good bye, as Brendan helps put their luggage in the car as well. He hugs and kisses Cheryl good bye.

"Ladies don't push each other off the cruise!" He shouts at them and smirks, as they jump in the car all giddy and excited. Ste rolls his eyes, and waves goodbye to them.

"Don't worry, we ain't you love." Cheryl yells. They all laugh and wave goodbye, as they drive off. Brendan runs his fingers through his hair. He turns and notices Ste already heading back to the flat. He waits till the car is out of sight, then goes in.

Ste heads straight to his room and closes the door, and Brendan comes in soon after. It's quiet now, without Cheryl and Amy. It's three in the afternoon, on a Saturday and there's nothing to do. He sighs and goes to his room, lays down on his bed. Didn't get much sleep last night, so he decides to take a nap. The day grows dark with clouds. It's been raining for two days. Not exactly a great vacation time. Hopefully it's not raining in Italy, Brendan laughs at the thought in his head, imagining Mitzee, Cheryl, Amy on the Cruise deck, sulking as rain and thunders ruins their trip.

Suddenly there a knock on his door. He's prizes awake.

"Brendan, where are the keys?" Ste asks. First time in three days, Ste's spoken to him, if you could call this that.

"I don't know, thought Chez gave em to ye." Brendan bull shits.

"No, I don't fucking have em, she said she gave em to ya this morning, so don't fucking lie." Ste says angrily. Brendan sighs, he's not going to give the keys to him, doesn't trust him to drive around this big city. "Am not giving em to ye, so get lost." He bites back. Ste pounds on the door.

"What?! Cheryl said we both can use it, so give them to me!" Ste shouts as he tries to pound the door open.

"Don't care what Chez said, ye ain't driving in this weather." Brendan answers back. Ste's growing furious and, his face reddens. This fucking asshole is now trying to control what he can and can't do.

"It's not ya fucking business, give me the fucking keys!" He shouts as he pounds repeatedly on the door, making Brendan go insane.

"Stop fucking banging on the door!" Brendan shouts, but Ste doesn't stop. He closes his eyes tight in anger, and sits up off the bed quickly and barges to the door and flings it open fast, causing Ste to almost fumble over. Ste quickly barges past him and starts searching for the keys.

"What ye fucking think ye doing?" Brendan hisses in surprise shocked by Ste's stubbornness as he flings his drawers opens searching for the keys.

"Where are the fucking keys?" Ste shouts as he checks everywhere.

"Ye ain't getting them." Brendan hisses.

"Who the fuck are ya to tell me what I can and can't do." Ste shouts angrily. Brendan barges towards him with rage, grabs his arms and pushes him against the wall hard.

"I said ye ain't getting the fucking keys, and there's nothing ye can do about it." Brendan hisses, as he pins Ste's arms up against the wall.

"Watch when I ring up Cheryl and fucking let her know ya hiding the keys." Ste bites back. Brendan leans harder against him, only inches away from his face. Heat is radiating off both of them. Sound of thunder and lightning starts to fill the sky, causing Ste to jolt under him.

"Ye think she'll listen to ye over me? Think again boy." Brendan hisses.

"Yeah she will! She already told me to get them off ya when I want." Ste shouts, as he tries to push Brendan away, but Brendan doesn't let him budge.

"Let me see ye try." Brendan hisses deeply, as he plants his body harder into Ste. Ste's breathing heavily now, his hearts racing. He tries to escape Brendan's hard grip.

"Get off me, ya hurting me!" Ste attempts to shouts.

"Such a little girl ain't ya?" Brendan hisses, with an evil smirk threatening the corner of his lips.

"Fuck ya arse hole! GET OFF ME..Ge.." Suddenly his protest is muffled by Brendan's mouth on his. His tongue attacks his, and fights with it. His eyes widen in shock. He tries to fight back and swear him off, but Brendan just shoves his tongue in deeper, and presses his body into him harder. Ste's pinned hard on the wall, unable to move his arms. Back of his head is against the wall as he feels the assault of Brendan's warm, wet tongue forcing his mouth open as wide as possible. He can barely breath, his heart races million beats an hour. It feels so fucking good. No..noo..It doesn't, it can't, he says to himself, Brendan's fucking with him again just like last time. He tries to push him away again but still Brendan's too fucking strong, suddenly a loud growl of thunder and lightening fills the sky, it lights Brendan's room with bright blue light. Makes Brendan to pull away from the kiss. Both of them stare at each other, their eyes are wild and blown wide, lips swollen and red, and both breathless. As tempted as Ste is, he knows this is another fucking sick joke of Brendan's. His face turns to anger.

"Don't fucking touch me ever again, you're sick!" Ste shouts and yanks his arms hard, this time managing to release himself, then pushes Brendan hard away from him, then rushes to his room and locks the door.

"Fuck!" Brendan hisses to himself. That wasn't suppose to happen. What the fuck is wrong with him. He punches the wall. Sighs heavily and runs his fingers through his hair.

Ste breathes heavily as he leans against the door, with his eyes shut tight, mouth parted. Can still taste Brendan's tongue on his. He runs his hand on his mouth. That sick bastard tried to make him weak, make him look like some fucking damsel in distress. He hears the front door slamming shut. He breathes heavily and opens the door. Why the fuck does he care, where Brendan's going. It's better that he's far away from him as possible. He goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and gulps it down. It's only late evening but it's super dark out because of the rain. He grabs a leftover sandwich from the fridge and heats it in the microwave, and goes on the couch and turns on the TV. He turns the channel and he bites on his sandwich hungrily, almost makes him choke.

* * *

Brendan's driving fast through the narrow street's in the pouring rain. The window wipers are barely keeping up with the rain. He's angry, so fucking angry at himself. Why did he kiss him? This time he can't think of an excuse. He bangs his hands on his steering wheel and shouts loudly in frustration. It's not like him. He's never been like this over anyone, no women and especially no fucking men, boy. He's never even considered them much as the ones he mostly knew and met where lowlifes, and pathetic excuse for human beings. But it doesn't change a thing, because he's also met so many bloody good looking, attractive lads where he lived, and even in bloody prison, but never, never once did he think of them as anything else; than young twinks, still waiting to hit puberty. So why the fuck is this one making him feel this way. There's nothing, nothing different or special about him, he's just like the rest, he convinces himself. But fuck, he can't deny it. Kissing him felt good, so fucking good. Tasting Ste's tongue was like eating fucking honey, why did he taste so fucking sweet, when he's so bloody bitter. Brendan can't take it, this boy's making him go mad for no fucking reason. He looks at his phone and looks up something on his GPS. He can't fucking believe what he's typing, but he's gotta do this, the only way to know for sure.

He drives up to it. See's the big sign, _Knightbridge Gay bar. _He hesitates for a second, but he knows he has to do it. He parks, and gets out. He runs into the bar quickly so he doesn't get wet. The music is loud, and the place is bustling with life, much contrary to the mundane and dark weather outside. It's filled will men, all kinds, and all so very gay, Brendan assumes, with the men dancing close together, making out, and even half naked men, dancing on polls. He walks in slowly, and many eyes are on him. He's never felt so much on display, he swallows as he heads towards the bar. The bartender, a young, shirtless, good looking lad comes up to him and leans in and asks what he would like. Brendan goes for a whisky. He turns and see's a young man, no older than twenty four smiling at him; blonde hair, blue eyes, nice features. He's very good looking Brendan notices, looks similar to Ste.

"Hi, never seen you here before?" The young man says sporting a flirtatious smile. Brendan attempts a smile.

"I keep myself hidden." Brendan says as he sips oh his whisky. He wipes his mouth. The young lad laughs.

"So, what bring you to here?.." He asks Brendan.

"Just, checking around...getting to know people." Brendan says.

"Can I get you a drink?" The young man asks. Brendan raises his brow.

"I've got one."

"I'll get the next." The young man insists.

"So what do you do?" He asks.

Brendan is getting annoyed. He sighs heavily and licks his lips. It's bloody obvious the young man, is trying it on with him. But this is what he wanted, to prove himself, that his feelings aren't real. He stands up, and looks at the boy in the eyes, he grabs his hands and pulls him close. The young man is fucking shocked, but so turned on by Brendan's sudden advances. The young man puts his hands around Brendan's waist and smiles at him seductively, and licks his lips. Brendan stares at him intensely as if trying to drill a hole in his eyes. He puts his hands behinds his neck and pulls him in, he kisses him, driving his tongue down his throat, he feels the boy trying to kiss him harder, he feels nothing, empty, exactly what he had expected, he pushes him back. It's just confusion. Ste's just confusing him. He lets go of the young man, before the he can say anything, he leaves the pub quickly. Second time today leaving two complete strangers in shock.

* * *

Ste wakes up by the loud rumble of thunder and lightening. He looks at his phone, doesn't even know when he fell asleep. It's four in the morning. He sighs heavily and gets off his bed. He opens the door to his room, and walks into the living room. It's dark; he turns towards Brendan's room, the door is open, and he's not in it. He rakes his fingers through his hair. He's been gone for almost eleven hours. Fuck it, why should he care, he thinks. He goes to back to his room. When he wakes up again, it's light in his room. It's ten in the morning. He groans as he gets off the bed. It's dead silent. He walks out of his room and can't help but check Brendan's room. He's not back. He goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, then eats some puff crispy cereal, while watching some morning TV show. He fumbles through the channels, and for some reason stops on the weather channel. He never watches the weather channel. The news anchor talks about the recent weather in the UK, then focuses on the weather in Knightbridge. There is a heavy storm on the way, and they are warning people to stay indoors, saying the storm is expected to bring winds up to eighty miles per hour, and heavy hail, and strong thunder and lightening.

He can't go anywhere with the car and nor does he know any places. He falls asleep on the couch for couple more hours out of boredom. Soon loud crackling of lightening jolts him awake. It's dark in the living room, he can hear the wind howling hard our side, and it's raining cats and dogs, the lights in the flat flicker; and the TV goes on and off. It looks like a bloody scene from a horror film. He stands up quickly, up and checks his phone, it's almost dead. Fuck, he looks for his charger, and plugs it in. However it's not charging. The power all of a sudden goes off, and the only thing he can hear now is the raging storm outside. He has no idea where Brendan is, he quickly looks at his phone and looks at his contact numbers, no shit. He doesn't have Brendan's number. He throws his phone on the on the couch and sits down, grabbing his hair in frustration. He paces around the living room, he looks out the window it's dark; storm clouds are covering the whole city and rain is pouring and the wind is so strong the window vibrates with it. He cracks his knuckles. Why is he feeling like this? He fucking hates Brendan, despises him.

Another two hours pass tortuously slow, and the power is still out. Ste's on his bed now trying to rid of all his thoughts, he tries to think of Amy, and the girls on the cruise, and how they must be having so much fun. Yea, think about that, Amy, his beautiful girlfriend, having the time of her life, but thunder roars bringing him back to where he started; worrying about that arsehole, Brendan fucking Brady. He tightens his fist on the sheets. His phone beeps, he looks at it. Fuck, it's only four percent left. It's the only source of connection left at the moment. Then suddenly he gets a thought, and quickly gets up and walks out his room and rushes into Cheryl's room. He uses the light from his phone to look in her drawers, hoping to find anything with Brendan's number on it. But there's nothing, just her clothes, makeup, and other random women stuff. He slams his hands on her drawer in frustration. It's fucking almost past twelve now, and still no sign of Brendan. He runs to the window in the living room and looks out. It's so dark, no ones on the streets, the power is out from the whole street block.

He sits on the edge of the couch biting his nails, his legs bounce up and down in nervousness, suddenly the lights blink back on, and the TV screen comes on. He quickly grabs the remote and changes the channel to the weather channel. Says the storm is worse than expected, and that thousands have lost their powers, and that several car accidents have occurred all over knightbridge, and there is one causality. They also warn for people to watch out for criminal activity as it has been common during these situations and many theft and robberies have been reported. He turns off the TV, he doesn't want to think about it. Thunder roars again, and lightening threatens the dark sky, he jumps as a loud one cracks through. The power goes off again and he hears a loud rumble. He looks out the window and notices a tree has crashed to the ground by the strong winds. Can things get any fucking worse. Suddenly he hears a noise, he turns and can barely see, but the light from the lightening allows some visibility. He see's the door handle turning. His freezes, his heart beats fast. Fuck, what if it's some robber. He quickly sneaks to the bathroom and hides behind the wall, ready for who ever it is. The door slowly creaks open. Fuck it must be. Ste braces himself for the worst. He grabs the bathroom clean stick, only thing he can see. He holds onto it like a baseball bat, and when he see's the dark figure slowly creeping in, he charges, and starts hitting him hard.

"Ay, what the fuck ye doing?!" He voice shouts. Ste freezes in his action.

"Brendan?" He asks in breathlessly.

"Yes it's fucking me, who else would it be?" Brendan shouts.

"I thought you were a robber." Ste says.

"What in the bloody hell would a robber come here?" He asks baffled at Ste's assumption. God he's more retarded than he thought.

"I dunno, new said there's been robberies." He explains frantically.

"And why the hell is it so dark?" He asks.

"The power is out, if ye can't notice, and where the fuck have you been?" Ste shouts angrily.

"It's not ye fucking business now is it?" Brendan hisses.

"Don't ye bloody see the weather out there, what if something happened! Cheryl would kill me!" Ste shouts. Brendan can see his face, not to clear but enough to see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't think ye care about what Chery thinks, ye were worried about me, weren't ye?" Brendan asks, in a low deep growl. Ste can't believe this cocky bastard, but he's fucking right, he was worried as fucking hell, more than he would like to admit.

"No, I just…Cheryls my mate right, and I know she cares about ya, so I wouldn't want her to hurt over the loss of her stupid brain dead brother in a fucking storm!" Ste shouts not making much sense. Suddenly he's turned and pushed against the wall. Brendan's mouth is over his again, trying to devour him. Ste's fucking pissed, how can he do this to him.

"N..nooo..get the fuck off me." Ste shouts as he tries to push Brendans chest with his shaky hands. But Brendan just grabs his wrists and pins them above his head and starts devouring his mouth again, harder and deeper than ever. Ste can't breath, he's suffocating him. He can tell, Brendan's wet; practically drenched, he groans at the feel of his hot wet tongue, the taste of his sweet saliva, and rain mixed together. He can't find it, the feeling is intoxicating. They stay kissing, well more like devouring each others mouth to an oblivion. Suddenly Brendan breaks the kiss. Ste's eyes open and stare into Brendan eyes, which are so dark, his eyes trails down to Brendan wet lips. He pants as he tries to catch his breath, his mouth parted open, and chest heaving up and down.

"It's so fucking obvious Steven, so don't try to deny it, ye were worried."

"Nooo..Why would I?" Ste asks stubbornly. Brendan smirks at him. What the fuck why he smirking Ste thinks, but God he looks so gorgeous like that. Wet hair, face, swollen lips, dark eyes.

He touches his chest and can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Ye see, this is beating hard for me; for two reasons, ye either are excited because I am near ye, or because ye were worried, either way it means the same thing." Brendan says in a deep thick yet smooth voice. Ste shakes his head, lips quiver.

"N..no..nooo..I.." Ste tries to speak, but Brendan leans his face to his, his mouth literally grazing his as he speaks.

"Just stop, Steven, ye can say or do whatever to deny it, but I am not stupid." Brendan lips graze over his as he speaks. Ste swallows hard. Brendan doesn't move his face, he sticks his tongue inside Ste's parted mouth and licks inside. Ste moans, he can't help it. It's over, his wall is crashed. He grabs Brendan's hair and starts kissing him hard, causing moans to come from him, he's never heard of, it send electric charges of pleasure down to his cock, hardening him. Brendan gains back his control as he grabs Ste's hair too, as they both struggle to keep a balance as they fight with their mouths, releasing all the tension and frustration pent up inside. They moan and groan, obscenely as they devour each other against the wall. They don't break apart. Fingers grabbing pulling at each others hair, and grabbing any part of their body to feel up each other, hands under shirts, feeling the warm skin. It's dark and the sound of thunder fills the flat, but at this moment they can't hear it, only their filthy moans vibrate through their ears. Brendan pushes Ste hard against the wall as if trying to raise him up on it, as he pushes his groin against him, and he knows it, can feel it. It's fucking hard, and so is Stes. He doesn't know why or care at this moment why Ste is doing this to him, making him feel this way.

They break apart to catch their breaths; they inhale each others heat. Brendan steals kisses from him, and makes "ummpph" sounds as he kisses him; its like he's trying to tare Ste's lips off. He bites the bottoms of Ste's juicy lips and then penetrates his tongue back into his hot mouth. Fuck he can't get enough of how Ste tastes against his tongue. He starts kissing down his neck, biting, licking, causing Ste to cry out obscene moans, that sends shivers down to his already hard groin. He pushes his strained hard cock against Stes, making him moan. "Ughhh..eummp..ugh..aahh." Ste thrusts his hip up, and Brendan soon joins, him. Flattens his palms under Ste's sides, feeling his soft skin. It drives Ste to the edge; he grabs Brendans hair hard, and kisses him. Diving his tongue into his mouth and making Brendan moan with it. They both start dry humping each other hard on the wall, as they kiss sloppily, losing any sense of rhythm as their groins are too busy pleasuring each other through the confines of their clothes. Their moans and humping sound fills the dark flat, unable to really see each other since the lightening has ceased. But it's still pouring outside. Brendan breaks this kiss but keeps his face close to Ste's, as he humps him, their mouths are open together, swallowing the heat of each others mouths, without kissing. "Fuckk...aaahh...uhhh..ahahhh...god.." They moan, and soon they both come together, hold each other so fucking tight, and convulse uncontrollably till they ride their after shocks. Brendan falls forward on him, as they both pant and try to catch their breath. The light suddenly flickers back on. Brendan pushes himself off Ste, and both of them can finally see the state they are in. Both flushed. Brendan stares at Ste; he's so flushed; glossy eyes, swollen pink lips, red cheeks, pulsing neck, tasseled hair. He's never seen him so beautiful. He kisses him again hard and breaks away, staring into his eyes. Ste can't read him.. Realizing what just happened.

"What are we doing Steven?" He asks in a low, breathless voice.

"What? What do ya think." Steven says.

"I...this..isn't ...I am not gay." Brendan says quietly in shaky voice.

"Neither am I, but what we just did is so very gay." Ste says breathlessly, and chuckles.

"Yea...it's just, first time I've kissed a bloke, it felt so good." Brendan says as licks Ste's lips. Ste grabs his face and starts kissing him hard..."Eummpph" sounds start coming from both of them. Brendan quickly lifts Ste's shirt over his head, and Ste, starts unbuttoning Brendans shirt, pulls it over his shoulder, and starts touching his body all over, Brendan moans at the feel of Ste's warm hands on him. He starts sucking, licking and biting his neck, collar bone, while Ste digs his fingers into his head and back. He tilts his head back, so Brendan can get more access. He lifts one of his legs around his waist, making his groin crash against his more. They both moan at the sensation.

"God...I want ye so bad." Brendan says as he runs his palms over Ste hips, back and chest.

"Let's go to my room." Ste says breathlessly.

"No I am not taking ye, where ye fucked Amy." Brendan hisses as he licks Ste's neck.

"Let's go to my bed." Brendan whispers against his ears.

"Ya fucked Mitzee there." Ste bites back. Brendan looks at him.

"Only once."

"Well I fucked Amy there once too." Ste admits out of nowhere. Brendan's eyes open wide.

"What? Ye fucking serious, when?" Brendan asks pissed off.

"When we put it together for ya, while ya were away at Mitzee's." Ste smirks.

"So ye thought ye could fucking fuck her on it without my permission."

"I was testing it, yea, plus I wanted to get back at ya for taking my clothes." Ste bites with attitude.

"Ye little cheeky fucker." Brendan hisses then attacks his mouth, Ste grabs his hairs and deepens the kiss. Brendan breaks the kiss and looks back at him.

"Ye fucking do it again I'll kill ye." He hisses.

"It felt so fucking good, when I took her from the back." Ste says with a filthy smirks.

"Ye trying me here, aren't ye?" Brendan growls deeply.

"First time was in the kitchen though." Ste says with a sly smirk.

"Ye what? In Chez's kitchen? ..." Brendan says in disbelief.

"Yea wanted to test it. Fuck it was tight, and so good." Ste explains.

"Fuck, I don't need to know that yea?" Brendan hisses.

"Jealous are we?" Ste asks, mouth parted, looking at Brendan so seductively.

"Fuck ye, have ye seen my face?" Brendan asks in a thick growl.

"Ye, and it's gorgeous."

"Fucking...hell.." Brendan growls, and devours Ste again, and lifts his legs around his waist. He walks him to the kitchen and presses him against the counter and kiss sloppily, hard and deep, swapping spit. He breaks the kiss; they both pant and hold onto each other.

"I am gonna take ye here.." Brendan drawls seductively into his ears and bites it.

"What, here?..I've never done this before..." Ste says panting.

"So what, it's my first time too, something new for both of us."

"Wait, ya mean ya never done this before?" Ste asks in surprise. Brendan raises his brows.

"I told ye I've never been with a bloke before." Brendan says.

"Blokes aren't the only one with an arse, I mean ya never fucked a woman from behind?"

"Fuck Steven...noo..." Brendan says quietly

"I thought guys like ya tried all positions." Ste smirks filthily.

"I know am a sex maniac, but I didn't wanna hurt them, ye know, looks so fucking tight."

"But that's what makes it feel so good, it was so tight and hot when I fucked Amy's."

"Shut up, stop fucking talking about it." Brendan hisses.

"So fucking jealous." Ste says, and grabs Brendan's hair and brings him down for a hungry kiss. They kiss in what seems like forever, tongue, teeth all sloppy, wet and hot. Brendan breaks the kiss.

"Do ye have a condom?" Brendan asks breathlessly.

"What? No, I don't use em." Ste says.

"Why the fuck not, what if ye got Amy pregnant?"

"Don't worry she takes pills, did you use them with Mitzee?" Ste asks.

"Sometimes, when she doesn't have pills." Brendan admits.

"Then why do we need it?...Ya can't get me pregnant." Ste smirks.

"Steven, really?...Ye must not have had educational sex courses."

"I have..."

"Clearly weren't listening then."

Ste chuckles.

"I was right chav then, me." Ste says.

"Ye aint now?" Brendan bites. Ste knits his brows in anger and pushes Brendans chest.

"Fuck you."

"No I am gonna fuck ye." Brendan growls and takes Ste's head and thrusts his tongue into him, they both moan and groan, it's so fucking addictive. Brendan takes his legs and pulls him closer to his groin, and pulls down Ste's pants and underwear. Ste's cock springs up. He smirks filthily at the sight. "Look at ye, so fucking hard for me." Brendan growls and bites down on his collar bone and licks it. He takes Ste cock into his palms and rubs his thumb over the slit, spreading his pre-cum. "Oh...Fuckk...aahhh fuck..aahh yes." Ste moans, and tilts his head back. "God, So filthy Steven." Brendan moans as he licks and kisses Ste's pulsing neck as he teases his hard cock.

"Do we have lube?" Brendan asks.

"What?..No..What for?" Ste asks. Brendan raises his brows.

"Steven, I am gonna be fucking ye tight hole, if ye don't want me ripping it, we gonna need lube."

"I used me spit on Ames, and it just worked fine."

"Ain't enough for my big dick." Brendan growels filthily. Ste swallows, fuck it's making him harder than possible.

"Can't be any bigger than mine." Ste says. Brendan grabs his cock hard, causing Ste to scream.

"This ain't nothing." Brendan growls and kisses Ste's open mouth, and pulls back.

"I .I .well, I don't have any." Ste says breathlessly. Brendan lets him go, and goes to the fridge and opens it.

"Ya hungry now?" Ste asks disappointedly.

"Yea I am, but I am hungry for something else." Brendan says as he looks around the fridge; water, left over food, snacks. There it is.

"Found it." Brendan says and holds it up to Ste.

"Why ya want whip cream for?" Ste asks confused. Brendan comes between his legs, and runs the cold can against his chest.

"I am gonna fuck ye with it." Brendan growls. Ste's eyes open wide.

"That's disgusting Brendan, I love me whip cream, I'll never be able to eat it anymore." Ste says

"No, ye gonna love it even more, once I am done." Brendan drawls and licks his lips. He opens the cap and shakes it.

"Open up." He orders Ste.

"What?"

"Open ye mouth." Brendan says and squirts the cream into Ste's mouth and then devours his mouth with his, surprising Ste. They both moan at the amazing pleasure and taste. Their saliva and sweet cream mix together as they lick and eat off each others tongues. The cream melts in their hot mouth, and they swallow as they lick all over. Brendan breaks away, and licks his lips. He's got cream on his stache, and Ste wipes it with his finger and licks it.

"Fucking delicious." Brendan drawls.

"I want more." Ste says seductively.

"Nope, we gonna need it for ye."

"All of that?..It's a lot!" Ste says.

"The more cream the better." Brendan drawls seductively, grabs Ste's hair and tilts it back, licks, sucks and kisses his neck. Ste moans and grabs onto Brendan's head with his fingers digging into his scalp.

He wraps his legs around his waist and Brendan grabs his hips and pulls him up and they kiss hard and deep, still can taste the cream in their mouths. Brendan drops him down, and turns him over.

"Hold onto the edge." Brendan drawls, as he undoes his jeans, and pulls them down. Ste turns his head to take a look, but Brendan pushes it back.

"Uh uh, no looking. I want to surprise ye, when I go in ye, then ye will know how big I am." Brendan drawls and fuck Ste thinks he's gonna come right at that moment. Brendan's so fucking filthy, but he loves it, it's doing all kinds of things to him.

He kicks his jeans aside, his cock points straight because it's so fucking hard. He pulls Ste's hips out.

"Give me the cream." He asks.

Ste looks up and sees it. He grabs it and hands it over to him.

"Go slow, okay." Ste says hazily.

"Ye gonna have to tell me if it hurts, this my first time remember." Brendan says thickly.

"Ya sound like a virgin." Ste chuckles. Brendan slaps his butt hard.

"Owww, that hurt." Ste cries.

"Boy, there's nothing virgin about me, but this arse right here is, and I am gonna ruin it." Brendan drawls thickly with a seductive tone, as he grabs Ste's cheeks and squeezes them. Ste moans.

"Just get on with it." Ste begs.

"So fucking pushy...spread ye legs."" Brendan orders.

"Further." He says as he uses his feet to spread Ste's legs as far as possible. Then he grabs both his cheeks and spreads them. Inspects his pink hole. It's so fucking tight, and has a scatter of light hair around it. Brendan licks his lips.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks.

"Checking ye out."

"Stop it, ya embarrassing me, no ones looked at there before." Ste says bashfully.

"That's perfect." Brendan drawls, as he looks at his hole like it's something beyond fascination. But for some reason he feels unsure; his hole looks so fucking tight and small. He looks down at his cock and back at Ste's hole. How is it possible without killing him.

"Ummm Steven.." Brendan says quietly.

"What?" Ste breathes heavily.

"Just a quick question, how did ye just stick it in?"

"What? Ya take ya dick, and just put it in the hole, that's how." Ste says, obviously.

"I know that, I mean did ye just put it in right away?"

"Oh, god Brendan, ya really know how to ruin the moment." Ste says.

"Sorry if I am trying to not kill ye." Brendan bites back.

"I used my finger first, and opened her up, then..." Ste tries to explain.

"Okay, no more, I got it." Brendan says. He takes his finger and puts it into Ste's mouth suddenly.

"Wet it." He orders. Ste laps and sucks on it, and wets it as much as he can. Brendan brings it out and parts Ste's cheeks again, and rubs his finger around it a couple times then slowly pushes the tip in. Ste buckles up.

"Ahhh fuck." Ste screams.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yea but keep going, it hurts at first." Ste gasps at the pain. Brendan then pushes it in further.

"Aaahhh, God..ugh..fuck...just go deeper." Ste screams. Brendan pushes it as far as he can.

"God, so fucking tight Steven, my finger can barely fit, ye sure ye can handle my dick?" Brendan asks.

"I'll have to ..Ugh..Yea...find out, just, ughh...God...yea...do that again...ughh." Ste moans as Brendan brings his finger in and out of his hot hole. It's so fucking warm and wet, feels so good on his finger; can't wait to see how it feel's when he gets his cock inside.

"Uagghh yea..add another finger." Ste says breathlessly as he holds onto the counter, head bent down. Brendan takes another, and shoves it in.

"OOOH god, fuck, aahhhh yes...C'mon faster.." Ste begs.

"Shit ye a horny fucker." Brendan growls and starts fucking him open with his two slick fingers, he watches as his fingers stretch the tissue of Ste's hole. It's so obscene but it's driving him crazy, he grabs his cock in his hand and starts pumping it.

"Ye ready for me?"

"Yea, please..." Ste begs.

Brendan pulls out his two fingers and Ste groans at the loss.

"Hold ye cheeks open for me." Brendan says.

"What? I can't I am holding onto the counter." Ste says.

"Get on the floor." Brendan orders, and grabs Ste's arm and pushes him onto the floor.

"Wait move more towards the carpet, ye face gonna hurt on the tile." Brendan says. Ste rolls his eyes and crawls naked to the divider between the dinning room and kitchen. He leans his head down, and lifts his arse up, and grabs his cheeks far apart, widening his hole for Brendan. Brendan licks his lips, his eye grows dark at the site.

Brendan leans down, and pumps his cock couple times then lines up his head in his hole. Ste shuts his eyes tight, bracing for what's to come.

"Wait." Brendan says.

"God, what now?" Ste asks frustrated.

"Forgot the condom."

Ste groans.

"One min, I'll be back, just hold still." Brendan says and quickly runs to his room and dives through his drawers, he swears when he doesn't see any, then he quickly looks in his wallet. There are four of them, he grabs them all.

"Got it." Brendan says.

"I was about to fall asleep." Ste says. He rips the condom with his teeth, and puts it on his dick, then lines up with Ste's hole. Ste braces himself. But nothing happens.

"Fuck." Brendan hisses.

"Oh, God seriously, and here's me thinking ya a fucking crazy sex God." Ste bites.

"I forgot the cream." Brendan says and quickly turns and grabs it on the floor. He bends on his knees.

"Okay open up." He orders, and Ste sighs and opens his cheeks. Brendan shakes the bottle hard and then squirts a lot on Ste's hole. He gasps at the coldness of it.

"Ready, I am gonna show ye now what a sex God I am." Brendan drawls as he lines his hard cock into the cream, and rubs the head, trying to find Ste's hole somewhere underneath. He starts rubbing it in circular motion, trying to drill the tip in. Ste moans, and closes his eyes.

"Oohh..fuck...yea.." Brendan moans along. He pushes the tip in slowly, and Ste moves his hands away and puts it under his head to hold hip up, and lifts his ass higher in the air for Brendan to get better access. Brendan pushes the tip in, it's so fucking tight.

"AAAAhhh...GOD, Fucking hurts." Ste screams.

"Want me to stop?" Brendan asks worriedly, he knew it's impossible.

"No, just keep going.."

Brendan pushes in further.

"Ughhhh...God...emmphh." Ste cries, he shuts his eyes tight trying to not focus on the pain. Either Amy was fucking strong, or Brendan's cock is just proper massive.

Brendan pushes in more and groans.

"Fuck ye so tight, God, feels so good." Brendan moans as he goes deeper.

"Ugghhh...just go in, it hurts more when ya go slow." Ste cries. Brendan then shoves it in all the way hitting Ste's prostate. Ste can feel how fucking big Brendan is. He feels so stuffed.

"AAHHHH FUCKKK...AAhhh." Ste screams.

"God...Fuck..just hold on yea.." Brendan says as he pushes himself up more and grabs onto Ste's hips to get a firmer grip and then start to pull in and out, in and out, but not all the way. "Oh...God, fuck...aahhh..so fucking good, Steven...fuck ye so Tight, God." Brendan groans and moans as he goes in and out of him, he watches his large cock disappear in and out of him. He loves how it looks, turns him on so fucking much, making him grow even harder inside Ste. Ste moans and cries.

"Ugghhh...God...ughhh..Yes...Bren...do that again...fuck...Aauuggh...Harder.." Ste moans, the pain has subsided and turned into immense pleasure. Brendan pulls out of him all the way and then pushes back in one swift move making Ste scream, then pulls back out, takes some more of the cream and squirts tons of it on his hole, and then pushes back in harder. Ste cries out obscenely, as Brendan starts fucking him mercilessly, hitting that sweet spot Ste never knew existed till now. Brendan can't believe Ste's actually taking all of him, fucking surprised he hasn't collapsed with the ferocity of his thrusts. Brendan pulls out again and thrusts back harder, causing Ste to move further onto the carpet. He leans his chest onto his back, places his hands on each side of his shoulders, kisses his back and starts thrusting into him, doggy style. So fucking hard, he doesn't care anymore, can't handle it. Loves how he's making Ste scream over and over again.

"AUGHHHH...uughhh...god...Ugghhh ..Bren...God...uughh.." Ste moans and screams filthy, the lights flicker off and on, as Brendan pumps hard into him over and over, giving him pleasure he's never felt before, it's driving him insane. He about to explode. The sound of rain pouring down mixes with their cries and moans. They are both sweaty and fucking hot. The air conditioner has stopped, making inside more than eighty degrees. Ste feels his orgasm coming, he buckles and shoots all over the carpet, Brendan grabs onto Ste's shoulder as he pumps into him last couple times as he too feels his orgasm coming. He pulls out all the way and thrusts hard back into Ste's hot wet hole filled with cream. He thrust relentlessly into him and then pushes deep into him and holds tight as shoots his load hard into the condom. He shivers and holds tight as he rides the after shocks. He falls onto Ste, still buried deep inside him. They pant and breath heavily. Brendan strokes Ste's sweaty hair, checking if he's alright. He tries to catch his breath, and he kisses the back of Ste's neck.

"Ye alright?" Brendan asks breathlessly. Ste pants, barely able to speak.

"Did I hurt ye?" Brendan asks worriedly.

"Yea at first, but..I am fine now."

"Yea ye are, soo fucking fine...ye felt so fucking good Steven, was it good for ye?...I mean ye were screaming so loud, I was about to go deaf." Brendan growls and kisses his shoulders.

"Ya were fucking amazing...never felt so much pleasure in me life.." Ste says breathlessly.

"Good to know, I was easy on ye today, next time, I am gonna ruin ye." Brendan growls and bites Ste's ear lobe and sucks on it, while still buried in him.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Ste asks surprised.

"If ye want it." Brendan says thick and deep.

"Yea. yea I do." Ste says then turns himself, but then realizes Brendan's still in him. Felt so good, they both forgot.

"Brendan, ya still in me." Ste says and chuckles. Brendan looks down.

"Oh..." He says and pulls out. Ste winces.

"Fuck, slowly, hurts when ya pull out." Ste cries. Brendan ties up the condom and throw it onto the floor somewhere, then turns and then goes over Ste, kisses him deep, but slow and wide. He grabs the cream again and squirts it in Ste's mouth, grabs his face and jabs his tongue in, and both of them eat it off each other. Ste claws down Brendan's sweaty back, feeling all his muscle and new territory he's never explored, and Brendan licks and eats his mouth. Suddenly they are abruptly interrupted by a ringing. Brendan looks up.

"Is that ya phone?" Ste asks. Brendan quickly gets off him. He reaches into his jean pocket. He turns and looks at naked Ste sprawled half on the tile floor and carpet.

"Who's it?" Ste asks.

"It's Cheryl."

Both their eyes open wide.

"Should I answer?" Brendan asks.

"I dunno...maybe ye should." Ste says.

Brendan clears his throat and picks up.

"Ay, Chez?" Brendan says with a happy tone, trying to not sound awkward.

"Bren, God, I was worried about ya, Amy was calling Ste, because we saw the awful storm that's hit there, but he didn't pick up, ya guys ok?" She asks worriedly.

"Yea..ya we fine, Steven's phone died, and the power went out."

"So what ya guys do?" She asks. He swallows.

"Um..I just watched TV, Steven went to sleep."

"I thought you said the power went out." Cheryl asks.

"Yea..it did, but it's back now...but am dead tired gonna head to bed now, hope ye enjoying the cruise." He can hear Amy and Mitzee in the background laughing. Fuck.

"Ok, but also remember just because I' am not there doesn't mean you guys don't have to train." Cheryl says.

"I know Chez, don't worry we are doing a lot of training." He says and smirks filthy at Ste.

"Good...oh..one minute, Mitzee wants to talk to you." Cheryl says.

"Ay SEXY! I miss you! How are ya?" Mitzee asks all excited and happy.

"I..am good...miss ye too."

"Aww don't worry I'll be back soon, and then ya can show me how much you miss me." She growls seductively.

"Ya, definitely...umm I gotta go Mitz, my phones dying, talk to ye later ye...have fun."

"Aww..okay well tell Ste Amy says hi, and that's she misses and loves him."

"Will do."

"And Brendan, please try to be nice to him, poor thing is a still a wee little lad." Mitzee says.

"Right...well gotta go, phones beeping." Brendan hurries to get off.

"Ok, love ya! Muah!" Mitzee says and hangs up. Brendan turns off the phone and sighs.

"What she say?" Ste says still laid on the ground.

"Called to see if we okay, they heard about the storm, that's all." Brendan walks over to him and looks down Ste's flushed and sweaty body.

"Now where were we?" Brendan says. Ste licks his lips and grins filthily, raises himself up on his elbows and Brendan attacks him, kissing him hard, deep, and sloppy. Ste yanks at his hair and pulls it back.

"You're a fucking liar." Ste hisses.

"What?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW? love to know what you all think. THANK U! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You are awesome!**

**Warning this chapter is basically JUST STENDAN FILTH; very long! Girls are out and boys are alone. **

**Never written so much smutt in one chapter! XD Please Enjoy. ^_^ Merry Christmas! AND happy new year! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"You're a fucking liar."

"What?" Brendan asks, totally thrown off.

"What did we just do?" Ste asks. Brendan looks at him like he's got horns growing on his head.

"What ye talking about?"

"What were ya just doing to me minutes ago?" Ste asks with a filthy smirk threatening the corner of his lips.

"I was fucking ye...ye filthy shit.."Brendan growls.

"I thought ya swore ya would never touch me, even for all the money in the world?" Ste says bitterly with a filthy smirk. Brendan chuckles heavily, the fucker really knows how to get to him.

"Well apparently I did for fucking free." Brendan says bitterly. Defeated. Ste smirks, and licks his lips.

"Just admit it, ya wanted me." Ste says cockily. Brendan grabs his hair and yanks it back, making Ste groan.

"Ye cheeky fucker, I should've seen it all along, ye were trying to wind me up all the time because ye wanted me to fuck ye, didn't ye?" Brendan asks.

"What? No, I fucking really hated ya, ya were a right git!" Ste bites back in defense, and he's not lying, he really did.

"Hated, past tense." Brendan repeats, with a smirk.

"No, I still fucking do.." Ste hisses. Brendan laughs filthily.

"Yea me too..." He says and devours Ste's mouth with his wet and hot tongue. Ste grabs his hair hard and angles his head so Brendan's tongue can penetrate deeper. They moan and groan filthily as they lick, lap, and suck each others mouth, wide and wet. Brendan pulls away, leaving Ste breathless; mouth parted. He stares at him lustfully, and bites his bottom lip.

"God...I just wanna fucking ruin ye." Brendan growls seductively. He gets up, grabs Ste's hand and pulls him up, who smirks at him and grabs his head hard and fucking kisses him like he's going to rip his face off. Grabs onto him hard, fingers digging into his skull, as Brendan pushes him towards his room. He grabs Ste's thighs and lifts it up; feels Ste hard cock against his, making them moan through their heavy kiss. He quickly walks him to his room, slams him up against the wall; they devour each other endlessly. Their hard cocks slip and slide against each other, making them moan obscenely in this new profound pleasure. Brendan breaks the kiss and looks at Ste intensely observing his every feature. Deep glossy, blue eyes, with longest lashes he's ever seen, and that fucking cute perked up nose, full luscious, swollen and red lips, glowing skin, slicked with sweat, and his soft, dirty blonde hair. Fuck, how did he not see this before? How did he not fucking see how ridiculously beautiful this boy was. He feels intoxicated by it.

"God, I am gonna fuck ye so hard against this wall, Steven...ye might not be able to walk for a week." Brendan hisses into his ears.

"I dare ya." Ste says seductively, and bites his ear. Cocky fucker. Brendan grabs his hair and pull his head back and fucking kisses him so deep, takes Ste's his breath away. Brendan lifts him higher,] Ste puts his arms around Brendan's neck holding himself up while kissing him untimely and messy as fuck; licking, biting, sucking, taking all that he can out of him. Brendan grabs Ste's cheeks hard, making Ste moan into his mouth. He runs his finger around his swollen, and still loose hole and pushes his finger in hard swiftly. Ste gasps hard.

"Ye fucking like it don't ye?" Brendan growls and starts fucking him with his finger, then adds another. "Ahhh, uuugghh...yes..aahhhg ..harder.." Ste moans as he tries to thrust his hip down, fucking on Brendan's long fingers.

"God, ye so fucking filthy boy; so wet with my cream." Brendan growls thickly and attacks Ste's neck, biting licking. Ste moans.."W..whip..aahhh..cream..not yours.." Ste says through his moans.

"It will be my cream, soon." Brendan hisses as he fucks him harder with his fingers. "Aughh God..ahhhh..Aahh.. please." Ste screams

"What?" Brendan asks thickly.

"C'mon...just..ahhh fuck me." Ste begs through his moans. Brendan pulls his fingers out.

"One minute." Brendan says as he pushes Ste's legs off of him, he groans. Doesn't want Brendan to go. "I fucking hate you." Ste says in high voice, as Brendan pulls away smirking. He quickly looks in his drawers, Fuck. He took them all in the kitchen. He rushes to Ste, kisses him hard. "Left them in the kitchen." He says and then quickly goes and grabs all three on the counter. Ste's still against the wall, his eyes are closed, head tilted back against the wall, so naked and flushed. God, the sight of him. Brendan quickly attacks him. Kisses him hard, taking Ste out of his trance.

"Falling asleep on me Steven?" Brendan growls.

"Yea, ya proper boring." Ste says breathlessly. Brendan raises a brow and smirks, quickly tares the condom open, pushes Ste back, and slides on the condom, then Ste doesn't waste anytime, he jumps up and wraps his legs around Brendan, and kisses him hard. Brendan grabs his hips, pulls it up higher, breaks the kiss, spits in his hand and smears it around Ste's hole. Ste moans and leans his had down on Brendan's shoulder. He lines up his cock, and pushes in the tip then in one thrust goes all the way in deep. "AAAHHHHGHHH." Ste screams. Brendan starts thrusting into him hard and deep, hitting Ste's sensitive spot. Ste holds on for dear life, as Brendan starts fucking him so hard, the wall practically shakes. "oooohh, fuck...God, Steven...ye so fucking...tight..." Brendan moans as his plunges with all his strength, he knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it, he has to take him hard. Ste digs his nails hard into Brendan back, as he makes him scream. Brendan thought Mitzee was loud, but fuck Ste's another whole level, and God he loves it. "AAAHHHH ..uughhh... Brendan...fuck...aahhh..oohhhh God..I am..gonna." Ste screams endlessly and shoots his cum all over Brendan's chest. "Fuck..ye filthy.." Brendan groans and pulls out all the way and then plunges in hard and fucks him like a maniac. His orgasm on the edge, he pushes in deep and holds, then comes hard into the condom. They both hold on hard and ride out the after shocks. Brendan falls against him, still buried deep. They pant till they calm down alittle. Brendan lifts his head, and looks into Ste's eyes. He runs his palm over Ste's flushed cheeks across his jaw and glides his thumb over Ste's wet lips.

"God, ye are so fucking beautiful." Brendan says breathlessly. Ste grins, and licks Brendan's thumb.

"Took you long enough too notice." Ste bites cockily. Brendan laughs, and kisses him hard once again and pulls back. "And ye fucking say I am full of it." Brendan hisses.

"Ya are, but I know what I look like." Ste says with a filthy smirk. Makes Brendan want to ruin him all over again.

Ste grabs Brendan's head and licks along his stubble, to his ears, and bites on his lobe.

"Where's ya earring?" Ste asks suddenly.

"What?"

"That earring ya had on during the shoot?" Ste asks, looking him in the eyes. Brendan raises his brows.

"That wasn't mine, why?"

"It was so sexy on ya, I wanted to lick it when we were on the motorcycle." Ste says seductively.

"Ye like things like that huh?...Kinky shit." Brendan growls.

"Can we go buy ya one tomorrow?" Ste asks and licks his lips.

"Only if ye are good."

"I will, promise." Ste says then kisses Brendan sensually, licking in his mouth, making Brendan moan. Brendan pulls back.

"Steven...if we don't stop we not gonna get any sleep tonight."

"Ya wanna sleep?" Ste asks with a fucking pout. Brendan laughs, and pushes him self harder against Ste realizes he's still in him, and fuck he's hard.

"God, Steven...ye just made me hard again, and I am still in ye." Brendan hisses and licks up Ste's neck.

"So then fuck me." Fuck that's it. Brendan pulls down his legs, pulls out, turns Ste around, pulls out his hips forward and without even changing his condom, fucking dangerous as fuck, and pushes back hard into Ste, and starts fucking him so hard, harder than ever before. "AAHHHH GOD...AAHHHH..AHH. UGHH," Ste cries out, as Brendan fucks him like an animal. Doesn't take long before they both come hard. They fall against each other. breathless. Brendan then pulls out, looks at the condom filled with two loads of his cum.

"Fuck, it didn't rip." Brendan says, and ties the condom and throws it on the floor somewhere. Ste turns around and laughs.

"Even ya condoms are expensive." Ste says laughing. Brendan grabs him and kisses him hard.

"Fuck, c'mon lets go to bed, before I ruin ye again." Brendan threatens seductively.

"I wouldn't mind, but I am fucking sore." Ste says.

"Ye fault, who told ye to be so fucking irresistible." Brendan growls, and pulls him by the waist and licks into his mouth. Ste puts his hands on his chest.

"No...ya just have a massive cock, and well it proper ripped me open."

"I did warn ye." Brendan smirks, Ste licks his lips and kisses Brendan, pushes him towards the bed, he falls on top of him.

"It's gonna be my turn next time." Ste growls. Brendan raises him brows, and grabs Ste's wrists.

"I don't think so boy, I don't go there." Brendan hisses.

"Ay, that's not fucking fair, I let ya fuck me three times." Ste bites angrily.

"Well ye like it, it's different."

"No, it's not, ya never tried it, so ya can't say no till you've tried it." Ste says.

"I know I won't, it's not my style, so give up yea?" Brendan says with a serious tone. Ste knits his brows in anger.

"Well then this is the last time ya fucking touch me." Ste says in anger, and pushes him self off, and tries to turn. Brendan grabs his arm and pulls him down and goes over him.

"Ye so fucking pissy." Brendan growls.

"Fuck off, let me go." Ste shouts and tries to push Brendan off of him, but he holds him down harder.

"No I am not, so just c'mon lets go to bed yea, I am tired as fuck."

"No, I am not sleeping with you." Ste bites angrily.

"Yea ye are." Brendan says and grabs him by the waist and pushes him up further into the bed, and wraps his legs around his and holds him by the waist. Ste tries to struggle and release himself, but Brendan holds him down tighter.

"Ssshhh, just sleep, ye ain't going anywhere." Brendan says quietly and closes his eyes as he runs his fingers through Ste's hair. Ste gives up eventually and falls asleep.

* * *

Brendan's eyes open slowly; he groans, and turns his head. Looks around, his bed is empty, he sits up quickly. For a second he wonders if all that was just a fucking dream. But then he notices his condom on the floor from last night. He smirks and gets off the bed, and yawns.

"Steven?" He calls out in a sleepy voice. But there's no answer. He looks in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, his room. Fuck he's not there. He panics, quickly runs to his room and checks his pockets, the keys are gone. He swears to him self, checks his phone, it's bloody dead. He looks out the window, it's sunny and bright, with turned over garbage bins, and tree's caused by last nights storm. He leans against the window, sighs heavily and runs his hands over his face. Stays there waiting. Doesn't know where or when Ste left. An hour passes and he's still not back. Fuck. He goes onto the couch, lays down, is still fucking tired. Another hour passes, he thinks for a second what if Ste ran away, or, no, no he's not going to think that. He's just probably pissed at Brendan, which is fine, and will be back soon. But then another fucking hour or more goes by, Brendan gets up and slams his hands hard on table hard, and screams in aggravation. Where the fuck is he? He rushes to the bathroom, takes quick shower; changes into a black shirt, and jeans. He grabs his wallet, and just when he's about to go to the door, it opens and Ste walks in. Before Ste can say or do anything. Brendan grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall. Ste's eyes open in shock, and fear paints all over his face.

"Where the fuck have ye been?!" Brendan hisses through gritted teeth. Ste swallows.

"I.I...went shopping."

"For fucking five hours?" Brendan shout. Ste's brow together in anger.

"The fucking car broke down because ye fucking had it out all night." Ste shouts back.

"Who fucking told ye take it without asking." Brendan hisses. This fucking asshole.

"I don't need to fucking ask for anything! Now get off of me!" Ste shouts and pushes Brendan away. He quickly goes to his room, slams the door and locks it. Brendan pounds on it.

"Steven, open the door." He yells.

"No, fuck off, ya asshole!" Ste shouts. Brendan sighs heavily, scrunches his face in frustration, runs his hands through his hair, turns around and notices two bags on the floor. He picks them up and looks inside. There's strawberry jam, toast bread, cereal, milk, cheese, strawberries, two cans of whipped cream and a pack of condoms. GOD. He hates himself right now. He sighs heavily. Puts the stuff in the kitchen and walks to Ste's room. He knocks on it lightly.

"Steven, I am sorry, I over reacted...I ..I was...I thought..I thought something happened to ye...please, c'mon open up." Brendan says quietly leaning his head against the door. The door opens, and Ste looks pissed as hell, he barges past Brendan and goes to the kitchen and starts bringing out the things he bought. Brendan follows him. And grabs his waist from behind, and kisses his neck.

"No...don't touch me." Ste tries to push him away, but Brendan holds onto his hips harder and pushes him against the counter.

"I am sorry..." Brendan whispers hotly into his neck, and kisses it and then licks.

"If ya don't move, ya not getting breakfast." Ste says. Brendan smirks and bites his neck.

"I just want to eat ye." He growls. Ste pushes him back, but fuck he's turned on.

"Sit down!..or I am going back to the room and won't get out." Ste warns.

"Ok, ok...easy there boy." Brendan says and kisses his neck one more time and back offs towards the dining table. He leans back against the table, and watches Ste as he prepares breakfast. Ste attempts to give him an angry look. Makes Brendan smile. He watches they way his body moves when workig; his delicate hands, his long lean legs, his chest, neck, head, fucking everything. He licks his lips. He can't believe he never noticed all this, maybe he did but was blinded by their hate for each other, or maybe that was it, they hated each other because they were attracted. What ever it is, Brendan thinks, he knows he ain't letting this boy go easily. He watches as Ste sticks out his tongue slightly; he's so concentrated on the break fast. Brendan smirks, wants so badly to run over there and ruin him on that fucking counter. Ste turns and looks at him.

"Set the table for me." He says. Throwing Brendan out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asks. Ste rolls his eyes.

"The table, set the table, god ya deaf." Ste says. Brendan raises his brow.

"Careful Steven..." He says and looks around the table.

"What's there to set, table's clean." Brendan points and walks up to Ste. Ste gives him the look.

"Ya so useless.." Ste says and walks past him and grabs two plates, cups, forks, knife, sand hands them to Brendan.

"Now take it!"

"Geee..so bloody feisty." Brendan bites and take the stuff to the table and sets them. He sits down and Ste brings the food to the table; toast, jam, eggs, and orange juice.

Brendan just stares at him. Ste catches his gazes.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, just eat before I fuck ye over this table." Brendan growls. Ste smirks.

"That's all ya think about isn't it?" Ste says and bites on a piece of toast. Fuck Brendan wants to be that toast. He licks his lips.

"Yea, nothing else." He smirks.

"Ya, well ya definitely ain' getting anything today." Ste says. Brendan raises his brown and picks up a piece of toast.

"Oh, yea I am..." He says and shoves the whole toast in his mouth. Ste makes a disgusted face, as Brendan chews obscenely in front of him, licking his lips while staring at him.

"God, ya gross." Ste says and takes a bite of his egg.

"Ye know ye love it, admit it, turns ye on." Brendan says with stuffed mouth.

"Yea right." Ste says.

"So...ye still wanna go shopping?" Brendan asks suddenly. Ste looks up, with his mouth full.

"W..what?" He says while his mouth stuffed, he tries to chew faster. Brendan laughs, and takes a sip of his orange juice.

"Didn't ye say ye wanted me to get an earring."

Ste's eyes wide open in excitement, and he grins widely.

"Ya gonna really get it?" Ste asks.

"Only if ye let me ye kno..." Brendan smirks filthily and looks at Ste with lustful eyes. Ste fucking blushes like hell.

"Oi, that's not fair!" Ste shouts, then pouts. Fuck Brendan wants to rips those lips apart.

"Come'ere." Brendan growls.

"What?" Ste says confused.

"I said come here." Brendan repeats, his eyes dark. Ste looks at him suspiciously, and stands up slowly.

"Ya better not do anything stupid, Brendan, I am warning ya." Ste says as he gets closer.

"Jus shut up and come."

Ste stands next to his chair and looks down at Brendan. God he looks so gorgeous.

"So, what ya want?" Ste asks. Brendan pushes his chair back, takes Ste's hand and makes him sit on him, his back against his chest.

"Oi, ya want me to sit down on ya?" Ste asks confused, but blushes as he feels his arse connect with Brendan's groin, and fuck he can feel it, it's hard. Brendan wraps his arms around Ste's waist and Kisses his neck, then licks up to his ear and bites his lobe, making Ste moan.

"..Aahh..Brendan...we're meant to be eating."

"I am..." Brendan whispers seductively and starts biting, licking and sucking the side of Ste's neck. Ste tilts his head back, and closes his eyes, with his mouth parted.

"ughhh..." Ste lets out whimpering moans, which send electric charges straight down to Brendan's groin, hardening him even more. He grabs Ste's head and turns it in a neck straining position and sticks out his tongue and open Ste's mouth with it. Grabs and laps at his tongue and kisses him wet and hot; can taste the toast and orange juice, he hummms at the flavor, eats Ste's mouth like it's the most delicious thing he's tasted, and fuck it is. He takes his hands and lifts Ste's shirt up, feeling his warm taut skin, so fucking smooth. He runs his palms up his chest and rubs around it; grabs his nipples, squeezes and plays with it. Ste moans into his mouth as his nipples get hard, then he slides his hands down near the hem of Ste's pants, puts his hands under, and fuck, Ste has no underwear on, it automatically makes him harden more painfully. He takes his palm and grabs Ste's groin making him moan filthily, into his mouth.

"Aahhh...ughhh...god...Brendan.." Ste moans as he tilts his head back, breaking the kiss. He puts both his arms backwards around Brendan's neck, as Brendan fists his cock and hardens it, pre-cum oozes out. Brendan breathes hotly into his ears.

"God...ye so fucking filthy, I love it..." He licks his ear.

"Pass me the jam." Brendan whisper thickly.

"What?" Ste asks.

"Give me the jam."

Ste grabs the jar and hands it to him. Brendan dips his finger in it, and then turns Ste's head, and puts his fingers in his mouth. Ste licks it, laps, and sucks them. Brendan just stares with lustful eyes, God, this boys doing things to him, no one else has ever done.

"God, ye mouth so warm, and wet." Brendan growls and bites his lips. Then takes his fingers out of Ste's mouth and kisses him wide, all tongue and teeth. They both moan at the sweetness and tartness of the jam around their tongue as they lap and lick all over each others warm mouths. Brendan then puts the jar down on the table, not breaking the kiss. Grabs the hem of Ste's pants and pulls them down to his knees. Fists Ste's cock and starts spreading his pre-cum with his wet, sticky fingers. Slicks it up and starts pumping it up and down. Ste breaks the kiss, cries out with the pleasure, and moans.

"Aaahhh...god...yes...Brendan..fuck...aahhh." He throws his head back against Brendan's shoulder as Brendan starts fisting him hard, Ste thrusts up into his warm sticky hands and before he knows it, he comes all over his hands, and Brendan strokes him hard and fast while he rides off the after shocks.

Brendan licks his fingers, tasting Ste's cum, or rather any cum for the first time.

"Fuck, ye taste delicious Steven, who would've thought." Brendan growls as he licks all his cum off.

"Ewww...ya ate that?" Ste asks digusted.

"Why not, didn't want to waste it." Brendan growls; kisses his neck, licks along his shoulder, smearing Ste's cum on it, then takes Ste's head and puts their mouth close together, both open, but not touching.

"Taste ye self." Brendan whispers then thrusts his tongue in Ste's mouth, making him taste his cum-jam and Brendan's saliva all together. They both moan and eat away at each others mouth like they can't fucking get enough. Ste starts pushing his ass down hard on Brendan painfully hardened groin. "Fuck." Brendan growls, and breaks the kiss, and quickly lifts Ste up by the hip. "Hold there." Brendan says, then starts quickly opening his belt, up zips his jean, and pulls it down all the way to his ankles and pulls out one leg. He pulls Ste's pants down past his knees down to his ankles, and Ste pulls out one leg too. Brendan grabs the jam and takes a big scoop of it with his fingers and spits on it, then opens Ste's cheeks apart and smears it on his whole. Ste moans as he holds onto the edge of the table. He rubs his hole with his finger then pushes the tip in, then pushes all the way in. "AAUUGHH" Ste gasps. Brendan starts thrusting his finger in harder and faster, and Ste fucks him self down on his finger, trying to get it to touch his prostate, making his scream. Brendan fists his cock with his other hand as he fucks Ste's hole with his finger then adds another and thrusts harder. "Ohh..god...Brendan..." Shit, that fast. Brendan pulls out his fingers.

"Get the condoms." Brendan growls.

Ste turns his head. "What?..I can't, not like this, ya get them." Ste says. Brendan growls. "Fucking lazy." He quickly gets up, takes his feet out of his jean. Then walks to the counter. Ste can see his arse. Fuck. So fucking gorgeous and hot; round, plump. His shirt only covering little bit. Brendan grabs the packet and quickly brings it. Ste see's his hard cock bouncing up and down as he walks back. Makes him harden again. Brendan quickly rips one open and puts it on. He takes more jam and puts it around his cock.

"Ya gotta fetish for food." Ste says, and laughs.

"Ya I like my food, especially in ye." Brendan growls, then grabs Ste's cheeks, parts them wide, looks at the hole and brings him down to his cock then pushes him down hard onto it. "AAAHHHHH GOD! Brendan FUCK!..That hurt." Ste cries.

"I am sorry, but I like it when I make ye scream." Brendan growls seductively and lets Ste accommodate him self on his hard, massive cock.

"C'mon, move up and down." Brendan growls, as he holds onto his hips and pushes him up and down onto his cock, as he leans back into his seat, opens his legs wide apart as possible. Ste puts his arms on the table and stands up and then goes back down on his cock, up, down, up, down. Brendan looks down as his condom, and how it turns red with jam as it goes in and out of Ste's hole. "GOD...fuck...aaahh sooo fucking good...ye soo fucking tight.." Brendan growls as Ste fucks down on his hard cock. He pushes him all way off his cock and then slams him back down. "AAAAHHHH..." Ste screams, as his hard cock jams right into his prostate. He can feel the jam sticky, hot and warm inside him, squishy and slick. Feels so fucking good. Ste takes his arms and puts them backwards around Brendan arms, arches his back, so that his arse is directly straight so Brendan can fuck him good and hit his sweet spot. Brendan thrusts hard up into him. They both moan and Ste screams obscenely. Brendan's close, he quickly takes Ste arms off around his neck, gets up, and pushes him down onto the dinning table, and starts fucking him hard."God...fuck...aahhh...Steven...fuck..god ...amazing...soo fucking good." Brendan moans out loud as he fucks him hard and deep over the table; it starts shaking uncontrollably causing the their cups filled with juice on, to fall to the ground. Ste screams as Brendan repeatedly hits his sweet spot."Aahhh god...fuck, yes...yes..ahhh God...Brendan...fuck..ughhh." Brendan pulls out and then thrust so hard back into him, making the plates also slide to the ground and thank goodness it's carpet underneath. Brendan thrusts couple last times and pushes in deep as he can, holds Ste's hips, and comes hard in his condom. They both fall on the table, panting, and breathless.

"God...fuck...that..that was amazing." Brendan says breathlessly.

"Yea..it was...God Brendan look what ya did." Ste groans as he notices the mess on the floor, their table practically cleared of all the breakfast. Brendan laughs and then gets up and pulls out of Ste, takes off his condom and ties it, and throws it on the ground. He turns Ste, and kisses him hard, and wet.

"Better get to cleaning then." He growls.

"Oi, fuck no, ya helping me!..It's ya fault." Ste shouts. Brendan laughs as he zips up his jeans, then leans into Ste's neck and bites it.

"I don't clean sexy." Then moves away from the table and goes to the bathroom, laughing. Ste's eyes widen, and his mouth parts open.

"Ya fucker! Watch if ya get anything next time!" He shouts, and then quickly pulls his pants back on, looks on the floor, there's; juice, cups, plates, florks, knifes, toast, eggs, the jam jar and two fucking condoms, one from last night and the one the bastard threw on the ground just now. His knits his brow in anger and starts picking up the stuff, while swearing at Brendan under his breath. He makes the fucking mess but doesn't deal with the consequences. He looks at the tied condom, and fuck, so much cum inside. He thinks to himself, what Brendan's cum tastes like. Fuck, Brendan's making him so fucking filthy.

Eventually he gets everything cleaned; Quickly washes the dishes and wipes the table. He walks to the bathroom, the doors open, he can hear Brendan taking a shower. He walks in and starts stripping, Brendan doesn't notice him. He opens the curtain slowly, and steps in slowly, Brendan still doesn't notice. He smirks to himself, and looks at Brendan's muscular lithe back, down his spine and down to his ass. God fuck, it's so hot. He licks his lips. He touches his the sides of his hips, making Brendan jump.

"Fuck! Steven."

Ste starts laughing hard.

"I could've fucked ya and you would never know." Ste growls. Brendan quickly grabs his arm and slams him against the cold tile wall. He presses his wet body onto his.

"Let me see ye try." Brendan growls and starts assaulting Ste's neck, kissing, licking, sucking, as the water cascades down on them. Ste grabs Brendan's wet hair and yanks it back.

"I will, just watch." Ste hisses seductively. Brendan assaults his wet mouth, grabs all over Ste's wet body, slams and presses him all over the shower wall, both of them attacking each other like they are fighting. Everything is slip and slide. Their tongues intertwine and suck the water out of each other. They moan and groan, and feel on every part of their bodies. Brendan turns Ste quickly, takes Ste's wrists and makes him hold onto the bar that is holding the shower curtain. He pulls Ste's hips out and spits on his hands and rubs it over Ste's hole. He grabs his cock, and strokes it, fuck. He doesn't have a condom. He lets go of Ste's hip. Ste looks back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a condom, one minute I'll be back." Brendan says and quickly gets out, almost trips. Ste laughs hard at him, his donkey laugh makes Brendan go crazy.

"I'll get back at ye." Brendan shouts as he runs to the living room and grabs the condoms, he quickly rips one there and puts it on, this water on his body drips down onto the carpet. He quickly gets back into the shower. Grabs Ste's hips, without saying a word, parts his cheeks and rams his cock in hard, not worried, since Ste's still loose from earlier, but regardless makes Ste scream loud, almost loses his grip. Brendan stands up straight arches his back and starts pulling Ste onto his hard cock, hitting Ste's sweet spot on point. "Aaahh god...fuck...ahhhh...ahhhh...yes..harder harder...yes...fuck." Ste cries out. Brendan thrusts into him frenzyly, the bar stars shaking, and Ste tries his hardest to hold onto the bar, as Brendan fucks him lose, ripping him inside. It's noisy as Brendan fucks him, the water obscenely squishing in and out. Brendan throws his head back, closes his eyes as he fucks Stes wet, warm hole, fuck, he's never felt this much pleasure. He's close, so he starts fucking him harder, making Ste scream over and over. "Ughh...aahh..ugghh...aahh...god..I am...gonna...cum..ahh..ughh." Seconds later Ste shoots all over the shower curtain, and Brendan pulls out all way and plunges in hard, making Ste fall over, the bar and curtain crashing down with him. Fuck. "AAhhh fuck!" Ste cries. Ste tries to get up, but Brendan pushes him down over the ledge of the tub, not carying about the bar. "Just leave it." He groans and picks up Ste legs up like scissors and starts fucking Ste hard over over the tub. Brendan pulls out one last time and plunges back in hard, making Ste almost flips over the tub. He pulls Ste legs tight against his cock and then cums hard. He pants and holds in deep as he rides out his orgasm. Then lets go of Ste's legs that drop back down into the tub, and pulls out of him. "God, fuck, the was the fucking best fuck ever." Brendan groans and falls against the wall, and runs his hands through his hair.

"Ya gonna help me up or what?" Ste yells. Oh, fuck, Brendan forgot the mess on the ground. He laughs as he see's the state of Ste, who's almost all way on the ground, draped over the curtain and curtain bar, his arse sticking up in the air. Brendan quickly grabs his waist and pulls him up, and turns him to his front and kisses him hard, he wipes his hands on Ste's wet face and smiles.

"Ye ok?" He asks. Ste makes an angry face and pushes Brendan.

"Ya almost killed me." Ste yells, and Brendan fucking laughs, and God, it's beautiful Ste thinks, wants to kill him, but fuck, never seen Brendan laugh like this. He quickly attacks Brendans mouth, and sticks his tongue deep down Brendan's mouth, taking him by surprise. He then pulls away with Brendan's head in his hands.

"Now ya gonna fix that up." Ste says and quickly runs out of the shower, grabs a towel, before Brendan can do anything.

"Ay, get back over here!" Brendan shouts, and he can heae Ste laughing at him. He grins wildly. That little fucker. He turns off the water and picks up the bar. He looks a the edgs and wall hinges. Fuck, one side is broken. With the way they are going, there is gonna be lost of collateral damage to Cheryl's apartment. He sets the bar and curtain against the corner of the wall. Dries him self and checks where Ste is. He tries to open Ste's door but its locked.

"Ay, why ye locked the door, scared?" Brendan growls.

"NO! Just go get changed, if I open the door, we won't leave the apartment." Ste says, he knows it's true.

"Ye not that irresistible Steven." Brendan says.

"Right, well then that was it for today, lets see how much ya can hold it." Ste challenges.

"I can, just watch me." Brendan bites back.

"It's on." Ste says. He smiles to himself as he changes into a white red polo T-shirt and light blue jeans, with a brown leather belt. He's never enjoyed him self like he has these two days; in terms of all the crazy sex and overload of pleasure.

* * *

Brendan wears a fit blue button up with white cuffs and collar, and grey jeans. Styles his hair up, and grooms his stache, moisturizes his face with green tea moisturizer. He walks out his room and Ste's leaning against the wall arms crossed. His eyes open wide when he see's Brendan. FUCK. Ste licks his lips, it's gonna be harder than he thought. Brendan saunters over to him with a filthy look, grabs his waist and pulls him, Ste puts his arms around his neck.

"Ya look so fucking hot." Ste says seductively and kisses his lips and pulls back.

"And ye look well alright." Brendan says nonchalantly, quirking his lips. Ste frown and pushes Brendan away, and barges towards the door. Brendan quickly grabs his him by the waist hugs him tight, his chin on Ste's shoulder. Ste tries to pry his hands open. "No...get off.." Ste says pouting.

"Just kidding, ye look so fucking sexy I could eat ye right now." Brendan growls and bites his neck.

"Ya right, just sucking up to me." Ste pouts. Brendan pulls him even closer, his ass right against his groin. Fuck, it's making him hard.

"God, Steven, c'mon lets go, ye getting me fucking hard again." Brendan hisses and then pushes Ste away from him, because if he holds onto him any longer he will have to take him again against the wall, and they have just taken a shower, cannot take another one.

Ste smirks and grabs his phone. Brendan heads out the door. Brendan looks to see if anyone is around, and then grabs Ste arms and pulls him to him, and starts kissing him as they walk to the elevator.

"Brendan...we..can't ...what if someone see's.." Ste says as he tries to pull away from the kiss. They reach the elevator, and press the button. Brendan smirks at him seductively.

"God ya so insatiable." Ste laughs and then hurries into the elevator and before Brendan gets, in he closes it.

"Steven!" Brendan shouts. Ste laughs hard. He has to wait for the next elevator, and Ste knows it's going to piss him off, but that's what he wants. He licks his lips thinking about Brendan.

The elevator gets to the bottom floor and Ste walks over to the car, he smiles to himself, imagining Brendan all pissed in the elevator. But suddenly he's thrown against the car, and when he see's who it is he's shocked.

"How..how ya get down here so fast?" Ste asks, eyes wide open.

"I am super man, Steven...ye thought ye could get away, think again?" Brendan hisses with a smirk and then devours Ste's mouth. They both grab each other and start making out hard against the car, not even considering the possibility of anyone seeing them. Suddenly they hear a honking noise, they both break apart so fast and look around. They don't see any other car.

"Fuck, Steven... Get in the car." Brendan growls and opens the drivers seat and jumps in, Ste gets into the passenger car. Brendan starts the car and drives out of the garage. Ste looks at him, frowning.

"Are ya mad Brendan?" Ste asks. Brendan looks at him, notices the frown on his face.

"No...no I am not, just I don't want anyone seeing us yea." Brendan says. Ste looks down at his hands and fiddles with his thumbs.

"Yea I know, but it's hard, I can't control my self when I am around ya." Ste admit. Brendan grins.

"Steven ye only been around me for what like eleven hours."

"Well we've be at it all that time." Ste says and blushes.

"Fuck, don't blush like that Steven, or I am gonna have to pull over and fuck ye in this car." Brendan threatens. Ste smirks, and leans his head back against the car seat.

"I thought ya can handle ya self."

"I can.. and I will." Brendan says, not looking at Ste as he drives out of the garage and into the main street. He turns on GPS, and searches for the mall. He notices Ste is quiet and turns to look at him.

"Steven, Jesus, what ye doing?" Brendan yells, and bites his lips.

"I am just hot, trying to cool my self." Ste says seductively, while licking his lips, as he's lifts his shirt up, revealing his golden skin, which the sun is making shine. He starts rubbing his stomach, up to his chest and neck, and down to his groan, closes his eyes and parts his mouth. Brendan can't get his eyes off him.

"Steven, fucking stop, ye gonna make me crash."

"I am not doing anything." Ste says and smirks. He knows he's making Brendan all hot, it's only matter of time before he get's to him. So he start's opening his belt and Brendan notices.

"Oh...god...Steven...I swear." Brendan groans, he's trying so fucking hard to concentrate on the road. The lights turn red, and Brendan looks at Ste. He's unzipping his jeans and touching him self, moaning and licking his lips, throwing his head back. Brendan tries to look away.

"Steven stop it, now...I swear..."

Ste just starts moaning harder and starts pulling out his cock and fisting in. God only if the window wasn't tinted everyone could see. Brendan can't hold it, he takes his hands and startss touching Ste's cock, feels the pre-cum, he rubs his hands on it, making Ste moan, which sends a shock down his own groan, hardening him. Fuck. The light turns green and Brendan drives with one hand while with the other pumping Ste's cock. "Ohh...fuck...yes...just like that Bren...aahhh..god." Ste moans and leans back his chair, allowing Brendan to get more of his cock in his warm hands. Brendan tries to focus on the street and keeps looking back at Ste's hard cock in his hand. He looks around quickly, and see's a narrow alley way between two buildings, he quickly drives into it, near a dark corner, locks the door and before Ste can register anything. Brendan takes him down in his mouth. "OOHHH GOD! .fuck..Brendan..aahh, ." Ste cries as he holds on tight to Brendans hair and the car door and arches his back. He sucks him off hard and deep. Soon Ste buckles and shoots hard down his throat, Brendan almost chokes, but he takes it all and pulls away. He quickly opens his belt. Ste looks up and notices, his eyes open wide.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks.

"What does it look like ye cheeky fucker." Brendan unzips his jeans and pulls them down over his ass.

"Right now? Here?" Ste asks.

"Yes fucking right now, ye think ye can do this and me not take ye." Brendan growls and quickly pulls Ste's jean down to his ankles. He grabs his wallet, and brings out a condom and rolls it on, quickly lifts Ste's thighs; his jeans locking his feet together. He leans the seat back further, and gets on top of Ste. Strokes his hard cock, and pushes Ste's legs all way over his head, like he's doing a backward summer sault. He quickly lines up to Ste hole and without preparation he pushes in hard. He screams so fucking loud. Brendan covers Ste's mouth and starts fucking him senselessly. Ste moans under Brendans hands, and his feet rocks back and fourth. He fucks him hard over and over and over. The bloody whole car shakes and the chair starts squeaking. "Oh, fuck...god...so fucking good..fuck...ahhhh...ahh...god...Steven...I GOD...fuck." Brendan moans as he plunges into Ste, and soon he buckles and pushes hard into Ste, and shoots his load, and shakes till he rides off the after shocks. Pulls out quickly and takes off his condom, ties it and opens the window and throws it out. He falls back against his seat breathless, while Ste's left in a state of blissful shock.

"Ye see, that's what happened when ye wind me up." Brendan growls and licks his lips, and looks at his JPS. "Fuck, I gotta reroute." He starts the car and drives off/  
Ste laughs and pulls his seat back up, and pulls his jeans on. He leans against the seat, breatheless. "Fuck, Brendan, I think that was the best sex we had." Ste groans and runs his fingers through his hair. Brendan looks at him and raises a brow.

"Ye think?..That was like only five minutes."

"Yea, but fuck ya were so deep in me and I don't know, just felt so fucking good." Ste says still breathless.

"Ye like it when I am rough." Brendan hisses seductively. Ste turns his head and looks at Brendan, see's only his profile; he's concentrating on the road. God he's beautiful.

"Ya always rough, but right now ya were a beast, I thought I was gonna break in half, by back is aching right now." Ste laughs.

"Only ye back?"

"Well there too, but I've gotten used to it."

"Well I'de hope ye have since I've ripped ye open like only millions of times."

"Psshh not that much, but ya a lot."

"Don't worry I'll reach the millionth."

"No, really, Brendan, how many times do ya think we would have to fuck a day to make it a million?" Ste asks. Brendan laughs.

"God Steven, I love ya." Ste freezes. He swallows and his heart beats fast. Brendan turns his head and notices the look on Ste's face. Fuck.

"No..I don't mean that..I mean ye fucking unbelievable, the things ye say." Brendan quickly corrects and looks away at the road.

"Yea..I know what ya mean." Ste says, his voice bit choky." He hates what those three words did to his heart. Amy's said it a million times and meant it every time, yet his heart never fluttered like it just did when Brendan said it, without evening mean the actual thing.

"So yea, how many times ya think?" Ste asks, trying to break the awkwardness. Brendan laughs.

"I'de says at least two hundred times a minute, if for a whole year."

"Is that even possible? Sounds like some kind of sex game when ya think about it." Ste says, and laughs like a donkey.

"Ye wanna try it then?" Brendan says with a filthy grin.

"We fucked like five times within half a day, so it's humanly impossible to do two hundred a minute." Ste laughs.

"Six, counting just now, we can try as much as we can in an hour." Brendan smirks.

"We would have to be in the house all day, naked, ready and on the bed, 24/7 Brendan."

"I like that idea, wanna try it tomorrow?" Brendan asks with a filthy grin.

"Ya serious?" Ste asks wide eyes.

"Ye why not?"

"We can't eat though, or drink." Ste says.

"We can get water bottles, and have some snacks next to the bed."

Ste grins widely, and licks his lips.

"Ok, lets do it."

Brendan looks at him raises his brow.

"Ye think ye can handle it?"

"I am very tough if ya haven't noticed."

"Yea I have, very much so, am surprised ye still alive, but we shall see tomorrow, if ya alive by then." Brendan growls.

"It will be a work out, we're gonna have to get lots of condoms too." Brendan says. They both laugh.

They soon arrive at their destination. It's a cute, homey walk around town mall. Little stores all over the place. But they only want one store, and that's the jewelry store. After asking around they finally find it. A high-end shop that only sells earrings. Ste decided he was going to pick it out, so he looks around, while Brendan saunters around not really looking at the earrings but at Ste, who looks like a kid in the candy store with how excited he is.

"Brendan, look this one!" Ste yells, gesturing him to come over. Ste points to a small silver loop earing. Very sleek and modern looking. Brendan looks at it for a minute.

"Can we look at this one please." Brendan says and the guy opens the glass and shows it to him. Ste puts it up to his ear.

"Are we allowed to try it?" Ste asks. The guy says yes, but only if it gets purchased. Which defeats the bloody purpose. Ste frowns but then convinces Brendan if he doesn't like it then they could buy another one. So Brendan tries it on and shows it to Ste before looking in the mirror. Ste eyes widen and face flushes.

"Oh, my god, Brendan, fuck, ya look so fucking sexy. I love this one." Ste says all excited. Brendan rolls his eyes and looks in the mirror. He's surprised. Ste has dam good taste. He can't lie, looks fucking good on him.

"We'll take it." Brendan says. Ste jumps up so fucking happy and hugs Brendan. The guy just stares at them.

"Little cousins, what can ye do." Brendan says and pushes Ste away. Ste frowns. They buy it and leave the store. Ste just keeps on staring at it.

"Ye like it that much?" Brendan says noticing the pure lust is Ste's eyes. Brendan licks his lips.

"I can't wait to suck on it." Ste says seductively and bites his lips. Fuck.

"Jesus, Steven...ye gonna make me take ye right here now." Brendan warns, his collar feels tight and hot around his neck.

"I wouldn't mind." Ste says with lustful eyes. Brendan laughs.

"Ye I know ye wouldn't." Brendan says.

"Brendan, look ice cream, can we get some please!" Ste says as he notices an ice cream stand.

"Where?.." Brendan asks, Ste points to it with a wide smile. Fuck, he likes a child; never seen this side of him. Makes him wanna eat him.

"My favorite is vanilla mint chocolate chip with chocolate syrup." Ste says excitedly.

"Jesus, looks like ye haven't had ice cream in years with how excited ye are."

"Well, I haven't since I've come'ere, I proper love it, me." Ste says. Brendan smirks suspiciously.

"What ya looking at me like that for?" Ste says, noticing Brendan sudden change of expression.

"C'mon, lets go." Brendan says.

"What? Where?"

"Home."

"What? Now? I wanted ice cream." Ste pouts.

"We will get it for home." Brendan says with a smirk, and fuck Ste gets it. He blushes.

"Ok." Ste says and blushes. God, Brendan can't handle it. He wants to pull Steven against the wall but can't with all these people, instead he quickly starts walking and Ste follows, both of them not being able to stop looking back at each other, with the filthiest smiles. The thoughts going through their heads is making their groins twitch, without even saying or touching each other. Luckily for them, they are not too far from the parking lot. They quickly get in the car, and automatically grab each others heads and start devouring each other, kissing hard and deep with all tongue and teeth, moaning and grabbing all over their body. They get carried away as Ste tries to Straddle Brendan in his seat which accidently causes him to push the horn, causing them to break apart; they look out realize people are passing by their car.

"Fuck, we can't here." Brendan groans. He kisses Ste hard again and looks him in the eyes. "Wait till we get home...I am gonna fuck ye so bad." Brendan drawls his a low deep voice, that accentuates his Irish accent, it sends electric charges to Ste's cock, hardening him.

"Can't we just quickly here, I can't hold it." Ste begs. Looks like Brendan is thinking about it. Suddenly he opens the car door and gets out, and pulls Ste with him.

"Where we going?" Ste asks, as he gestures him to follow. Brendan doesn't say anything and hurries looking around, he asks somebody for the direction of the bathroom. Ste smiles filthily right away. Knows what Brendan's up to, fuck it makes him even harder, he looks down at his pants, shit, if anyone passes by they will notice.

He walks behind Brendan trying to cover his hard on, Brendan is too busy looking for the bath room, eventually he finds it. It's a single men's restroom, in a little nook, you can get to from the outside. He checks the door and it's open, he looks around quickly, opens the door and pulls in Ste fast, and locks the door. Before Ste can even do or say anything, his pinned up against the bathroom wall, his mouth on his, taking Ste's breath away. Both grab each others hairs and pull hard and kiss so deep and crazy, they lick, suck, lap, twist each others mouth and moan and groan. Brendan quickly stars unzipping Ste's jeans as he does Brendan's. Then pull down their pants, and Brendan lifts one of Ste's leg while holding on his head devouring him. He can feel Ste's hard cock against his groin, he makes a "eeemPHH" moan throughout, they can't fucking get enough. Ste jumps and wraps both his legs around Brendan's waist as they kiss hard. Brendan walks backwards and almost falls as they land on the closed toilet seat, making them laugh as toilet starts flushing. Brendan quickly reaches into the pocket of his jeans and get his wallet out, while Ste is licking his neck and biting on his ear with the earring. God feels so good. Ste's moans like he's eating the most delicious thing ever. He licks over the earing with his tongue, sucking and biting it.

"Steven..god..wait..let me ..get." Brendan moans as he tries to get the condom out. Eventually gets it out and quickly rips it, and slides it down on his painfully hard cock. He spits on his finger, and while Ste's still enjoying Brendan's earring, he lifts his hips alittle to get access to his whole, rubs his finger around it and then pushes in hard, making Ste scream, he quickly covers his mouth. "Fuck, Steven, ye gonna get us in trouble." He says as he starts fucking him with his finger, then adds another, scissors him open, then pulls his fingers out, lifts Ste up, and lines his cock to his hole and Ste sits down on it, taking him all in, they both gasp and moan at the amazing friction. "Aahhh god...fuck." Ste moans. Ste starts moving up and down trying to get a good position, he puts his arms around Brendan's neck, and start kissing sloppily, wet and all tongue, it's blood hot in the bathroom, their groins are sweating and make obscene squishy noises as they fuck each other. They moan through their kisses and Brendan pushes Ste's hip hard down on his cock.

"Come on faster." Brendan groans and Ste lifts him self up a little and starts fucking down on Brendan so fast and hard, the toilet starts shaking. Brendan covers Ste's mouth to keep him from screaming, and he tries to muffle his own by kissing Ste's neck, while thrusting up in him hard. They fuck so hard it's a miracle the toilet hasn't broken. Suddenly the door handle starts shaking. Fuck, Brendan quickly reaches over and turns on the faucet, to alert anyone out there that it's occupied. It works since the handle no longer moves. Ste doesn't realize what's happening as he's too high in pleasure as he fucks on Brendan's hard cock and starts moaning harder but Brendan keeps his hands over his mouth and he's close, so fucking close, and shoots all over Brendan's shirt, fuck. Brendan, soon lifts him and drop him down hard on his cock and thrust up into him, as Ste rides his after shocks, he buckles and then shoots hard up into his condom, and pushes Ste down hard on his cock, milking him, they both hold on tight, mouths wide open as they come down from ecstasy, all breathless. They look each at each other and laugh.

"That was amazing Brendan. I want to do that again." Ste drawls seductively and kisses Brendan's jaw.

"Fuck, Steven ye gonna be the end of me." Brendan groans and kisses him hard and then lifts him off him, Ste groans as Brendan's cock releases from his hole. Brendan takes the condom off and throws it into the trash. They clean them selves with tissue and wash their hands. Ste notices the cum on Brendan's shirt and laughs.

"I am gonna get ye for this." Brendan growls and kisses him hard against the sink, fuck he can do him against it, right now, but they know they gotta leave before someone get's the security on them.

"Ye go out first, then I'll come out after." Brendan says. Ste grins and kisses Brendan again and then opens the door slowly, looks out, it's clear, quickly opens and walks out, then soon Brendan follows. They go back to the car, and quickly drive off.

"Brendan, I still want the ice cream." Ste says grinning, while looking so fucking flushed. Fuck, he looks so beautiful.

"Fuck Steven, ye so beautiful when I fuck ye." Brendan growls. Ste blushes.

"So what ya saying, I am not when ya not fucking me?" Ste says sounding offended.

"Fuck off, ye know what I mean..." Brendan growls.

"Ya so sexy when ya mad." Ste bites his lips. Brendan ignores him and but smirks as he takes the next exit out.

Brendan stops at the shop near the flat, tells Ste to stay in while he gets the stuff. Brendan quickly goes in and grabs couple things and comes back with a bag of things. He tosses it on Ste's lap. Ste automatically opens it up, and looks through it.

"I thinks it's enough for the week." Brendan smirks and starts the car and drives off. Ste's mouth parts as he checks everything. Five fucking boxes of condoms, containing twenty each, two containers of mint chocolate chip ice cream and chocolate syrup. He swallows hard, thinking of what's to come for them the whole week without the girls. Suddenly he feels a pang of guilt. His girlfriend is away on a trip, and here he is cheating on her with Brendan, Mitzee's boyfriend and the brother of Cheryl whose been so kind and lovely to them. Brendan drives into the garage and parks, and turns off the engine. He looks over at Ste, and notices his sulking face.

"Ay, what's the matter?" Brendan asks.

"I..I was thinking, ya know, how the girls are away and we..we're here doing this, cheating on them." Ste says quietly not looking at Brendan. Suddenly Brendan face scrunches up, brows knit in anger.

"What? I fucked ye countless times already, and now ye playing this guilt shit, don't fucking act like ye didn't know what ye was doing. I ain't dealing with fucking flip flops." Brendan says and gets out the car slamming the door shut. Ste quickly gets up, and takes the bag with him, and runs after Brendan. The elevator door opens and Brendan gets in Ste quickly runs in, he grabs Brendan's arm.

"Don't ya fucking dare, right, b'cuz ya started it, when ye kissed me, and expect me to not feel a bit bad for me girlfriend who's been nothing but amazing and lovely and supportive towards me." Ste yells. Brendan pushes him against the elevator wall. "Then fuck of yea, and go to ye fucking lovely Amy." Brendan growls and then walks out the elevator as it opens. He quickly head to the apartment door, opens it. Ste follows angrily. He slams the door shut behind him and locks it.

"Fuck you!" Ste shouts.

"No fuck ye STEVEN!" Brendan shouts and goes into this room and slams the door shut.

Ste throws the bag on the floor and kicks Brendan's door hard, then goes into his room and slams the door shut.

* * *

It's gotten dark now. Couple hours have passed and both of them are still in there room. Eventually Brendan comes out, and notices the bag on the floor, he picks it up, and takes out the boxes of condom and puts the ice cream and fudge in the fridge. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, and as he walks to his room Ste comes out of his. They both catch each others gaze in the dim hall way light. Ste looks angry still, he turns and ignores Brendan and heads to the bathroom, but Brendan quickly grabs his arm and yanks him, and pushes him against the wall, growls and kisses him hard. Pushes his body against his, over taking Ste. They both moan, and groan. But Brendan can feel it, Ste's trying to fight him, but he knows it's because he's angry at him, so he kisses him even harder, quickly lifts his legs to his waist. Ste breaks away from the kiss, and hits Brendan's chest.

"Let me go, ya bastard!" Ste shouts while Brendan carries him to the room. He ignores his protests and throws him on the bed, and gets on the bed on his knees and quickly rips off his shirt and opens his belt from his jeans, as Ste tries to get away, but Brendan pushes him down and pins his wrists above his head, and looks deeply into Ste's eyes and curls his corner of his lip, and attacks Ste's mouth hard. Thrusting his tongue into Ste's mouth fighting, and suck at Ste's wet lips, makes him moan. Then quickly breaks the kiss and pulls off Ste's shirt over his head and throws it on the ground, then starts unbuckling his belt and jeans. Pull the jeans and underwear down, in one swift move and throws them to the side, and opens his legs wide and then leans forward and grabs Ste's hair and kisses him fast, hard and deep, angling his head every possible way to get a deep penetration. Ste digs his fingers in Brendan's skull painfully, and wraps his legs around his waist. Feels Brendan strained groin under his jeans, against his hard cock, makes him moan, the friction is unbelievable. Ste arch's his back pushing his hips against Brendan's. He starts licking and kissing quickly down along Ste's jaw, neck: over the pulsing vain, down his collar bone. Bites, licks, and sucks hard, then kisses over to his shoulders, chest and nipples. Laps over them, makes them wet, then licks, bites and hardens them, then sucks them, making Ste cry out in pleasure. He bites his lips and tilts his head back as Brendan sucks his nipples hard, making them sore, then he licks down his chest to his stomach, and he kisses and sucks there, then sticks his tongue in his naval and drills into it, making Ste arche his back, then licks down to his treasure trail and bites the hairs there and pulls with his teeth.."aahhhh..fuck." Ste cries. He grabs his cock in his hand, starts kissing along his shaft and sucks around the head and licks his slit. "Aahhh god...aahhh." Ste moans. Brendan licks around the head some more, making it wet with saliva, and then takes him deep, and starts sucking hard, and fast. Ste grabs onto the bed sheet and cries out in pleasure. "Aahhhh...eummpphhh...aahhhhh ahahhh fuck...I.. I am gonna..gonna cum." Ste cries and then shoots his hot cum into Brendan's mouth, and pushes up hard, riding off the after shocks and Brendan sucks him till its over. He swallows all his cum, and looks up at Ste, who panting, and breathless. Ste catches his gaze.

"We ok?" Brendan asks, makes Ste laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Ya give me the fucking best blow job of me life, and ya asking if we ok? Suppose to ask that before doing anything." Ste says breathlessly. Brendan smirks and gets off the bed.

"Where ya going?" Ste asks hazily.

"Be back." Brendan says and quickly leaves the room and comes back with the packet of condoms and chocolate syrup. He turns on the light a bit brighter, so he can see Ste more clear. Fuck, he's so fucking hot and flushed, golden, glowing skin under the yellow lamp light. He throws the condoms and syrup on the bed and unzips his jeans, with his mouth parted; allowing Ste to see him fully. Ste licks his lips as he watches Brendan strip out of his jeans, his hard cock springs up. Makes Ste hot all over when ever he see's the size of it. He grabs Ste's legs and pulls down half way off the bed. He spread his legs and leans in-between, he grabs the chocolate syrup, shakes it, opens the cap and starts squeezing it all over Ste's, thighs, stomach, chest, neck and mouth. Ste gasps at the coldness of it, then puts the bottle down on the bed and goes down on him. Starts licking and eating the chocolate off his thighs, stomach, getting as much as chocolate off his skin, and works up his chest up to his neck, and spread the chocolate there and starts sucking and licking hard, Ste's going crazy with it. His mouth is parted open and eyes closes tight, holding onto the sheets. Brendan goes up on him and looks down and then tilts his head and sticks his tongue down in his mouth. Ste grabs Brendan hair and pulls his head down as far as he can to lick deep into his mouth, licking off the sweet chocolate in it. Their bodies tangle together with the stickiness and slipperiness of the chocolate syrup. Brendan grabs the chocolate syrup and opens it up and squeezes some into Ste's mouth and kisses him, lapping their tongue and twisting them together, mixing their saliva and chocolate together. They both moan and groan at the taste, and sweetness of it. Tastes so fucking good. They grind their hips and body together like waves.

Brendan quickly gets up and grabs a condom and rips it open and slips it on. Get gets off the bed and lifts Ste's thighs up, grabs the chocolate syrup and squeezes a lot on his hole, it starts running down his back. He grabs his cock and lines it up at his hole, taps and circles around it for a bit opening his hole."Ohhhhh fuck...god...ahhhh." He moans, then squeezes more syrup on his hard cock, and pushes Ste's legs back, his ass sticks up in the air and then he pushes in deep with one swift move and then pulls back out and pushes back in, make Ste scream. Then pulls out and then back in and then pushes Ste's legs back so far, his ankles reach the bed and starts pounding into him, with his feet on the ground at the end up the bed. "Auhhh...ahh yes...ughhh ughhhh ..fuck..ahhh." Ste screams so loud as he fucks him deep. He holds onto the bed sheet, and the whole bed starts shaking with them. Brendan's close, he pulls out all the way and then hammers in so hard Ste moves up the bed, and he starts fucking mercilessly. Suddenly the phone rings, as Brendan keeps fucking him, he ignores the ringing. He pulls out again and pushes in hard and holds in fucking deep and then comes hard into the condom, and thrusts harder riding off his after shocks and then falls onto Ste's chocolate and sweat covered body. They both pant breathlessly. The phone keeps ringing.

"Fuck." Brendan groans, while his head is on Ste's chest, hearing his heavy heart beat and the rise of his chest and labored breath. Ste runs his hands through Brendan's sweaty hair. The phone stops ringing, then soon later continues again. Brendan groans.

"Give me my phone." He asks Ste. Ste looks to his side and grabs the phone on the lamp table and gives it to him.

It's Cheryl. He picks it up.

"Hey sis." He says breath labored.

"Bren! Oh my god, been calling ya for ages, what's wrong? Ya sound breathless."

"Yea...just had a hard work out...at the gym." Brendan pants.

"Oh...that's fab love, is Ste also working out, he better be." Cheryl says.

"Oh, yea he is, more so than me." Brendan smirks filthly looking down at licks his lips, and runs his hands down his chest to his stomach.

"Well c'mon let us see ya guys!" She says

"What?" Brendan says wide eyes, alters Ste.

"We've all been waiting for you to pick up so we can see you guys, we on live chat, so open up your video." She says excitedly, and Amy and Mitzee scream in the background agreeing. Fuck.

"I..can't ..my phones dying." Brendan quickly says.

"Charge it, they have extra charges there." Cheryl says.

"I gotta go take shower Chez, I will call ye's later ok." Brendan says and hangs up quickly before she can say anything more.

"Ya lied to her." Ste says.

"What ye fucking expect me to say, oh yea Chez, me and Ste are fucking in my bed, wait let me show ye." Brendan says sarcastically. Ste laughs. Brendan pulls out of him and jumps on him, and pins him against the bed.

"Ye not fucking sleeping to night." Brendan growls.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!? ^_^ What sex scene did you like best? lol or was that just too much...I never think it's too much with Stendan. hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for those who still reading ^_^ ...sorry for late update was on a little break for the holiday. Hope everything had a wonderful Christmas and New Years. Cheers! Anyways here is chapter 8, hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ste squints as the light peers through the curtains; he scratches his sweaty head; whole body feels hot. He turns his head and notices Brendan sprawled naked on the bed, the devout covering his bottom half. He sits up slowly, tries not to disturb Brendan, reaches for his phone on the lamp table. It's fucking 4:42 pm, there are five missed calls from Amy. He puts the phone down, and gets up from the bed slowly, he winces a bit, he's sore, not fucking surprised, he notices all the tied condoms scattered on the floor; evidence of their wild night. An unsettling feeling creeps in the pit of his stomach. He's done nothing these past two days, but slept with Brendan for God knows how many times; the man he supposedly hates, and who hates him. They hadn't slept, just fucked over and over again, till the sun had risen; What is he doing? He looks back at Brendan who's still knocked out, frowns. He takes his phone and goes to his room, grabs a towel, and walks to the bathroom; showers himself in cold water, runs his hands down his face, and thinks about how he ended up here. He notices all the marks on him as he washes his body with shower gel, his thighs, legs, chest and arms. He closes his eyes and runs his hands over his neck and through his hair. Suddenly he feels hands snake around his waist, and pulls him close. His stomach concaves at the touch.

"Ay sexy..." Brendan growls and bites his neck and licks the water off his neck, and slowly moves his hands down to his groan, but Ste moves his hands away.

"No...Brendan." He says, and turns, looking at Brendan, naked, wet and so fucking hot. Brendan smirks at him and pulls him back from his waist; tries to kiss him, but Ste pushes him back.

"No...stop..." Ste says bit harshly. Brendan looks at him confused.

"Come-on why ye being like this?" He asks, and pulls on his arms wrists, but Ste snatches it back.

"Stop it Brendan!"

."Ay, what's the matter?" Brendan asks concerned.

Ste doesn't answer, just pushes him out the way and gets out of the shower. Brendan grabs him by the arms and turns him.

"What's ye fucking problem?"

"Let go of me." Ste yells and tries to take Brendan's hand off him, but he grips him tighter and pulls him closer.

"Not until ye fucking tell me what's going on?" Brendan says angrily.

"I don't have to tell ya shit, now let me go!" Ste shout sand tries to yank his arm out of his hand.

"Why ye fucking acting like a twat?!" Brendan hisses.

"Fuck you! Your the twat, just because I let ya sleep with me couple times, ya think ya own me or something." Ste says.

"What?..What the fuck ye on about, couple times? Ye fucking begged me to take you..so what's ye fucking problem?" Brendan hisses.

"Well it was a fucking mistake!" Ste yells, and pulls out of his grip and runs to his room, slams the door shut. Brendan bangs on the door.

"Steven, open the fucking door!" Brendan bangs on the door.

"No, get the fuck away." Ste yells back.

"Steven open the door!" He says angrily, and bangs harder on the door but Ste still doesn't answer. He walks to his room and slams the door shut. He see's all the condoms on the floor and picks them up and throws them in the trash. He rakes his hand through his hair, and sighs heavily. Fuck. What's his fucking problem? He asks himself. He changes into clean clothes; grabs the car keys and walks out of the flat, slams the door behind him.

* * *

Hours pass, Ste's in the kitchen making some dinner for himself, he looks at his phone. He hasn't talked to Amy since they left, he decides to call her.

"STE!" She squeals. Sounds so happy.

"Hiya."

"How ya been? I've tried ringing you five times, but you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, Ames, me phone had died, and I been busy training and working." He lies. He closes his eyes, he's never lied to Amy before.

"It's ok, I know, I just miss you."

"I miss you too...how is it there?" He asks.

"I wish you were here Ste, it's amazing, so beautiful, Cheryl and Mitzee are at the pool right now, I am laying down...guess what I am wearing?" She asks seductively.

"Bathing suit?" Ste says, obviously what else would it be.

"Your favorite bikini, I'll send you a pic in a minute." She says seductively.

"Alright."

"I will, I took loads of pictures, I will show you when we come back. Ay gotta go now, Cheryl's calling me, I love you so much! Can't wait to see you again!"

"Me too...talk to you later."

"Byee..."She says and makes kissing noises at the end of the phone.

"Bye.." He puts the phone on the counter and sighs, then begins to chop up vegetables. He hears the door close. He knows it's Brendan. He ignores it, and continues chopping. Brendan walks into to the kitchen, Ste pretends to not notice him. He sneaks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his neck.

"Get off." Ste says more quietly than he liked.

"Steven, please..."Brendan whispers into his neck, his hot breath tingling against Ste's skin. Ste closes his eyes for a second, but then unwraps Brendan's arms. He turns to Brendan with a face painted with anger.

"I am not some fucking whore, ya think ya can just have me when ya like." Ste yells. Brendan's looks like a his been gobsmacked or something.

"What?...What the fuck is wrong with ye? Ye on crack or something?" Brendan says angrily, grabs Ste's chin to make him look at him in the eyes. Ste slaps his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ste shouts angrily. Brendan chuckles frustratingly.

"I been touching ye, fucking ye for days, now ye all sudden complaining." Brendan growls. Ste can't say anything about that.

"Ye think ye so fucking special just because I fucked ye, ye know what ye fucking nothing, ye lucky I even came near ye, but am man has needs, ye are just another hole for me to fuck, until the real thing comes back." Brendan hisses.

Ste turns red, fucking fumes. He grabs a glass filled with juice and throws it at him, but Brendan manages to move out the way quickly; it hits the wall shattering to pieces.

He grabs something else, but Brendan storms at him. Grabs his arm, throws him against the wall and starts kissing him hard. Ste tries to chest to get him off.. "No...get off..Ya fuckin...arse..." Ste tries to swear in between the brutal kiss, but Brendan grabs his head painfully hard, pulls his hair and kisses him punishingly. With one hand he frantically touches all over Ste's body; pulls his thigh up, and pushes his groan hard against his, causing a whimpering moan from Ste. Ste grabs at Brendan hair, and yanks it painfully. The kiss is making them breathless. He pulls back, his hands still holding his head, and looks at Ste, who's a fucking state; flushed cheeks, shinny, swollen red lips, mouth parted, eyes glossed over, mixed with tears, lashes appear longer than Brendan has seen before, hair messed up, breathless. Fuck he looks beautiful; a fucking beautiful mess. He's so fucking tempted to fuck him right now, but he has own fucking pride and dignity, this boy winds him up like a wire around a barbpoll. He pushes him self off Ste and walks out of the apartment. Ste breathes heavily and slides down to the ground, a tear rolls down his cheek.

* * *

It's dark out and Brendan hasn't returned. He doesn't give a fuck at the moment, because if he were to return Ste doesn't trust himself, he would be throwing more than just a glass at him this time. He cleaned up the glass he flung at Brendan, made some vegetable stew, eats a little bit of it, but doesn't have much appetite. Decides to lay on the couch, and watches some random movie. However his mind is far off it, his thoughts go to everything he and Brendan said, and everything they have done. It claws at his skin like sharp nails. He knows he wanted it, loved it, never has felt pleasure like Brendan's given him, but he can't help it. Can't help feeling guilty. He has an amazing girlfriend, who loves every bead of him, and would give him all the world if she could, has been there for him through thick and thin, yet here he is, giving it up for a man, who he barely knows, hates, and who hates him supposedly. It's wrong, fucking wrong how right it feels with him, feels right with Amy, but feels just fucking perfect with Brendan. Their bodies solidify like they are on fire, it's a feeling he's never felt before, and wonder's if it's same with Brendan, but at his moment, he knows Brendan's just fucking about with him, just using him to satisfy his urges. He doesn't want to give into it, but it's so fucking hard, the pull is inevitable. It's just physical desire, Ste convinces himself, that can burn down if its lit for too long. And he can't, doesn't want to throw away everything just for a bit of fun. He shakes his head hard, trying to rid of the thoughts, it's giving him a major headache.

It's still dark out, he looks at his phone, it's four in the morning. Some how he had fallen asleep, slowly he gets up from the couch groaning. Notices Brendan's door is open and dark. He goes to hid bed and lays down on the cold sheet. He hasn't come back, and he fucking hates it, hates wondering where he is at.

Ste wakes up, to the bright sun, beaming through his window. He squints and looks at his phone. It's twelve in the afternoon, fuck, he's been sleeping all day. He takes a shower, and goes to the kitchen and makes him self a penutt butter and jam sandwich. When he spreads the jam on his bread, it brings back the memory of what Brendan did to him with it, how he fucked him with the jam and how it tasted with his own cum when he kissed him. He swallows, it sends shivers down his body to his groin. Fuck. That's exactly what he doesn't want. He quickly puts the jam away and slaps the two breads together and takes a big bite. He walks to the couch and sits down lazily, and turns on the TV. After an hour of watching TV he lays down on the couch, and falls asleep, It's like a fucking routine, wake up, eat, sleep, wakeup, watch TV, sleep more. When he wakes up, its pouring out, and windy. He can hear the window rattling. He's been stuck in the house for almost two days, he feels his stomach rumble. He's fucking hungry, doesn't feel like cooking, and doesn't have enough money to order anything. He checks the fridge, the soup he made from earlier is still there, so he warms it up and eats it with some bread. The night feels long and lonely. This is how it feels to have no one around, he thinks, and it's not a pleasant feeling at all. After finish eating which he took his bloody time on, he washes the dishes. Leans against the kitchen counter, his hands on either side of the counter and sighs heavily. There's a beep on his phone. He reaches into his pocket. It's a message from Amy.

Text Message: From Amy:

_Ste, sorry I 4 got 2 send the pic, here it is! ^_^ __XOXO Amy_

_Photo attachment:_

_Amy in a red bikini, laying down on the pool chairs. _

_What u think? _

Ste looks at it hard, she looks beautiful delicate; but it does nothing too him, he doesn't feel anything, not like when he used to, when ever he saw Amy is that bikini it made his flush, and hot all over, couldn't get his hands off her. But right now he feels nothing, and that makes him panic. He can't not, not feel nothing, it's impossible, he's been with Amy for years and always felt something, always wanted her, it's just a picture that's why, pictures are not the same as seeing in person. Yea that's what it is. When she comes back it will be the same, he's just been distracted. He types back.

Text Message: From Ste:

_Hi! U look amazin Ames, like always. _

He stares at the text, it seems to forced. He deletes it.

Text Message: From Ste:

_Lookin dead sexy..wish I was there 2 see u in it. X Ste_

Yea that better, more like him. He sends it. He gets a reply right away.

Text Message: From Amy:

_When I come back, we can go 2 a pool, and I'll wear it for u. *wink*_

_We heading 2 the club now XD. XOXO Amy_

_Text Message: From Ste:_

_Can't wait..._

_they have club in a ship? X Ste_

He didn't know that, has never been on one. He gets a reply back immediately.

Text Message: From Amy:

_yea, I can't believe it, it's amazin. I'll take pics of it! XD _

_How have u been, and how's Brendan doin?_

_Cheryl keeps worryin about him, he's not answering his phone. XOXO Amy_

Ste frowns. The fuck he cares about Brendan. He hasn't seen him for two days now. He types.

Text Message: From Ste:

_I am good, just relaxin, Brendan's at the gym, his phones dead. _

_Miss u X Ste_

_He sends._

Couple minutes later he gets a reply.

Text Message: From Amy:

_Aww miss u 2! I'll be there in 2 more days. _

_Told Cheryl, why r u not at the gym? XOXO Amy_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Went the other day, am a bit sore rite now. X Ste_

Fuck only if she knew.

He gets a reply right away.

Text Message: From Amy:

_Awww alrite, relax then, eat and sleep well._

_Luv U! C u soon XOXO Amy_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Luv U 2 enjoy ur nite X Ste_

Ste sighs heavily as he presses send, runs his fingers through his hair. He can't help but wonder where the fuck Brendan is, and why he's not picking up on Cheryl. The hours go by agonizingly slow. He sits on the couch and just watches movies, and random TV shows, eventually he falls asleep.

When he wakes up. The sun is beaming from the living room window. He stands up and stretches, his back aching from being on the couch for so long.

He gets up, takes a long shower, dresses into a white T-shirt and light jeans. Brings out some cereal, and sits on the couch. He eats it slowly and looks down at the floor. It's fucking three days and Brendan's not back. Fuck. What if something really has happened, but then again, he knows Brendan's pissed off, and well so is he. Who the fuck does he think he is. He decides he doesn't give a fuck, and heads outside. Doesn't know where he's going, but wants to get some fresh air.

The afternoon is warm, and the sun beaming down on the city. He saunters around, looking at random buildings and shops. He only has couple pounds on him, but it's not enough to buy anything really. The streets are busy and roaring with life. A shop in the corner of a street catches his attention. He walks up to the window display of men mannequins, dressed in summer attire. His eyes catches one mannequin with dark hair, with sun glasses, wearing a dark navy blue button up, with pin stripe cuffs and collar, pared with fitted khaky shorts, and white slippers. He imagines Brendan in them, and smiles, but then it falters quickly. Why is he still fucking thinking about him. He sighs heavily and continues walking around aimlessly. He looks at his phone, it's seven in the evening, and his stomach is growling. The heck, he only had peanut butter and jam sandwich. He decides to head back, but as he walks he realizes he doesn't even know where he's going. He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings. He walks around for about half hour, trying to retrace his steps, but ends up getting more lost. He's never been good with directions, and all the busy streets that weave in and out like a maze, doesn't make it easy to reroute. Sweat starts to gather at his forehead, he's bloody thirty, he buys a bottled water from a small shop, jugs it down, licks his lips and walks back out. He can't even ask for directions because he doesn't even know the address to Cheryl's flat, never asked and didn't think he would need to know, since Cheryl had been driving them back and fourth. He curses himself, he walks around for about another hour, and his feet are killing him, wearing slippers was the not best idea. Soon it becomes dark, and he starts to worry, he looks at his phone and it's almost dead, fuck, and he doesn't even have Brendan's number, but what would that matter, he's gone anyways. He decides he could call Cheryl and ask for the address. But that's fucking stupid, she will wonder where Brendan is, and he doesn't want to have to explain anything to her. He puts his phone away and looks around, trying to think back to where he had started. He's looking up at certain buildings when suddenly he bumps into someone.

He notices four figures looking at him, they look like street rats, in mid twenties. Ste swallows, as they gaze at him.

"Watch it where ye going, poof." One man insults.

"What?" Ste asks angrily, with brows knit.

"Lads, look, cocky Jockey got some balls." The guys laugh mockingly. Ste see's red and punches one of them in the face, but before he knows it he's on the ground, and being pounced on, he tries to cover his face as he gets beaten, but soon he hears voices shouting, and the beatings stop. Couple hands help him up, he looks up and two men ask him if he's alright. They help him up. He tells them he's lost. After trying to explain where he came from, one of the men direct him, and eventually he finds the building.

He opens the door to the flat, walks in and shuts the door. He walks towards his room, but then is startled when Brendan walks out of him room. His eyes widen in surprise, when he notices Ste's face, and he walks up to him quickly and touches his cheeks, which is read from scratches, and some blood on corner of his lip.

"Ay what happened?" Brendan asks thickly. Ste slaps his hands away. "Nothing." He sniggers and walks to his room, Brendan follows, he grabs his arms and turns him forcefully.

"Steven what the fuck happened?" Brendan asks angrily.

"Let go of me, it's not like ya fucking care." Ste bites.

"What?..."

"Just get off!" Ste shouts tiredly.

"Not until ye tell me what happened?"

"Not ya fucking business, ya been gone for fucking three days and never bothered, so piss off."

Brendan pulls him in closer to him, and holds his waist with one hand.

"Tell me what happened Steven." Brendan asks staring at him intensely. It's no use.

"Just ran into some fucking drunk ok, now get off me." Ste protests.

"Why ye being like this, Huh?" Brendan asks in a low growl.

"Being like what?"

"One minute ye fucking hot, then cold, acting like ye didn't want any of this?" Brendan says staring at him dead in the eyes, makes Ste hot all over. He swallows and hopes he's not sweating like a pig. Ste turns his head to the side, like he's avoiding him. Brendan grabs his chin and turns his head to look at him.

"Don't fucking play games with me Steven, ye can go ahead and play the guilty shit all ye want, but that doesn't change what happened between us. I know it, and ye know it."

"I know what's happened, I am not fucking stupid, but that's all it's been...just a fuck." Ste says angrily. Brendan looks at him closely, tilts his head slightly, runs his hands against Ste's Jaw and runs his thumb over his lips and pulls it down, revealing part of his bottom teeth, he licks his lips, and Ste's heart starts beating like crazy.

"It's ye fault for making me want ye, ye fault for being so fucking irresistible, ye fault for be too fucking beautiful...so yea, I am gonna wanna fuck ye, what else ye expect." Brendan says in a low deep seductive growl, sends electric charges down his whole body.

"I...I can't just mess around, right, I have a girlfriend, and we're properly together, I can't just ruin it because of a quick fuck.." Ste says. Brendan's face turns.

"Well then just fuck off Steven, and go back to ye girlfriend." Brendan hisses and pushes Ste away, and goes to grab his phone and keys. Ste grabs his wrists.

"Where ya going?" He asks in a panicky voice.

Brendan yanks his wrist way from Ste, and out the door. But Ste grabs his arm again.

"No..please..don't go." Ste begs. What the fuck is his problem. He hates him one minute and wants him the next. Brendan fumes, he yanks his arms out of Ste's hand and throws him hard against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YE PROBLEM?" Brendan hisses, tired of Ste's fucking games.

"I...I..am...sorry...I just..I don't know..ok..I.." Before Ste can muster up his words, Brendan's mouth his on his hard, his tongue pushing into Ste's mouth, making them both moan. He cleans off the blood on Ste's mouth with his own, tastes the tangy, and saltiness of it. Ste grabs Brendan's hair hard and starts kissing his back, so fucking deep; and they starts grabbing at each other like they want to tare each other apart. Their kiss is hard, deep mixed with lust, desire, passion, hunger, and sadism. They kiss like it's their first time, like they are trying to discover each other. It's wet, hot, sweet, and heated. Brendan picks up one of Ste's legs, they kiss hungrily for fucking minutes. Brendan pushes his groin against Ste's, and fuck they both are hard, and breathless. Brendan breaks the kiss, while still holding onto Ste's hair. Looks at him, I mean fucking looks at him, he's flushed beyond belief. Mouth parted, wet and red, panting, eyes dark and glossed over, cheeks pink, hair tousled and wild, so fucking sexy.

"God, just fucking look at ye.." Brendan growls, kisses him hard again, then pulls back, "So fucking sexy.." Kiss "..fucking beautiful!" Kiss, and bites his lips. Ste just pants under him, he runs his hands through the hairs on Brendan's chest, and looks up into Brendan's lustful, dark eyes, he looks like he's about to say something but Brendan doesn't give him the chance, he just fucking devours him, takes his head and angels it so he can get his tongue in as far as he could and just eats him. They moan and groan. Brendan picks him up by the waist, and Ste lifts his legs around Brendan's waist; not breaking the kiss. Brendan drops him on the bed, pulls away from the kiss, rips off Ste's clothes like a maniac, climbs over and grabs a condom on the lamp drawer. Ste helps him unzip and pull down his jeans. They are so fucking horny, you would think they have never had sex. Brendan throws his jeans to the side, rolls on the condom, opens Ste's legs, and lifts them up high, showing his pink hole that dying to be fucked. Ste lays back his head, and holds onto the bed sheets, preparing for what's to come. Brendan looks at him like an animal, smirks so fucking filthy. He spits on his hands and rubs it around his cock, gets closer to Ste's hole. Ste's eyes are closed and he's panting. He takes the head of his cock and rubs it against Ste's hole, making him moan, and licks his lips. But Brendan just stays like that, and doesn't move, just holds the head there. Ste opens his eyes a little.

"Come-on..w..what ya waiting for?" Ste asks with breathy voice, sounding choked.

"What do ye want Steven?" Brendan asks in a low seductive growl. Ste groans.

"What?.."

"Tell me what ye want?" Brendan asks again, fucking teasing him.

"Please...just..." Ste begs.

"Please what?..." Brendan fucking smirks.

"Fuck Brendan! Just fuck me!" Ste shouts frustrated. Before he has time to react Brendan pushes into him hard, in one fluid movement, Ste screams so fucking loud and grips the sheets so tight his knuckles to white.

"AAHHH fuck, ...fucking hurt." Ste scream breathlessly. But Brendan ignores him, and starts thrusting fucking hard into him, the friction is crazy, it's dry and only some spit used as lube. It fucking hurts, but Ste wants it, it's his punishment, he deserves it for what he's doing, for cheating. But soon it the pain subsides and intensifies the pleasure even more, seconds later Ste is clawing Brendan's back, squeezing his ass, begging him to even go deeper; it's impossible. Brendan fucks him so deep and hard, it can't go any deeper. He cries and moans loud, as he pounds Ste's sweet tender spot over and over, it's warm and wet now, Ste's fluids increasing at each thrust. He grabs Ste's head and starts kissing him sloppily while thrusting into him different at different angels, trying to see if it's possible to get any deeper than he already is, Ste legs dangle in the air, tries to part them as far as possible for Brendan. Brendan just growls, groan and moans carnal sounds, its like he's been deprived of sex all his life. "Aahh..God...fuck..ughh..so fucking good..." Brendan groans as he continuously pounds Ste. The bed shakes violently with the thrusts. Brendan doesn't think the bed will hold on anylonger if they are going at it the way they are. Ste cries over and over, pulling Brendan's hair, gonna fucking make him bald. "Ahhh...uughh ahhhh...ugh..I am.." Before he can stay it, Ste violently comes on Brendan's chest, the cum runs down his belly. Brendan catches it with one hand as he fucks him hard through his orgasm. Licks the cum off his hand and then kisses Ste, making him taste his own come, and soon he's near, he fucks him harder, and then shoots his load into his condom feels like it's going to explode with the amount he's releasing. He falls onto Ste's sweaty body, and both their chest go up and down against each other, panting. Brendan runs his hands through Ste's sweaty hair. After couple minutes they finally calm down, and Brendan pulls him self up and looks into Ste's dark blue eyes, that sparkle like a deep ocean gem, he runs his hand down side of his face, still buried in him.

"Ye ok?" He asks quietly. Ste nods, and licks his lips. "Just bit sore, ya went crazy." Ste says breathlessly. Brendan smirks.

"Ye do that to me." Brendan growls and kisses his jaw.

"W...what do we do after this?" Ste asks his face serious, looks into Brendan's blue eyes, like he's searching for something, hidden deep beneath them.

"Well... I was thinking we could go to the gym..and.."

"No, I mean..." Ste says pointing between them. "us...what's does it all mean?" Ste asks quietly with serious face.

"What ye mean?...I thought it's obvious." Brendan says.

"Well it's obvious we're attracted to each other." Ste says, Brendan look down at him self, still buried in Ste.

"Yea, I can see that." Brendan says and smirks filthily. Ste blushes. Brendan pulls out slowly, and Ste groans, he almost forgot Brendan was still in him, felt so right. He ties the condom and throws it on the floor. Then leans back over Ste, licks his lips, Ste parts them, and Brendan licks his mouth with his wet and warm tongue, runs his hands through Ste's hair and kisses him sensually, all wide, tongue and wet, he moans and hums. He pulls back and they both smile at each other.

"I really fancy ye Steven." Brendan drawls, low and thick, making Ste feel weak.

"Really?... I thought ya hated me?" Ste says with a smirk.

"Well, ye still piss the fuck off me, but I like how sassy ye are, it turns me on." Brendan growls.

"So that why ya started at me in the beginning...ya fancied me then, didn't ya?" Ste smirks smugly. Brendan raises his bow.

"No, ye were a proper git, I wanted to smack ye face, with ye big gob." Brendan growls and then bites his neck.

"Oi..." Ste yells and hits his shoulder. "Ya were a right twat, and still are.." Ste says. Brendan laugh.

"Don't laugh...I still hate ya." Ste says with a pout. Brendan bites his lip. "I am sure ye do...so when did it start?" Brendan asks, licking Ste's jaw, makes him moan lightly.

"What?" Ste asks.

"When did ye start fancying me?"

Ste turns red and turns his head, Brendan turns it back and makes him look. He blinks couple times, and fuck it does something to Brendan.

"Do I have to?" Ste says embarrassingly. "Yea, I wanna know, when ye started thinking about my cock." Brendan smirks.

"Oi..." Ste yells. "Come-on tell me."

"When...when. ya know.." Ste swallows. "..at the gym..you..and Mitzee." Ste says and fucking blushes. Brendan smirks filthily.

"When we what?" Brendan ask, he's fucking with Ste.

"Ya know...in the bathroom."

Brendan laughs. "Did ye see my cock then?" He asks filthily.

"Oi...ya disgusting..and no I didn't see, ye were covering her.." Ste says and blushes again. Brendan grabs his head and gives him a wide kiss.

"Well I am glad I fucked her then." Brendan growls and bites his lips.

"When did ya start fancying me?" Ste asks. Brendan raises him brow.

"When I kissed ye." Brendan says firmly.

"That's only last week...so ya didn't before that?"

"Well, I noticed ye when we started doing the photo shoots, thought ay, he's pretty cute when he doesn't talk...but didn't think of it much, till I felt ye hard on." Brendan growls and reaches for Ste's groin.

"Just like now." He growls and starts licking Ste's neck. Making him moan. Ste arches his back, and lifts his hips trying to get more friction. He tilts his head back, closes his eyes, mouth parted as Brendan rubs his palms over his groin, stroking and grab his balls, twirling them, while licking up his neck, into his parted mouth, licking around, tasting Ste slowly. They moan and groan, pressing their bodies together. Ste grabs Brendan's hair and runs his hands through it, and licks into his mouth humming, tasting him, swapping spit. He moan and presses his cock into Brendan's warm hands. Brendan pulls away.

"Please..." Ste moans. Brendan knows what he wants. He starts licking and kissing his neck and goes down to his collar bone, licks, suck and bites it, then licks and kisses his shoulder and rubs his palms over his chest and arms, and licks and teases his nipples, plays with it and bites it.

"Ughh..god...ahhh." Ste moans. His moans shoot down to Brendan's groin, hardening him. He licks down his stomach to his naval, kisses and licks, laps over it, making it wet, then makes a wet trail down his treasure trails, and stops just above his groin, he looks up with dark hooded eyes and looks at Ste whose so high, and lost in the pleasure. He smirks and grabs his cock, and licks the pre-cum, Ste thrusts his hip up.

"Ahhh god..please." Ste cries. Brendan licks around the head, then goes all way down to the shaft near the pubic hair and pulls at it with his teeth, making Ste wince, then sucks the thick vein pulsing on the side of his pink cock, it's beautiful, he licks up and opens his mouth wide, and covers the head and sucks it, like its a fucking popsicle, making a pop sound every time he releases it. Ste grabs his hair and pushes his head down.

"Impatient little fucker.." Brendan growls. "Pleasee..." Ste begs, and fuck, loves hearing him beg. Brendan takes his whole cock into his mouth, like it's his skill, and sucks him hard, and fast; deep throating him, loves the soft warm, wet skin against his taste buds, salty and sweet. He moans and groans. Ste's out of it, crying out in pleasure.

"Faster." Ste cries in ecstasy. Brendan sucks him off and bops his head up and down fast, relentless. "Ohh..god...ahhh...ahhh...I am...I am gonna..cum.." Ste cries, buckles, and shoots hard down Brendan's throat. Brendan milks him through his orgasms. He swallows it all.

"Fuck, ye delicious." Brendan growls, then slides him self up to Ste and kisses him, letting him taste himself. "Ye turn." He growls. He sits up, pulls Ste up on his knees.

"Ya don't want to fuck me?" Ste asks.

"I want to fuck ye pretty mouth." Brendan growls. Ste smirks, and licks his lips. He grabs his head and starts kissing him hard, then kisses his jaw, up to his ear, and starts licking and sucking his ear lobe with the earring, he tugs at it; Brendan moans at the sensation. He licks and sucks it more, makes it wet, and then looks into Brendan's eyes. "Ya so sexy Brendan.."

"Ye just noticed." Brendan quips. Ste bites his neck hard. "Aahhhhh" Brendan yells. "Ya cocky shit." Ste drawls, and starts kissing down neck, and kisses his Adam's apple, sucks it, then kisses his collar bone and licks his chain and pulls at it, and licks down his chest and when he see's his hard erect nipples, he swallows, looks so fucking hot. He licks it sore and bites it. "Fuck...Steven." Brendan groans. Ste works on the other nipple too before licking down his chest and down his treasure trail down to the hairs of his groin and licks the bottom of his shaft and licks up the thick vein. Brendan moans and grabs his head, pushes it down. Ste looks up at his closed eyes, parted mouth.

"Look who's a impatient fucker now."

"Fuck off, just suck me already." Brendan groans, and Ste laughs and then kisses the head of his cock, pre-cum pooling out. He licks around the head and sucks it. Brendan thrusts his hip up, trying to fuck his mouth. "God...fuck..come-on Ste..ven." Brendan groans. Ste goes down on him, almost chokes when he tries to go down too far, Brendan's cock is fucking big. He tries to adjust his mouth, so he can take him without choking, he starts slowly first, getting used to the size, but then gradually gets into a rhythm, Brendan thrusts up, fucking Ste's hot, sweet mouth, and it doesn't take long, he shoots down hard into Ste's mouth, making him almost choke, but he takes it, swallows it all, and it's a salty, sweet taste, it's different, but he loves it. He milks Brendan through his orgasms and laps all his cum, pulls up and licks his lips. Brendan falls back against the bed panting.

"Fuck..Steven...that was the best blow job I've ever had." Brendan growls. Ste laughs hard.

"So Mitzee not giving ya good enough head." Ste says smugly.

"She's good, but fuck, ye mouth is sinful."

Ste crawls up his body and thrusts his tongue into Brendan's parted mouth. Brendan grabs his head and kisses him back, going as deep as they can, tastes himself on him. Ste pulls back and lays his head down on Brendan's sweaty chest, and listens to his heart beat, its like a melody to his ears. They fall asleep naked.

* * *

Brendan's phone vibrates loudly on the lamp table surface, he groans, as he blindly attempts to reach for it. He manages, and brings it to his face. His eyes squint as he tries to open it, the blue light from the phone blinding him. He blinks his eyes to see more clearly. There's a text message from Cheryl. He opens it.

Text Message: From Cheryl:

_Bren XD jus wanted 2 send u a pic of us in the pool! Mitz wore this 1 bikini just for u *wink*, and Amy wore this 1 for Ste, hope u r not at each others head 3 days left. C u soon! Luv ya! XOXOXO Chez_

Brendan sighs heavily, he feels Ste stir next to him, he lifts his head up.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks in a sleepy low voice. Brendan takes his head and brings back down on his arms, and runs his fingers through Ste's hair.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Brendan says and puts the phone back.

Loud thunderstorm and rain awakens Ste; he feels hot and sweaty. He rubs his eyes open, and turns his head. He's tangled up with Brendan's half naked body. He arm is draped around his torso, and legs intertwined with his muscular legs. Brendan's sound asleep, his chest rising and falling calmly; his face is slightly turned towards him; Ste shifts himself a little to get a better look at Brendan. He's never seen him like this, well at least this close and unmoving. Takes a finger and so lightly traces over his face, but not touching him, doesn't want to wake him up. Looks at his dark hair which is shuffled back, looks like he has hair jell in it, but it's just sweat, then looks at his perfectly arched eye brows which he never noticed because they are always moving, conveying countless expressions. He trails his finger over his closed eyes, not touching still, just a ghost touch. His lashes are dark and pretty long, he's tempted to kiss it, trails his eyes down to his nose, he stops at it for a minute and really looks. He wow he thinks, his nose is so perfect, the size, shape, profile of it. He never really paid any attention to it before, then he looks at his handle bar mustache, that's so well groomed it almost looks fake. He smiles, and lightly touches it, its so soft, then looks at his lips, the way they are shaped, he's never seen lips like them, they aren't full as his but fuck they are delectable, so soft and red, he's so tempted to bite his bottom lip, but holds back, then takes a glance over all. He knew Brendan was handsome. He's heard Brendan telling him countless times how beautiful he is; he wonders if Brendan knows how beautiful he is. Because at this moment, he's never seen a man so beautiful. He traces his fingers around his jaw just lightly, Brendan stirs, he quickly takes his hand away, but it's too late, Brendan grabs his hand. He opens his eyes, and fuck, those eyes. So pale blue in the morning light, they sparkle.

"Steven...I know I look good, but really that's just creepy." Brendan quips in a very low hazy, sleepy voice. Ste scrunches up his nose, and hits Brendan on the chest.

"Oi, I wasn't looking, don't get too excited, ya so cocky." Ste snorts and Brendan smirks at him, pulls his arm and gets him close to his face, and tries to kiss him. But Ste pulls back.

"No, I have morning breath." Ste says.

"I don't care, ye taste sweet to me regardless...and God ye so fucking gorgeous in the morning Steven." Brendan growls in a sleepy hazy deep tone, and runs his hand over Ste's face. Ste blushes, Brendan pulls his head down and gives him a wide, kiss, all tongue. It's not what Ste expected, it so warm, wet and well delicious. He laps his tongue over Brendan's and licks into his mouth, and sucks on his tongue. Ste takes Brendan's hands and puts them above his head. He takes control of the kiss, and at the moment doesn't seem like Brendan cares. He slides his legs over Brendan's torso and kisses him deep and wide, tastes Brendan all over. Ste starts grinding him self on Brendan, and he's already sporting a hard on, makes him smirk through the kiss, Ste takes one hand and runs it down Brendan's chest while still kissing him, and slides it under his pants, but soon he's being flipped over, and Brendan's on top of him, with raised brows.

"I know what ye trying to do, ain't gonna happen." Brendan drawls in a playful manner. Ste slithers under him and licks his lips.

"It will one day..."

"Oh yea, and when will that be?"

"When ya least expect it." Ste says and bites his lips; gives Brendan a sultery look. Fuck, Brendan goes down on him, licks his mouth open. Ste laughs and grabs Brendan and tries to turn him, soon it becomes a play fight, both intertwine with the bed sheets, legs locked around each other, hands flying all around, tickling, groping, and teasing. Ste is laughing like a donkey, and it's first time Brendan's really heard it so well, he laughs back at it, it's so strange but he can get used to it. They rustle for couple minutes, and try to steal kisses from each other till they tire each other out.

"Ok, ok I give up." Ste says breathlessly as Brendan pins him down with his legs and hands twisted behind his back.

"Ye better..." Brendan growls and bites the back of Ste's neck. Ste giggles.

"Come-on let me go, I wanna take a shower, I stink." Ste giggles. Brendan sniffs his neck, and licks it.

"Ye smell sexy." Brendan growls. Makes the hairs on Ste's neck stand up. He starts kissing down his back and licks a wet trail, then reaches the his crack. He parts Ste's cheeks.

"Give me a condom." He asks. Ste grabs on the lamp table and hands it to him. Brendan stands on his knees and strokes his cock, and rips the condom open, and slides it on. He spits on his hand and covers his cock with it. He leans back down and puts his hands to Ste face.

"Give me ye spit." Brendan asks.

"What?" Ste asks hazly, turning his head.

"I need to wet ye, mine is not enough."

God, it makes Ste harder hearing Brendan speak like take. He takes Brendan's fingers and licks them, sucks them and then gathers as much as saliva as he can and spits it into Brendan's hand. Brendan takes the spit and smears it all over Ste's pink hole. He takes a finger and pushes in. Ste winces. He's still sore from last night. He starts pushing in and out, then adds another, then a third, and Ste's moaning now, fucking him self back on his fingers. He pulls them out, then lines his cock, holds up Ste's hip and pushes down in one fluid move. He groans as he starts thrusting deep into Ste. He not rushing like last night. He's taking his sweet time, feeling every inch of Ste's warm hole. The muscles clam down on his hard cock making him feel immense pleasure. He goes in deep all the way and then pulls back out and goes back in. Watches his cock disappear in and out of Ste's tight, pink hole, that's wet from their saliva.

"Faster." Ste begs breathlessly. Brendan pulls out all the way, and then thrusts back in deep and hard and starts fucking him with a beautiful rhythm. They both are loosing it, moaning and crying out, and swearing. Soon they both are on the edge, their orgasm comes together, Brendan fucks him harder, and hold down deep and hard, and takes Ste's cock and milks him till they both shoot their cum. Ste cums covers Brendan's hand. He falls down on Ste's back both breathless and panting. He kisses Ste's neck, pulls out of him, and turns him over, looks into his eyes.

"What ye wanna do today?" He asks.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean what ye wanna do? Go anywhere, do anything.." Kiss "We have all day.."

Ste looks up at him in awe, never seen Brendan so tender and gentle, makes him feel all mushy inside, like he's about to melt. He bites his lips.

"Lets go swimming." Ste says. Brendan raises his brow.

"Ye know how to swim?"

"Yea, I am proper good, was best in me class, me." Ste smiles brightly, his white row of teeth showing brightly. Brendan smirks.

"We shall see..." Brendan growls and kisses Ste deep and slow. He gets up, and off the bed. "Come-on, get up."

They get out of bed, and Brendan decides they should take a shower separately, otherwise they won't be getting out of the bathroom. After finishing, they get dressed. Brendan wears a navy blue shirt, with dark jeans, styles his hair, smoothes his stache. Ste wears a white polo shirt, with knee high kacky shorts, and white sketchers, brushes his hair; spending extra time on styling it, but gets frustrated, since it doesn't style how he want's it. Brendan comes behind him, and wraps his hands around his waist. Brendan takes his hand and swipes it through Ste's hair, shuffles it.

"Oi! That took me forever to fix." Ste yells. "Ye look sexier this way." Brendan growls and kisses Ste's neck, then slaps his butt.

"Come-on, lets get going."

Ste giggles, and follows Brendan out. Ste was going to make break fast, but Brendan decides they should go to a café and grab something.

They drive to a corner café near the apartment.

"This is proper ace." Ste says as he bites into a buttery, sweet chocolate croissant, the chocolate gets on his lip. Brendan lips his lips and stares at him hungrily.

"What?" Ste asks clueless. Brendan looks hesitant and looks around quickly, then leans forward and wipes the chocolate off Ste's lip.

"Ye as messy eater, Steven." Brendan growls and licks his thumb, and Ste follows his motion with his tongue. Brendan finishes his cream, cheese bagel before Ste gets half way done with his croissant.

"Ye done?" Brendan asks, and takes one more sip of his drink. They get back into the car and Brendan looks in the GPS for a gym where there is a pool. They almost were going to go to the companies gym, but decided against it, didn't want to risk being seen together.

* * *

"Wow..." Ste says in awe as he looks at the gigantic indoor pool, that looks like it belongs to the Olympics. It's empty surprisingly.

"Only the best." Brendan drawls with a smirk, looking at the clear blue water.

"This must be expensive, we haven't been paid yet, so how we gonna pay for it?" Ste asks.

"Don't worry about it, I've settled it." Brendan says as he pulls his shirt over his head, and Ste stares, drooling, he licks his lips. Brendan laughs.

"What?"

"Careful, ye gonna be making ye own pool with ye drool."

Ste pushes him. "Oi, ye so fucking cocky." Brendan laughs harder, and Ste laughs too.

"What ye laughing about?" Brendan says, all sudden serious.

"Ya laugh, is so funny." Ste jokes and laughs out loud and snorts. Brendan raises his brow.

"Ye sound like a donkey choking." Brendan quips. Ste stops laughing, "Oi...ya git!" Ste yells and tries to hit Brendan's shoulder. Brendan starts running around the pool laughing, and Ste runs after him. He's too fast, and he runs out of breath. Brendan turns around facing him, yards away.

"Come-on move those chicken legs." Brendan yells and laughs. Ste scrunches his nose, and fumes with anger.

"Oi, sorry I am not built like a brick shit-house." Ste snorts.

"I got a phew ways we could work on pumping them." Brendan drawls, and licks his lips, his eyes go dark, as he stares Ste down. Ste looks unhappy, he turns around and starts walking the other way, Brendan's face become serious, he runs to Ste, grabs his hand and turns him.

"Hey, what's matter I was..." Before he can finish, he's flying into the water backwards and comes up, and see's Ste laughing his ass off.

"Oh I am gonna get ye boy!" Brendan yells. Ste ticks our his tongue.

"Let me see ye try, old man." Ste jokes. Oh no he didn't. Brendan swims to the edge and as he pulls himself up, Ste starts running. He runs fast, and see's Brendan running after him. Shit. He runs around the corner but before he knows it, Brendan wet arms are around him, swing him around, and holds him tight against his body.

"Who ye calling an old man?" Brendan growls.

"You." Ste says. Loves winding him up. Brendan squeezes him tighter.

"Oi, ya gonna break my bones."

"Exactly, so take back what ye said."

"No."

Brendan squeezes tighter.

"Ok..ok..ye not an old man." Ste says laughing. Brendan loosens his grip and bites Ste's neck, then swings him and throws him into the water.

Ste goes down under, and Brendan laughs, but then his face turns serious when he notices Ste's at the bottom, not surfacing. He waits for few seconds, and Ste still doesn't surface. He panics. "STEVEN!" And jumps in the water and swims down, grabs his arms and pulls him up. But then suddenly Ste grabs Brendan by the neck and ducks him under the water. Oh, that's what it is. Ste laughs and keeps jumping on Brendan, but Brendan then takes over and grabs him him and flips him over his head. Ste starts swimming across the pool. Fuck, he's fast. Brendan swims after him. Just when he almost reaches him, Ste flips over underwater like an Olympic swimmer, Brendan's in awe, this boy has more to him than he knows. But luckily he's fast too. Ste gets to the end and then pops his head out the water and shakes his head, and runs his hand in his hair. Fuck, Brendan stares at him with dark eyes, and licks his lips. He looks so fucking sexy, and gorgeous. Ste gives him a sultry look, whether it's intentional or not, it knocks the winds out of Brendan. He swims fast under the water and Ste tries to swim but Brendan grabs his hips underwater and pushes him against the ledge of the pool, and Ste laughs, but Brendan shuts him up with a wet, passionate kiss, Ste intertwines his fingers in Brendan's wet hair, and deeps the kiss. Their wet tongues slide, suck, twist and twirl around each other, mixed with the chlorine water and saliva. Brendan presses his body against Ste's under water as he holds him up by the waist. He can feel his hardening cock, he takes one hand and palms his groin underwater, making Ste gasp and moan, breaking the kiss, his mouth parts open. Brendan licks inside his mouth with his tongue as he palms his groin. Brendan leans his heads against Ste's ear and licks the dripping water from it.

"I am gonna fuck ye hard right here." Brendan growls thickly in a seductive tone, it sends electric currents through Ste's body, making him hot all over in excitement. Ste grabs Brendan's head and starts kissing him harder. He wraps his legs around Brendan's waist under water. He grabs the edge of Ste's trunks and pulls them over his ass, Ste lets down his legs so they come off all the way. Then Ste quickly helps Brendan out of his. Both their trunks float on the water. They realize they are at a public pool, so they are risking being caught, but at the moment they don't care, they are too caught in heat of the moment. Ste lifts his legs around Brendan's waist, but, and pulls him in, they start kissing deeper and wide and messy, Brendan then takes his legs off him. "Turn around." He growls into Ste's neck. Ste turns and leans his stomach against the edge of the pool. Brendan grabs his trunks and reaches into the pocket, and brings out a condom. Yes he brought condoms with him, knew he would need them. He rips it open, and discards the wrapper in the water. The condom easily slips on underwater, and he doesn't need lube or anything, since the water works as a lubricant. Runs his hands down Ste's back to his crack, making him keen to it.

"Ye know what rimming is?" Brendan asks seductively.

"What?..No." Ste says.

"Well then I'll show ye, I read about it, heard it's suppose to give ye pleasure that will blow ye mind." Brendan says in a seductive deep voice.

"What? Where ya read it from?" Ste asks.

"I just did some research, and well I've been wanting to try it, so we shall test it, would ye like that?" Brendan asks in a seductive tone.

"Alright, but be gentle."

Brendan laughs. "Don't worry if ye can handle my cock in ye, this ain't nothing."

Brendan leans forward on top of Ste, his hard cock sliding against Ste's spine. He runs his tongue down his back, licking the water off his back, Ste's mouth slacks open and eyes close, feeling Brendan's wet warm tongue on his skin, makes him shiver, as he licks down the sensitive spots. His tongue licks down the curve of his back, down to the crack, and Brendan parts his cheeks and then just for a second hesitates and then licks over his pink wet hole. Ste moans and Brendan groans, he's surprised at the feeling and taste of it. Makes him lick hard around his whole, and moans, like he's eating the most delicious thing ever. The water heightens the pleasure and sensitivity. Brendan holds Ste's hips tighter and laps around and on his hole, wetting him up, then slowly sticks his tongue in his hole, "Aahhh..fuck..." Ste moans breathlessly and pushes his ass back, trying to fuck himself on Brendan's tongue. He's never felt this kind of pleasure, never thought it was possible, Amy would never do this for him, could never do this to him. Brendan sticks his tongue in deeper and starts fucking Ste hard with it, he knows he must be doing it right, because Ste's fucking back against his tongue, and the sounds he's making is filthy and he loves it. He brings out his tongue, and smirks filthily, realizing what he's done. Ste looks over his shoulder with dark eyes.

"Please don't stop." Ste says breathlessly.

"Ye liked it?"

"Fuck...yea that was amazing."

"Good to know, we can leave that for later, I got other plans."

Brendan parts Ste's cheeks wider and pulls his hips a bit down so it's almost reaching the water, lines his cock on his hole and pushes in the head, Ste gasps, and tries to hold onto the slippery surface, and while Brendan keeps hold of his hips, and then pushes in all the way. He holds there for a second and then starts thrusting in and out. The friction is crazy, the water creates a slippery, slide, but also a cold and warm squishy feel, it's intense. Ste moans, and pushes back on Brendan's cock.

"Harder."

Brendan does exactly so, he starts thrusting into him hard and deep, and doesn't stop, can't risk it. He thrusts mercilessly and tries to hold out his moans, doesn't want anyone hearing them, but it's fucking hard, and he's close, and can't help it.

"Ahhh...god...fuck...aahhhh." Brendan groans as he fucks Ste tight wet hole harder and faster as he feels his orgasm come and he knows Ste's close with how he's moaning and crying out, and before he knows it, Ste shoots his cum against the pool, it glides down into the water, Ste's hole clenches hard around his cock, milking him, and he fucks him through it, it's hard but fuck feels so dam amazing, then he comes hard into the condom, and fucks him one last time hard. Suddenly there is a noise, they look up and fuck the door is opening, he pulls Ste down quickly with him under the water and pulls out. Ste swims under the water away from Brendan, and pops his head out of the water couple yards away. Brendan takes off his condom and ties it under water, his cum leeks from it into the water. Fuck it. He grabs his trunks and wears it. They look and notice that a guy is walking into a storage room. They both sigh, and look at each other and laugh. So fucking close. Brendan tosses Ste's wet trunks to him and he wear it. They swim out the pool without saying anything, and quickly go to the shower rooms. It's empty. They laugh as they run into the shower.

"That was so fucking close." Ste says laughing breathlessly.

"Would've been quite the show, gonna need to clean that pool up now." Brendan drawls and grabs his arms shoves him into one of the shower rooms and turns on warm water and kisses him wide, wet and all tongue. They break the kiss and look into each others eyes. Ste breathes heavily, and looks at Brendan longingly, like a love puppy. Brendan cocks his head to the side and looks at him like he's trying to read him.

"What?" Brendan says.

"I can't believe we're like this." Ste says breathless.

"What ye mean?"

"Well come off it, I was the least person ya liked, and I proper hated ya, and well now... I can't get enough of ya." Ste says with dark eyes, and licks his lips, as the water cascades down their body. Brendan leans into Ste's body, and holds his hips, and pulls him forward.

"I still don't like ye." Brendan says, thickly, and Ste's frowns for a second, thinking Brendan is serious, but then he see's the smirk threatening the corner of Brendan's lip. He pushes his shoulder.

"Your a dick, I hate ya too." Ste pouts. "Yea I know." Brendan growls and kisses Ste hard and pushes him against the tile while, and their hands run against each other's wet bodies, rubbing and sliding.

"Hello, any body here? cleaner here." A male voice calls out. Brendan and Ste quickly break a part. Brendan looks out of the shower curtain, and it's clear.

"Come-on lets go." He says. They both quickly get out and dry up and get dressed, they realize the guy must have known they were in there, because when they got out, he was standing outside the door with his cleaning equipment. He smiles at them and then heads into the bathroom. They walk out and go straight to the car laughing.

"Gee second time we were almost caught." Ste says.

"Ye fault." Brendan says. Ste's face gets serious.

"What?"

"I can't control myself around ye." Brendan smirks. Ste smiles, for a second he thought Brendan meant something else.

"Am not any better."

"Where ye wanna go next, lets go something that's not dangerous." Brendan says.

"What ya mean dangerous?" Ste asks confused.

"Steven being somewhere secluded around ye is dangerous." Ste laughs.

"Well gotta learn to control it...how about the company, Cheryl said she we need to train, and we haven't since she left." Ste says. Brendan nods, turns on the engine and puts on his aviator glasses. "Alright, but first lets grab some lunch, am starving." Brendan says.

"Ye just had break fast." Ste says eyes wide open.

"And I also had intense work out." Brendan smirks. Ste blushes. They drives off, as the sun beams down on them. Ste looks out of the window at the city, it's beautiful and warm out. Brendan looks at Ste.

"Ye like a little kid, ye know that." Brendan says. Ste turns his head. "What?"

"Ya look so excited, it's fucking cute as hell."

"Oi, well it's proper nice out, never had much fun before." Ste says.

"So ye saying it's fun being with me?" Brendan asks. Ste looks at him, while he's still driving, Brendan looks at him then looks back on the road.

"Yea..it is."

They stay silent afterwards; Brendan drives them to some restaurant and they order sandwiches and chips. Ste watches as Brendan devours it, it makes him laugh, but it doesn't disgust him like he used to think, right now it makes him wish he was the sandwich. Brendan looks up at him with raised eye brows.

"What ye doing, eat, need some meat on ye chicken arms."

Ste scrunches his face. "Oi, these are all muscle." Ste says flexing his chicken arm. Brendan laughs, almost choking on his food.

"Careful Steven, ye don't want to make Muscle Mary jealous." Brendan says.

"Shurrup." Ste says and takes bite of his sandwich. They finish eating and head to the company which is only couple minutes away from the restaurant. When they walk into the reception area, the women notice them right away and blush.

They sign in, because without Cheryl they are not allowed to just enter. They wait for the elevator; when the door open couple of people walk out, smile at them and continue on. They are not anyone they notice.

"4th floor was it?" Brendan asks.

"Losing ya memory already.." Ste says.

"Careful Steven." Brendan warns.

"6th floor, ya eejit." Brendan pushes the 6th floor and then quickly turns to Ste, and pushes him against the elevator wall. Ste gasps, and Brendan brings his face so close to Ste's tilts his head, their noses touch, and their hot breathes mix together.

"Don't make me take ye right here." Brendan growls. Ste bites his lips.

"I dare ya." Ste says, but soon the elevator stops and they break apart quickly. Couple of people walk into the elevator they too, get off on the 6th floor. They walk to the training room, it's dark. Ste goes turns on the light above the runway.

"Ya wanna start first?" Ste asks.

"Nah I am already good enough, ye go first."

"Cocky bastard." Ste says.

"Ye know it." Brendan smirks.

"I'll get the music." Ste says.

He runs to the back, Cheryl had shown him where the music box is. The music is loud and fast beat. Ste goes around the curtain.

"READY?" He shouts.

"Yea!" Brendan yells. Ste appears from behind the curtain, sporting a serious expression and starts walking to the beat. Fuck he looks hot. Brendan licks his lips. "Come-on, move them chicken legs." He can't help it, has to say something. Ste stops in the middle. "Oi, ya made me loose my concentration, now I gotta start over." He shouts and walks to the back.

"Better not say a word." Ste shouts.

"Okay I won't go on." Brendan says with a smirk. Ste starts again, and walks down, Brendan want's nothing more than to just jump on there. He bites his lips, to keep himself for saying anything.

"How was it?" Ste asks.

"Ye better stop now, if ye go any more I won't be able to hold it." Brendan says thickly.

"I think ya can hold ya gob for a second." Ste says.

"Not talking about my gob, this won't be able to hold it." Brendan drawls thickly, pointing down to his groin. Ste fucking blushes.

"Oi...we're here to train." Ste shouts.

"I'll let ye go couple more times."

"Why don't ya come up and we do it together, that way we can finish earlier." Ste says with a smirk. Before he knows it, Brendan jumps up on the runway and follows Ste to the back of the stage, pulls him and gives him a quick kiss.

"Oi, stop, or we won't be able to train." Ste pushes Brendan away. The music is still playing loud.

"I'll go, then ya come after." Ste says.

"Alright, go on."

Ste starts walking and Brendan looks at how his ass moves, he licks his lips, Ste gets to the end and turns, notices Brendan's still at the end.

"Come-on what ya waiting for."

"Sorry, I was distracted." Brendan smirks, his eyes are blown dark. Ste blushes.

"God, ya are insatiable."

"Not my fault...can't help it."

"Come-on." Ste calls. Brendan starts walking, but it's more like a predatory walk. Makes Ste skin get goosebums. Ste tries to ignore his urge, and starts walking the other way; they walk back and fourth couple times getting it with the music.

He tries to go one more time but Brendan grabs his arm and pulls him, and starts kissing him hard, Ste gives in, rakes his hands through Brendan's hair and licks into his mouth. He wraps one arm around Brendan's waist and Brendan's squeezes his arse. Suddenly there is a clapping. They both turn their head, still attached to each other. FUCK. John is standing by the door.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! **

**I appreciate any reviews, really want to know what you think? ^_^ Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brendan and Ste jump apart so fast they almost fall off the runway. Ste runs to the back and turns off the music, Brendan jumps off the runway and heads towards John.

"Ay John, ummm...we were just practicing...for another photoshoot..." Brendan says quickly with a flushed face, and attempts to smile, but it's so obviously awkward. Ste comes rushing over like he's just ran a marathon. "Hiya.." Ste says, looking extra flushed; runs his hand through his hair attempting to fix it up, Brendan raises his brow at him unconsciously. John looks between Ste and Brendan.

"So Brendan says you been practicing for a photo shoot?" Ste looks at Brendan from corner of his eyes, Brendan giving him a signal.

"Umm...yea..that's right..a photoshoot, always gotta be prepared for them." Ste says with a smile so wide like he's doing some bloody teeth whitening commercial.

"Who's the photoshoot for?" He asks. Ste looks at Brendan, ofcourse expecting him to answer.

"Ummm..Cheryl, she wanted to do her own little photoshoot." Ste says quickly, Brendan gives him the look like he's about to kill him.

"Oh...that's interesting, I would love to see the photos once they are done." John says and smirks. Their bones are practically dancing out of nervousness..

"You both are really something, you really think I don't know." John says with a wide grin.

"What ya mean?" Ste asks.

"No...no ye got it wrong, it's not what it is." Brendan answers. John laughs loudly, startling them, they have never seen him laugh like that.

"No need to pretend lads, I knew it was gonna happen eventually, was just a matter of time." He says.

"Ya mean, ya knew about us?" Ste asks with a expression of horror painted on his flushed face, the kind when someone just finds out their cat was ran over.

"It had some doubts, but when I saw the photo's for the photoshoot, I knew it right away, what you guys did and the way you looked, it was beyond just professional work, I mean the look in your eyes, says it all, only the blind wouldn't notice." John explains.

"Ye knew just from that?" Brendan says.

"So you not denying it?" John asks sound surprised.

"Well, it's not what...we're not together, we...just..it just happened, we don't even know if we are ye know." Brendan says sounding uncomfortable.

"Gay." John says comfortably.

"Yea...we have girlfriends right, so it's just messing about ya know, ya not gonna tell anyone are ya?" Ste asks, visibly shaken.

"Listen lads, I don't care if your gay or not, in fact I was quiet happy when I saw you guys, my gaydar usually never fails; and well the chemistry between you two, it's bit obvious. It's reason why I picked you both for the cover, I knew we would get some great shots, which ended up even better than great, because the passion really showed through, I've got the photos if you both would like to stop by sometime this week." John says.

Brendan and Ste are practically dumb founded. This man, Cheryl's boss, had figured them out before they even knew themselves.

"We'll check it out once Cheryl and rest of the ladies come back." Brendan responds. John nods his head.

"Alright, well then I'll be seeing you both soon, keep on practicing, just be careful, you never know who might walk by next time." John winks.

"John.." Brendan says.

"Don't worry lads, I won't tell anyone, it's not my business to do so, see you guys later." He waves with a smirk and walks out with swagger. Brendan and Ste sigh heavily. Brendan bites his lips and kicks the wall by the door.

"Oi, what ya do that for?" Ste asks angrily.

"Did ye just not see who that was, Steven?"

"I am not blind."

"Well if he bloody wants, he can screw us over anytime." Brendan says angrily.

"He seemed pretty cool about it, in fact more happy, so calm down yea, he won't tell anyone."

"If he does, I am..."

"What?..What ya gonna do?" Ste cuts him off.

"Steven don't give me that bull shit, just earlier ye were fucking having a go at me, because ye felt guilty for fucking me behind Amy's back yea, so don't go all pissy when I am trying to figure out what to do."

"This isn't the same right..John knows."

"And yea so will Amy one day."

"No, she's not." Ste says firmly.

"How ye so sure about that? They will be back tomorrow night Steven."

"It's easy, I can keep away." Ste says simply. Brendan raises his brow and walks forward slowly towards Ste in a predatory manner.

"Oh really, can ye?...So how long do ye think ye can hold on?" Brendan drawls with a thick voice, Ste steps back, fuck, those eyes staring back at him.

"I went two days without." Ste says quickly. Brendan laughs.

"One and half to be exact." Brendan corrects.

"Well I could hold on, it was ya anyways that couldn't." Ste says.

"Ye saying I want ye more than ye want me?"

"Well...I know your more insatiable."

"Steven ye the most insatiable person I know, even bunnies can't keep up with ye." Brendan.

"Well it's all new to me, dipping my toes in the water so to speak." Ste says.

"Steven ye way passed dipping ye toes in my water, ye actually deep deep under." Brendan drawls and smirks filthily. Ste licks his lips wet. Before they even know it they are attacking each others mouths like hungry cave men, but then they break apart breathing heavily, when they hear voices.

"Come-on, lets get out of here." Brendan says breathlessly. They straighten out their clothes, and walk out the training room.

"Where we going now?" Ste asks. Brendan smirks.

"Just follow me."

* * *

Ste's surprised when Brendan leads them to the gym room.

"What we doing here?" He asks.

"I thought it was bit obvious when we came the first time." Brendan mocks.

"I know what it's for, I mean why right now?" Ste says rolling his eyes.

"Well, we are free, and we only have less than two days by our selves; and I wanted to do this since day one." Brendan says in a seductive tone.

"Do what?" Ste ask coyly, licking his lips.

"Work out, what else." Kills Ste's moment.

"We don't even have our gym clothes." Ste says.

"I've got some in the locker here."

"Ya have a locker?"

"Mitzee got one for me so I could put extra stuff in, so come-on."

The gym is empty, their luck. They head to the men's locker room. Brendan gives him a white shirt, it's large on him, he laughs.

"Oi, don't laugh, sorry I ain't fat like ya."

"This is all muscle Steven, muscle." Brendan says pointing to his chest in his tight black shirt, Ste salivates at the sight. Brendan gives him a pair of shorts, good thing they have a draw string, Brendan wears one too, and surprisingly they don't touch each other, besides eye sexing, they did well.

"Let's start with some stretching Steven, I wanna see ye bend that body." Brendan growls and licks his lips.

"Oi, how am I suppose to work out, with ya saying stuff like that?" Ste protests.

"I didn't say anything Steven, just said we need to stretch, and I believe stretching involves bending the body." Brendan raises a brow, bloody pretending like he doesn't know what Ste's referring too.

"Come-on, just follow what I do."

"Fine, go on Mr. I know it all."

"I do know it all." Brendan smirks.

"Shurrup and start."

Brendan begins doing hand stretches, orders him to follow his every move. Ste does it pretty well, but soon it becomes bit harder, and he starts to complain.

"Oi, is that even a stretch, I cant get my legs behind my head." Ste says as he tries to pick up his leg and put it up to his head.

"You've done it many times Steven."

"What?...no, I've done only simple stretches before, not leg, or back breaking ones."

Brendan raises his brow.

"I could count more than seven times when you've done these positions." Brendan growls. Fuck. Steven blushes.

"Oi, stop making everything about sex."

"I am not, just saying ye have experience with these positions." Brendan smirks filthily.

"Just do what ye can, I'll see if ye doing them right."

Brendan watches as Ste tries to bend his legs back as far as he can, his arse sticking up in the air, deliciously hugging the material of his jersey shorts. Brendan bites his lips.

"That good?" Ste asks holding his legs back counting to ten.

"Yea...very good." He drawls. Ste lets his legs down, he knows Brendan was just checking him out rather than actually paying attention to what he's suppose to be doing.

"Now bend over." He orders. Ste looks at him.

"Steven...I said bend over, and count to twenty."

"Twenty, that's ridiculous, it's usually only ten, ya just trying to look at my arse ya perv." Ste says with a slight smirk.

"And ye like it."

"Oi, we not gonna get any work out done like this."

"Oh we will, this is just a warm up, come-on we're gonna start with the treadmill, remember how to use it, wouldn't want ye getting another accident." Brendan laughs.

"I'll get ya back for it." Ste says.

"I'll be waiting." Brendan drawl as he walks over to the treadmill. Ste takes the one next to him.

"We gonna go for four miles, straight, can ye do that, I am doing a light run for ye."

"Yea..I can."

"Alright, come-on then."

They start their tread mills, and walk for five minutes to warm up.

"Tired already?" Brendan asks.

"No, you grandpa?

"Ye calling me old?"

"Yea." Ste smirks.

"I'll show ye the old man I am." Brendan says as he speeds up the treadmill and Ste 's going at it like it's nothing, however Ste's is breathing heavily, tongue sticking out of his mouth, sweating like a piggy. By the time they are done, they are drenched. Brendan comes off the tread mill, licks his lips; hands on waist, while Ste is panting heavily, leaning against the wall, bent down, hands on knees.

"Looking a bit out of shape there boy." Brendan jokes.

"Shurrup." Ste says breathlessly and stands up, runs his hand through his sweaty hair, sweat drips from his flushed face, and nipples visible through the thin material of his shirt, he lifts it to wipe his sweaty face, his shinny abs on display, showing his treasure trail, leading to the waist band of his shorts.

Brendan looks at him, the sight is intoxicating.

"Steven, shower time." He says deeply. Ste's still breathing heavily, that he doesn't even realize Brendan's literally eating him alive with his eyes.

"We done?" He asks breathlessly.

"Ye want to do more?"

"NO..noo..I am good, that was enough."

"Come on then." Brendan says. He heads to the men's shower room. Brendan grabs his arm and swings him into one of the showers, closes the curtain, and kisses him hard, open, all tongue and wet. He can taste Ste's salty sweat, and runs his warm palms over his hot sweaty body, gripping, feeling, scratching all over, and fuck it's making him go crazy. Licks and sucks his mouth, like sucking oxygen out of him. They moan and groan. He lifts Ste's shirt off, gives him few seconds to breath, before claiming him again, more fiercely. Their hot tongues glide against each other wrestling in saliva. The noises they make are obscene, while gripping trying to get into each other's skin. Brendan kisses down Ste's jaw, under his neck, sucks, and lick, tasting the saltiness of his dewy skin, moans with it, like it's most delicious thing ever. Ste eyes are closed in pure ecstasy as Brendan works his way down his neck, sucking hard, marking him, then down his Adams apple, collar bone, glides the flat of his tongue over his shoulders, like he's just tasting him for the first tongue. With each kiss, lick, his cock stirs, and hardens in the confines of his sweaty short.

Ste runs his finger up Brendan wet, warm, taut back, feeling his muscles, digs his nails, making Brendan groan as he works over his chest and sucks his tender pink nipples, biting and caressing them till they are sore. He grips Brendan's wet hair and pushes him down. Brendan knows what he wants, he pulls down his short off quickly, then looks up at him, Ste opens his eyes slightly, his eyes are dark blue, Brendan almost loses his breath, at the sight. Ste looks observes seeing Brendan, red, wet lips, and glowing pale skin, wet hair, slicked up, dark eyes and flushed, fucking hottest thing ever. Brendan smirks filthily, seeing the beautiful boy above him looking so fucking high staring back at him with lustful eyes. He sticks out his pink tongue, grabs his hard cock, licks the head, Ste closes his eyes, leans his head back against the cold tile wall. He grabs his head hard, digging his nails in his flesh."Please.." He whimpers through his moans, Brendan prepares him self and then takes his beautiful prink, throbbing cock into his mouth and works it like it's his profession, even though he's new at it; best thing about Brendan, he learns easily. Ste pushes his head down onto his cock, he arches his back, and tries to fuck Brendan's wet, hot, mouth, it's the most amazing pleasure his cock has ever received. He's close, and Brendan can feel it as Ste's cock thick vain pulses against his tongue. "Ahhh...ughhh.." Ste's moaning, he's trying to hard to keep it in. Brendan sucks harder and harder, soon he feels Ste's cock twitch, and his cum shoots into his mouth. He swallows it all and sucks him through his after shocks, licks all over, not letting one drop go to waist. He pulls back, quickly gets out the shower; Ste's pants as he waits for him. Brendan comes back, he pulls down his shorts and pulls his shirt over his head quickly, Ste looks at him like he's the most amazing thing ever, and he is. Brendan watches him as he rips open the condom wrapper and throws it somewhere on the floor, he slides it on quickly.

"Turn around." Brendan orders in low growl. He turns and place his hands on the cold tile wall. Brendan grips his cheeks, they are still wet in sweat. He licks across them and kisses them, bites the flesh with his sharp teeth. He parts them, looks at his twitching wet, pink hole, he sticks his tongue out and licks across it with his saliva, Ste lets out carnal sound, it does something to him that nothing or anyone else can do, it's like Brendan's a magician with tongue.

"Ye like that don't'cha." Brendan growls seductively.

"Please..." Ste begs breathlessly.

Brendan parts his cheeks as far as he can and stick his tongue in his hole, and pushes in his tight hole, can feel Ste's muscles tighten around his tongue as he pushes as far as he could, twisting, licking, tasting him all over his taste buds. Ste moans and pushes his arse back against his face, but Brendan pulls away, and Ste groans.

Brendan spits in his hands, and lathers Ste's hole, and then tells Ste to spit in his hand too. He uses Ste's spit as lubrication for his cock, and smears it all over making it wet and shinny. He pulls his hip forward, Ste holds onto the wall as he lines the head of his cock, he rubs around the whole and pushes in little, stretching him, the first push is the most painful he had read. Even though it's not their first time, it still can hurt. Ste groans when the head goes in, and then pushes in all the way, Ste almost collapses with it, Brendan holds his hips tight and start thrusting into him, deep and hard, then soon he's going crazy, both of them moaning. Brendan grabs onto Ste's shoulders and starts pounding into him mercilessly, hitting Ste's cherry every time, letting it explode with immense pleasure, "Uhhhh...ughh..ughhh..ughh..ahhh..fuck." Ste moans, and it's like fucking music to Brendan's ears, wishes he could record it and listen to it all day. Their bodies solidify together with the sweat, they shine and beam like gems, with the sun beaming on them, he pulls out and then rams back in, then out and then back in hard, making Ste scream, he covers his mouth with one hand and then starts fucking him crazy. "GOd...fuck..ahhhha...ahhhh..ugh...god...Steven..so...fucking...ughhhh.." Brendan shoots his cum inside the condom, he seizes and starts fucking Ste harder through his after shocks and then collapses against his sweaty back, he runs his hands through Ste's hair, both of them breathless. Brendan sniffs, licks and kisses Ste's sweaty neck, he pulls out and takes of the condom and ties it and throws it.

"Best workout that..." Brendan drawls breathlessly.

"If this is how gym will be...I wanna come..everyday." Ste adds panting, as he turns. He looks at Brendan who's leaning against the other wall, panting and smirking, all sweaty, naked pale body scattered with the dark hairs in the perfect places, his silver earing shines against the dark navy tiles. His dark hair and stache, that fucking stache that used to annoy the hell out of him, but help him God, now it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen, fits so perfectly over those red lips. He thinks if a Greek God exists, it's fucking Brendan Brady, so sexy, it's sinful. Brendan raises his brow. "What?" He says with a smirk. Ste pushes back off the wall and starts kissing Brendan, holding his head in his hands and kissing him deep, like he wants to eat him. He feels all over Brendan's wet body and starts kissing down his neck wanting to taste him just like he tasted him, God, so amazing, never realized a man can taste so good, maybe it's just him, just how amazing Brendan taste. Brendan, turns the shower head on, they gasp at the coldness but soon it become warm. Brendan lets Ste clean him with his tongue, he humms and moans at the feelings, so sensual and erotic, he can stay forever like that with Ste tasting every bit of his flesh, suddenly there voices. Brendan pushes him away.

"Out." Brendan says. Ste hears it too, he quickly open the curtain and looks, coast clear, he runs into one of the other cubical and turns on the shower. Minutes later they hear couple guys come in. Fuck.

"You think she's fit? I say that woman who you working with, now she's fucking gorgeous." One male says.

"You mean Mitzee?...She's out of your league mate, but yea she's proper fit." Other one says.

"I heard she's with Cheryl's brother?" Another says.

"You mean the one with the porn stache, don't know what she see's in him, now if she gave me a chance I'll show her what a real man is like." The other replies. They laugh.

"She looks pretty easy mate, but feisty as well."

"I like them feisty, I can work with that, if you know what I mean."

"I'll wait till tash man is done with her, I bet he's just enjoying putting it in that tight pussy of hers, then he'll throw her, seems like a player type anyways."

The shower curtain opens, and Brendan walks out.

"Repeat that again?" Brendan says thickly, in a dangerous tone. The three men are startled, there eyes open wide at the site of Brendan, shirtless, tall, his whole body on display; oozes masculinity, and power.

"It's nothing..." One stutters with is words, Brendan walks over to him, tall and strong.

"Come-on Riley, let just go." One other says, trying to break up the tension.

"What's the rush lads...interesting conversation ye were having...please... continue on." He drawls thick and low, bottom lip jarring out, eyes looking high.

Riley backs away with the other two.

"Umm..was nothing, just messing about mate." He says.

"Yea...I am sure ye's was." Brendan says and runs his fingers over his stache.

"Got a problem with this?" Brendan says pointing to his stach. The men look at him like he's nuts.

"It's classic..." He drawls deeply, and walks closer to them. Even though they are three, Brendan's fucking intimidating. He get's in to their private space not, he leans his head to Rily's ear.

"If... I ever hear anything coming from ye's filthy gob, I am gonna have ye feet shoved so far up ye arse, it will have to be surgically removed." Brendan hisses, brings his face back to view, raises a brow.

"Ye got that mate?" He growls. Riley swallows, and nods, then looks at the other two, who look like they are about to pee in their shorts. They nod too. He pulls back and looks at them all together, cocks his head. "Good lads." Slaps each one lightly on the face, nods his head. "See ye's." He drawls, the three men cower and quickly leave the shower room, without even changing.

Ste comes out of the shower, once he knows they are gone. He looks at Brendan with intense eyes.

"What?" Brendan says thickly.

"Ya really like getting into trouble don't ya?" He says.

"Steven, I don't let anyone talk shit and get away with it."

Ste says licking lips, he walks closer up to him.

"Yea?...like ya let me." Ste says. Brendan raises a brow.

"Oh yea, think I let ye get away with it?" He drawls and walks Ste into the corner.

"Well ya never were able to do anything about it." Ste challenges him.

"Ye challenging me?" Brendan asks low and thick.

"Maybe?"

"Ye don't wanna see me when I am angry."

"I like when ya are all defensive, it's proper sexy."

"I am defensive towards anything that's close to me." Brendan drawls. Ste's smirk turns into a frown.

"So Mitzee's close to ya?" Ste asks seriously.

"Ye jealous?"

"Noo...fuck off." He says, and pouts angrily. Brendan smirks. He puts both his hands around Ste's head, his hair wet and all over the place from the shower.

"Look at ye, so fucking obvious." Brendan drawls and leans his head down to Ste's face, Ste turns his head, his lip catches his ear instead. "Fiesty fucker." Brendan growls and bites it. Ste pushes him away.

"Where ye going?" Brendan dresses quickly brushes his hair up, and follows him out of the company.

* * *

Brendan looks at Ste, notices he's sulking; looking away from him.

"Ay, what's the matter?" He asks, while keeping an eye of the road, it's dark out. Ste doesn't answer.

"Steven?"

"What?" He asks with an attitude.

"Why ye all pissy for?"

"I am not."

"Yea ye obviously are, is it about what I said?"

"No..flatter ya self." Ste bites.

"Steven, ye can't get mad at me for caring about Mitzee right, she doesn't deserve to be talked about like that."

"Oh yea, and Amy does?" Ste snaps.

"What?...what does it have to do with Amy?" Brendan asks.

"Ya talk shit about her plenty of times, but don't see ya caring about that."

"I've never talked negatively about her Steven, I've said it plenty of times, Amy's a lovely girl, she's just..."

"She what? Not good enough?" He bites

"Steven, are ya being serious?...why is it everything we fucking talk about end up being about her, Amy, this, Amy fucking that." Brendan says angrily.

"Well ya know what, get used to it, Amy's part of me life, whether ya like it or not."

Brendan breathes heavily through his nose, tightens hips lips together in frustration.

"Well ye know what then fucking be with her yea, I ain't stopping ye." Brendan says angrily. Ste fumes.

"I already fucking am!" Ste shouts angrily. Brendan steps on the gas harder, driving fast. They drive rest of the way home in silence, both angry. Brendan gets out the car slams the door shut, and Ste follows behind slowly angry as well. They both go to their room and shut the door shut.

Ste comes out his room hour or so later, his stomach is growling. He looks towards Brendan room and snubs. Shuffles around the kitchen and decides to make some chicken breast pasta with some vegetables. Brendan can hear him banging around pots and pans in the kitchen, he can smell the aroma of the food, and fuck smells so good. It makes his stomach rumble, they both haven't had dinner and their gym work out sure helped them burn tons of calories. Ste takes the pasta and drains the water out, and mixes it in with the vegetables and chicken breast he stir fried and makes Italian dressing for it, and mixes it in. Looks through the cabinets for a large bowl, he see's one at the top shelf, he stands onto his tip toes to reach for it, but still can't, and there is no way in hell he's asking Brendan. He uses a long spatula and tries to push it forward, tries to grab it, but somehow he loses the grip on it, and it falls onto the granite counter, the glass flies everywhere. _FUCK. _He tries to step back, accidently steps on the glass, he groans in pain. Brendan rushes out of his room, see's Ste, lifting his one foot, blood dripping from it.

"STEVEN!" He shouts, and Ste looks up in surprise.

"What the hell ye doing?" He carefully walks around the glass and before Ste can respond, Brendan picks him up by the waist, like he weighs nothing and carries him quickly to the living room, sets him down on the couch, and looks at his feet.

"Owwww.." Ste cries. He looks at Brendan under his lashes, he gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Never has seen Brendan caring about him like this.

"Ye so careless." Brendan says, investigating his cut. Brendan stands up and heads to the bathroom, brings some cotton, band aid, and alcohol. He puts his foot on his knee and cleans the cut. Ste winces.

"Stop being a baby."

"Screw ya, let me see ya get hurt."

Brendan looks up at him with a raised brow.

"Ye'de like that wouldn't ye?" Brendan drawls and cleans up the blood and puts the large band aid on. Suddenly there's a noise. They both freeze, and look towards the door, they can hear it being tampered with.

"Someone's trying to break in!" Ste says in fear with wide eyes.

"Where ya going?" Ste asks panicky.

"Sssh.." He says. Brendan rushes to the kitchen grabs a knife and hurries behind the door, it opens, the person walks in, and just when he's about to attack, the intruder screams.

"Cheryl?" Brendan says in surprise.

"Brendan what the heck ya doing, ya almost killed me?" She says in surprise, Ste rises in surprise hearing her voice.

"I..I thought someone was breaking in... what ye doing back so early?" Brendan says and puts away the knife.

"There was a storm warning...so...Ste...babe, what happened?" Cheryl says as she notices Ste wobbling over to them.

"Oh, nothing, just cut me feet on glass." Ste says with a smile.

"He's clumsy Chez."

"Oh shurrup." Ste bites.

"Still at it I see?"

"Where's Amy and Mitzsee?" Ste asks.

"They are getting their luggage from the car."

"Why didn't ye call us to say ye was coming."

"We were gonna surprise ya, but ended up surprising me." Cheryl says; laughs.

"Come're give me hugs!" Cheryl squeals and hugs Brendan and Ste. She looks at them.

"You guys look different." Cheryl says with a smirk.

"What?..No we don't." Brendan says.

"Yea you do."

"No we don't."

"Yea..you do."

"Ok." Brendan say.

"Working out has been helpful I see."

"Let me help ye out with those." Brendan says, and takes her two suitcases.

"Gee what's in here, a dead body." Brendan says as he carries her heavy suitcase.

"Ya just weak." Ste quips. Brendan raises his brow at him.

"There was so many thing's at the shops Bren, I couldn't help it, got you and Ste something." She says with a smile. Suddenly the door opens and Mitzee and Amy come in with the biggest smile on their face, carrying their suit cases. Mitzee has three, and Amy has one.

"STE!" She screams all happily and excited, when she see's Ste. She runs up to him and gives him the biggest hug, and kisses him hard, and squeals.

"God, I missed you so much!" She says loudly. Brendan comes out of Cheryl's room and Ste can see the look on his face. Mitzee drops her suitcases and runs towards Brendan and literally jumps on him, her hands around his neck and kisses him before he can say anything.

"Wow...Brendan, what have you been doing?" She says with a bright smile, has a slight golden tan, looks beautiful, dressed in a over the shoulder pink blouse and floral leggings, with white heels.

"What?" He asks confused. He catches Ste's gaze.

"You look different, so hot." She says and licks her lips. He raises a brow.

"I wasn't before?"

"Of course you were, but your even hotter now, been working out?" She asks.

"Yea...Chez said to keep training, so that's what we did." Brendan says.

"We?"

"Me and Steven."

"Oh..duh.. surprised you didn't pull each others hair out?" She says with a cheeky smile, Cheryl and Amy laugh.

"I bet they did." Cheryl says loudly, as she walks to her room.

Amy has her arms around Ste. "You looking extra sexy, what have ye been doing?" Amy says, he blushes. Only if she fucking knew. Brendan looks at him intensely under his lashes, he smirks at him filthily. Ste feels hot all over.

"Just running, and swimming, nothing much." Ste says taking his eyes off Brendan, who's still wrapped up around Mitzee who cant get her eyes of him.

"Come-on I got something for you." Amy says, and takes Ste's hands and they go into their room, he catches Brendan's eyes as he is dragged into the room, the door is closed behind them.

"Let's go to your room, I am knackered." Mitzee says and kisses Brendan on the neck. Mitzee takes his hand and pulls him to his room.

"Seriously guys." Cheryl says, looking down at the glass all over the kitchen floor. She sighs heavily, and grabs the broom and starts sweeping it. She tastes Ste's pasta.

"Ay, are you guys gonna eat?" She calls out, but no answers. She shrugs and eats the pasta out of the pan.

They night is quiet, they all are in their room, and Cheryl's asleep.

Ste looks down at Amy, asleep in his arms. He sighs, and slowly moves her away, he feels so guilty. For the first time kissing her was not pleasurable like it used to be, he practically was forcing himself. He kept comparing it to Brendan's kisses, they take his breath away, with Amy it feels cold, nor exciting, but he can't let her know that, he tries his best to kiss her back, give her a nice welcome back, but it was hard having sex with her, he tried to keep it quiet, and he only got hard thinking about Brendan, and the things he did to him. He wonders what Brendan's doing in his room, he's sure he's sleeping with Mitzee, he knows Brendan is attracted to her as well, but can't help it, he doesn't want Brendan sleeping with anyone else, but he's being a hypocrite himself sleeping with Amy.

* * *

"Brendan, where is the photo on this wall?" Cheryl says as she puts a mini Eiffel Tower souvenir on the wall shelf. Brendan looks up, fuck.

"Oh...Ste accidently knocked it over, when he was cleaning the shelf." Brendan says, as he eats his toast, Ste looks at him in disbelief as he sits down on the dining table, Amy looks at them.

"No I didn't." Ste says angrily.

"Yea ye did Steven, ye just forgot." Brendan says slowly, and raises a brow. Ste looks down, he fucking blushes. His back had hit the wall hard, causing the frame to fall and break, when Brendan had pushed him against it and fucked him hard after their big argument.

"Oh, yea, now I remember, sorry Cheryl." Ste says.

"It's okay love, did you at least save the photo?" She asks as she sits down at the breakfast table.

"Ummm..I think Brendan picked it up."

"Yea..yea I did, it's in my room, I was gonna get a new frame for it." He says and stuffs a toast down his mouth, and attempts a smile, Ste looks at him, and then takes a bite of his egg.

"Where did Mitzee go?" Cheryl asks.

"She left this morning, said she's got work to do." Brendan says.

"Yea, we do to, gotta go see John today, we have a meeting. It's weird being back after where we went to, Italy was beautiful wasn't it Amy?" Cheryl says with big smile on her face.

"Yea it was, I showed Ste the pictures, we plan on going there ourselves one day." She says smiles sweetly. Brendan almost chokes on his toast.

"You ok love?" Cheryl asks, she hands him glass of water, he gulps it down.

"Yea...just got piece of toast stuck."

"Impossible, not with how big ya mouth is." Ste quips. Brendan looks at him suggestively.

"How do ye know how big my mouth is Steven?" He drawls thickly, Ste feels hot under his gaze.

"I just know..I mean look at how ya eat, proper big gob, wouldn't be surprised if ya can shove a whole chicken down."

Cheryl laughs.

"Ya want a sausage?" Cheryl asks Brendan.

"Yea, I want the big one." Brendan says, and Ste looks at him. Cheryl gives him the biggest one, he takes it in his hand and inspects it, and then puts it in his mouth, Ste can see his tongue catching the juices, and watches him as he bites it, he swallows hard.

"So juicy." Brendan says and he chews on it, and licks the juices off his lips. Ste can't stop staring.

"Ye want one Steven, ye looking a my sausage like ye wanna eat it." Brendan drawls. _Fuck. _Ste's blushing.

"Here love, take one." Cheryl says.

"No Ta, I am full."

"You want another one?" Cheryl says.

"Not now, I'll have one later tonight." Brendan says and takes gulp of his orange juice, and looks at Ste from corner of his eyes, Ste tries to look away, but fuck, he's getting hard under the table.

"Right well, go get ready, we are gonna go to the company, John wants to show the final photos to us." Cheryl says.

"Oh my god, I been dying to see them." Amy squeals.

"Me too, bet they are fabulous."

"I am gonna go take a shower." Ste says and gets up from the table.

"And I'll just go get changed." Brendan says and leaves the table.

Ste finishes his shower, and opens the door, only wearing a towel hung low around his waist, finds Brendan waiting by the wall, he's staring at him like he's about to eat him.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks quietly, looking over at the living room.

"They're cleaning up." Brendan says, and walks closer Ste.

"Move out of me way." He says quietly, Brendan runs his hands across his abs as he passes by. Ste's stomach caves in at the touch, it sends shivers down his body. He quickly goes into his room. Amy and Cheryl come out the kitchen right that moment.

"You going in?" Cheryl asks.

"Just gonna brush my teeth." Brendan says.

"Alright, we'll be going in half hour." Cheryl says.

"Don't forget John's gift." Amy says.

"Oh yea...almost forgot."

* * *

They head into the car. Brendan ends up driving this time, he feels weird not driving now.

"How many time did you guys go to the company while we were away?" Cheryl says.

"Just once." Ste replies.

"Once?" Cheryl asks looking surprised. Brendan turns his head.

"We went to the public gym, and practiced at home too, it was easier that way." Brendan explains.

"Oh, for a second I thought you guys only trained once."

"Nope, we were very busy all week, lots of workout, right Steven?" Brendan asks, looking through the rearview mirror at him smirking. Luckily Amy doesn't catch it, she's too busy looking at the photos in her phone, showing more of them to Ste, who's pretending to be excited.

"Yea." He says back.

They get to the company and are greeted by the other colleges, and staff. Mitzee meets up with them and when she see's Brendan she runs up to him, gives him a kiss and runs her hands down his chest.

"Mitz, we are at work now, remember." Cheryl says with raised brow.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep away, missed him, and him dressed like this doesn't help." Mitzee says eyeing Brendan who's spent extra time on him self; hair spiked to perfection, stash groomed, face with just a slight stubble, dressed in a dark green button up with black cuffs and collar, paired with fitted black trousers that hug his lean, muscular thighs, and ass. Ste tries so hard to not stare as he walks into the elevator. But Ste's not the only one having the problem, Brendan can't keep his eyes off Ste, who looks so fucking gorgeous, in a simple black T-shirt, and ripped fitted jeans, with his hair brushed back stylishly, sun kissed skin, lips soft and pouty. He licks his lips unconsciously.

John greets them as they walk into his office.

"Ay, look at the lot of you, looking fabulous." John says, he's been getting bit too friendly with them all.

"Enjoyed the cruise ladies?" John asks.

"It was amazing, thank you so much." Cheryl and Amy say.

"Not problem, you deserved it, worked very hard, guys ready to go to go the photo station." John says and smirks at Ste and Brendan.

They follow him to an exclusive photo room. He opens the door with a pen number. When they enter, their mouths fall open. A large wall is covered in Brendan and Ste's photo's from the photo shoots, large and perfectly edited.

"OH MY GOD!...WOW." Cheryl, Mitzee, and Amy say in unison. Their eye's bulge out as they walk over to them, and star at each one. Brendan and Ste watch them as they squeal over each one, saying which is there favorite and asking John which he likes the most. They stare at each other, their gaze so intense and hot. John turns and notices them and smirks.

"Which do you guys like?" He asks them. They both say they don't really know. Brendan looks at Ste under his lashes, and smirks. The girls go to the meeting room once they are done drooling over the photos. As they walk out Brendan looks at his phone.

"Umm I am gonna head out, tell Chez I'll be home later." Brendan says.

"Where ya going?" Ste asks.

"Not ye business." He says, Ste's face turns to anger.

"Well then, ya fucking tell Cheryl ya self." Ste says angrily and walks off.

* * *

"Did he say where he was going?" Cheryl asks Ste as they walk out of the company.

"No." Ste says.

"We're going out for couple drinks tonight at the pub tonight, we want you and Brendan to come too." Cheryl says.

"I'll go, but don't know about Brendan." Ste says.

"I'll text him later. You guys hungry, there's this fab place I want to take you too?" She asks excitedly.

That evening they go out to the restaurant. It's a bit classy, but old style, the foods pretty good and not too expensive. Amy and Cheryl chat away about their experience in Italy, and the funny things they had seen. Cheryl talks about this man she had met during a horse race, saying how much of a jerk he was at first, but found out he was a pretty decent fella who was like proper wealthy, named _Nate_ or something. Ste asked her if she got his number, she frowned and said he wasn't interested in her.

"Never had good luck with men, Ay?" She says. "You will find the right one, one day, like I have." Amy says looks at Ste knowingly and smiles. Ste feels guilty, because at the moment all he's thinking about is fucking Brendan, no matter how much he tries to make himself angry at him. He misses him when he's not around.

After dinner, they head home and relax in the living room; Amy lays her head on Ste's lap on the couch while they watch some random show on TV. They all end up falling asleep. Cheryl's phone rings.

"Hello...oh god, sorry we fell asleep, no, no we're coming, we'll be there in an hour." Cheryl says. Amy and Ste wake up to her voice.

"Get up guys, Mitzee's already at the pub waiting for us."

They get ready less than an hour, and luckily the pub is literally like ten minutes walking distance. They decide not to take the car, since they going to drink. The club is bustling with people, it's dark, and strobe lights glide around the dance floor as people dance away to the music. They spot Mitzee at the bar.

"Ay hope you didn't wait too long." Cheryl says and gives Mitzee a kiss on the cheek, follow by Ste and Amy. They order their drinks.

"This is proper nice." Ste says looking the club and sipping on his drink.

"Where's Brendan?" Mitzee asks.

"I texted him earlier, waiting for a reply." Cheryl replies.

They chat about random stuff, the trip and jokes. After finishing their drinks, Mitzee suggests they go dance. They get onto the dance floor, fool around, doing funny dances, the music pounding. Cheryl's phone goes off.

"One second, it's Bren." Cheryl says loudly, and walks out of the crowd, she comes back minutes later.

"He's on his way." She says with a smile, Mitzee smiles brightly and dances. Ste tries to not show any interest, dances away with his tiny Amy, who's looking pretty hot for the night, but not nearly as hot as when Brendan swaggers in the club, sporting a smirk on his gorgeous face. He's dressed in a dark navy button up, cuffs rolled up, and four buttons or more open on his shirt, paired with fitted light gray trousers, that cup his perfectly shaped arse. Ste licks his lips at the sight, and if he doesn't know any better, Brendan seems to be thinking the same about him, with the way he's staring at him with lustful eyes, or is it him he thinks, because Mitzee is stood right next to him, looking gorgeous and sexy in her fitted red mini dress. She runs to Brendan throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him. Ste looks away, he can't stand to see it. He takes Amy to the bar and orders another drink. Soon Mitzee and Brendan follow.

"Amy, looking very good for ye fella tonight." Brendan drawls. She blushes.

"Thank you Brendan, you look pretty fine your self." Amy says.

Ste gives her the look.

"What? He does." Amy says. He rolls his eyes. Brendan stares at him intensly as he take a sip of his drink, runs his fingers over his stash, and licks his lips. Mitzee pulls him to the dance floor, she presses her body against his seductively, whipping her luscious hair back, and grabbing, Brendan's waist, moving him along, and fuck Ste can't take it. Brendan looks so sexy moving the way he is, wishes it were him in his arms. Ste wants to show him. He takes Amy's hand and starts dancing with her provocatively. He can feel Brendan's gaze on him. They both stare at each other while dancing with their partners. Ste runs his hands through his hair, allowing his shirt to ride up, showing his golden skin. Ste's dressed casually, in a fitted white shirt, and dark blue jeans, but fuck he looks so gorgeous, and hot. Brendan licks his lips, fuck how he wishes he could ruin him on dance floor. Brendan grabs Mitzee's waist from behind and grinds himself from behind, and he wants Ste to see him, he looks at him with dark eyes, parted mouth, licks his lips. His silver cross chain glistens against the dark hairs on his chest, his nipple is almost visible with the way his shirt is be pulled open, because of Mitzee grabbing at his shirt. Ste feels him self getting hot all over. He hates Brendan right now, for doing this to him, he grabs Amy, and starts kissing her, he see's Brendan's intense gaze, and fuck it looks dangerous, and filled with fire. He smirks, he wants Brendan to be jealous, shows he's still interested in him.

Brendan is screaming with jealousy inside, watching Ste stick his tongue down Amy's mouth, feels like he's gonna explode. He excuses himself to the restroom. Ste soon follows. When enters the restroom, Brendan yanks his arm and pulls him into one of the stalls and closes the door. Ste doesn't even have time to think. He attacks his mouth, his tongue dives down deep, licking and sucking, they moan, like they haven't kissed ever. Brendan quickly opens Ste's fly, and goes down on him right away. There is no time for play. Ste covers his mouth as Brendan sucks him hard, bopping his head down fast. Ste thrusts his cock into Brendan's mouth, and before he knows, he convulses and shoots hard down Brendan's throat. He passes his hand over the automatic toilet flusher so his moans are not heard, not likely since the music is pounding over head. He breathes heavily as he comes off from the high. Brendan stands to his feet and kisses him, makes him taste himself, their tongues lap, twist together. Ste quickly open's his belt, and unzips his trouser. He pushes Brendan back against the wall, and takes his painfully hard cock, with pre cum oozing, licks the slit, making Brendan lose it, then takes him all in his mouth. Brendan grabs Ste's hair and parts his mouth as Ste sucks him hard, licking, lapping, and biting him at same time.

"Aahhhhhh." Brendan groans. He grasps Brendan's arse and starts sucking faster, trying to deep throat him, but Brendan's so big, so he can only go so far. He fucks Ste's wet mouth, uncoordinated. His cock is throbbing, he fucks back harder into Ste's mouth, and soon he shoots his cum down Ste's throat, almost making him choke. Ste sucks him till he comes down. He pulls away and looks up at Brendan who's looking high as fuck. Brendan just wants so eat him, with how delicious he looks with his wet swollen lips, and flushed cheeks, dark blue eyes, and long flirty lashes. Ste stands up, Brendan grabs his shirt and brings him inch away from his face.

"Ye kiss Amy like that in front of me again..I will..."

"Will what?" Ste bites. Brendan grabs his head, and kisses him deep, tasting each other's cum.

They hear foot steps, Fuck. They stay still, and stare into each others eyes. Brendan smirks at him, they wait till the guy leaves, then opens the door slowly; peaks his head out little, he walks out, and Ste follows. They wash their hands, fix their hair, and leave the bathroom, both looking flushed as hell.

Can't stop staring at one another through the whole night, they practically undress each other with their eyes. Mitzee and Amy are too happy, and tipsy to even notice anything. Soon Cheryl pops out from the crowd, obviously drunk.

"I think we should get going?" Brendan says as he holds up Cheryl who's giggling and talking nonsense, and Mitzee and Amy are laughing at her, they are bit drunk too but not as much as Cheryl. Brendan calls a cab, they all end up going into one. He sits in front with the driver, and they in the back.

Brendan helps Cheryl into the apartment, he takes her too her room, takes off her shoes and puts blanket over her; when she gets drunk, she falls asleep quickly. Ste and Amy go to their room, and Mitzee goes to Brendan's room. She undresses and crawls into bed giggling, she starts unbuttoning Brendan shirt, but he stops her, she giggles.

"Go to sleep, Mitzee ye drunk." He says, she pouts at him, and still continues.

"Mitzee, stop." He says.

"Fine." She says, and lays down next to him, half naked, before he knows it, she's sound asleep. He looks through her phone, he knows he shouldn't. He scrolls down the numbers and finds Ste's. He saves his number in his phone, and puts hers back. He decides to text him.

Text Message: From Brendan:

_wut u doin? BB_

He waits, but he doesn't get a reply. He sighs, and puts his phone away, suddenly it flashes. He looks at it, he smiles.

Text Message: From Ste:

_How u get my #? Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_took from Mitz BB_

The text reply is quick this time.

Text Message: From Ste:

_u asked 4 it? Ste x_

Text Mesasage: From Brendan:

_stole it. BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Ur bad Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_U like it that way. BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_big head! Ste x_

Brendan smirking so filthily, he's lucky Mitzee's sound asleep.

Text Message: To Ste:

_Not only thing that's big. BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_It's not that big. Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_then why u scream when I put it in u? BB_

The reply takes couple minutes this time.

Text Message: From Ste:

_If Mitz catches u, ur dead. Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_She's sleep'n, wut about urs? BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Sleep'n as well. Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_Wut u wearin? BB_

Ste doesn't reply quickly to that one either. Brendan waits impatiently.

Text Message: From Ste:

_Why?_ _Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_Took u that long just to type why? BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Shut up. Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_U looked so sexi 2nite BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_yea sure. Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_don't believe me? if u were in my bed I would show u. BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_aint happin anymore Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_wut u mean? BB_

Brendan's face is serious now.

Text Message:

_Mitz in urs, Amy in mine Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_I'll get u in my bed soon. BB _

Text Message: From Ste:

_yea, when? Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_that a come on? BB_

Ste doesn't reply, Brendan smirks, it's bit too obvious.

Text Message: From Brendan:

_meet me in bathroom BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_Wut? Ste x_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_U kno wut, b there in 3 mins BB_

Text Message: From Ste:

_I can't Amy's asleep._

Text Message: From Brendan:

_Ye can, I am goin there now. BB_

Brendan slowly gets up from the bed, reaches into his drawer, tries to not wake up Mitzee, and slowly, walks out of the room, and shuts the door. He goes into the bathroom, and leave the door unlocked, and waits, minutes later, the door opens, and Ste comes in, he shuts the door slowly and locks it. Brendan grabs Ste's arm and pulls him close, starts kissing him deep, wide and hard. Their tongues swapping each others spit. They try to keep the noise down, they fucking know it's risky, but they cant help it. They claw each other all over, they know they have limited time. Brendan pushes Ste down on cold tile floor. He's wearing nothing but boxers. Brendan pulls them off quickly, and takes off his pants too, rips the condom wrapper open, and slides on the condom, he spits on his hand, and rubs it all over his cock. He lifts Ste's legs up all the way. He reaches for the body lotion, squirts some on his hand and rubs it on Ste's hole, he gasps at the coldness, making Brendan smirk. There's no time for foreplay. Brendan lines his cock against Ste's hole, and pushes in slowly, Ste gasps, mouth parted, closes his eyes tight, and holds onto the tub and sink cabinet as Brendan pushes his thick cock inside him. He's fucking tight. They know they can't make too much noise. Brendan starts thrusting into him, and Ste can't hold his moans.

Brendan covers his mouth with uncoordinated sloppy kisses, and he fucks into him, nice and deep. Ste hooks one leg at the edge of the sink cabinet and one over the tub, allowing Brendan to penetrate deeper. Brendan picks up speed, and pumps his hard cock in harder, the friction is intense and burning. They moan into each others mouths, he grabs Ste's hands as he fucks him hard, he tries his hardest to not let out any sounds, and fuck its hard, wants to tell the boy how fucking hot he looks, feels so fucking good, and tight. Wants to hear him scream, moan as he fucks his deep sweet spot over and over, but right now that isn't going to happen, it can't happen. Being inside him is enough though. He pulls out, covers Ste's mouth and pushes back in hard, Ste gasps under his hands, wishes he could hear it. He starts fucking him senseless, balls slapping against his arse, and wet squishy sound get more intense, and soon Ste buckles and shoots his cum all over his chest, he fucks him hard through his orgasm, his too comes soon right after and comes hard into the condom. He covers his own mouth as he shakes through the aftershocks. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Fuck. They both panic. They stay frozen in position. Ste's eyes open wide.

"Ste?" Amy calls. Brendan stands up quickly and turns on the faucet. He looks down at Ste and signals him to talk.

"Yea?" He says, breathless;y.

"You ok? I woke up, didn't see you, I heard some noises." She asks quietly.

"Yea just have an upset stomach." His breathless voice actually makes it sound like he really does.

"Oh...ok.. sorry... let me know if you need anything."

"I am good, just go to bed, be there soon."

"Ok.." She says.

Ste slowly stands up, and when he hears the door closing shut, Brendan helps him up.

"Fuck." He says in a whisper.

"I'll go first." Brendan says very quietly. He kisses Ste one more time, and opens the door slowly, and looks out, the coast is clear, he slowly walks back to his room.

* * *

Amy and Ste set the breakfast on the table, Brendan and Mitzee join. Cheryl just wakes up and heads to the restroom. Ste and Brendan secretly steel glances, while they eat. Suddenly a phone rings, it's Mitzee's. She has to go because her friend from Liverpool is coming over. She gives Brendan a kiss, and then heads out. Cheryl comes out the bathroom moments later.

"Which one of you left a used condom on the bathroom floor." Cheryl asks. Brendan almost chokes on his biscuit.

"Wasn't Ste, we didn't do anything last night." Amy says. Ste gulps down his orange choice, trying to avoid the subject.

"Sorry, Chez I forgot." Brendan says.

"When did you starting using condoms, Mitzee says you never use em." Cheryl says.

"Not that its any of ye business sis, but we used one last night because she didn't have the pills." Brendan explains all so casually.

"Well, don't leave the shit over my floors, was the room not enough space?" Cheryl asks with dirty smirk as joins the table.

"Seriously Chez, I am not discussing my sex life to ye's while Amy and her wee fella are here." Brendan says and looks at Ste, whose looking back at him under his long lashes. Brendan licks his lips, the boy looks so fucking shy, and is blushing.

"Brendan what happened to the shower rod, and curtain?" Cheryl suddenly asks. Brendan almost laughs, he totally forgot about it.

"Oh..sorry..I accidently slipped in the tub, so held onto the rod and it fell and broke." Ste quickly answers.

"We'll buy a new one." Brendan adds. Cheryls phone rings, she excuses her self, and heads to her room, she comes back out minutes later, she has a serious face. Brendan, and Ste notice it right away.

"What's wrong Chez?" Brendan asks, biting on toast.

"You lied to me?" Cheryl says.

"About what?" Brendan asks.

"You said you used a condom last night, but Mitzee just told me, you guys didn't even seep together last night." She explains in a serious tone. Fuck. Ste and Brendan freeze, their hearts beat like crazy, and Amy's eyes widen.

* * *

**Please Review? Thank you! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for still following this story, hope its not boring you, and don't worry I will finish all my stories, unless you guys want me to stop, promise I won't abandon any of them. Thank you again. Hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**Chapter 10**

Brendan feels like his toast is literally stuck in his throat, as Cheryl stares at him, hands folded, faced contoured with anger or you could even say disgust. Ste on the other hand feels like he's about to faint of panic, and Amy's looks like she was paused while singing opera. Brendan swallows, and clears his throat.

"...I lied.." Brendan finally speaks with a quiet crocked voice, shame evident on his pale face. Ste's can't even look at him, his heart feels like it's about burst out of his chest in a second, he's clenching the material of his pant under the table.

"What?" Cheryl asks in disbelief.

"I...I was going to tell ye...But..."

"Bren...What's going on, just tell me." Cheryl says with a stern voice.

"Ok...just...It's embarrassing.." Amy looks like she's dying with anxiousness, she looks at Ste for a second who also seems pretty anxious, also little timid.

"I..I..was"

"Just say it for Gods sake Bren."

"I...was wanking off...Ok." Brendan says and bends his head down in shame. Cheryl brows raise and looks the other way for a quick second. Amy turns red and looks at her plate of food. Ste eyes open wide, he swallows.

"You were tossing off when you had Mitzee with you?... It makes no sense." Cheryl says in disbelief, trying to make sense of it all.

"Jesus Chez, ye really making me have to say it...Yea I did, alright. I wasn't up for it when she was awake, then.. know how men are, we get excited, at the oddest hours..and well I wasn't gonna wake a bladdered Mitzee, and have my way with her, now was I?" Brendan asks. Cheryl nods lightly.

"Ok...I can understand that, but with a condom?" She asks with suspicion.

"Didn't want to get the sheets or Mitzee dirty, so I put one on, then I went to toss it in the bathroom because I needed to take a leak after, I must have missed the bin when I threw it, God Chez, I am gonna have to go bury myself now, thank yew very much. Cheryl scratchers head, and bites her looks and looks down at her feet.

"Gee Bren, you could have told me privately when I first asked, instead of lying." Cheryl says. Ste lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Amy is holding back a smirk and Ste looks like life was just put back into him.

"Well...I didn't know Mitzee was gonna open her gob about our sex life...did I?"

"Sorry, I kind of brought it up, she thought it was Amy and Ste." Cheryl says and chuckles. Ste turns red.

"We don't use condoms." Amy says. Fuck Brendan's face turns, like fucking steam is generated from his ears. He clears his throat.

"Well, now after putting myself in utter embarrassment, I shall excuse myself and go take a walk of shame." Brendan says in a sarcastic tone, and sports an artificial smile, stands up from the table, and walks out. Cheryl clenches her lips tight and rubbing her hand on her forehead, trying to keep herself from laughing. When they realize Brendan's in the bathroom, both Cheryl and Amy break out in laughter. Ste just stares at them in horror.

"Ste, you don't think it's funny?" Cheryl says, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"..w..Well, if ya look at it in a guy's point, no, not really, it's pretty embarrassing, I felt embarrassed for me." Ste says.

"Right...guess that's true...We're done with that, don't want to embarrass Bren any further." Cheryl chucks. Ste excuses himself. Cheryl and Amy chatter quietly, obvious what they are talking about and chuckle while still eating.

Ste looks behind himself making sure they are still talking, he looks towards Brendan's room, he's not in there, he looks at the bathroom, and is not there either. He runs his hand through his hair, goes to his room, grabs his phone. He texts Brendan.

_Text Message: To Brendan:_

_Where did u go? Ste_

The reply is quick.

_Text Message: From Brendan:_

_Out BB_

_Text Message: To Brendan:_

_Where? Ste_

_Text Message: From Brendan:_

_Miss me already? ;) BB_

_Text Message: To Brendan: _

_So full of it. I can't believe u were so _

_stupid! Ste_

_Text Message: From Brendan:_

_Wut? BB_

_Text Message: To Brendan_

_how cud u leave the condom? Ste_

_Text Message: From Brendan:_

_hahaha that wuz fuckin close BB_

_Text Message: To Brendan:_

_u think dat was funny, it would've _

_destroyed Amy! Ste_

The door opens. Ste closes the text messages and puts the phone in his pocket.

"Ay..." Amy says and walks over to him and throws her arms around him, and sways herself.

"I missed you." She says with a sweet smile.

"I did to." Ste replies with a smile.

"Going on that trip made me realize, how much I love you, and I can't live my life without you." Amy says and kisses him the lips, and pulls back and looks into his eyes. Fuck. As if the guilt wasn't enough.

"Ste, what's the matter?" She says, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing...Just thinking how lucky I am to have ya, I don't deserve ya."

"Ste, don't say that, of course you do...without you I wouldn't be where I am today." She says. He hugs her tight, and a tear runs down his cheek. Beep. His phone goes off. She pulls back.

"Someone calling you?" She asks.

"No...just an update reminder." He says. She smiles, puts her hands around his waist and pulls him close.

"I would love to stay here all day with you, but me and Cheryl got to go prepare for the fashion show." She says with a half frown. He wisps strands of her hair behind her ear, leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"It's alright, I'll be here when ya get back." He says and smiles. She kisses him on the lips and lingers there and then pulls back.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." She says.

"What is it?" He asks, curious?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then." She says as she changes into a dress. Her slim body more toned than ever, he looks at her, she notices and blushes. But it does nothing for him.

"Gotta use the loo." He says and heads out the door, breathes heavily. Heads into the bathroom, and looks at his phone.

_Text Message: From Brendan:_

_Should've fuckin known BB_

Ste sighs heavily, of course Brendan would fucking be like this.

Text Message: To Brendan:

_It would destroy her, I cant do that to her. Ste_

Text Message: From Brendan:

_U know wut I am done BB_

Ste's eyes widen his heart beats, He quickly texts back.

Text Message: To Brendan:

_Wut u mean? Ste. _

He damn well knows what Brendan means, but he doesn't believe it.

"Love, we're heading out!" He hears Cheryl shout out, and the door slams shut. He opens the bathroom door, walks out and heads to his room, sits on the bed waiting.

He shakes his feet nervously. Minutes, turn to a hour. He decides to call Brendan. But it goes straight to his voice mail. Fuck. He stands up and runs his hands over his face, and swears to himself. _Fuck, fuck._

* * *

Brendan looks at his phone, its off, his hands feel so itchy, he wants to turn it on.

"Hey, you alright?" Peter says.

"Yea.." He replies quietly. Peter raises a brow.

"You've been looking at your phone for almost two hours, waiting for a call?" He asks. Brendan quickly puts his phone in his pocket, and looks up at him with an awkwardly.

"No...just thinking about what to do next?" Brendan says.

"You're actually considering it?" Peter asks with a look of surprise on his face.

"Do I have a choice?" Brendan asks, looking down at the wooden floor. Peter walks over to him.

"Yes, you do. Just tell him you won't do it anymore." Peter says loudly. Brendan's cheek ticks.

"Ye don't know him like I do...he won't just let me go easily." Brendan says.

"Why don't you ask your sister for help?" Peter says. Brendan turns his head fast, face serious.

"She can never know, if she finds out she never talk to me."

"Just explain to her what you have told me, she will understand."

"No...She's staying out of this, she's got a lot going for her, I can't crush her."

Peter sighs, it's no point in arguing.

"So when's this fashion show?" Peter asks.

"In September."

"That's a less than two months away, and you said he wants it within three weeks, how much more you need?"

Brendan sighs heavily.

"9,000 pounds."

"I would help out, but I've spent everything on this flat." Peter says.

"Don't worry about, I'll figure something out." Brendan says looking to the floor taping his feet.

"Fancy going out for a drink?, There's a pub just around the corner."

"Sure..." Brendan says.

They sit down on leather stools, the bar is not very busy. They order themselves a couple of drinks, and talk about random boy stuff, sports, women, jobs.

"So when do I get to meet this Mitzee?" Peter asks. Brendan chuckles.

"Someday." He says, he's feeling tipsy, he takes his last gulp of his drink.

"Another drink?" Peter asks. He lifts his head.

"Yea."

Brendan drinks till he no longer can even stand properly. Peter didn't drink a lot, takes a lot for him to get drunk. Brendan's laughing and mumbling nonsense as he takes more gulps of his whisky.

"That's enough." Peter says. Brendan laughs, and leans his head down on the bar counter. It's night already, he knows he can't take him back to his flat, because his parents are back from their mini vacation. He reaches into Brendan's pocket, makes him giggle. The phone is still off, he turns it on. Luckily, his phone doesn't have a lock code. Peter see's four missed calls from _Steven. _He's never heard of any Steven. Must be a friend he thinks, so he calls back.

"Hello?...No, I am his mate, Peter...yea..no..no..He's just had a bit too much to drink...Yea, he's alright..who are you?...oh..I see, well I would let him stay at my flat but my parents are staying with me...umm...can you pick him up at the pub?...I'll stay with him till you come...alright..see ya then." Peter says and hangs up.

Ste quickly walks into the bar. He see's Brendan, his eyes widen, and he notices an average size, good looking man, with short dark hair. It must be Peter.

"Hiya." Ste says nervously.

"Hey, Steven?" He asks.

"Just Ste." Ste corrects and shakes his hand. Peter smiles.

"Sorry to bother you, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's alright, thank ya for waiting."

"Brendan's me best mate, wouldn't leave him by himself, well right, I'll be heading out, my flats just a block from here." Peter says and looks towards Brendan's who's head is still down on the bar counter.

"Brendan, I am going, Ste's here to take you home." Peter says to a drunken Brendan and taps him on the back. Brendan doesn't respond, Ste looks at him worriedly.

"He's fine, just drank too much." Peter says.

"Ya...ta, have a good night." Ste says.

"See ya later." Peter says and walks out of the bar. Ste swallows, and looks at Brendan, he put the palm of his hand on the back of Brendan's back, and leans his head down to his.

"Brendan?" He calls out quietly in his ears. Brendan doesn't respond. So he shakes him a little.

"Brendan." He calls out louder, Brendan shifts a little, and groans, he looks up, fuck. Ste's breath catches in his throat. How can a man look so fucking beautiful drunk like this. His eyes are glossed over, and so blue, his lips red, and wet, and he's so fucking flushed. Brendan smiles slightly, and god it's so beautiful. Ste shakes his head, this is not the time to be thinking this.

"St...e..ven." Brendan says with drunken amusement.

"Come-on, get up, we gotta get ya home." Ste says and tries to pull Brendan up. Brendan's fucking heavy, his arms feel like dead weight around his shoulder, he groans as he helps him up, he stumble back down, but Ste holds him up. The bartender asks if he's alright: says he's fine. It feels like forever till he gets him out the door. He pulls him to the sidewalk, and looks to see if he can see any cabs. He feels Brendan's lips on his neck. Ste flinches.

"Brendan...stop...ya boozed." Ste says in a hushed tone, trying to move his head away, but it's heavy.

"Ye...s..oo..s..ex..shy ." Brendan slurs in a deep growl into his ears, he can smell his whiskey breath. Fuck it sends electric charges down to his groin. Suddenly his phone rings, he looks and it's Amy. Fuck. They hadn't gotten home yet when Peter called him, so they don't even know where he's at. He picks up.

"Ay..I am trying to get Brendan home, he's bladdered...what..No, I am.." Brendan's starts licking his ear's sloppy, fuck, he tries to move Brendan away. "No, I didn't drink...he was drinking with.." Brendan licks down his neck. He makes a light whimper. "What..No, I am fine, I said I am not drunk...his mate Pete, rang me and asked if I could pick him up...no it's ok, we'll take the cab..gotta go one's coming..." Ste says and hangs up. He waves his hand to the yellow cab, and it drives to them, Brendan's still trying to lick him.

"Brendan, stop..." Ste says to him, it's useless talking to a drunk. He opens the back door and helps Brendan in, then hops in. He gives the address to the cab driver. Before he can even register, Brendan is all over him, in a drunk way of course. He's wobbly, and his hands are snaking anywhere around Ste's body, Ste tries to push him off telling him to stop, the taxi driver looks at them.

"Sorry, he's gets like this when he's proper wasted, can't tell from male or female." Ste chuckles. The cab driver laughs. Soon they reach the Cheryl's apartment, and Brendan has fallen asleep. Fuck. He brings out his wallet and gives the money to the cab drivers. He slaps Brendan's face to wake him up, Brendan groans, and opens his eyes.

" .." He says again in a drunken voice. He drapes Brendan's arms over his shoulders.

"God ya so heavy..." Ste groans as he gets him to the elevator. The elevator ride is disastrous, Brenda's starts kissing his ears and licking. Fuck. He can't have Brendan doing this, once they get in the flat. The elevator door opens and he drags him to the door. He takes out the keys and opens the door. Phew, no ones in the way. He drags Brendan in, shuts the door. Before he knows it, he's pressed against the wall, Brendan starts kissing him sloppily. He panics, he tries to push him away, but fuck he's heavy. Brendan starts kissing his jaw, his neck and trying to feel over his body.

"What's going on?" Fuck. Ste pushes Brendan so hard he literally falls backwards and slams against the wall, and falls down to the ground. Ste's eyes widen in shock when he notices Mitzee staring at them in utter disbelief. Ste swallows hard, he shakes his head.

"It..it's...h..he's wasted." Ste stutters. Suddenly, Amy and Cheryl come out from the living room.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asks, confused and notices Brendan passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god, Bren!." She screams.

"H..he's..just wasted." Ste says. Amy walks over to Ste, and holds onto his arm.

"You alright?" She asks. He nods.

"Yea..why wouldn't I be." He notices Mitzee just staring at him, her face painted with pain, and anger.

"I..am..gonna get going." Mitzee suddenly says, and grabs her purse and heads for the door. Cheryl looks up at her trying to pull Brendan up.

"Sorry love, you can come tomorrow." Cheryl says with an apologetic look.

Mitzee hurries out the door.

"Is she ok?" Amy asks.

"I'll be back?." Ste suddenly says. Amy stares in confusion as Ste runs after Mitzee.

"He's probably just checking if she's alright, she was excited for tonight." Cheryl says with a frown. Amy nods.

"Want me to help you take him to his room?" Amy asks.

"Yea please, he's bloody heavy."

Ste runs after Mitzee, grabs her arm before she reaches the elevator.

"Mitzee wait." He turns her. Her eyes are watery, face turns to anger.

"Get off me." She cries.

"I..it's not what ya think...he's drunk...He probably mistook me for ya." Ste tries to explain. Mitzee yanks her hand out of his.

"I am not stupid Ste, when your drunk your true self comes out...what I saw...that wasn't Brendan mistaking you for me...so don't give that bull, and last night.." She chuckles and shakes her head. "No wonder why he didn't want to sleep with me.."

"He was probably just tired right, I am too with Amy sometimes."

"He's never decline my advances before...actually he was always the one who initiated the sex, yesterday was the first time..."

"Maybe he was jus.."

"Stop making excuses, alright...I..kno...I know..you slept with him last night." She says with a cracked voice. His eyes pop out, heart races.

"What...no...that's...how?" Ste doesn't even know what he's saying.

"When Cheryl confronted me about the condom in the bathroom, I thought it was yours, but then Amy told me you guys don't even use condoms, it was fucking obvious but I still wasn't too sure, till I saw Brendan sucking your face...so don't bloody try to lie to me..." Mitzee says with tears in her eyes. Ste's lips quiver.

"I..I am...sorry..."

"When did it start? Was it before or after we..we went on the cruise." She asks with a serious tone. Ste looks down in shame.

"Tell me!" She shouts.

"..after." He says quietly.

"Last night...that wasn't the first time was it?" She asks. His silence gives all the answers. She turns around and presses the button on the elevator. He grabs her hand.

"Pl...please...d..don't tell Amy." Ste cries. She yanks her hand out of his.

"I am not that heartless, but believe me she will find out eventually."

"Noo...no... me and Brendan, it was just a one-off..right..I love Amy." Ste cries. She shakes her head in disbelief.

She walks into the elevator and presses the button fast, tearing falling down her cheeks. Ste watches her as the door closes, tears fall down his face. He breathes heavily and leans his hand against the wall and tries to calm himself down.

* * *

Ste opens the door to his room, his eyes widen, the room is lit with a romantic yellow light. Amy is laying down in a sexy red lace bra and underwear, in a bed covered in rose petals. She turns on her side, smiles at him seductively. He walks in slowly, and swallows.

"Sooo...what do you think?" She drawls and bites her lips. Ste doesn't know what to fucking think. His head is all over the place; sits down on the bed with his back towards her. She snakes her hands up his back and around his neck and starts kissing his neck up to his ear, puts her fingers under his chin and turns his head and starts to kiss him. He doesn't move back, he starts to kiss her back, he has to, maybe it's just all a phase, he just hasn't spend much time with Amy like he usually did, and tonight she looks sexy and beautiful. He runs his hands through her hair and leans her down against the bed, and starts kissing her, trying to get rid of all the emotions and thoughts going through his head. I can make it work, he thinks over and over. Amy wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck as they kiss. But Ste can't help it, he's not excited, he feels dull, it's doing nothing for him. He groans, because it's tiring, but he can tell Amy is fucking horny, with the way she grinds herself up against him. He feels bad, because he can't even pleasure her, not like when he used to, he's not even hard. Amy starts taking it to the next level, takes off her bra, and makes Ste touch her breast, she moans at the touch. But fuck he can't, he can't take it. He gets up. She looks at him.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Sorry...I am just really tired." He says in a very quiet tone.

"When are you ever tired for sex?" She asks with a surprised tone.

"I know ya all woman think we men are some kind of animals, right, but we do get tired too." He snaps. He can see the hurt in her eyes. She sits up.

"Fine, I don't know why I even bothered." She says angrily and gets off the bed.

"Amy..sorry..ok..I just.." He says breathlessly. She turns to him.

"Look Ste, I understand if you are tired...but..it's not just that..You've been acting strange since I've come back from the trip." She says.

"No..no...I've just been stressed out."

"About what?"

"Ya..know..what will happen once, we are done here...ya already know, all this is just temporary."

She walks to him and sits by him, she puts her hands on his.

"Look, I understand, but whatever happens, happens, we'll figure it out together, just concentrate on the present." She says with a smile, and he nods. She pulls him into her arms, he wants to cry, but he knows he can't.

* * *

His eyes feel like they are being stabbed as he opens them, the bright light peering through the curtains blind him. His head's pounding like someone is hammering into it, he groans as he tries to rise, and throws off the sheets, he stands up, but his limbs feel weak, and queasy, and slowly walks over to the door; he hears voices, which seem to increase the intensity of his migraine. He opens the door, and Cheryl, Amy and Ste turn their head; they are sitting at the dining table. Cheryl's eyes open.

"The bear has finally woken...how ya feeling?" Cheryl asks, looking at Brendan a bit worried. Ste looks at him under his under his lashes, not really keeping a straight gaze. Amy

Brendan scratches his head, and looks fucking confused, his stomach feels like it's flipping.

"How..did I ge..." Before he can complete his sentence he runs to the bathroom, and bends over the toilet and throws up violently, feels like his stomach is going to come out with it. He feels a hand on his back, he throws up a bit more.

"You okay?" Cheryl asks as she rubs his back. He coughs, and raises up, and turns off the faucet, and splashes his face, and rinses his mouth. He breathes heavily.

"Why did you drink so much last night?" She asks. He turns his head.

"How did I get home?" He asks.

"You don't remember?"

"Wouldn't ask if I did."

"Ste brought you, were a right mess...We're heading out now, call Mitz when you get the chance, she wasn't expecting you to be pissed off a face."

He raises a brow.

"She saw me?" He asks with a surprised voice.

"I didn't do anything stupid did I?" He asked.

"You were knocked out, she wanted to surprise ya."

Brendan groans.

"Right, I'll give her a ring later." He says. Cheryl smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheeks.

"I am gonna head out now, and lay off the booze yea, drink lots of water, should help." She says and heads out the bathroom. Brendan closes the door, and gets into the shower. He leans his back against the cold tile with closed eyes and lets the water run down his body, helping him relax a bit.

When he opens the door, he's surprised to see Ste is standing by the wall, arms crossed, staring at him like he wants to kill him, but he can see his eyes ran down his body to his barely covering towel. He doesn't want to deal with him at the moment, he tries to pass, but Ste grabs his hand.

"Where ya running to, ya better figure something out, right because I ain't dealing with this on me own." Ste bites.

"What ye on about...my heads killing me yea, so just piss off, I don't need to hear gob right now." Brendan bites in an annoyed tone. Ste's brows knit in anger. He pushes Brendan against the wall. Brendan's fucking gobsmacked.

"What?...ya think ye gonna just leave to all up to me, I ain't having that shit right, because it's all ya bloody fault, what ya did last night... Ste shouts. Brendan's faced scrunches up in confusion.

"What ye fucking talking about."

"Ya know what I am talking about." He shouts.

"Sorry I can't fucking read minds." Brendan hisses.

"Ya don't rememba?" She asks.

"Remember what?" He asks.

Ste sighs and chuckles bitterly, and runs his hand over his face.

"What happened Steve?" Brendan asks in a deep growl.

"Mitzee knows." Ste blurts out. Brendan tenses.

"Knows what?"

"Don't play dumb, what else?...me...and ya." Ste says, pointing between them.

"There's no more me and ye." Brendan growls.

"Oh, yea how about ya tell Mitzee that who saw you shoving ya tongue down me throat." Ste bites. His eyes widen.

"What?...when, I don't remember?"

"Of course ya don't ya were fucking bladdered, Ya mate Peter called me.. and..

"Peter called ye?" Brendan asks, shocked

"Ya, told me to come pick ya up at a pub...I should've just left ya, that way.."

Before Ste can finish Brendan rushes to his room angrily. Brendan grabs his phone, and scrolls down.

"What ya doing?" Ste asks following him.

"Who ya calling?" Ste asks with a panicky voice. Brendan ignores him.

"Ay, mate...what I tell ya about fucking with my business, I told ya, not to fucking touch my phone..ye thought?...Ye didn't think though did ye...I don't give a fuck yea, no one touches my things...I don't give a fuck, should've just called me a cab or something...no he's nothing to me!" Brendan shouts. Ste's eyes bulge out, it's obvious who he's talking to. Brendan turns off his phone, and throws it on the bed, and groans.

"What's ya fucking problem? He was just trying to help." Ste shouts back, Brendan turns and looks at him, he looks fucking angry, he walks closer to Ste.

"Ye know nothing about Peter." Brendan hisses.

"Well I do know is he's a good mate, right, don't even know why he bothers putting up with someone ungrateful like ya, he should've just left ya there to rot." Ste hisses, Brendan pushes him against the wall hard, Ste's eyes widen.

"Ye stay away from Peter ye here me." Brendan hisses.

"Why, he another one of ya bits on the side." Ste bites.

"What?... he's my mate Steven...I don't think of him that way." Brendan growls.

"Then why ya worried about me knowing him?" Ste asks frustratingly.

"Ye don't know Peter like I do, yea...so just stay away."

"From what I saw, he seems pretty decent."

"H..he is, but there's...just stay away..."

Ste shakes his head in disbelief. "Ring Mitzee." Ste, pushes Brendan out of the way, and walks out the room. He punches the wall, and breathes heavily. Walks to his bed, grabs his phone and rings Mitzee. It goes to her voice mail. Fuck. He leaves her a voice mail.

"Mitz, call me back, we need to discuss what happened last night." He hangs up. He gets dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, and heads to the kitchen. He drinks lots of water. He doesn't have an appetite to eat. His phone beeps. He looks at it. It's a text from Mitzee.

Text Message: From Mitzee:

_meet me at in half, at Aiden's_

_ Café near Elms St. Mitz _

He quickly walks to his room, grabs his wallet and heads to the door. Ste comes out his room.

"Where ya going?" He asks.

He ignores him and heads out the door.

"Brendan!" Ste shouts. Fuck.

* * *

Brendan sits at the far end corner of the café where its more secluded. He waits anxiously, and sips on his green tea he ordered. Soon Mitzee walks in, she's not smiling, nor does she looks ecstatic, for the first time she actually looks exhausted. Brendan rises to greet her with a kiss, she moves away and sits on the chair opposite from him.

"Save it." She says. Brendan's eyebrows raise, then lower, he cocks his head.

"Listen, Mitz...what.."

"No let me talk first, Brendan." She says in a serious tone. He nods, face lifts in shame.

"I've thought about it all night, lost sleep over it actually...last night...it broke me to pieces...wh..when I saw you.. Ste...

"I was drunk Mitzs..I don't even remem..."

".. don't...right, don't try to make an excuse, right, because I am not some stupid bimbo everyone makes me out to be..."

"Never said ye were." Brendan says.

"I..I don't..I don't understand, how can...when did you start feeling this way for him?" She asks.

"I..don't...it's nothing..right...I don't even know why..I was drunk..." Brendan says, trying to explain to her. Mitzee chuckles.

"I am not talking about last night only, I know that you and Ste have slept together." She says. His eyes widen, he tenses up.

"No...we...it was.."

"Look you can even bloody talk and the condom, you even lied to Cheryl about that...that's why you denied me the other night, because you wanted to...shag Ste, that's why ya fucked him in the bathroom while I was still in your room." Mitzee says, her voice crackling about. Brendan feels like his insides are turning and being twisted. He rubs his hand over his brows, and tightens his lips, together in frustration.

"Mitz...I..I ..wasn't.. it was just once..right..it was a mistake...it meant nothing."

She chuckles bitterly.

"Right, just like the other times you fucked him."

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"Ste told me it's not the first time..." She laughs. "No wonder why I thought it was odd, yea, both weren't bickering like you usually did...did you really think I wasn't gonna find out?...that you could just use me..."

"I wasn't...I've never used you." Brendan tries to reassure and reaches for Mitzee's hand, but she pulls it away.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I am done...as mush as I still…never mind… I won't be anyones second best." She says with pride, stands up, and grabs her purse, and licks her teeth and tosses her hair to the side, and sniffs. Brendan stands up.

"Where ye going, ye just came?"

"I've got work to do..." She says and turns around.

"Mitz please don't tell Chez." Brendan begs.

"She will find out eventually, and if I were you, Brendan, I would stop lying to myself, it's obvious you feel something for Ste, luckily, I still like that bastard, or else I would rip his head off." She says and walks off, straightening her back, walking out like she owns it, she does, he's never met a woman with so much pride, and resilience. He sits back down, and sighs heavily, puts his head down on the table. His phone beeps. He looks at it, text from Mitzee.

Text Message: From Mitzee:

_I am angry, upset, but I don't hate u, _

_just be true to ur feeling. Mitz xoxo_

He groans and slams his head against the table; feeling more guilty than before. Mitzee doesn't deserve a jerk like him. He doesn't reply. He stays in the café for a bit longer. His phone rings, it's Ste. He declines it, and heads out of the café.

Ste's sitting on the softa when he hears the door open. He turns his head, and notices it's Brendan, he stands up quickly and heads over to him. Brendan closes the door and stares at Ste with a dangerous gaze. Ste swallows, Brendan looks fucking pissed, he walks over to him in a predatory manner, making Ste take Step back.

"Steven..." He growls.

"Br..Brendan...I was..trying to ring ya.." He says.

"Mitzee told me everything..." He growls.

"Yea..so...what she say?"

"Ye couldn't keep ye mouth shut, could ye?" He hisses.

"What?"

"Ye fucking told her that we slept together." Brendan shouts suddenly.

"She already knew!" Ste shouts back.

"But not about all the other times!"

"I..she figured it out, I..I couldn't lie.."

"And there ye were saying it's all my fault, when it was ye big gob, that let her know."

"Don't ya dare, right! Because ya the one who went out and got fucking rat'arsed, and then couldn't get ya hands off me!" Ste shouts.

"Ye think ye that irresistible." Brendan growls.

"Ya...ya I do!" Ste shouts in anger, his nose flares.

"Ye fucking cocking shit." Brendan growls.

"That's rich coming from the king of cockiness." Ste bites.

"I don't know why I fucking even deal with ye...I ..I am done." Brendan says, waving his hand in the air in defeat, and heads towards his room. Ste grabs his hand.

"Don't think ya can just walk away from this!" Ste shouts. Brendan yanks his hand out of his, and walks up to him.

"What..what ye gonna do about it?" Brendan hisses. Ste stares at, breathing heavily, Brendan's looking at him with eyes; that look likes he's on fucking drugs, bottom lip hanging, breathing heavily. Before he knows it, his back hits the wall with a thud, and Ste's attacking him with his mouth, hard, his tongue assaulting his, he groans, and moans. He kisses back, grabs Ste's head hard, and tilts his head, allowing Ste's tongue to go deeps into his. Fuck, it's only been a matter of half a day, and it's like he hasn't kissed him for years. Ste grabs his shirts and pulls it over his head, it's like a fucking frenzy, desperate. Brendan pulls off Ste's. Ste pushes him towards the living room and pushes him down on the couch. Brendan's never seen this side of him before, looks so high, it fucking turns him on. He grabs for hem of his pant, but Ste slaps his hand away. Works his hand like a mechanics, as he open's Brendan's belt quickly, throwing it on the floor, then unzips him fast, and pulls his jeans and underwear down in a heap, and before he knows it Ste's on him, sucking him, Brendan can tell he's gotten much more experienced at it. He groans, and moans, breathes heavily, Ste working him like a pro with his tongue, licking, sucking, he's not playing, this is the real deal. He grabs Ste's head, pushing it down harder, and thrusts up.

"Oh...God...fuck...ahhhh...ahhhh.." Brendan moans, eyes closed, head tilted back in neck straining way. Ste grabs his arse and sucks harder, tries to take his big cock as deep as he can, tries not to choke. He can feel Brendans cock twitch, the vein pulsing, he sucks harder, and before he knows it, Brendan shoots hard in his mouth, Brendan shivers, and Ste finishes him off through his after shocks. Ste pulls up, and licks his lips, wipes his mouth. Brendan looks a right state, panting, mouth parted wide. He opens his eyes slowly coming down from the high, he looks up at Steven, fuck, those lips are stained with his cum, he tries to grab Ste, but he stands up.

"w..where ye going?" Brendan asks in a breathless voice. Ste doesn't say anything, and leaves. Brendan swears at him self and lays his head back trying to catch his breath. Suddenly Ste's back, his eyes widen, when he see's Ste take off his pants, and rips a condom wrapper open.

"Steven..." He says. Ste gets between his legs and lifts them.

"No...I don't think so." Brendan says. Ste pins his hands down and starts kissing him deep, wet, he can taste his cum, he feels Ste's hard cock against his stomach, fuck. Ste starts Kissing down his jaw, and neck, licking, sucking, and then his ear, fuck. He moans, feels Ste's teeth tugging at his earring and pulls, the sensation is amazing.

"It's my turn to show ya, how it feels...please...I'll make ya feel so good, like ya do me." Ste growls seductively. Fuck, it sends shivers down Brendan's body. Ste starts kissing down the side of his neck, and his collar bones, sucks and licks, and baits. Brendan moans, and digs his nails down Ste's back, scratching him, but Ste doesn't care, he loves it. He works over to his chest, feels the hairs with his wet tongue, wets them, and tugs at them, making Brendan moan, he loves that he's doing it to him. He runs his hands over his chest, squeezes his nipples, perking them up, then licks and bites them, Brendan moans obscenely. Ste works on both of his nipples till they are sore and red.

"Ohh...God...aahh..Ste..ven.." Brendan moans.

Ste works his way down his taut abs, licking and kissing, down to his naval, starts kissing down till he reaches just above the hairs of his groin, Brendan's cock is already semi hard. He takes a hold of it and strokes it, making him groan. Then he widen's Brenda's legs, brings his finger over to his mouth.

"Lick em." Ste orders Brendan. Fuck, he shouldn't allow this, but he's too fucking high, and horny, he takes Ste's fingers and sucks them, laps his tongue around the sweet flesh of his long slender fingers, coating them with his saliva. Ste pulls them back and bring one finger over to Brendan hole. He slowly rubs around it, and looks at Brendan, who's eyes are closed and breathing heavily, mouth parted. Fuck he looks beautiful. He watches him as he slowly pushes the tip of his finger in. Brendan groans.

"Just relax...I promise it will feel good." Ste coaxes him. He grabs a hold of Brendans hard cock and strokes it, making him moan, while he pushes his finger in further. Brendan winces, fuck he's tight. He stops for a little, letting Brendan relax around him, then pushes in deeper, Brendan hip arches.

"Ya okay?" Ste asks. Brendan nods. Ste pushes in deeper till his knuckles deep, then start slowly pushing in and out of Brendan's hole, and god, it feels so good, his cock is so painfully hard, thinking about it. Brendan moans, he can tell it's starting to work. He angles his finger trying to find that spot that Brendan always does, and he thinks he has because Brendan's moaning loud, swearing.

"God...Fuck...ahhh..harder...ri..right..there...ahhh." Brendan moans, and Ste believes he can handle another, he brings it out and adds another, Brendan winces, two is definitely different from one, he works his open slowly, scissoring him, stretching him out and then pushes in further and starts thrusting his fingers back and forth and strokes his cock at the same time, making him moan like never before. He pulls out, doesn't want Brendan to come before he's even in him. He grabs his painfully hard cock, strokes it twice, gets close, and lifts Brendan legs, spits on his hand rubs it on his cock, and lines it up to Brendans twitching hole.

"Ya ready?" He asks in a seductive tone.

"Just do it..slow...yea.." Brendan growls breathlessly. Ste rubs his hole with his head, making Brendan croon and moan, he pushes the head in just a bit, and studies Brendans face, he pushes in bit more, Brendan clenches his fists on the sofa cushions and groans.

"Ya ok?" Ste asks. Brendan nods. He pushes in further, making Brendan gasp, fuck he's tight. God feels so fucking good, the friction, warmth is amazing, he moans at the sensation. He pushes in all the way this time, Brendan cries out, and breathes heavily his chest rising up and down.

"It's ok, it will get better, promise.." Ste says and lets Brendan get used to him, then slowly starts pulling back and pushing back in, in and out, slowly. He leans in and kisses Brendan, sticks his tongue deep down his mouth, to distract him from the pain, they swap saliva and, lick into each others mouth, he swallows Brendan's moans as he pushes into him. Brendan arches his back, and Ste pulls away from the kiss, only a centimeter away from his mouth. He angles his self trying to find Brendans sweet spot, he groans impatiently. "Come-on." He groans, and shift every possible angel soon, Brendan moaning and crying out in pleasure. He got it, he smirks and kisses Brendans neck as he pushes into him. He tries so hard not to just pound into him.

"God...Yeah, so tight..Bren..." Ste moans and starts pumping faster. "Ugh..ahhh...Oh god..harder..." Brendan cries. He doesn't have to be told. Ste pulls out all the way and then pushes back in hard, making Brendan cry out and Ste starts thrusting into him hard, they both cry and moan filthily. Brendan wraps his legs around Ste's tiny waist and grabs his cheeks and squeezes them pushing him down into him. Ste fucks him hard and deep. "Ahhh..ughh...fuckk...ste..ven…harder…aahhh." He moans. Guess he's not given it hard enough, then he thinks, this isn't Amy, Brendan can handle it. He pulls out all the way, lifts Brendans legs on his shoulders, they are heavy, but he doesn't give a fuck, and pushes into Brendan so hard, the couch shifts, Brendan screams, fuck. He loves that he's doing this to him, has never heard Brendan scream or cry out. And god its doing all things to his body, he starts fucking him mercilessly pounding Brendans tight wet hole, hitting his sweet spot over and over. He moans and groans, fuck, its sex has never felt like this, he feels like he's on cloud nine, no fuck, feels like cloud 12 if that even fucking exists. Fucking Amy never felt like this, it was good, but god this is, heaven, bliss, the pleasure is so intense he feels he can explode, and he is about to, feels it coming. He fucks Brendan harder and harder, as deep as he can go, soon his sizes up, and his cock twitches and he comes hard inside the condom, he groans and fucks Brendan through his orgasms, and soon Brendan comes all over his chest. Ste falls down on him, both breathless and panting. Raises his head and looks it Brendans glossy pale blue eyes, never got to see them this close, at least not in this position. They sparkle, Brendan's still trying to get off the high. Ste runs his fingers through his hair and looks at him fondly.

"Ya okay? He asks quietly. Brendan chuckles.

"Bit sore...but yea..am ok." Brendan answers breathlessly.

"How was it?" Ste asks, curious, wants to know if he made Brendan feels as good as he makes him.

"It...was..ok." Brendan says while panting. Ste raises his brows.

"Ok?..." Ste says sounding disappointed.

"Yea...it was ok." Brendan repeats. Ste frowns and stands up, Brendan pulls his hand and brings him back down, runs his fingers down his flushed cheeks. He looks so fucking gorgeous.

"Just kidding, it was amazing...ye were amazing, now I understand why I am ye scream all the time, ye are an animal Steven, and I thought I was bad." Brendan drawls Steven smirks filthily, Brendan pulls him in for a deep sensual kiss, their tongues lap, twist and swap saliva. Brendan runs his hands down Ste's sweaty back and down to his ass and rubs his palm over his cheeks and squeezes, making Ste moan. He takes a finger and pushes in-between the crack and pushes it in Ste's hole, making Ste moan loudly, while he's still buried inside of Brendan. Brendan starts pushing in and out of Ste's hole making him croon, and whimper into the kiss. But fucking him with his finger is straining his hands, as he has to reach far and thrusts in an awkward angle. He pulls it out, making Ste groan. They break the kiss.

"What now?" Ste asks breathlessly.

"My turn." Brendan says and turns him around, Ste's cock slides out of him, making him laugh.

"I made ya just come twice, aren't ya sore to move."

Brendan raises his brow. "Yea my arse, but not my cock." Brendan growls and kisses him, sticking his tongue deep inside Ste's wet mouth, licking inside and tasting every bit of it. Ste arches his back into him. Brendan pulls back. Looks down at Ste's cock. He smirks and points.

"Want me to take that off for ye?" He asks in a seductive growl. Ste laughs.

"Yea."

Brendan stands on his knees and pulls the condom off of Ste's cock, and ties it and throws it on the floor, then licks the tips of his slit, tasting his cum. Ste moans. But Brendan pulls away.

"What ya stop for?" Ste asks.

"Just wait." Brendan says, and stands up, and walks to his room, Ste watch's his perked sexy arse move as he walks, licks his lips, thinking about how he just fucked it. He runs his hand through his hair. Brendan comes back with condom between his teeth. He reaches out his hand to Ste, Ste takes it, he pulls him up, and brings his face to Ste's, he takes the condom from Ste's mouth with his teeth.

"Put it on me." Brendan growls. Ste rips the condom open while looking into Brendan's eyes, both of them look so high. He takes the condom, Brendan holds up his cock and he slides it on his semi hard cock. He kisses up from his groin, up his chest, licking his dark hair, his collar bone, and up his neck then licks into his mouth. Brendan grabs his head and deepens the kiss. They stand on their knees on the couch kissing for what seems like forever, both feeling each others body. Brendan pulls away, and turns him bends him over the couch. He parts Ste's cheeks.

"Brendan?" Ste says.

"Yea?" He asks as he looks at Ste's hole, licks his lips.

"I can't do this any more."

Brendan raises his head up quickly.

"What?" He asks in a deep, serious growl.

"I can't keep lying to Amy...I, I am gonna tell her.." Ste says. Brendan eyes open wide.

"About what?" He asks, fully knowing.

"About..ya know..us." He says quietly.

"Ye don't have too, I understand."

"I have too, I can't go on like this." Ste says.

"Ye sure about it?"

"Yea...I'll tell her tonight."

Brendan leans over him, turns his head in neck straining turn and kisses him deep, then kisses down his neck, and licks down his spine down to the crack of his arse, parts it and licks over his hole, wetting it. Ste moans and pushes his arse back against Brendan's tongue. Brendan thrusts his tongue in deep and licks inside his sweet, warm hole, moans at the taste and feel, stretches him wide. Ste's moaning and keening, getting impatient. Brendan pulls out his tongue gets on his knees on the cushion, strokes his hard throbbing cock, parts Ste's cheeks and spits in his hand, rubs it over his cock and lines it, he knows Ste can handle it, so he just pushes in one thrust, making Ste gasp, fuck. Ste grasps onto the back of the couch, as Brendan positions himself inside of him. God, he feels so full, can't believe he can take Brendan's big cock, but he loves it. Brendan pulls back out, grips his hip and pushes back in hard, does it a couple of times, loves the friction, and tightness of the muscles of Ste's hole. He groans and pushes back in harder, now that he knows how it feels, he wants to make Ste scream harder, knows he can. He starts thrusting into him hard, he feels like he's going to come soon, so he doesn't prolong it, just fucks him mercilessly, the couch starts moving. Ste cries and moans, they are lucky they have no neighbors or else they would hear their filthy moans and cries.

"Ahhhh...God...ye...a...a...m...a..zing." Brendan groans as he fucks Ste's hole punishingly. Ste's too far in pleasure to even speak, all he can manage carnal moans and cries. He's close, feels his cock tensing up.

"Harder...I ..I am..gonna..come." Ste says breathlessly. Brendan pulls out and pushes in with all his might and starts fucking him hard, so hard he can't manage anymore strength, he pounds into Ste's sensitive spot over and over, and soon Ste cums all over the couch. Fuck. Brendan fucks him hard through his orgasms. It's all heavily breathing, moaning, the slap of wet sweaty flesh. Brendan feels his orgasm coming, so he pulls out again and fuck back into him harder and harder. Goes crazy with it, like he's not fucking human, and he pushes in one last time so hard and deep, he literally causes the couch to tilts and before they know it, they couch flips over on its back, and he comes hard inside Ste. Ste groans at the contact of the rug on his cheeks. They breathe heavily, and pant, they hear a cracking noise, they turn their head. The door opens, and their eyes widen in shock as they see Cheryl and Amy, staring at them with their eyes looking like they are about to fall out of the socket, their mouth drop to the floor, the bags in Amy's hand fall to the ground. Brendan can't even move, he's in shock while still buried inside of Ste.

* * *

**Please Review? Thank you! love u guys!**


End file.
